


Como Enlouquecer Um Riddle

by VanessaVMR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVMR/pseuds/VanessaVMR
Summary: Harry foi até a floresta para finalmente morrer pelas mãos de Voldemort. Seu desejo era que tudo acabasse o mais rápido. Ele falou com os fantasmas de seus pais e amigos. Estava pronto para morrer, mas ao levar o Avada que tiraria sua vida, se viu em meio a uma grande estação branca de Kings Cross e acabou conversando com Dumbledore.- Como eu volto? – Perguntou Harry.- É só pegar um tem. – Disse Dumbledore.Harry embarcou em um trem, porém era o trem errado.Um trem que o levou para o passado, onde Tom Riddle ainda era humano e sem horcruxes. Harry sabe que não pode voltar para o futuro e fez uma escolha. Assim como Voldemort quase o enlouqueceu, Harry quer fazer a mesma coisa.----Fanfic de minha autoria. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a sua respectiva autora J.K.Rowling.Essa fanfic possui personagens criados por mim.--Essa história foi postada em outros de meus perfis. Seguem:Fanfiction.net = https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758415/Social Spirit = https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/sasusaku4Wattpad = https://www.wattpad.com/user/VanessaVMRNyah Fanfiction = https://fanfiction.com.br/minha_conta/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Prólogo

Harry estava pronto para morrer. Ele havia sido “ criado” para isso. Como um porco para o abate. Caminhou junto com os fantasmas de seus pais e amigos. Ele estava pronto para a morte. Voldemort o encarou, logo apontando a varinha para o mesmo. Harry fechou os olhos e esperou.

\- Avada Kedavra! – Gritou Voldemort.

Um lampejo de luz verde atingiu Harry. Harry abriu os olhos e estava em um grande local branco. Parecia a estação de King’s Cross, só que limpa e sem trens. Harry caminhou um pouco e ouviu um gemido de sofrimento perto de sim. Seguiu os gemidos até um banco e viu uma criatura embaixo dele.

Ao se deparar com a deformidade, Harry caiu para trás.

\- Você não pode ajuda-lo Harry. – Disse uma voz familiar atrás de Harry.

Harry se virou e viu Dumbledore.

\- Harry, garoto maravilhoso. Corajoso. Homem de coragem. Vamos conversar. - Disse Dumbledore começando a caminhar.

Harry deixou a criatura para trás e seguiu Dumbledore.

\- Professor, o que é aquilo? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Algo que não podemos ajudar. Uma parte de Voldemort, enviada para cá para morrer.

\- E onde nós estamos?

\- Eu ia lhe perguntar isso. Onde você diria que estamos?

\- Bom, parece a estação de kings Cross, mas limpa e sem todos os trens.

\- King’s Cross, é isso mesmo? Isso é a sua viagem. Espero que tenha percebido que você e Voldemort estiveram conectados por algo além do destino. Todos esses anos, desde a noite em Gidric’s Hollow.

\- Então é verdade? Uma parte de Voldemort vive em mim?

Dumbledore sorriu. – Vivia. Ela foi destruída a alguns momentos pelo próprio Voldemort. Você era a horcrux que ele nunca pretendeu criar.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco e logo Dumbledore se sentou em um dos bancos. Harry se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Eu tenho que voltar, não tenho?

\- Depende de você.

\- Eu tenho opção?

\- Oh sim.- Dumbledore sorriu.- Estamos em king’s cross, você disse. Eu acho que se quiser voltar, você poderia embarcar em um trem.

\- E para onde me levaria?

Dumbledore sorriu. – Em frente. – Logo se levantou. – Ou para trás. - Sussurrou baixinho e Harry acabou não ouvindo. - Não tenha pena dos mortos Harry. Tenha pena dos vivos, e acima de tudo, daqueles que vivem sem amor. – Dumbledore começou a se afastar.

\- Professor isso tudo é real? Ou só está acontecendo em minha cabeça?

Dumbledore sorriu.- Ora é claro que isso está acontecendo em sua cabeça, mas porque significaria que não é real?

Logo Dumbledore desaparece. Harry olha para os lados e percebe que vários trens começaram a surgir. Harry não sabia qual deles pegar, então retornou para onde a criatura estava. Provavelmente era um daqueles trens. A criatura continuava gemendo e Harry chegava a ter um sentimento de culpa, mas que sumiu ao se lembrar de toda a dor e sofrimento que o mesmo lhe proporcionou durante sua vida. Sem enrolar demais ele pegou um trem. Um clarão e logo escuridão o cercaram. Harry se sentiu caindo em uma escuridão sem fim. Isso foi até ele sentir-se chocando com força em alguma coisa. Harry se sentia caído no chão, e ao abrir um pouco os olhos, ele percebeu que estava no chão. Como se fosse nocauteado ele adormeceu ali mesmo.

Abriu seus olhos e estava novamente na grande estação branca de King’s Cross.

\- Eu morri de vez? – Harry se questionou.

\- Não. - Disse a voz de Dumbledore atrás de si.

\- Professor! O que...- Harry ficou pálido.

Apesar da voz, era alguém totalmente diferente. Uma figura encapuzada e com grandes asas. Harry percebeu na hora. Era a morte.

\- Então eu morri...

\- Não, eu já disse. Acontece que você pegou o trem errado.- Disse ela.

Harry arregalou os olhos.- O que?

\- Você pegou o trem errado e agora não pode mais voltar para aquele momento na floresta. Tudo aquilo se perdeu. – Disse ela se aproximando de Harry.

\- Mas... eu estava em algum lugar agora a pouco e...

\- Sim.. o trem que você pegou te levou para outro...tempo. –Disse ela com a vez de Dumbledore falhando.

\- Outro tempo? Antes ou depois do que aconteceu?

\- Antes...muito antes...

Harry engoliu a seco. – Muito antes quando?

\- Você saberá... em breve você acordara... escute. Não diga seu nome a ninguém. Ao menos não o seu sobrenome...diga que não se lembra...eu te marquei, então... não se preocupe. Ninguém vai conseguir saber quem você é de verdade.

\- Perae... ninguém pode saber meu sobrenome? Marcado? Ei..- Harry tentou falar, mas um clarão e logo a escuridão o pegaram. Harry ainda podia ouvir a voz falha de Dumbledore.

\- Não... se preocupe em me encontrar...eu encontro você...

Harry estava desesperado. A morte disse que tudo aquilo havia se perdido já que ele voltou no tempo. Seu tempo havia acabado? Em um momento desesperado Harry se debatia na escuridão.

\- MORTE! ESPERA! NÃO ME DEIXA! – Harry gritava e se debatia.

Logo ele se sentiu ser segurado por alguém. Seu corpo ardia feito um inferno. Ele abriu os olhos e viu apenas o borrão de pessoas. Ele ouvia as vozes, mas não conseguia ver os rostos.

\- Sra. Cole! Segura o braço dele! – Dizia uma mulher.

\- Ele parece estar mais calmo agora. – Disse outra mulher.

Harry ficou parado. Ele já tinha ouvido essas vozes antes, mas não se lembrava de onde. Ele olhou para as duas sem as ver direito e franziu o cenho.

\- Oh meu querido...você não pode enxergar sem seus óculos? – Disse a voz da primeira mulher.- Pobrezinho... o que aconteceu com você?

Harry não disse nada.

\- Martha, você viu o estado que ele estava quando Tom o trouxe? – Disse a outra voz.

\- Sim... Alguém te jogou de algum carro meu querido? – Disse Marta.

Harry a olhou confuso. Ele, ser jogado de um carro?

\- Tom te encontrou caído na frente de nosso orfanato. Você estava com as roupas em trapos. Seus óculos quebrados e... bom, tinha um pedaço de madeira quebrada com você. Uma vareta. Acho que você caiu por cima e... essa marca nas suas costas...

Harry tocou as próprias costas, tentando sentir a marca ou o que quer que fosse.

\- Meu querido, qual o seu nome? – Perguntou Martha.

Harry a olhou por um momento e se lembrou do que a morte disse. Ele poderia dizer seu primeiro nome.

\- Harry...

\- Harry. Um nome bonito. E seu sobrenome? – Perguntou Martha.

Harry se manteve quieto por um momento. – Eu.. não lembro...

Martha fez uma voz preocupada. - Escute, você está no orfanato Wool. Eu sou Martha e esta é a Sra. Cole.

Harry deu um pulo da cama em que estava deitado, dando um susto nas mulheres. Agora ele se lembrava. Orfanato Wool, era o orfanato que Tom Riddle cresceu. Sra. Cole e Martha eram as mulheres que cuidavam do lugar e elas mencionaram que Tom o havia trazido para o orfanato. Aquilo assustou Harry por um momento. Harry tentou sair dali, mas ao se virar acabou esbarando em alguém.

\- Hey, tome cuidado.- Era uma voz familiar e se virou.

Tudo o que Harry via era um borrão, mas aquela voz ele reconhecia.

\- Ah, Tom! Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Martha. – Harry, esse é o Tom. Ele te trouxe para dentro.

Harry sentiu todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem.

\- Me senti responsável quando te vi jogado no chão, naquele estado, na frente do orfanato. – Disse Tom, se aproximando. – Harry? Esse é seu nome? Só Harry?

\- Tom... parece que o Harry não se lembra... acho que ele bateu a cabeça com força. – Disse Martha.

\- Entendo...

\- Martha, vá chamar um médico para o Harry e eu vou arrumar um quarto para ele e..

\- Porque não o coloca no meu quarto? – Disse Tom.

Isso pareceu chamar a atenção das mulheres.

\- No seu quarto Tom? - Perguntou a Sra. Cole.

\- Sim, tem uma cama lá que está desocupada. – Disse Tom.

\- Tem certeza Tom? – Disse Martha. – Sabe... as crianças.. você nunca se deu muito bem com elas e...

\- Sinto que com Harry será diferente. – Tom disse com um voz cheia de certeza.

As mulheres pareceram pensar um pouco, mas logo Martha se manifestou.

\- Tudo bem. Assim que o médico verificar Harry, ele poderá ir para o quarto.

\- Martha, está quase na hora do jantar. Avise as cozinheiras para fazerem um prato separado para Harry. Eu ficarei aqui e... –Dizia a Sra. Cole.

\- Podem ir, que eu fico com ele. – disse Tom.

Harry queria correr. Estava sem varinha.

\- Oh, tudo bem. – Disse a Sra. Cole. – Vamos Martha.

Logo ouviu-se a porta fechar. Harry pode ver o borrão de Tom se aproximando dele. Harry tremia um pouco, de nervoso e de dor. Ele sentiu-se ser forçado novamente na cama.

\- Fique deitado. Vai ser melhor. - Disse Tom o cobrindo com um cobertor.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Aquele não parecia ser o mesmo Tom Riddle que Harry conheceu. Vai que existia outro Tom?

\- Se você perdeu a memória, eu não vou te forçar muito, mas tem coisas que temos que conversar. A começar por isso.- Tom colocou na mão de Harry o que havia sobrado da varinha de Draco. – Isso é uma varinha, Harry. Você deve ser um bruxo como eu. Eu estava sozinho quando vi você cair do céu.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Sorte sua que os trouxas não pareceram te ver. Você surgiu de um raio de luz verde. Caiu no chão, bem na minha frente. Você abriu os olhos, mas logo os fechou. Fiquei intrigado e te trouxe para dentro. Essa varinha estava com você, então presumo que era sua. Ela quebrou, então vai precisar de outra.

Harry tentava assimilar tudo, mas estava difícil. Ele caiu do céu, através de um raio de luz verde? E ainda por cima, caiu na frente de Tom Riddle.

\- O que você se lembra, além do seu nome?

Harry ficou quieto um pouco. O que ele diria para Tom? Então uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

\- Só lembro de um raio de luz verde...

Tom ponderou um pouco. – Quando você foi deitado na cama... você começou a se debater e gritar. Dizia “ Morte! Espera! Não me deixe!”. Isso soou estranho e assustador para elas e muito intrigante para mim.

Harry se encolheu na cama. Mas olhou para Tom. – Pode me fazer um favor Tom?

Houve um momento de silêncio e logo um suspiro.- O que quer?

\- A Martha me disse que tem uma marca nas minhas costas... você pode ver para mim.

\- Ah... elas me disseram que você tinha uma marca nas costas... foram cravadas em você como se você tivesse a pele cortada... Eu conheço o símbolo que foi esculpido em você. – A voz de Tom parecia mais curiosa do que nunca. –Eu iria te perguntar o por que você carregar ela, mas já que não se lembra de nada, não tem como saber.

\- Símbolo? – Harry piscou confuso.

\- Sim. A marca de Grindelwald. A marca das Relíquias da Morte.

Continua...


	2. O garoto-que-sobreviveu

Harry se fez de desentendido. – Grindelwald? Relíquias da morte?

Tom o olhou por um momento, rapidamente olhando para os lados.- Gellert Grindelwald é um bruxo que está impondo terror por toda a Europa. Ele está querendo que nós, bruxos, possamos sair das sombras. Os trouxas, pessoas não bruxas, não sabem de nossa existência, a não ser os que tem são casados com um ou uma. Existe uma lei que nos proíbe de nos revelarmos para os trouxas. Gellert quer que o mundo saiba que existimos e por isso está fazendo essa revolução. A marca em suas costas é o símbolo que ele adotou como seu. As relíquias da morte aparecem em um conto de um livro. Conta sobre três irmãos que encontraram a morte e cada um recebeu um prêmio dela. A varinha mais poderosa do mundo, uma pedra para trazer os mortos de volta e uma capa de invisibilidade. O símbolo representa as três juntas.

Harry encarou o chão por um momento.

\- Está nervoso, pois não entende como essa marca foi parar em suas costas? – Questionou Tom.

Harry permaneceu fitando o chão. – Estou mais preocupado do por que ela estar nas minhas costas.

Tom pareceu avaliar Harry por um momento. – Você tem razão. O motivo de ela estar ai é mais importante do que saber quem a fez.

Logo a porta se abre e Martha entra na sala, acompanhada de um homem.

\- Venha Tom. Vamos deixar o médico verificar o Harry.

\- Tudo bem, até mais Harry. – Disse Tom, logo saindo dali.

Harry não podia ver o homem a sua frente, mas sentia algo de familiar nele. Viu o borrão tirar algo do bolso e fazer movimentos suaves com aquilo. Harry percebeu que se tratava de uma varinha.

\- Pronto, agora eles não podem nos ouvir. – Disse o homem.- Antes de conversarmos, acho que você precisa disso. – Disse ele, estendendo algo para Harry.

Eram óculos. Harry os colocou e olhou o homem a sua frente. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos, pele clara e olhos azuis que o fitavam intensamente.

\- Ora meu jovem, não se preocupe. Ela me mandou na frente para conversarmos. Logo você entenderá e...

\- Ela? - Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Oh sim! A morte. – Disse o homem sorrindo.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Ah, não faça essa cara. Ela é muito mal compreendida. Ela me deixou vir ver você. Disse que tinha que preparar umas coisas, já que você foi refeito nesse tempo.

\- Refeito? O que? – Harry olhou para seu corpo, mas fora a queimação no corpo, ele não sentia nada diferente.

\- Oh sim...Para você existir aqui, a morte teve que te dar um corpo novinho em folha...ela pegou sua alma e mudou seu corpo. Por isso você deve estar sentindo uma queimação e ...

\- Ela pôs minha alma em outro corpo? - Harry estava apavorado.

\- Bem, não é bem um novo corpo. É o mesmo corpo que você viveu, mas com alterações que o fazer ser um corpo novo. Você tem a mesma aparência, mas... tem outras coisas também. Foi o mesmo comigo.

\- Com você? Quem é você? - Harry parecia incrédulo.

O homem deu um sorriso. – Ah, isso vai ser legal. A morte me disse que você é meu último descendente no seu tempo. Eu sou Ignoto, Ignoto Peverell.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que? Mas você...

\- Estou morto? – Ele soltou uma risada. – Sim, eu morri em 1291, mas deixa para lá. Continuo animado como sempre. – Ele deu um grande sorriso. – O jovem que saiu daqui a pouco tempo... ele era descendente de meu irmão, Cadmo. Acho que ele sentiu algo de familiar em você... bom, acho melhor começarmos a conversar mais a sério. Tem coisas que eu quero te contar, mas vamos começar pelo começo.

Harry o encarou como se ele tivesse duas cabeças.

\- Bom... você foi trazido para esse tempo. Aqui, você supostamente não existe. Para te manter nesse tempo, a morte teve que fazer umas alterações em seu corpo. – Ignoto pegou o braço de Harry, e com a varinha fez um pequeno corte. Quando o sangue começou a sair, Harry levou um susto. Seu sangue não era vermelho. Era preto como a noite. Harry arregalou os olhos e encarou Ignoto, que estava calmo.

\- Está tudo bem Harry. – Disse ele.

Não demorou muito e o corte se fechou sozinho.

\- O que é isso?

\- Sangue negro? Você vai saber disso na escola. – Disse Ignoto abrindo um pequeno sorriso. – Você vai para hogwarts. Estamos em 17 de julho de 1942... será o quinto ano para você.

\- Quinto ano? Eu tenho quinze anos de novo? – Harry pareceu confuso.

\- Você tem quatorze. Vai fazer quinze no mesmo dia de seu aniversário. É esse mês, não é?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Escute Harry. Sei que é confuso agora, mas aos poucos vai se resolver. Aproveite que está aqui e tente mudar o futuro. Aproveite essa oportunidade. Ela e eu vamos facilitar sua vida. O sangue negro tem um significado, mas como eu disse, você saberá na escola. Até lá, não deixe que as pessoas saibam que você é um sangue negro, ok?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem. O seu sangue não é mais Potter. Você tem meu sangue agora. Você é um Peverell. Isso se deve ao fato de que se você fosse a Gringotts ver sua herança de sangue, daria problema devido a você não ter nascido nesse tempo. O meu sangue está aqui a anos, então é mais fácil. Está quase na hora de eu ir, mas saiba que a morte vai vir te ver em algum momento. Ela vai precisar falar com você antes de você ir para Hogwarts. Acredito que em breve você vai receber uma carta. Quero que finja que se lembrou de algumas coisas, como o seu sobrenome, que agora é Peverell, ser um bruxo e etc...Como se você tivesse levado um obliviate poderoso e eu desfiz parte do feitiço, mas não consegui ele todo. Esqueça sobre a marca nas suas costas. Ela tem um significado que a morte vai lhe explicar.

Eles ouvem batidas na porta e prontamente Ignoto tirou o feitiço abafador. Martha entrou no cômodo, trazendo um prato de comida para Harry.

Harry estava sério, tentando absorver tudo aquilo. – Essa queimação vai passar?

\- Oh sim! Depois de uma boa noite de sono, você ficará melhor. Tome. – Disse Ignoto, estendendo um vidrinho para Harry. – Tome isso antes de dormir. Vai te ajudar a relaxar. Amanha eu venho ver como você está. Até mais, Harry! – Disse ele saindo pela porta.

Martha deixou a comida com Harry e logo saiu do quarto. Ignoto estava passando pelo corredor, quando Tom parou na frende dele.

\- Como ele está? – Perguntou Tom.

Ignoto brevemente mostrou sua varinha para Tom, que o olhou surpreso.

\- Harry vai ficar bem. Ele sofreu um obliviate poderoso, mas consegui recuperar boa parte da memória dele. Ele tem que descansar. Vou ter que avisar a ministério sobre isso. Vamos verificar os registros dele, para sabermos de onde ele veio, mas até lá ele vai ter que ficar aqui. Poderia fazer a gentileza de tomar conta dele até lá?

Tom pareceu pensar por um momento, mas logo concordou com a cabeça.

\- Ótimo jovem. Amanhã venho ver como ele está. – Logo, Ignoto saiu do prédio.

Harry já tinha comido. A Sra. Cole entrou na sala e guiou Harry até o quarto que ele ficaria. O quarto de Tom. Harry entrou, vendo que o quarto era pequeno. Tinha duas camas, um armário e uma mesa de canto. Tom estava sentado em sua cama, como se esperasse por aquilo. Agora Harry conseguia ver Tom. Ele era um adolescente de 15 anos, com cabelos negros perfeitamente arrumados, pele pálida e olhos castanhos escuro, que o fitavam intensamente. Harry se sentou na outra cama.

\- Logo vai ser dez horas da noite. As luzes vão se apagar. É hora de dormirem meninos.- Disse a Sra. Cole saindo do quarto.

Harry se deitou na cama. Ele tinha tomado o conteúdo do vidrinho que Ignoto o tinha dado.

\- Como você está? – Perguntou Tom o encarando.

\- Estou um pouco melhor. Meu corpo arde um pouco, mas já estou bem melhor que antes.

\- Entendo. O médico disse que você conseguiu lembrar de algumas coisas.

\- Ah, sim. Eu consegui lembrar a data do meu aniversário, eu ser um bruxo, algumas coisas que tinha aprendido como poções, feitiços e etc... meu sobrenome e...

\- E qual é? Desde que você chegou eu quero saber. – Tom o olhava com um misto de ansiedade e curiosidade.

\- Peverell. – Harry disse dando os ombros.- Mas não é lá algo importante e...

Harry olhou para Tom. O mesmo arregalou os olhos rapidamente, mas logo os cerrou, como se estivesse duvidando.

\- Peverell? É mesmo? – Ele deu um ar de fala sério.

\- É. Quando aquele bruxo fez um exame de sangue em mim, o exame me mostrou o meu nome e sobrenome, junto com minha idade. – Harry inventou isso. Sabia que existiam feitiços assim para identificarem pessoas.

Tom pareceu acreditar, pois desfez aquela expressão e a substituiu por uma um pouco mais suave. – O que mais ele te falou?

Harry encolheu os ombros.- Está querendo saber muito ao meu respeito.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Obvio. Você me deve isso. Quase caiu em cima de mim. Eu ainda tive a gentileza de te trazer para dentro do orfanato, para que você fosse cuidado.

Harry o encarou um pouco. – Tudo bem, me desculpe... Ele só me falou poucas coisas. Disse que precisava investigar um pouco, pois não conseguiu muita informação devido ao feitiço obliviate que alguém me lançou. Por enquanto, eu sou apenas um bruxo que caiu do céu.

Tom pareceu aceitar essa resposta e se deitou na cama.

\- Eu achei que você não fosse muito de falar...- Disse Harry.

Tom o olhou pelo canto do olho. – Normalmente eu não sou, mas fiquei muito curioso ao seu respeito. Um bruxo que caiu do céu, através de uma luz verde, sem nenhuma memória, com sobrenome de uma família aparentemente extinta e com a marca de Grindelwald cravada nas costas. Isso não acontece todo dia, mas é muito curioso.

\- Mas e você? O que pode me contar sobre você? – Harry perguntou curioso. Tom ainda não havia aberto a câmara secreta, nem feito Horcruxes, nem matado ninguém ainda. Ele deveria ser diferente quando adolescente.

\- Não importa. – Disse Tom, dando as costas para Harry.

Isso irritou muito Harry. Ele pensou um pouco e deu um sorriso malvado. – Tom Marvolo Riddle, nascido em 31 de dezembro de 1926. Filho da bruxa Mérope Gaunt e do trouxa Tom Riddle Sr. Ofidioglota e descente de Salazar Slytherin.

Tom se virou na hora, praticamente dando um pulo na cama, de olhos arregalados e boca entreaberta. – Como sabe disso tudo?!

\- Não importa. – Disse Harry dando as costas para Tom, que o olhava incrédulo.

Tom subiu na cama de Harry, e começou a o balançar. – Hey! Me responda! Como sabe dessas coisas?!

Tom fez Harry se virar para ele. A expressão de medo na cara de Tom era clara, mas porque ele estava com medo?

Harry suspirou. – Eu não sei te explicar... mas quando você me negou a informação, eu meio que vi tudo.

\- Tipo um legilimente? – Tom pareceu curioso.

\- Sei lá. Não lembro se isso aconteceu outras vezes. Posso dormir agora?

Tom voltou para sua cama, mas ficou virado para Harry o encarando. Harry acabou dormindo, mesmo sentindo os olhos de Tom sobre si. Tom encarava Harry, como se ele fosse alguma coisa extraordinária. Tom estava lendo um livro naquela manhã, quando ouviu um barulho de trovão. Quando ele tinha olhado para o céu não tinham nuvens, mas uma luz verde ofuscou tudo e ele viu um garoto despencar do céu. Tom se jogou para o lado, pois o garoto ia cair em cima dele.

Quando o garoto caiu no chão, Tom achou que ele estava morto, mas o garoto abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente. Suas vestes estavam chamuscadas, e ele viu que o garoto tinha uma varinha. Seria um bruxo que tentou aparatar? Ao levar ele para dentro e ver a tal marca que o garoto tinha nas costas o deixou curioso. É claro que Tom não iria contar que viu Martha e a Sra. Cole tirando as roupas de Harry na frente dele. Harry não ter memória fazia ele ser um quebra cabeça para Tom. Ele estava muito curioso. Depois que o médico entrou na sala, Tom ficou matutando se Harry poderia estar ligado a Grindelwald. Quando Harry lhe disse que seu sobrenome era Peverell, outra peça caiu em seu colo o deixando mais perdido ainda. A curiosidade sobre Harry o estava corroendo por dentro. Agora o garoto estava dormindo no mesmo quarto que ele, e conseguiu do nada saber coisas que Tom levou anos para descobrir.

\- Você é um mistério Harry...- Tom disse sussurrando para não o acordar.- Um mistério que eu vou desvendar.

No dia seguinte, Tom já tinha se levantado e trocado de roupa. Harry ainda estava dormindo. Tom sabia que as crianças tinham horário para comer, e que se Harry não acordasse logo, ele não iria tomar café da manhã. Ficou o encarando por um tempo, mas logo foi até ele e o encarou. Harry tinha um rosto delicado demais para um garoto e parecia muito em paz em seu sono. Tom iria o cutucar com o dedo e foi aí que notou outra marca em Harry. Ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Outra coisa para descobrir. Harry acabou acordando e levou um susto quando viu Tom acordado, parado em pé ao seu lado e o encarando.

\- Meu deus! Que susto Tom! – Disse Harry massageando seu tórax.

\- Você tem outra cicatriz. Uma em forma de raio na sua testa.

\- Ah...- Disse Harry. Tom iria querer saber sobre essa também? – É mesmo? – Harry tocou na própria testa. – Deve ter sido da queda. Você disse que eu cai do céu, né?

\- Eu não acho isso. Não é uma cicatriz recente. – Tom o encarou como se soubesse que ele estava mentindo.

\- Então é outra coisa que eu não me lembro.

A porta do quarto se abre e Ignoto entra com Martha.

\- Bom dia Harry! – Disse Ignoto animado. – Vim dar uma olhada em você. Martha, querida, pode me dar um momento a sós com os garotos?

\- Mas é claro. – Disse Martha saindo do quarto.

Ignoto usou feitiços silenciadores pelo quarto e se sentou na cama de Harry o encarando. Os olhos de Ignoto praticamente diziam para Harry seguir o curso da conversa que ele iria começar.

\- Bem, Sr. Peverell... levei seus exames para o ministério e não encontramos nenhum registro seu... nem mesmo em outros países. Suspeitamos que você deve ter sido educado em casa durante todos esses anos. Não tem registro de seu nascimento, então é provável que você nasceu em algum lugar sem registro. Não conseguimos localizar o nome de seus pais. Vamos ter que esperar para ver se o senhor vai se lembrar de alguma coisa... qual última coisa que você se lembra, antes de acordar aqui no orfanato?

Harry tinha que dizer a mesma coisa que disse a Tom, caso contrário pareceria suspeito. – Uma luz verde.

Ignoto pareceu ponderar. - Você tem uma cicatriz em sua testa, sabia disso?

\- Tom me disse hoje isso.

\- Pois é... essa cicatriz é a marca de quem foi atingido por um feitiço. Um feitiço maligno. Uma das três maldições imperdoáveis. Haviam resquícios dela ai.

Naquele momento Harry e Tom olharam para sérios para Ignoto.

\- Seria a imperius? A cruciatus não faria isso. – Disse Tom.

\- Nenhuma delas, Sr. Riddle. Foi a maldição da morte. – Disse Ignoto parecendo pensativo.

Tom arregalou os olhos e Harry junto com ele.

\- Mas como ela não é recente, eu acredito que faz muito tempo. Tem os resquícios do feitiço ainda no senhor, o que significa que você deve ter sido atingido por ele novamente.

\- Mas isso é impossível! – Gritou Tom. – A Maldição da morte é a única das três que não tem escapatória. Se for atingido, é o fim.

Ignoto o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Sim, de fato. Pelo Sr. Peverell ter sobrevivido a ela mais de uma vez, os bruxos mais estudiosos do ministério estão indo a loucura por isso. Nunca ouve registro de um sobrevivente desse feitiço, quanto mais um que sobreviveu a mais de uma vez a ele. Você é um enigma Sr. Peverell... Um mistério para uns e um milagre para outros. O garoto-que-sobreviveu. Vamos ao que interessa... como você está? A queimação passou?

Tom estava boquiaberto analisando Harry, e este estava nervoso.

\- Eu estou melhor. Meu corpo não arde mais. Só estou com fome. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, sim. Vocês têm que tomar café. Essa semana um amigo meu vira te ver. Creio que o Sr. Riddle já o conheça. O Professor Dumbledore.

Tom olhou para Ignoto. – Sim, ele é o professor de transfiguração.

\- Ótimo. Ele vai vir trazer a carta de Hogwarts para Harry. Ele vai cursar o quinto ano.

\- Eu também. – Disse Tom.

\- Oh, então vocês vão colegas. – Disse Ignoto sorridente.

\- Se ele for para a minha casa sim. – Disse Tom encarando Harry pensativo.

\- Certo... eu tenho que ir agora. Sr. Peverell, eu avisei a Sra. Cole que se você precisar de qualquer coisa, ela entrará em contato comigo. Se eu descobrir alguma coisa, eu virei até você. Até mais.

Ignoto desfez os feitiços e logo saiu do quarto. Harry ia se levantar da cama, mas Tom o fez ficar sentado.

\- O que foi Tom? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom o olhou fascinado, mas com um olhar sombrio ao mesmo tempo. - Nós temos que conversar, garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Continua....


	3. Quando o Tom não é o Tom

\- Conversar? – Harry pareceu assustado. – Não pode ser depois do café? Por favor...

Tom ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem.

Tom se levantou da cama e estende umas roupas dele para Harry. O problema era que Tom era mais alto que Harry, o que significava que as roupas nele ficavam grandes. Os dois desceram para tomar café. Algumas crianças já estavam comendo e conversando quando eles chegaram, mas do nada elas se calaram ao olharem para Tom. Harry sabia que Tom assustava as crianças. Tom se serviu e se sentou em uma mesa no fundo a sala. Nenhuma criança sequer se aproximava de lá. Enquanto Harry se servia, Tom o encarava. Harry se sentiu pressionado por aqueles olhos castanhos escuros. Enquanto ele se servia com pão e suco, uma garotinha puxou a barra da calça de Harry, o que o fez se virar para ela. Ela não parecia ter menos de 8 anos. Ela o olhava assustada.

\- Cuidado com o Tom. – Disse ela em sussurro. – Ele faz coisas estranhas... da medo...quer se sentar comigo e meus amigos?

Harry ponderou um pouco. Sabia que Tom era solitário desde sempre, e que talvez quisesse tomar café sozinho. Depois de se servir, Harry acompanhou a garota até outra mesa onde tinham outros dois garotos.

\- Hey, você é novo aqui né? – Disse um garoto loiro, que devia ter uns 11 anos. – Eu sou Daniel.

\- Ah, sou novo sim. Me chamo Harry. Prazer em conhecer vocês.

\- Oi Harry, eu te convidei e nem me apresentei. Me chamo Jessi. – Disse a garotinha que o tinha convidado para se sentar ali.

\- Eu sou Brandon. Qual a sua história Harry? Seus pais também te deixaram na frente do orfanato dizendo que iriam voltar? – Disse o outro garoto.

\- Isso... bem...- Harry estava nervoso. O que ele iria dizer?

Harry estava pensando em alguma coisa, isso foi até ver a expressão de medo das crianças. Elas olhavam para alguém que estava atrás de Harry. Era Tom os encarando. As crianças saíram correndo, deixando sua comida para trás. Harry olhou para ele confuso, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Tom pegou o café de Harry e tirou daquela mesa, levando com ele. Tom deixou o café de Harry na frende do dele, na mesa do fundo, e o encarou. Harry entendeu e se levantou indo até lá e se sentando na frente de Tom. Agora, todas as crianças do orfanato os encaravam. Tom começou a tomar seu café em silencio. Foi então que Harry quis agir.

\- Tom, por que as crianças têm medo de você? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Por que eu sou como você. Eu faço coisas estranhas. – Disse Tom.

\- São naturais para nós.

Tom deu um semi sorriso. – Exatamente.

\- Você já machucou alguém?

Tom o encarou por um momento. – Já. Várias vezes.

Harry começou a comer. Tom o encarou.

\- Está com medo de mim agora? – Perguntou Tom arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Diferente delas, eu posso me defender.

Tom pareceu desafiar Harry com o olhar. – Entendo, mas você deveria saber... sou muito forte.

\- Eu imagino. – Disse Harry tranquilamente tomando seu café. – Tão forte que ataca crianças trouxas que não podem se defender.

Tom ficou sério e Harry percebeu que o havia irritado. O ar começou a ficar frio na sala. As crianças saíram dali correndo, imaginando o pior.

\- Qualquer um que cruzar meu caminho, seja trouxa ou bruxo...

\- Mas eu entendo por que você atacou. Acidentes mágicos né? Você não sabia que era um bruxo. As pessoas te tratando diferente porque não te compreendem e não sabem como lidar com você, te deixando irritado e desconfortável. – Disse Harry olhando para Tom.

A atmosfera voltou ao normal aos poucos.

Tom suspirou. – Exatamente. Deveria ter ficado comigo, então as crianças poderiam ter terminado de comer.

\- Achei que queria ficar sozinho

\- Somos iguais, Harry. Então você pode sempre ficar comigo. Você é o único que eu deixo chegar perto.

Depois do café, Harry e Tom voltaram para o quarto, para terem aquela conversa.

\- Bom, acho que tem umas coisas que precisamos deixar bem claras. – Disse Tom se sentando na cama.

Harry fez o mesmo.

\- Primeiro, se você for para Hogwarts, não pode mencionar que eu estou em um orfanato, e nem que meu pai é um trouxa.

\- Porque? – Harry perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

\- Como você bem disse ontem, eu sou um descendente de Salazar. Estou na casa dele de Hogwarts. Sonserina. Os Sonserinos preferem os puro sangue. Eu sou um mestiço, mas não quero que eles saibam. Nascidos Trouxas nunca pertenceram a nossa casa e...

Harry fez cara de confuso.- Puro sangue? Mestiço?

Tom suspirou. – Disso você não lembra? Os puro sangue, são bruxos de famílias totalmente magicas, sem nenhum trouxa ou mestiço na linhagem. Mestiços tem um pai trouxa e um bruxo. Nascidos trouxa tem os pais trouxas.

\- Oh, entendi.

\- Nós temos mestiços, mas eles são considerados inferiores aos puro sangue.

\- Ok. Eu não gostaria de ir para a sonserina. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – E por que?

\- Tem um pensamento muito quadrado, você não acha? Bruxo é bruxo, independentemente de ser puro sangue, mestiço ou nascido trouxa.

\- Você falou como um grifinório. Grifinória é uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts, bem como Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa.

\- Pode me contar um pouco sobre as casas?

Tom suspirou. – Como disse existem quatro casas. Cada uma teve um fundador que deu seu sobrenome para a sua casa. Cada casa tem uma qualidade predominante. Grifinória é a coragem, Corvinal é a inteligência, Lufa-lufa é a lealdade e Sonserina é a ambição. Quando chegar a Hogwarts, você será selecionado para uma delas. Essa casa será como sua família. Seus triunfos darão pontos a ela, e se desrespeitar as regras ela perde pontos. No final do ano a casa com mais pontos vence a taça das casas.

\- Parece uma competição. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Gostei. Quando iremos para lá?

\- Quando o professor Dumbledore vier nos trazer nossas cartas de materiais, nós vamos comprar nossas coisas no beco diagonal e no dia primeiro de setembro, nós embarcamos para Hogwarts.

\- Certo. – Harry disse ansioso. Queria voltar para a escola.

\- Ainda não terminamos. Não pode falar sobre o orfanato, eu ser mestiço e etc, mas também quero que entenda que na escola eu sou bem diferente.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Se quiser eu finjo que você nem existe. Nem vou notar ou olhar você.

Tom deu um sorriso sarcástico. – É bem pouco provável Harry. Você vai ver que eu sou o único peixe grande naquele lago.

\- Prometo me esforçar. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Você já tem uma varinha, não é?

Tom acenou com a cabeça e retirou de baixo do travesseiro sua varinha. Harry a encarou por um tempo. Ela era exatamente como ele se lembrava. Branca com semblante de osso.

\- Essa é a minha. Você vai comprar a sua no beco. O vendedor fala tanto sobre varinhas e...

\- Teixo, 34 centímetros, núcleo de pena de fenix. Boa para maldições. – Harry disse imediatamente, logo arregalando os olhos.

Tom se levantou com os olhos arregalados e encarrou Harry. Seu lábio inferior tremia levemente. – Como? – Tom foi até Harry e o segurou pelos ombros. – Como você faz isso?! Como consegue fazer essas coisas?!

Tom balançava Harry com força. Harry estava começando a sentir dor.

\- Tom, pare. Está me machucando. Me solte.- Disse Harry.

\- Eu só vou parar quando me dizer como faz essas coisas.

\- EU DISSE PARA ME SOLTAR! – Harry gritou.

Do nada, Tom foi arremessado contra a parede, caindo na cama e fazendo uma expressão de dor. Harry se arrependeu naquele momento do que havia feito. Ele se aproximou de Tom que ainda o encarava.

\- Você...é realmente... interessante... – Dizia Tom, com uma voz rouca.

\- Me desculpe....- Harry disse se aproximando dele. – Você está bem?

Tom tentou se virar, mas suas costas doeram. Ele ficou de bruços na cama. – Minhas costas doem.

Harry se aproximou e começou a levantar a camisa de Tom, deixando suas costas expostas.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Só vou verificar os danos. Eu não queria ter te machucado...mas você pediu. – Disse Harry, observando as costas de Tom.

Elas estavam vermelhas.

\- Sinto muito. – Harry passou de leva a mão nas costas de Tom. – Acho que está tudo bem. Foi só o impacto.- Harry logo cobriu as costas de Tom novamente.

\- Mas e você? – Tom perguntou.

\- Eu? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Fora essa marca de Grindelwald... você tinha manchas roxas no corpo e muitas cicatrizes. Alguém batia em você? – Tom perguntou encarando Harry. – Eu sei que não foram causadas pela sua queda.

Talvez ter voltado o tempo corpóreo, revelou as antigas marcas de Harry. – Eu não sei. Eu não lembro.

Tom o encarou mais um pouco. – Você está me matando, sabia?

Harry o olhou confuso. – Eu? Por que?

\- Estou curioso e não posso saciar minha curiosidade. Só posso esperar pelas respostas. Bem como você.

\- Eu não sei se quero lembrar. – Disse Harry voltando para sua cama. – Pelo que aparento... não devo ter passado por coisas muito boas.

Tom se endireitou na cama. – Está tudo bem. De tempo ao tempo.

Passaram-se dois dias. Harry e Tom estavam tomando café, quando a Sra. Cole entrou no refeitório.

\- Sr. Peverell e Sr. Riddle, me acompanhem. – Disse ela.

Prontamente Harry e Tom saíram do refeitório e seguiram a mulher. Ela os levou para o quarto, onde Dumbledore estava.

\- Obrigada, Sra. Cole. – Disse ele.

Os meninos entraram e ela saiu.

\- Bom dia, meus jovens. – Disse Dumbledore com um grande sorriso. – Bom, o Sr. Riddle já me conhece, mas você não, jovem Harry. Eu sou Albus Dumbledore. Sou um dos professores da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Meu amigo, Ignoto, me contou sobre você e sua história. Admito que fiquei chocado, bem como boa parte do ministério, mas precisamos deixar algo bem claro. Ninguém pode saber sobre o senhor. Sua história foi mascarada pelo ministério. Ninguém sabe que o senhor caiu do céu. Apenas que é um garoto que foi atingido por um feitiço da memória e que não se lembra de muito. Vim aqui para te trazer sua carta e a lista de materiais de vocês dois. Sr. Riddle, faça a gentileza de levar Harry com você, quando for comprar seus materiais. Imagino que ele não conheça Londres.

\- Sem problemas, senhor. – Disse Tom, com sua postura ereta.

\- Mais uma coisa Tom. Esse ano você será monitor da sonserina. – Disse Dumbledore. – Você vai ter muitas responsabilidades, não se esqueça disso.

Tom pareceu satisfeito. – É claro, senhor.

\- Bom, jovem Harry, você deve estar se preocupando com dinheiro, não é? A escola tem um fundo para estudantes que não podem pagar por seus materiais. Não é muito, mas dá para comprar todos os materiais feitos de segunda mão. Se quiser você pode ir a Gringotts ver sua herança. Quem sabe você tenha algum dinheiro herdado e talvez não precise do fundo.

\- Oh, certo. – Disse Harry observando a lista.

\- Imagino que Tom já tenha lhe explicado sobre Hogwarts? - Perguntou Dumbledore.

\- Há, sim. Ele me contou algumas coisas. Estou empolgado com o dia de nossa partida. – Disse Harry.

\- Ótimo! – Disse Dumbledore. – Eu já tenho que ir, então nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Harry continuava analisando a lista de materiais. Apenas os livros eram diferentes dos que ele já tinha comprado.

\- Quando quer ir no beco diagonal? - Perguntou Tom.

Harry se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Pensava que Riddle seria autoritário. – Bom, podemos ir quando você quiser ir.

Tom pensou um pouco. – Vamos amanhã, pela manhã. Ir de ônibus é um saco. Muitos Trouxas. Vamos pegar um trem. Poucos trouxas usam trem para irem para Londres.

Harry ponderou um pouco.- Tudo bem. O que você achar melhor.

Tom deu um sorriso de satisfação. – Eu gosto desse seu jeito.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Que jeito?

\- Ser tão submisso. O que EU achar, o que EU preferir e quando Eu quiser ir. Gosto disso.

Harry permaneceu com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Você sabe que eu só estou dizendo isso porque é você que sabe onde fica e que vai me levar lá, né?

O sorriso na cara de Tom se desfez. – Disso eu não gostei.

Harry sorriu.- Desculpe, mas é a verdade. Depois que eu souber das coisas, eu vou quando eu quiser. Vai ser bom para você também. Não vai ter que ficar me levando para lá e para cá.

Tom ponderou um pouco. – Isso é verdade, mas até lá, você tem que me seguir e bem obediente.

Harry fez um beiço.- Tá bom. Você pode me contar um pouco mais sobre a escola?

Tom bufou, mas começou a contar sobre Hogwarts, as regras, atividades, como funcionava os horários das aulas, os tipos de matérias e etc.

No almoço, os dois ainda estavam conversando. Quem olhava para eles, pareciam amigos de longa data. Tom até sorria para alguma coisa que Harry falava. As crianças olhavam para eles a todo momento. Tom nunca tinha amigos, e muito menos alguém que conseguisse falar com ele, o fazer sorrir ou que ele permitisse que ficasse ao seu lado. Harry era especial, elas pensavam.

Harry e Tom conversaram por horas, até que a noite chegou.

\- Ansioso para a amanha? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Sim.- Harry deu um grande sorriso. – Temos que levantar bem cedo né?

\- Sim, mas pode deixar, se você não acordar, eu te acordo. – Disse Tom se deitando para dormir.

\- Ok, obrigada. Boa noite, Tom. – Disse Harry se deitando. Ele não esperava uma resposta.

\- Boa noite, Harry. – Ouviu Tom dizer.

Harry fechou os olhos e ficou pensando um pouco. Aquele Tom Riddle parecia uma pessoa normal, fora os ataques que ele tinha, ele parecia um adolescente qualquer. Ficou surpreso com como Riddle era diferente antes das Horcruxes. Harry não permitiria ele fazer nenhuma. Esse ano seria o ano da criação da primeira horcrux, e também o ano que Riddle abriria a câmara secreta. Harry tinha que tomar cuidado, para que Riddle não desconfiasse, mas como fazer isso. Riddle, se já não era, era um ótimo legilimente. Logo ele poderia descobrir tudo. Harry suspirou nervoso e acabou adormecendo. Harry estava sonhando naquele momento. Se encontrava em uma praia deserta. Podia ver o sol no horizonte. Talvez fosse o sonho mais agradável que já tivesse tido na vida.

\- Imagino que queira algumas respostas? – Harry ouviu aquela voz falha de Dumbledore atrás de si. Era a morte.

\- Oi morte. – Disse Harry. – Sim, eu quero respostas.

\- Eu estive observando você e o jovem Riddle... vocês pareceram se dar bem...

\- Não é fácil.. mas ele ainda não é Voldemort. Ele ainda não matou ninguém e nem fez nenhuma horcrux.

\- Eu entendo... Você quer ajuda-lo?

Harry pareceu ponderar um pouco. Ele se lembrava de como era divertido ver a cara de surpresa, confusão e as vezes até raiva de Riddle. – Talvez... mas acho que eu quero dar o troco nele também.

\- Dar o troco?

\- Sim. Por causa dele a minha vida foi essa loucura toda... quero poder fazer o mesmo com ele, e digamos que eu já estou fazendo isso.

A morte pareceu ponderar. – Hum... entendo...

\- Agora, sobre as respostas? – Harry perguntou.

\- Ah, sim. Você estava pensando um pouco, antes de adormecer... não tem que se preocupar com legilimencia, as maldições imperdoáveis, venenos e poções que tiram o livre arbítrio. Seu sangue é especial. Ele te protege disso tudo, mas tem umas coisinhas a mais, que você conhecera na escola.

\- Por que que tem que ser na escola?

\- Te falar não vai dar em nada, mas preciso que você veja a reação das pessoas ao seu redor. Até lá tente não se machucar. Não deixe ninguém saber que você tem sangue preto. Isso pode mudar o rumo da sua vida de uma forma inesperada, bem como Ignoto.

\- Eu queria te perguntar sobre ele. Ele está vivo e...

\- Eu sei. Eu o trouxe de volta em um trem. Ele nasceu com sangue preto, desde sua primeira vida. Ao usar o gene dele, você também ficou com o sangue preto.

\- Bom, só pelo fato do Tom não poder ler minha mente, eu já acho uma grande vantagem. Em breve eu irei ao beco comprar minhas coisas. Estou ansioso por isso.

\- Ahh, sim... você vai voltar para a escola...Tome cuidado Harry... Tom é igual a mãe dele...

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Harry perguntou confuso.

\- Você saberá...

O sol brilhou mais forte e Harry se sentiu ser balançado.

\- Acorda Harry. – Era a voz de Tom.

\- Ah... oi Tom... – Harry piscou sonolento.

\- Se arrume para nós irmos tomar café. Temos que pegar o trem, se lembra?

\- Ah, claro! – Harry se levantou e foi ao banheiro fazer sua higiene. Vestiu algumas roupas que Tom lhe deu, e juntos desceram para tomar café. Harry estava animado, pelo que Tom pode notar. Ele nunca viu alguém sorrir por um motivo bobo como levantar cedo para pegar um trem. Presumiu que era a ansiedade de sair daquele lugar. O mesmo que Tom sentia. Martha os levou até a estação de trem da cidade. Eles se despediram de Martha, e logo entraram na estação. Tom foi até a bilheteria comprar os bilhetes e deu um para Harry. Subitamente ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para algo atrás de Harry.

\- Vai na frente, tem algo que eu tenho que fazer. – Disse Tom, olhando para um lado do trem, como se visse alguma coisa que lhe chamasse a atenção.- Pegue um lugar para nós.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry subindo no trem, vendo Tom correr na direção oposta.

Apesar de Tom ter dito que poucos trouxas usavam trem, a maior parte do trem estava lotada. Harry estava caminhando no corredor quando avistou Tom, mas ele estava com outras roupas, bem diferentes das que ele tinha saído hoje pela manha. Harry o seguiu e o viu entrar em uma cabine. Harry tentou seguir, mas acabou esbarrando em uma mulher, deixando seus óculos caírem.

\- Cuidado garoto. – Disse ela.

\- Me desculpe.- Harry juntou seus óculos, mas estavam sujos, então ele os estava limpando em sua camisa, enquanto se aproximava da cabine.

O que será que Tom tinha feito? Harry se aproximou da cabine e estava na frente da porta. Ele olhou para um Tom totalmente borrado.

\- Hey Tom! – Disse Harry.

Isso chamou a atenção do mesmo.

\- Você me disse para ir na frente pegar um lugar e saiu correndo. Como você chegou aqui tão rápido? Ce nem passou por mim. Pra piorar, esbarrei em uma mulher no corredor tentando te seguir. Você trocou de roupa? Porque fez isso?

Tom deu umas risadas. Harry notou que a risada era de uma voz mais adulta do que ele lembrava.

\- Ce ta rindo da minha desgraça é, Tom?- Disse Harry franzindo o cenho.

\- Você realmente é cego sem esses óculos? – A voz de Tom definitivamente era mais adulta.

\- Mas é claro. Acha que eu usaria óculos para bonito? De enfeite? Já viu quão feio são esses óculos? – Harry colocou os óculos e olhou para Tom. Seu queixo caiu.

\- Você é engraçado garoto, mas não creio que nos conhecemos. Como sabe meu nome? – Disse Tom.

Aquele não era Tom Marvolo Riddle. Era Tom Riddle Sr. O pai de Tom.

Continua...


	4. As Compras e Revelações

Harry ficou encarando o homem a sua frente. Tom Riddle Sr. era uma versão mais velha de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ele estava vestido com roupas nobres trouxas e lendo um livro sobre produções em fabricas. Harry o encarou na cara dura. Talvez Tom o tenha visto e o esteja procurando nesse momento. Harry olhou para os lados a procura de Tom, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Tom Sr. o puxou para dentro da cabine e o fez se sentar na frente do mesmo.

\- Melhor se sentar, o trem já vai sair. – Disse ele.- Ai aproveitamos e você me conta como sabe meu nome.

O trem logo começou a se mover.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Ah, me desculpe, eu te confundi com outra pessoa...

\- Outra pessoa que tem o mesmo nome que eu? Isso é muita coincidência, não acha? – Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.- Tudo muita coincidência. Me desculpe, eu não queria incomodá-lo. Tenho que ir... – Disse Harry se levantando, mas Tom o fez se sentar novamente.

\- Fique sentado garoto. – Disse Tom. – Você não está me incomodando, pelo contrário. Fazia um tempo que eu não via graça na minha vida e ai você apareceu na porta me acusando. – Tom deu uma risada gostosa. – Isso foi descontraído. Qual o seu nome?

Harry ficou encarando a porta da cabine. Ele esperava que Tom passasse por ali.

\- Garoto? – Questionou Tom Sr. Isso chamou a atenção de Harry.

\- Ah desculpe. O senhor falou comigo?

Tom sorriu. – Ora, é claro que falei com você. Perguntei o seu nome. Você já sabe o meu, então porque não me diz o seu?

\- Ah... Eu sou Harry.

\- Você parece nervoso...seus pais estão no trem? – Tom questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não. Eu vim com um amigo. Vamos para o centro de Londres, comprar materiais para nossa escola.

\- Oh... e onde está seu amigo?

\- Eu queria saber. Ele me disse para ir na frente, para pegar um lugar, mas...

\- Ahh, esse é o seu amigo que se chama Tom?

Harry balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo.

\- Ele se parece comigo?

Essa pergunta quase fez os olhos de Harry saltarem para fora. Ele o encarrou boquiaberto. Será que ele tinha o visto?

\- Deve se parecer, afinal, você o confundiu comigo.

-Ahh...- Harry suspirou aliviado.- De longe vocês se parecem, mas como eu estava sem os óculos, eu devo ter me confundido e...

Um súbito barulho no corredor chamou a atenção de Harry. Parecia que algo tinha caído.

\- Você disse que está indo para o centro de Londres comprar seus materiais escolares, não tem em outro lugar?

\- Ah... se tem eu não sei, mas estou indo para o centro para conhecer também.

Tom pareceu ponderar. – Entendo. Estou indo a negócios. Pretendo abrir uma fábrica de aço, para fornecer pelo país.

\- É um bom momento para fazer isso. – Disse Harry se lembrando sobre a segunda revolução industrial.- Soube que atualmente está tendo uma serie de desenvolvimentos dentro da indústria química, elétrica, de petróleo e aço.

Tom abriu um grande sorriso. – Isso mesmo garoto. Você é bem esperto. Onde soube dessas coisas? Te ensinam na escola?

\- Ah... sim, eu aprendi sobre algumas coisas lá.

Tom pareceu olhar Harry de cima a baixo. – Porque está usando roupas maiores que você?

\- Isso? – Harry olhou para seu próprio corpo.- Tom me emprestou. Eu não tenho roupas minhas.

\- E por que você não tem? Seus pais não te compraram?

\- Eu não tenho pais. Sou órfão. Estou em um orfanato. O orfanato Wool.

Tom encarou Harry com um semblante sério. – Orfanato? O que aconteceu com seus pais?

\- Eu não sei. Simplesmente eu acordei lá. É a última coisa que me lembro. O médico que me atendeu disse que eu sofri uma amnésia. Mas estou feliz lá.

\- Seu amigo é órfão também?

\- Sim.

Tom suspirou. – Entendo... deve ser complicado ficar em um orfanato... Não conhecer seus pais...

\- Ou ser abandonado por eles. – Harry disse olhando para Tom.

Por um momento Tom sentiu que Harry sabia de alguma coisa.- O que quer dizer com isso?

Harry percebeu que Tom tinha entendido o recado. – Conheci um garoto lá, Brandon. Ele disse que os pais dele o deixaram na frente do orfanato, dizendo que iriam voltar, mas nunca mais retornaram. Isso conta como abandono, não?

Tom suspirou aliviado. – Claro que conta.

\- Isso mostra como as pessoas podem ser horríveis, não é? – Questionou Harry.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – De certa forma, mas talvez eles tenham seus motivos, não é ?

Harry suspirou. – Imagino, mas tem que ser um bom motivo. Não um egoísta. Veja o meu amigo Tom. A mãe dele morreu na frente do orfanato, dando a luz a ele. Ele recebeu o nome do pai dele, mas o pai dele nunca o procurou. Isso é covardia, não acha?

Tom suspirou. – Imagino que sim. Talvez o pai dele não tenha o procurado, por algo que a mãe dele tenha feito.

\- Talvez, mas que culpa tem o Tom?

Essa resposta fez Tom arregalar os olhos surpreso.

\- Tom não fez nada de errado, e não merece ser abandonado por algo que a mãe dele possa ter feito. Ele não é a mãe dele. Ele é inocente.

Tom ficou sério por um instante. – É, você tem razão. Seu amigo quer encontrar o pai dele?

\- Eu não sei, mas acho que sim. Acho que ele quer respostas.

\- Respostas? – Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sim, como porque não foi o procurar? Será que ele sabe que Tom existe? Muitas coisas devem passar na mente do Tom. Se o pai dele está vivo, acho que Tom iria querer uma família.

\- E como é esse seu amigo?

\- Bem parecido com você na verdade. Você parece uma versão mais velha dele. Ele também tem essa mania de ficar arqueando a sobrancelha toda hora. No começo, pela cara fechada dele, eu pensei que ele seria alguém muito frio. Pelo que eu vi no orfanato, as crianças não falam com ele, nem chegam perto. O deixam sozinho.

Tom estava com cara de pensativo. Algo dizia a Harry que ele estava ligando os pontos. – Seu amigo faz coisas estranhas, e por isso que as pessoas se afastem dele?

\- Dizem que ele faz, mas a única coisa estranha nele para mim é a súbita troca de humor. Eu estou no mesmo quarto que ele. Conversamos bastante e ele se mostrou bem diferente do que as pessoas diziam, e do que eu imaginava. Tom é um cara legal, e por isso eu não posso deixar ele sozinho. Eu imagino que ele fique triste quando está sozinho, e por isso estou com ele. Na verdade, eu deveria ir procura-lo agora. – Harry se levantou. – Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Tom.

Antes de Harry sair da cabine, Tom Sr. segurou seu braço. – Espere... Qual o nome completo de seu amigo?

\- Ah...- Harry sabia que ele tinha entendido. – Tom Marvolo Riddle, ou só Tom Riddle.

Tom arregalou os olhos e ficou boquiaberto por um momento, logo olhando para os lados no corredor.

\- Algum problema senhor? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom engoliu a seco.- Não...pode ir...foi um prazer te conhecer Harry.- Disse ele, voltando para a cabine e fechando a porta. Tom encarava os próprios pés.

Harry deu as costas e saiu dali. Onde estaria Tom? Harry começou a andar pelo corredor, quando subitamente a porta de uma das cabines se abriu e Harry foi puxado. Era Tom o encarando.

\- Tom, desculpe não ter vindo antes, é que....

\- Eu sei. Eu vi vocês... Aquele homem... é meu pai...

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu o segui, mas ele foi mais rápido. Quando o procurei, você estava na minha frente no corredor. Vi quando a mulher esbarrou em você, e vi você entrar na mesma cabine que ele. Ouvi vocês conversando.

Harry congelou no lugar. Tom não parecia irritado ou bravo. Ele olhava para Harry pensativo.

\- Nossa Tom! Era o seu pai! Temos que voltar lá e...

\- Esquece. Se ele quiser algo, ele que venha me procurar. Você disse o nome de nosso orfanato.

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Ele se lembrava que Tom, aos 16 anos, foi até a casa de seu pai e o matou junto com seus avós. Aquele Tom queria encontrar o pai dele, mas esse Tom não?

\- Mas Tom, pode ser que nunca mais o vejamos de novo.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Tom fazendo um cafuné em Harry. – Agora eu tenho você. Eu não estou mais sozinho.

Isso fez Harry corar um pouco.

\- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria que encontra-lo. Eu queria...mas agora não. – Disse Tom.

\- Por que?

\- Treinei um pouco de legilimencia. Li os pensamentos dele. A medida que você foi falando ele se lembrou de minha mãe...mas eram memórias vagas... Em uma das poucas que tem minha mãe, ela deu algo para ele tomar... acho que era uma poção do amor, mas mesmo assim... ele nunca veio me procurar...sou filho dele...

\- Poção do amor? – Subitamente Harry se lembrou de Rony em seu sexto ano. - Eu lembrei de uma coisa! As poções do amor têm um problema.

Tom o encarou. – Sim, elas tiram o livre arbítrio da pessoa.

\- Não Tom! A pessoa não lembra de nada que aconteceu durante o efeito da poção. Se sua mãe deu a ele uma poção do amor, ele não vai se lembrar de nada que aconteceu. Talvez ele nem saiba de você e...

\- Ele sabe. Li os pensamentos dele. – Tom disse isso e Harry arregalou os olhos. – A medida que você falava, ele ligava os pontos. Ele só viu minha mãe grávida, antes de a abandonar. Quando você disse meu nome, na hora ele se tocou.

\- E agora? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom deu os ombros. – Vou esperar.

Harry bufou. – Esperar? Ce já não esperou o suficiente? Ele está a apenas algumas cabines daqui. Pode ir lá e tirar isso a limpo.

Tom balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não. Ele sabe que eu sou igual a minha mãe. Uma aberração.

Harry fez uma expressão séria. Ele já foi chamado disso antes, e sabia como era ruim. Harry se levantou e ficou de frente para Tom, que o olhou confuso.

\- Nunca mais diga isso. – Harry disse sério.

Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento. Harry nunca agiu dessa forma.

\- Você não é uma aberração, Tom. Você é uma pessoa. Um ser humano com sentimentos. Talvez seu pai não saiba disso, mas eu sei, então nunca diga que você é uma aberração. Pessoas como ele é que são.

Tom piscou um pouco, ainda de olhos arregalados. Foi a primeira vez que alguém falou esse tipo de coisa para ele.

– Além do mais ele nem te conhece Tom! Ele nem sabe como você é. Ser um bruxo não quer dizer que você é um monstro ou coisa do tipo. Você pode usar magia para ajudar as pessoas. É isso que esses cabeças ocas não pensam! Se eles soubessem que podemos ajudar eles, com certeza teríamos respeito. – Harry bufou e se sentou novamente.

Tom ficou olhando Harry por um tempo, e isso incomodou Harry.

\- Que foi? - Perguntou Harry.

\- É estranho... – Disse Tom olhando para Harry intensamente.

\- O que? – Harry questionou.

\- Consegui ler os pensamentos do meu pai, mas os seus... são um mistério. Eu não consigo. – Tom se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Harry arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a mão de Tom ir de encontro com seus cabelos e lhe fazer um carinho.

\- Quero tanto saber sobre você, Harry... Por que eu não posso? – Tom fazia essa pergunta a si mesmo.

\- Eu também queria me perguntar umas coisas, mas é difícil quando não se lembra do seu passado. – Disse Harry.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Não tem problema. Vou saber sobre você, cedo ou tarde. Daqui a pouco vamos chegar ao centro. Dali vamos para o caldeirão furado. É um bar que nos fundos é a entrada para o beco diagonal. De lá vamos ao banco, e depois as compras.

\- Certo. – Harry começou a olhar pela janela. A paisagem da Londres de 1942 era pouco diferente da de 1998. Em geral somente as roupas e veículos haviam mudado.

Não demorou muito e o trem parou na estação de King’s Cross. Harry desceu junto com Tom na plataforma 8/9.

\- Nossa plataforma para embarque para Hogwarts é por ali. – Disse Tom, apontando para um pilar mais a frente. – No dia te mostro como funciona.

\- Ok. – Harry estava curioso. Será que a passagem funcionava todos os dias, ou somente no dia da ida para Hogwarts?

\- Vamos Harry. – Disse Tom, que já estava um pouco a frente.

\- Tô indo. – Disse Harry, o seguindo.

\- Se quiser que eu vá mais devagar, tem que me avisar. – Disse Tom.

\- Não precisa, eu só fiquei curioso com a passagem. Desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Não fez nada de errado. Vamos logo. – Disse Tom.

De longe, Tom Riddle Sr. observava os dois garotos. Seu filho era realmente muito parecido consigo, mas Tom sentia que ele era igual a mãe dele. Um bruxo. Pensou no pobre Harry. E se seu filho quisesse fazer mal a Harry? Harry parecia ser uma criança tão inocente, que não merecia sofrer pelo outro. Resolveu segui-los. Harry e Tom foram para a saída de King’s Cross. Ao longo do caminho, Tom explicava sobre as lojas da Londres trouxa. Harry já sabia da maioria das coisas, mas deixava Tom falar. Era bom que ele não pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Não demorou muito e eles chegaram no caldeirão furado. Quando entraram, de longe Harry avistou o dono do bar, que também era Tom. Tom e Harry foram até ele.

\- Bom dia, senhor. Tem como abrir uma passagem para o beco diagonal? – Disse Tom.

\- Ah, claro jovem. – Disse o outro.

Eles se dirigiram para os fundos, onde Tom abriu a passagem para eles. Não foi difícil de Harry parecer surpreso e fascinado ao olhar para o beco. Harry observava cada loja. Pareciam as mesmas em seu primeiro ano. Harry sorriu feliz da vida.

\- Vamos Harry. Gringotts é por aqui. – Disse Tom.

Eles andaram até chegarem em Gringotts. Harry e Tom subiram as escadas, logo adentrando no banco. Tom Se aproximou de um dos duendes.

\- Bom dia, mestre goblin. Eu sou Tom Marvolo Riddle e preciso do fundo de Hogwarts para comprar meus materiais, já este é Harry Peverell, e ele quer verificar a herança dele.

O duende olhou para Tom e para Harry. Pensou um pouco e saiu da mesa que se encontrava. Logo ele voltou um pequeno saquinho de moedas e entregou a Tom Logo ele encarou Harry.

\- Sr. Peverell me acompanhe. – Disse o duende.

Harry o seguiu, e Tom quis o seguir também, mas o duente fez um gesto para ele parar.

\- Somente o Sr. Peverell. – Disse o duente.

Harry queria falar algo, mas Tom acenou com a cabeça e deu meia volta, indo para a entrada do banco. Harry foi levado até uma das salas do banco.

O duende pegou um pergaminho, junto com uma pequena agulha, e estendeu para Harry.

\- Pingue uma gota de sangue para verificar suas heranças. – Disse o duende.

Harry espetou o dedo na agulha e logo seu sangue negro começou a surgir. O duende arregalou os olhos para Harry. Quando a gota caiu sobre o pergaminho, palavras começaram a surgir.

_Nome: Harry Peverell_

_Nascimento: 31 de julho de 1927, Londres, Inglaterra_

_Pais: ------------------------_

_Pai de adoção de sangue: Ignoto Peverell_

_Títulos: Herdeiro Peverell (nascimento)_

_Cofres:_

_Cofres da família Peverell_

Harry arregalou os olhos. Não tinha pais? Nasceu em Londres? Foi então que Harry se tocou que ele foi refeito nesse tempo. O duende observou o pergaminho, mas não disse nada sobre ele.

\- O senhor vai sacar? – Perguntou ele.

\- Claro. – Disse Harry.

O duende saiu por um momento, logo retornando um uma pequena caixa. Dentro dessa tinha um anel.

\- Esse é o anel da família Peverell. Ele lhe dá o acesso aos cofres. Vou pedir que te levem a seu cofre, para você poder sacar.

Harry colocou o anel em seu dedo e logo saiu de lá com o duende. Mais a frente, Harry foi levado por outro duende até o seu sofre. Ele estava mais afastado dos demais. O duende parou o carinho e ambos desceram. Havia uma porta dourada mais a frente.

\- Coloque o anel na porta para ela abrir. – Disse o duende.

Harry assim o fez, e logo a porta se abriu. Harry quase caiu para trás devido a luz dourada. Era um grande cômodo. Não mais tinha chão. Eram montes e montes de galeões para todos os lados.

Harry pegou um punhado de galeões e encheu uma bolsa com eles, logo saindo dali e fechando a porta. Harry sorriu que nem um idiota até sair de lá. Tom ainda o esperava na porta. Quando avistou Harry com aquela cara sorridente, ele já imaginou o que poderia ter acontecido. Assim que Harry se aproximou, Tom aproveitou para perguntar o que tinha em mente.

\- E então? Conseguiu alguma informação? – Tom perguntou

\- Não muita. Realmente eu sou um Peverell. Eu descobri que eu nasci em Londres, mas não tinha a informação dos meus pais. Herdei esse anel. – Harry mostrou o anel com detalhes dourados. – E um cofre da família.

\- Você tem bastante dinheiro?

\- Sou rico. – Harry disse dando um grande sorriso.- Vamos comprar materiais de primeira!

\- Não posso. Esse fundo só permite que eu compre de segunda e...

\- A por favor Tom! Eu vou pagar para você. – Disse Harry revirando os olhos.- E você guarde esse dinheiro do fundo para algo que precise comprar mais a frente.

Tom o olhou, como se o analisasse. – Tem certeza?

\- Claro! Depois vamos comer alguma coisa. Gosta de sorvete? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Sim.

\- Ótimo! Depois das compras, vamos tomar um sorvete!

Harry e Tom saíram dali, foi então que Harry descobriu uma coisa muito irritante sobre Tom Riddle. Como esse cara chamava atenção. Muitas garotas o encaravam na cara dura. Logo Harry parou para observar Tom, tentando ver o que chamava tanto a atenção delas. Não foi difícil. Harry tinha que admitir que Tom era um garoto muito bonito. As roupas perfeitamente alinhadas em seu corpo. O cabelo bem penteado e arrumado. Era alto e com uma postura superior. Tinha um rosto adulto demais para a idade. Harry então parou para se olhar e parecia mais um tapete velho andando ao lado de Tom. As roupas maiores que ele. O cabelo de quem havia levado um raio na cabeça. Os óculos feios. A altura de uma garota e essa cara de alucinado. As coisas só ficavam piores conforme Harry e Tom iam de loja em loja. Para comprar os trajes na madame Malkin, Harry deixou Tom provar as vestimentas de primeira mão. Harry sabia que era a primeira vez que ele vestia uma. O sorriso no rosto dele dizia isso. A mulher que fazia os ajustes na roupa dele estava demorando, pois ficava olhando para ele a todo momento. Quando chegou a vez de Harry, foi uma tortura. A mulher ficava espetando Harry para fazer os ajustes e quase o sufocando com a fita métrica. Tudo porque ficava olhando para Tom, que estava sentando perto da saída.

\- Suas roupas ficam prontas em duas horas. – Disse a mulher. Ela olhou para Tom e deu um sorriso.- Você quer que seja mandado para sua residência? Só preciso do endereço e...

\- Não, obrigada. Nós viremos buscar aqui. – Disse Tom.

A mulher desfez o sorriso. – Oh, claro... tudo bem, preciso de seus nomes.

\- Eu sou Tom Riddle, e esse é Harry Peverell. – disse Tom.

A mulher deu outro sorriso. – Tudo bem, em duas horas pode vir buscar.

Harry e Tom saíram da Madame Malkin e se dirigiram para a próxima loja, que era a Floreios e Borrões para comprar seus livros. Harry quase foi jogado em cima de uma pilha de livros, devido a umas garotas correrem na velocidade da luz, o empurrando para ficarem junto a Tom. A próxima loja foi a de caldeirões, onde Harry foi literalmente atropelado e pisoteado por um monte de garotas. Harry estava ficando cansado daquilo. Enquanto caminhavam, Harry podia ouvir suspiros e elogios direcionados a Tom. Muitas atendentes davam a ele, amostras de algum produto na loja. Muitas vezes, se ele gostava, elas davam o produto para ele de graça, enquanto Harry tinha que pagar. A próxima loja que eles iriam seria a do Olivaras. Harry olhava para os lados, para cima e para baixo, esperando que alguma garota ninja voasse nele para ficar perto do Tom. Ele já estava com marcas de sapato e tudo na roupa. Tom tinha assistido todo aquele drama em cada loja, incluindo o da garota que deixou dois livros enormes e pesados caírem nos pés de Harry, logo após ela ver Tom na saída da Escribbulus e ficar boquiaberta.

\- O que foi?- Perguntou Tom ao ver Harry olhando para os lados.

\- O que foi? Sério isso? – Questionou Harry.

Foi então que Tom parou para olhar o estado de Harry, e soltou uma risada gostosa. Ele quase chorava de rir.

\- Eu mereço isso...- Disse Harry, quase com um sussurro. – Tom Riddle.- Harry disse franzindo o cenho para Tom.

\- O que foi? – Disse Tom em meio a risadas.

\- Eu vou sozinho a loja de varinhas.

Tom parou de rir na hora.- Ah, não vai não.

\- ah, eu vou sim. Você só me deu dor de cabeça hoje. Na real, no corpo todo.

Tom sorriu. – Eu vou com você sim.

\- Olha Tom, hoje eu já fui atropelado, arremessado, pisoteado, furado, quase enforcado e meus pés estão esmagados. Tudo por sua causa. – Harry bufava.

\- Minha causa? O que foi que eu fiz? – Tom questionou tentando não rir.

Harry respirou fundo. O que ele iria dizer poderia soar estranho, mas era a verdade. – Ce só ficou parado lá.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelhas, não entendendo.

Harry respirou fundo. Agora estava vermelho como um pimentão. – Olha Tom... para as garotas você é um cara muito bonito e elas tentava a todo momento ficar perto de você. Não percebeu as gentilezas, elogios, olhares e suspiros direcionados a você?

Tom deu os ombros. – Eu percebi. Isso acontece sempre comigo, mas eu não ligo para isso. Qual o problema?

Harry bufou. – Qual o problema? Há, qual o problema? Eu ficava sendo jogado para lá e para cá, por que elas estavam querendo ficar perto de você. Andar do seu lado, está sendo uma das coisas mais perigosas que eu já fiz, então, antes que eu seja morto...

Tom não se segurou e deu mais risadas. Harry, já cansado, simplesmente apertou o passo e saiu dali, deixando um Tom Riddle rindo que nem um idiota para trás.

Quando entrou no Olivaras, Harry percebeu que a loja era igual a de 1991, quando ele foi comprar sua varinha pela primeira vez.

\- Olá? – Disse Harry.

\- Oh!- Disse uma voz, vinda do andar de cima. – Bem vindo. – Disse Olivaras se aproximando de Harry. – Veio comprar sua varinha?

\- Ah, sim. A minha quebrou. – Disse Harry.

Olivaras arqueou a sobrancelha. – Quebrou?

\- Sim, ele caiu em cima dela. – Disse Tom entrando na loja.

Harry correu o mais rápido que pode e fechou a porta, empurrando Tom mais para dentro e encarando a rua, para ter certeza de que ele não havia sido seguido. Tom riu e Olivaras ficou sem entender nada.

Harry suspirou aliviado. – Ufa...ah, é, eu cai em cima da minha e ela quebrou.

Tom riu. – É, foi uma queda e tanto.

O Sr. Olivaras pareceu ponderar. – Muito bem, de que material era sua varinha?

\- Ah...Eu não sei...

\- Harry perdeu a memória de algumas coisas com a queda. – Disse Tom.

\- Oh, entendo... muito bem, vou te trazer algumas. – Disse O Sr. Olivaras, se retirando dali.

Harry experimentou várias varinhas, mas nenhuma delas correspondia.

\- Que cliente difícil. – Dizia Olivaras.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo. – Disse Tom, provocando Harry.

\- Ah, cala a boca. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, você ainda está irritado? – Tom deu um sorriso. – Relaxa, já que você tem dinheiro, você bem que poderia dar um jeito nessas roupas, cabelo, óculos, cara e...

\- Ah, vai se catar Tom! – Disse Harry.

Tom ria com a atitude de Harry. O Sr. Olivaras olhava a cena pensativo. Se lembrava da primeira vez que Tom Riddle entrou por aquela porta. Um garoto de expressão fria e quieto, mas esse Riddle era completamente diferente do que se lembrava. Vendo Harry e Tom agindo daquela forma, fazia eles parecerem irmãos.

Olivaras arregalou os olhos. – Irmãos...

Harry e Tom olharam para Olivaras. Olivaras foi até o fundo de seu estoque e trouxe de lá uma caixa empoeirada. Quando abriu a caixa, Harry percebeu que varinha era, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, foi Tom que se pronunciou.

\- Espera, essa varinha... ela é...

\- Isso mesmo, Sr. Riddle. – Disse o Sr. Olivaras.

\- É o que? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Vamos, experimente que lhe contamos. – Disse O Sr. Olivaras.

Tom olhou, não com muita fé para a varinha. Harry a reconheceu na hora. Era a sua varinha. A varinha gêmea da varinha de Tom. Quando Harry a segurou, a aura magica e quentinha o envolveu. Era tão confortável que se espalhou pelo local de uma forma que Tom e o Sr. Olivaras podiam sentir. O Sr. Olivaras deu um sorriso, enquanto Tom estava de olhos arregalados, olhando para Harry.

\- Ah, eu sabia. – Disse o Sr. Olivaras.

\- Sabia o que? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sabe... quando o Sr. Riddle apareceu aqui para pegar sua varinha, ele também demorou muito, mas uma varinha de teixo, 34 centímetros, núcleo de pena de fênix o escolheu. Naquele dia contei a ele uma história. A fênix que deu a pena, que é o núcleo da varinha dele, tinha dado uma outra pena, da qual surgiu uma outra varinha. Uma de azevinho, 28cm, com o mesmo núcleo. Elas são varinhas irmãs. Gêmeas. Seus portadores podem se machucar, mas nunca matar um ao outro. Se unidos, podem fazer grandes coisas juntos. O Sr. Riddle pareceu muito interessado nessa varinha irmã e me pediu para dar uma olhada nela. É curioso que, vendo vocês dois agirem como irmãos, me lembrei desse fato e mais curioso ainda é o fato de a varinha irmã da do Sr. Riddle, ser a mesma que você está segurando.

Harry não pareceu surpreso, enquanto Tom o encarava como se tivesse duas cabeças.

\- Ok. – Disse Harry. – Quanto custa?

Assim que pagou pela varinha, Harry saiu com seu malão primeiro, logo sendo seguido por Tom.

\- Temos que pegar nossos trajes Tom. – Disse Harry.

Tom nada falou, apenas ficou o encarando.

\- Ce vai ficar me olhando assim até quando? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom suspirou. – Você não ouviu o que o Olivaras disse sobre sua varinha?

\- Ouvi, mas e dai?

\- E dai que eu vou enlouquecer. – Disse Tom.

\- Vai enlouquecer? Mas que p...

\- Você cai do céu, do nada, quase na minha cabeça e agora descubro que você é o portador da varinha irmã da minha. Temos alguma ligação que eu não entendo...Eu não gosto de não entender as coisas Harry. – Tom disse isso com uma expressão séria e faminta. Ele olhava para Harry dos pés a cabeça. Precisava e queria saber tudo sobre o garoto. – Eu quero respostas.

Harry bufou. – Eu também quero, mas o que eu posso fazer hein? Me diz que eu faço.

Tom suspirou. Ele sabia que Harry não tinha culpa. – Vamos pegar nossos trajes. Depois o sorvete.

Harry e Tom pegaram seus trajes e foram logo para a sorveteria. Harry pediu um sundae de chocolate e Tom, um de morango.

\- Temos que voltar ao orfanato em breve, não é? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, depois daqui vamos para lá. – Tom suspirou.

\- Você não gosta daquele lugar, não e?

\- Detesto. Sempre odiei. Não vejo a hora de sair. Logo que me formar, eu tenho planos... – Tom disse em um ar misterioso. Harry sabia sobre esses planos.

\- Bom, você só pode ficar até completar dezoito, não é?

\- Sim. Falta mais alguns anos e... – Tom parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. – Harry, termine rápido o seu sorvete e saia daqui.

\- O que, mas...

Tom se levantou e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Harry ficou sozinho, encarando a porta por onde Tom havia saído. O que teria acontecido?

Harry observou da janela da sorveteria, que Tom estava falando com outros dois rapazes. Os dois eram loiros, mas um deles era quase platinado. O queixo de Harry quase caiu ao ver o rosto dele. Era a cara de Draco, mas com cabelos longos. O outro tinha cabelos mais curtos. Tom estava conversando com eles com uma pose ereta e superior. Harry imaginava que eles seriam seus futuros comensais. Depois de Tomar seu sorvete, Harry pegou suas coisas e estava saindo da loja, quando se sentiu puxado para um canto. Ele olhou para a pessoa que o puxou, imaginando que era Tom, mas era Tom Sr. O homem olhava para os lados, tentando ver se não foi seguido.

\- O senhor é um trouxa, o que faz aqui? Como conseguiu entrar e...

\- Eu só disse ao atendente que meu filho é um bruxo e que veio com um amigo na frente. Ele sabia que eu não estava mentindo e me deixou entrar aqui.

\- Mas o que?

\- Seu amigo é meu filho. Eu sei bem como ele pode ser. Igual a mãe dele. Eu vim te salvar. – Disse Tom Sr. – Vamos sair daqui, antes que ele perceba e...

\- Você ficou louco? Eu sou como o Tom. Eu sou um bruxo. Se você odeia ele, tem que me odiar também.

Tom Sr. suspirou. – Eu não odeio os bruxos. Odeio o que podem fazer contra o livre arbítrio das pessoas. Vamos sair daqui, antes que ele note.

Tom Sr. puxou a manga de Harry com tanta força, que acabou rasgando uma parte da roupa, expondo marcas roxas e cicatrizes que Harry tinha.

Tom Sr. o olhou assustado, mas logo fez uma expressão de fúria.

\- Foi ele que te deixou essas marcas, não foi? – Berrou Tom Sr. – Eu sabia! Ele é igual a mãe dele e...

\- Foram trouxas, como você, que deixaram essas marcas em mim! – Berrou Harry. – Eles me batiam quando eu fazia magica sem querer, ou por acontecer qualquer coisa que eles julgassem fora do normal. Eles sempre colocavam a culpa em mim. Me batiam, me trancava e me deixavam sem comer! Eles sabiam que eu era um bruxo, quando nem mesmo eu sabia! A culpa não era minha! – Berrava Harry.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos.

\- Você... deixou o Tom... porque achava que ele podia ser igual a mãe dele....você é horrível.- Pequenas lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Harry. – Acusando ele de coisas que ele não fez... deixando ele sozinho sem entender porque podia fazer essas coisas...fazendo ele se sentir diferente...um monstro... Ao menos Tom teve mais sorte que eu... ele nunca foi espancado...humilhado... por ser o que é...

Tom Sr. ficou sem chão. Ele de fato, nunca imaginou que seu filho talvez fosse diferente de sua mãe. Harry soluçava em meio as lagrimas. Aquilo fez ele lembrar da vida de merda que ele teve por pensamentos assim das pessoas. Harry ergueu a cabeça para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ao olhar para trás de Tom Sr., viu Tom parado os olhando. O mesmo estava de olhos arregalados, o que dizia que ele tinha ouvido tudo. A expressão surpresa de Tom se tornou uma séria e repleta de ódio.

\- Se afaste do Harry, seu trouxa imundo! – Foi o que Tom disse, antes de sacar sua varinha.

Continua...


	5. Adoção

Harry percebeu aonde isso ia dar e se colocou na frente de Tom Sr.

\- Não faça nada Tom! – Disse Harry.

\- Saia da frente Harry! – Berrou Tom. – Deixa eu fazer ele pagar!

\- Não tom! Não faça isso! – Harry correu até Tom e o abraçou.

Essa atitude fez ambos os Toms arregalarem os olhos.

\- Não faça isso... Você não é o monstro que ele acha que você é... mostre para ele como ele esteve errado todos esses anos... Deixa ele ir...- Dizia Harry, apertando Tom com mais força.

A varinha na mão de Tom tremeu. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento e desfez a expressão de ódio, logo olhando para Tom Sr., que estava aflito em um canto.

Tom Sr. olhou para a cena atônico. Ele achava que seu filho não ligaria para o que o garoto estivesse dizendo, mas ficou surpreso quando o mesmo abaixou a varinha .

\- Tudo bem Harry. Eu me descontrolei. Ele te machucou? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Não... ele achava que você tinha me machucado.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou Tom Sr. – E porque ele acha isso?

\- As marcas no garoto. – Tom Sr. se pronunciou. – Esses arrochados e essas cicatrizes...Eu achava que havia sido você. Lembro muito bem de ter sido perseguido por abelhas, quando o irmão de sua mãe fez alguma coisa com aquele pedaço de graveto contra mim. Achei que tinhas feito algo semelhante com o Harry.

Tom suspirou. – Lamento te desapontar, mas não machuquei ele.

Tom Sr. suspirou também. – Não, eu é que peço perdão. Peço aos dois. Eu realmente não deveria ter julgado sem ter provas. Tom... será que podemos conversar um pouco, a sós?

Harry entendeu o recado e soltou Tom.

\- Se comporte. – Foi o que Harry disse, saindo dali.

Quando Harry saiu, Tom olhou sério para Tom Sr. – O que quer?

\- O seu perdão.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.- O que?

\- O seu perdão. O jovem Harry abriu meus olhos para tudo o que eu quis ignorar, durante esses anos. Depois que sua mãe parou de me dar o que ela me dava para beber, eu acordei em um lugar totalmente diferente, tonto e fraco. Ela me encarou por um tempo e depois tentou se aproximar de mim. Percebi a enorme barriga dela e soube na hora que ela estava gravida. Eu tive medo. Medo de que ela já tivesse me usado o bastante e que agora me descartaria. E eu corri. Corri muito, sem olhar para trás. Nunca pensei que ela realmente gostasse de mim. Achei que ela só queria dinheiro. Sabe, ela era uma bruxa e eu um mero homem. Quando voltei para casa, meus pais estavam furiosos pelo meu casamento com ela, mas me deixaram ficar. Eu nunca disse que ela era uma bruxa. Disse apenas que havia sido enganado. Eu não me casei desde então, mas eu sabia que se ela ainda estivesse por ai, teria um filho meu. Talvez ela fizesse o que fez comigo com outro homem. Admito que quando Harry disse que ela morreu na frente de um orfanato, dando a luz a você, eu percebi que estava errado. Eu achava que ela estava por ai com outro homem. Nunca pensei que ela estava morta. – Tom Sr. estava com uma expressão indecifrável para Tom.- Ela era uma bruxa... ela podia fazer muitas coisas, não? Porque não encantar outra pessoa e viver uma vida confortável?

Já Tom estava surpreso. Ele podia ler os pensamentos de seu pai e sabia que ele estava falando a verdade.

Tom Sr. suspirou. – Eu sinto muito.

\- E caso contrário? – Tom perguntou.

Tom Sr. arqueou a sobrancelha. – Caso contrário?

\- Se você soubesse que ela estava morta? Vou saber se mentir e...

\- Eu francamente não sei. – Disse Tom Sr. – O que eu poderia fazer por você, se você fosse igual a ela? O que eu, um trouxa como vocês dizem, poderia fazer com uma criança bruxa? O que eu podia te ensinar? O que te falar quando você me perguntasse de como conseguia fazer coisas e eu não? O jovem Harry tem toda razão. Você é só mais uma vítima dessa história. Você era inocente e eu nem parei para pensar nisso. Se eu tivesse essa mente de hoje e soubesse que ela havia morrido... eu teria ido atrás de você.

Tom estava chocado. Ele nunca imaginou que seu pai achasse que ele e sua mãe estavam com outra pessoa, vivendo outra vida. Tom respirou fundo. – Tudo bem. Você falou a verdade. Eu te perdoo.

Tom Sr. sentia como se um fardo enorme tivesse sido tirado do seu peito. Tom deu as costas e estava saindo dali, quando Tom Sr. o segurou.

\- Espere, aonde vai? – Perguntou Tom Sr.

\- Atrás de Harry. Não posso deixa-lo sozinho.

Tom Sr. respirou fundo. – Tudo bem. Vamos atrás dele juntos.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que?

\- Vamos ao seu orfanato. Vou tirar vocês de lá.

Tom arregalou os olhos surpreso. Ele e Harry poderiam ser livres daquele lugar.

\--

Harry estava esperando do lado de fora do beco onde os Toms estavam. Harry estava um pouco temeroso por Tom Sr. Se lembrava que ele era muito arrogante. E se ele falasse algo que o Tom não gostasse? Harry respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. Não queria pensar nessas coisas agora. A rua era movimentada e barulhenta. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, talvez ninguém escutasse. Harry resolveu pensar em alguma outra coisa, e se lembrou que ainda não tinha comprado um bichinho. Teria que esperar o Tom retornar para ir com ele. Pegou a lista de materiais e começou a ler, para ver se não estava faltando mais nada, porém a lista foi retirada de sua mão por alguém.

\- Olha só, uma lista de Hogwarts... – disse um garoto loiro, que Harry reconheceu na hora.

Era um dos garotos que estava com Tom mais cedo. O garoto com a cara de Draco. O outro garoto não estava ali. O garoto com a cara de Draco tinha o mesmo semblante arrogante de Lucius. Talvez fossem parentes.

\- Você vai para Hogwarts? – O garoto olhou para Harry de cima a baixo. – Imagino que comprou tudo de segunda mão? Ao dizer por esses trapos trouxas que usa... você é um nascido trouxa? – O olhar arrogante dele fez Harry querer dar um soco no mesmo.

\- Não é da sua conta. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh... Você é ousado. Pela sua má educação, imagino que seja um. – Ele deu os ombros e olhou para Harry novamente. – Ao menos poderia comprar umas roupas que caibam em seu corpo não? Ou essas eram mais baratas?

Harry não resistiu. Pegou a lista dos materiais da mão do garoto e o empurrou com tanta força que ele foi ao chão. As pessoas começaram a olhar a cena. O garoto no chão o olhou incrédulo. Se levantou cheio de fúria e sacou a varinha, apontando para ele.

\- Como ousa... – Disse o garoto.

\- Va em frente. – Disse Harry.- Deve ser um puro sangue, pelo modo arrogante que falou comigo. Vocês não conseguem fazer nada sem a varinha, não é? Me diga, por favor, eu sempre tive curiosidade... vocês usam a varinha para limpar suas bundas também?

O garoto jogou a varinha no chão e se lançou contra Harry, que conseguiu desviar e com isso o garoto caiu no chão novamente. O outro garoto loiro que Harry havia visto, apareceu e levantou o outro do chão. Harry pode ver melhor o outro garoto. Não se parecia com ninguém que Harry se lembrasse. Era alto como o Tom, com cabelos arrumados, olhos azuis intensos, uma pele clara e como Tom, ele também era bonito.

\- Abraxas, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou ele segurando Abraxas.

\- Me solta Alphard! Vou acabar com a raça daquele nascido trouxa. – Disse Abraxas, querendo se avançar em Harry novamente.

\- Pare com isso! Deixa pra lá. – Disse Alphard. – Você está fazendo uma cena aqui. Todos estão te olhando. Quer envergonhar a família Malfoy desse jeito?

\- Então, aquele garoto era o avô de Draco? Isso seria divertido. – Pensou Harry.

Harry iria das as costas, quando Abraxas empurrou Alphard e se lançou nele, o derrubando. Os óculos de Harry caíram no chão. Abraxas pisou em cima deles os quebrando.

\- Isso é pra você aprender, seu nascido trouxa, que deve me respeitar e ...

\- Obrigada por ter quebrado esses óculos. Eu os detestava. Agora posso compra outro melhor. Quem sabe um com armação feita por duendes? – Harry disse, se levantando.

Abraxas estava boquiaberto e iria avançar em Harry novamente, mas Alphard o segurou. – Já chega. – Disse Alphard. – Você passou dos limites Abraxas. Se rebaixando ao um nascido trouxa. Acho melhor você ir pegar suas coisas e sair daqui, antes que alguém do profeta diário venha e invente alguma baboseira sobre você.

Alphard foi até Harry e o estendeu um punhado de galeões. – E você, tome. Use esse dinheiro para comprar seus óculos e fique de boca fechada sobre o que aconteceu e...

Harry se virou e olhou para o garoto. Alphard fez uma cara surpresa, arregalando os olhos enquanto olhava para o rosto de Harry. Abraxas arqueou a sobrancelha. Porque ele estava fazendo aquela cara?

\- Não preciso disso. Sou rico. – Harry disse juntando seu óculos.

Alphard demorou um tempo para responder.- Rico? – O olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Desculpe, mas com esses trapos...

\- Acabei de descobrir. Vou comprar roupas depois, mas primeiro preciso dos óculos, caso contrário não vou muito longe. – Harry disse dando os ombros.

\- Quer que eu te leve para comprar seus óculos? – Perguntou Alphard com um sorriso simpático.

Abraxas estranhou a mudança repentina de Alphard, ficando boquiaberto.

Harry sorriu. – Não precisa. Gostaria apenas que tirasse seu amigo esquentadinho daqui.

Alphard suspirou. – Você tem razão. Vamos Abraxas.

\- Mas foi esse nascido trouxa que...

\- Não sou um nascido trouxa. – Harry disse, batendo na roupa para tirar a poeira. – Você presumiu isso sozinho. Minha família é mais antiga que a sua.

Abraxas e Alphard o encararam.

\- Minha família existe desde 1066! – Disse Abraxas orgulhosos e estufando o peito.

\- A minha desde 476 d.C. – Harry disse, não sabendo como sabia daquilo.

Alphard e Abraxas ficaram boquiabertos olhando Harry.

\- Você está mentindo! – Disse Abraxas. – As famílias medievais foram extintas!

Harry sorriu. – Bem, quase... sou o último da minha família.

\- Sua família? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Oh, sim... mas não vou contar o sobrenome... espere por Hogwarts. Quero ver as suas caras quando souberem. - Harry franziu o cenho, para enxergar um pouco melhor. – Bom, agora eu tenho que ir.

Harry pegou suas coisas e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode.

\--

Tom estava saindo do beco, quando avistou uma multidão e no meio desta estavam Abraxas e Alphard. Ele olhou para seu pai imediatamente.

\- É melhor você sair do beco. Eu vou atrás de Harry e você espera na frente do caldeirão furado. – Tom disse.

Tom Sr. apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu dali. Tom voltou para sua postura habitual. Ele havia encontrado os dois mais cedo. Os mesmos também estavam comprando seus materiais naquele dia. Tom olhou para os lados, tentando avistar Harry, mas o mesmo não estava por ali.

Onde ele teria se metido?

\- Hey Riddle! – Disse Abraxas.

\- Oh, são vocês. Que multidão é essa? –Perguntou Tom.

\- Um baixinho me tirou do sério. – Bufou Abraxas.

\- Baixinho?

\- É. – Disse Alphard. – Um garoto com roupas trouxas maiores que ele. – Alphard sorriu. – Esse garoto conseguiu tirar Abraxas do sério.

\- O que ele fez? – Questionou Tom.

\- Eu tirei da mão dele a lista de materiais de Hogwarts. Perguntei se ele era um nascido trouxa. Ele, mal educado, tirou a lista da minha mão e me empurrou. Insinuou umas coisas para mim e eu avancei nele. Só isso... E você Alphard? Ce nunca é legal com ninguém, mas foi legal com o garoto.

\- Por que eu sabia que o culpado de tudo era você. – Disse Alphard. – Podia ter deixado ele quieto. Ele não estava te fazendo nada.

\- Ele estava sim. Aquelas roupas trouxas... achei que ele era um sangue ruim.

\- Deveria ter confirmado antes. – Disse Alphard.

\- Ah, mas ele deve estar mentindo sobre não ser um, mesmo se ele for mestiço! - Berrou Abraxas.

Na hora Tom se tocou de quem eles falavam.

\- Ele estava usando óculos? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Estava, ai Abraxas o empurrou e pisou em cima dos óculos dele. – Disse Alphard. - Você conhece ele?

Tom pensou um pouco. – Sim. Eu o vi no banco. Saiu de lá cheio de galeões.

\- Não pode estar falando da mesma pessoa. Aquele idiota parece não ter onde cair morto. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Se é ele ou não, isso não importa. – Disse Tom. – Eu tenho que comprar o resto dos meus materiais. Sugiro que façam o mesmo. Nós vemos em Hogwarts. – Tom disse e saiu dali. Precisava achar Harry.

Harry estava a alguns metros dali. Ele conseguiu ver com muito esforço, a loja que vendia óculos, no final do beco. Logo se dirigiu até lá. Tom sabia que se Harry estivessem sem óculos, provavelmente compraria outro. Seu palpite estava certo. Ele avistou Harry caminhando vagarosamente até a loja. Olhou para os lados e verificando que não tinha Abraxas e Alphard por perto, e correu o mais rápido que pode ao encontro de Harry.

\- Hey Harry. – Disse Tom.

\- Ah.. oi Tom. – Harry piscou um pouco. – Me diga que não fez nada com o seu pai.

Tom sorriu. – Não. Nos resolvemos. Ele vai nos tirar do orfanato.

Harry piscou um pouco confuso. – O que?

\- Depois eu te falo. Vamos comprar seus óculos. – Disse Tom o arrastando para dentro da loja.

La dentro, Tom encontrou alguém que não queria encontrar. Eileen Prince. Uma garota da sonserina que estava em seu segundo ano. Ela olhou para os dois e veio sorridente até eles.

\- Oi Riddle. – Disse ela.

\- Oh não... é uma garota. – Disse Harry arregalando os olhos. – Me deixe ir antes que...

\- Ah, esse garoto foi uma vítima de suas fãs? – Perguntou a garota.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto Tom apenas a fitava sério.

\- Eu também já fui. – Disse ela. – A propósito, eu sou Eileen Prince.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Era a mãe de Snape.

Uma atendente saiu da parte de trás da loja. – Sra. Prince, aqui está suas ampolas, e para vocês queridos? – A atendente se virou para Harry e Tom, logo ficando boquiaberta ao ver Tom.

\- Moça. – Disse Harry.- Sei que provavelmente está encarando o Tom, mas será que poderia conseguir um óculos de grau magico por favor?

A atendente piscou um pouco. – Oh, claro... – Logo saiu.

Eileen deu risadinhas. – Você é engraçado garoto. Qual o seu nome?

\- Ah, pode me chamar de Harry.

\- Ta bom Harry! Olha, não precisa se acanhar comigo. Não sou como os demais puro sangue, que ficam oprimindo mestiços e nascidos trouxa... eu não ligo para essas coisas.

Harry sorriu. Ele sabia que ela havia se casado com um trouxa. Talvez fosse uma boa pessoa.

\- Se ele não quer dizer o sobrenome, apenas respeite Prince. – Tom disse com uma voz fria.

Harry sabia que ele era diferente para seus subordinados.

\- Oh, desculpe... – Disse Eileen olhando para baixo.

A atendente voltou com os óculos de Harry. Eram óculos semelhantes aos seus, mas com detalhes em dourado. Assim que Harry colocou, o mesmo se ajustou a sua visão.

\- Ah, que bom enxergar... quanto custa?

\- 20 galeões e 17 sicles.

Assim que Harry pagou, ele se virou e olhou Prince. Ela aparentava ter 12 anos. Tinha cabelos negros oleosos e olhos ônix. Realmente ela e Snape eram idênticos.

\- Oh, meu deus. – Disse Eileen. – Você é tão bonitinho com esses olhos verdes... mas esses óculos são horríveis. Te deixam feio.

Harry sorriu. – Está tudo bem. Não ligo para a aparência das coisas. Eles funcionam, isso é o que importa.

\- Hunf. – Ela bufou. – Podia pelo menos vestir roupas do seu tamanho.

Tom suspirou. – E você deveria parar de ser metida Prince.

Harry olhou sério para Tom. – Ela tem razão. Eu tenho dinheiro e posso comprar roupas.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos logo, mas antes eu quero dar uma palavrinha com a Prince a sós. – Disse Tom.

Eileen se arrepiou toda.

\- Não faça nada com ela. – Disse Harry saindo.

Assim que Harry saiu, Tom se aproximou da orelha de Prince e sussurrou.

\- Nunca diga a ninguém que me viu com ele. Nunca sequer mencione isso...nem pense.

Eileen estava aflita, mas balançou a cabeça concordando.

Tom saiu de lá e encontrou Harry do lado de fora.

\- Ela está bem? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim. Só dei um aviso para ela. Vamos comprar roupas. – Disse Tom.

Ele e Harry foram até Talhejusto & Janota, onde compraram roupas mais sofisticadas. Logo pegaram suas coisas e saíram do beco, encontrando Tom Sr. esperando do lado de fora.

\- Acabaram suas compras? – Perguntou Tom Sr.

\- Sim. Vamos voltar para a estação. – Disse Tom.

\- Ah, mas o senhor não tinha algo para fazer aqui no centro? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Ter eu tinha, mas posso fazer outro dia. Vocês dois são mais importantes.

Harry corou um pouco e Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. Eles retornaram de trem, onde no caminho Tom Sr. falou para Harry tudo o que tinha conversado com Tom. Harry nunca teria imaginado tal fato de Tom Sr. Logo eles desceram na outra estação, onde Tom Sr. alugou um carro e os levou para o orfanato. Martha estava saindo com o carro, quando viu os garotos e um homem aparecerem na frente do orfanato.

\- Ah, meninos! Vocês retornaram. E quem seria o senhor....- Martha ficou boquiaberta. O homem era idêntico ao Tom.

\- Boa tarde. Sou Tom Riddle Sr. Pai biológico do Tom.

Martha arregalou os olhos. – Nossa, vocês são...idênticos.

\- Sim, de fato. Vamos entrar. Eu quero poder levar meu filho pra casa.

Ambos entraram no orfanato. Tom Sr. foi para a sala da Sra. Cole, que ficou boquiaberta quando viu Tom Sr.

\- Então o senhor é o pai de Tom? Veio para levar ele? – Perguntou ela.

\- Sim. Na verdade vou adotar o Harry também.

\- Oh, eu imagino, mas o senhor sabe que preciso de diversas documentações para a adoção e... o pobre Harry tem uma história aqui e...

\- História?

\- Oh, sim. O pobrezinho apareceu jogado na frente do orfanato. Seu filho, Tom, o trouxe para dentro e nos ajudou a cuidar dele. Harry perdeu a memória e... o coitado tem muitas marcas no corpo. Acredito que ele era muito maltratado.

Tom Sr. Suspirou. – Eu soube... mas quero que a senhora saiba que eu não farei isso com ele.

\- O senhor só veio atrás de seu filho agora...

\- Sim. Achava que a mãe dele e ele estavam com outro homem e outra família. Nunca pensei que Mérope tivesse morrido dando a luz a ele aqui.

\- Com todo respeito... acho que a mãe de Tom não conseguiria outro homem... acho que já foi um milagre ela conseguir o senhor e....

\- Com todo respeito, não fale da mãe do meu filho assim.

A Sra. Cole engoliu seco. – Me desculpe....- Ela entregou uma lista para Tom Sr. – Essa é a documentação que preciso para que o senhor adote o Harry.

\- Certo. – Tom analisou a lista. – Por sorte tenho tudo isso aqui comigo.

Assim que entregou a documentação, A Sra. Cole avaliou a mesma e concebeu a carta de adoção para Tom Sr. Tom estava saindo pela porta, mas se virou novamente para a Sra. Cole. - Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero saber.

\- O que seria?

\- Onde minha esposa foi enterrada?

\--

Harry e Tom estavam arrumando as coisas no malão. Harry sentiu Tom o fuzilar com os olhos.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

\- O que você disse a meu pai.... trouxas batiam em você?

Harry arregalou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que inventar alguma coisa, e logo teve uma ideia. – Se lembra no trem, quando você se chamou de aberração?

Tom concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bem... eu senti que eu já havia sido chamado daquilo várias vezes... eu não gostei... quando seu pai quis me tirar de lá e acabou rasgando minha roupa, na hora eu lembrei...de coisas ruins...sei que eram trouxas, pois bruxos preferem usar magias a bater, não é?

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Se lembra de como eles eram?

Harry ponderou um pouco. – Não muito... era um homem e uma mulher...

\- Seus pais?

\- Não... tenho certeza que não.

Tom respirou fundo. - Muito bem... vamos deixar as coisas prontas. Se meu pai vai nos tirar daqui, melhor que estejamos preparados.

Logo a porta se abre e Tom Sr. entra no quarto. – Vamos meninos.

\- O senhor conseguiu adotar o Harry? – Tom perguntou.

Tom Sr. Concordou com a cabeça. Harry e Tom pegaram seus malões e saíram dali. Harry se despediu de Martha e da Sra. Cole, bem como Tom. Eles entraram no carro, mas ao invés de irem para a estação, eles foram para o cemitério Edgwarebury. Quando saíram do carro, Tom foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Viemos visitar sua mãe.

Continua...


	6. Um Milagre Chamado Harry

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Minha mãe?

\- Sim. A Sra. Cole me informou que ela foi enterrada nesse cemitério. Vamos até lá prestar nosso respeito. – Disse Tom Sr. indo mais a frente dos garotos.

Eles subiram até o topo da colina, onde havia uma lapide separada dos demais. Na lápide, só havia um nome e data de falecimento.

_Mérope_

_31 de dezembro de 1926_

\- Eu deveria ter trazido algumas flores. – Disse Tom Sr.

Harry foi a frente dos dois. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, o que incomodou Tom Sr., e fez Tom arregalar os olhos.

\- Harry, você não pode usar magia fora da escola e... – Disse Tom.

\- Eu não tenho um rastreador como você Tom. – Disse Harry.

\- Rastreador? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Sim. O ministério da magia sabe quando um menor de idade usa magia fora da escola, através desse rastreador. Só se pode usar magia, sendo de menor, ou na frente de um trouxa, em caso de vida ou morte. Como eu não tenho rastreador, eu posso usar a vontade, mas não se preocupe. Nem toda magia é feita para machucar ou dominar ninguém. – Harry fez um movimento circular a frente da lápide de Mérope, fazendo surgir uma pequena coroa de rosas vermelhas.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Tom Sr.

Tom permaneceu indiferente.

\- Pensei que queria falar alguma coisa a ela. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Achei o mesmo de você. – disse Tom. – Mas que diferença faz...ela está morta.

Harry suspirou. – Não acho que ela estar morta é um problema para vocês dizerem alguma coisa. Vamos lá. Falem o que precisam. Eu vou dar uma volta por ai.

Harry deu as costas a eles e saiu dali caminhando.

Tom e Tom Sr. encararam a lápide de Mérope por um tempo.

Tom Sr. suspirou.- Lamento ter te abandonado naquele beco a dezesseis anos. Você deveria imaginar que eu estaria confuso e com medo, depois do que você fez comigo. Como havia dito a nosso filho, eu achei que você só queria dinheiro e que não realmente gostava de mim. Achava que você teria encantado outro homem e que estava vivendo uma vida confortável. Jamais imaginei que estivesse morta e nosso filho sozinho. Sinto muito mesmo.

Tom encarou o pai por um tempo e olhou para a lápide também.- Eu nunca vou entender porque a senhora me deixou sozinho em um lugar trouxa. Nem usou magia para se curar e ficar comigo, mas eu quero que saiba que assim como o Tom Sr., eu também perdoo a senhora por me abandonar. Talvez você estivesse cansada demais de viver para continuar, mas está tudo bem. Eu sou um aluno prodígio da escola. Sou o número um em todas as matérias. Esse ano virei monitor, o que significa que eu tenho uma certa autoridade. Já tenho planos para o futuro. Vou dar orgulho a casa sonserina e ao nosso ancestral, Salazar. Falta só mais três anos para eu me formar. Vou sair de lá como o maior aluno que Hogwarts já teve. Sei que a senhora ficaria orgulhosa de mim.

A alguns metros dali, Harry caminhava por entre as lápides. Como seria a vida de Tom e dele agora?

\- Preocupado? – Ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Ao encarar, pode ver a morte flutuando.

\- Ah, é você. – Disse Harry.

\- Em breve algumas coisas vão acontecer... como você percebeu que não tinha rastreador? – Perguntou ela.

\- Eu imaginei, depois que eu tive tudo trocado. O ministério não sabia de mim, então foi só ligar os fatos. – Harry disse.

\- Entendo... presumo que queira saber sobre a marca em suas costas?

\- Sim, eu queria ter te perguntado na praia.

\- Essa marca veio dos irmãos Peverell a muito tempo. Um símbolo dedicado a mim. Eu o adotei como meu. Tudo o que marco com esse símbolo, pertence a mim. A marca é apenas um lembrete a você, que você não mais é quem foi. Você é um novo Harry. Não precisa ficar ligado ao seu antigo eu. Todo fim é um novo começo. Você talvez ache que não, mas já está mudando tudo no futuro. Lembre-se que suas ações hoje podem mudar o amanhã, não apenas para você, mas para todos.

\- Eu imaginei isso... tenho que agir com cautela?

\- Seja você Harry. Seja quem você quer ser. Faça o que achar certo. Não posso te mandar para seu tempo de origem, mas você pode fazer desse seu tempo.

\- hum... e sobre o sangue preto? Só na escola mesmo?

\- Sim, acredite, vai ser melhor...

\- Tudo bem. Vou esperar então. – Disse Harry.

\- Hey Harry! – Era a voz de Tom.

\- Oh, já acabaram? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Sim, vamos para casa. – Disse Tom sr.- Meus pais vão ter uma surpresa e tanto.

Logo eles entraram no carro e foram para Little Hangleton. O carro parou na frente da mansão da família Riddle. A mesma que Harry havia visto nas lembranças que Dumbledore o havia mostrado. Tom Sr., foi o primeiro a descer. Seus pais, Thomas e Mary, acabaram saindo dos jardins para ver o filho. Tom e Harry ficaram no carro, como se esperassem uma ordem.

\- Querido! Você voltou cedo! – Disse Mary sorridente.

\- Achei que demoraria mais tempo para voltar. Conseguiu verificar sobre a fábrica? – Perguntou Thomas.

\- Na verdade... tem algo que preciso falar com vocês. Não fui verificar sobre a fábrica, pois aconteceu uma coisa no caminho. – Disse Tom Sr.

Thomas arqueou a sobrancelha. – E o que seria?

Tom Sr. Respirou fundo. – Vocês lembram que eu fui casado há dezesseis anos, não é?

Os dois pareceram incomodados, mas Mary se pronunciou. – Sim querido. Eu lembro.

\- Bom, acontece... que ela estava gravida naquela época e...

\- Não quero saber! – Disse Thomas. – Aquela criança não era sua e...

\- Era minha sim. – Disse Tom Sr. – Ele é meu filho sim.

Mary arqueou a sobrancelha. – Ele? Era um menino?

\- E um adolescente agora. Eu o trouxe para casa. Quero que ele fique conosco, mas...

\- Ele não é seu filho! - berrou Thomas.- Deve ser filho de outro e...

\- Tom, quer vir aqui cumprimentar seus avós? – Disse Tom Sr.

Tom saiu do carro e o queixo de Mary e Thomas foi ao chão. Tom era a cara de Tom Sr. Não podiam negar que eram pai e filho.

\- Oh meu deus... – Disse Mary. – Ele... ele...é a sua cara...

Thomas o olhou incrédulo, mas logo voltou a sua expressão fria.

-Vamos lá, se apresente. – Disse Tom Sr.

Tom ficou em sua posição ereta. – Olá, eu sou Tom Marvolo Riddle. Vocês devem ser meus avós, não?

Mary o encarou por um tempo, enquanto Thomas não o olhava amigavelmente. Mary suspirou e logo sorriu.

\- Olá querido, bem-vindo a família. – Disse ela, abraçando Tom.

\- Obrigada vovó. – Disse Tom.

\- Ah, que bonitinho você é. Tão idêntico a seu pai... – Ela olhou para Tom Sr. – Parece até que ganhei mais um filho.

Thomas permanecia quieto, mas se pronunciou. – Então, ele é filho daquela mulher?

Tom Sr. respirou. – Sim.

\- Que importa isso agora Thomas?! – Disse Mary. – É nosso neto! Vamos querido. Vamos entrar. Quero um doce?

\- Na verdade mamãe... tem outra pessoa que quero que vocês conheçam... Harry, venha aqui.

Harry desceu do carro meio receoso. E se eles não gostassem dele? Mary e Thomas encararam Harry por um tempo.

\- E quem é esse? Ele não se parece nada com você... – Disse Mary.

\- Esse é o Harry. Eu o adotei. – Disse Tom Sr.

Mary arregalou os olhos. – Adotou?

Thomas revirou os olhos. – Meu deus, não bastava um, você tinha que me trazer outro.

\- Se vocês não quiserem o Harry, não tem problema. Eu, ele e meu filho vamos embora dessa casa. – Disse Tom Sr. Colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry e de Tom.

Mary e Thomas pareceram chocados. Seu filho era sempre muito obediente, mas agora estava totalmente contraditório.

Mary suspirou. – Claro que vamos aceitar o Harry. Será bom para o Tom ter um irmãozinho.

\- Harry não é meu irmão. – Disse Tom.

Tom Sr., Mary e Thomas o encararam.

\- Tom tem razão. Somos amigos. – Disse Harry.

\- Se meu filho te adotou, então você é irmão dele, mesmo que não seja de sangue. – Disse Mary sorrindo. – Vamos entrar.

Logo todos entraram na mansão e foram para a sala. Mary havia pedido a empregada para trazer chá e bolo para os garotos.

\- Então...- disse Mary. – Vamos arrumar um quarto para vocês, tem alguma coisa que vocês gostem em particular? Posso pedir para decorarem do modo que quiserem.

\- Ah, eu estou bem com qualquer coisa. – Disse Harry.

\- Gostaria de livros. Gosto de ler. – Disse Tom.

\- Oh, então presumo que você é muito inteligente, não? – Disse Mary sorrindo.

\- Sou o melhor aluno de minha escola. O primeiro em todas as matérias. – Disse Tom.

Thomas e Mary olharam surpresos para Tom.

\- Você estuda onde? – Perguntou Mary. – Vamos pedir sua transferência para uma das melhores escolas daqui e...

\- Nossa escola fica na Escócia.- Disse Tom. - São poucos os que conseguem uma vaga lá. Eles preferem pessoas...– Tom disse logo franzindo o cenho. – Pessoas únicas. Harry conseguiu uma vaga lá também. Se possível, quero concluir meus estudos lá. Já até compramos o material.

\- Eu quero que os garotos vão para essa escola. – Disse Tom Sr.

Thomas pareceu incomodado. – Você quer? Escócia e longe e...

\- Nós ficamos na escola por uns meses. Nosso trem parte dia 1º de setembro. Podemos vir para casa no feriado do natal e retornamos em janeiro. Nossas aulas vão até junho, depois retornamos para casa. – Disse Tom.

\- E sua escola é boa? – Perguntou Thomas.- Deve ser uma escola especial, já que não aceita todo mundo.

\- E é. – Disse Harry.- Nós estudamos diversas matérias, incluindo muitas que normalmente não teríamos em uma escola normal para nossa idade. Eles nos dão oportunidade de ter conhecimento em várias áreas, como química avançada, medicina e outros.

Mary e Thomas piscaram surpresos.

\- Nossa, eu não sabia que existia uma escola assim por ai. – Disse Mary.

\- Não é como se a senhora já tivesse procurado antes mãe. – Disse Tom Sr. – A viagem foi longa. Acho melhor os garotos irem descansar.

Thomas suspirou. – Tudo bem. Mostre os quartos deles.

Tom Sr. guiou Harry e Tom para o segundo andar. Após um longo corredor, mostrou aos garotos dois quartos, um ao lado do outro.

\- Esses serão seus quartos. Posso pedir um favor a vocês? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Pode sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Não sei como funciona esse negócio de magia, mas vocês poderiam evitar fazer por enquanto? Meus pais ainda não estão preparados para isso. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Harry.

\- Tudo bem.- Disse Tom.

\- Obrigado.- Disse Tom Sr. – Cada quarto tem um banheiro. Tomem um banho e descansem. Assim que o jantar estiver pronto, eu chamo vocês.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry.

\- Ok. – Disse Tom.

Cada um foi para seu quarto. Harry gostou do estilo do quarto que ficou. Tinha um papel de parede estampado que lhe lembrava da grifinória, junto com uma cama gigante. Será que ele seria posto lá novamente? Depois do banho, Harry colocou roupas trouxas de seu tamanho e se deitou na cama. Ficou fitando o teto, até que ouviu a porta abrir. Era Tom. Ele já tinha tomado banho e estava vestindo as roupas sofisticadas que havia comprado.

\- Harry, podemos conversar? - Perguntou Tom.

\- Claro! – Disse Harry.- Venha aqui. – Disse, batendo no espaço vazio ao lado da cama.

Tom se deitou ao lado de Harry e ficou olhando para ele por um tempo.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom suspirou. – Tem algo que eu queria te perguntar.

\- O que é? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

Tom ficou encarando os olhos de Harry.

\- Acredita em coincidência, destino e milagres?

Harry deu um sorriso. – Pode apostar que sim. Por que essa pergunta?

\- No dia que você caiu do céu... Eu estava lendo um livro sobre essas coisas. Eu estava passando por uns problemas naquele momento e desejei muito que algum milagre acontecesse na minha vida. Na escola eu sou uma outra pessoa... eu tinha te falado, não? Eles não sabem que eu sou mestiço. Tenho quer ser essa outra pessoa, pois sei que eles nunca vão me aceitar se souberem que sou mestiço. Lá cada um se ajuda por interesse e não por amizade. Nosso mundo é podre Harry... Eu pensei em tantas coisas durante esses anos... Na escola sou um aluno prodígio, respeitado e adorado por muitos. No orfanato eu era apenas aquele que ninguém queria ficar perto por medo. Eu não queria ter que mentir sobre quem sou, o que penso realmente, o que quero fazer. Nunca me diverti. Nunca tive amigos e nem família. Eu só tinha um sonho... mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. O livro que li contava uma história parecida. Um homem que havia perdido tudo em sua vida, apesar de sempre manter as aparências. Um dia ele implorou tanto a Deus para que ele o salvasse daquela vida, que um anjo veio pessoalmente do céu e derramou bênçãos sobre ele. O homem conseguiu uma nova vida e foi feliz até o fim de seus dias. Naquele dia... seria estranho dizer que eu também pedi por um milagre? Eu queria um milagre em minha vida. Algo que mudasse tudo e então... você caiu do céu.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Claro que você quase me deu uma cabeçada, mas...- Tom deu uma risada. – Mas se você não tivesse caído do céu, seria provável que eu desacreditasse nessas coisas e me tornasse alguém ruim e sem esperanças.

Harry respirou fundo. Aquilo era coincidência mesmo. Ele nunca parou para pensar por que quase caiu em Tom quando veio para esse tempo. E se o outro Tom tivesse pedido por um milagre e nunca tivesse acontecido? Ele teria se tornado Voldemort por isso?

\- Então... quando você apareceu, apesar de estar me matando de curiosidade... pela primeira vez eu tive um amigo. Um honesto, que me defendeu por vontade própria sem querer nada em troca. Você me deu uma família. Você me fez rir e me divertir. Você foi o meu milagre, Harry.

Harry conseguia ver o quão sincero Tom estava sendo naquele momento.

\- Por isso, me sinto tão culpado por não querer que os outros saibam que eu te conheci antes da escola. Você é a ligação com o orfanato. Se alguém souber de mim...

\- Relaxa. – Disse Harry colocando a mão no ombro de Tom. – Eu entendo. Eu nunca vou dizer que sei sobre você ou que te conheci antes da escola. Eu te prometo isso.

Tom sorriu. – Obrigada.

\- Mas quero que me prometa algo também. – Disse Harry.

\- O que seria?

\- Que vai me deixar ser quem eu sou. Que vai me deixar fazer minhas escolhas, meus amigos, minha história.

Tom ponderou um pouco e olhou para Harry pensativo. – Eu prometo, mas com ressalvas.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. - Ressalvas?

\- Se eu ver que alguma das suas escolhas vão te meter em apuros, eu vou intervir. – Disse Tom. - E nem pense em me dizer não.

Harry sorriu. – Tá bom. Se eu for para outra casa que não seja sonserina...

Tom olhou sério. – Isso te afastaria de gente como Alphard e Abraxas, consequentemente de mim. Sonserinos não vão muito com a cara das pessoas das demais casas. Só de alguns poucos corvinais, ou pessoas de sangue puro.

\- Quer me falar sobre esses dois?

\- Ah, sim... imaginei que perguntaria isso, afinal você tirou Abraxas do sério. Bom... Abraxas Malfoy é um garoto puro sangue rico. Ele é um pouco narcisista e metido, mas me obedece sem pestanejar. Já Alphard Avery ...- Tom ficou sério. – Ele é o meu maior problema.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Problema?

\- Oh sim... ele é o segundo melhor em tudo. Só não ganha de mim por ser mais fechado com todos. Ele é muito sério e é o único que contesta minhas decisões, como se pudesse fazer melhor. Ele é talentoso com tudo. Ele também é um puro sangue extremamente rico. Diferente dos outros sonserinos, ele é mais resistente a minha persuasão. Os sonserinos o obedecem sem pensar duas vezes, quando ele fala alguma coisa. Ele não é muito sociável e só fala com quem lhe interessa. Até a coruja dele é um caso perdido. Não deixa ninguém fazer carinho, nem dar comida, nem chegar perto. É tão irritada que até Alphard tem trabalho com ela. Ela é uma coruja blakiston. Rara, enorme e cara. Alphard já disse que se algum dia alguém conseguir domar aquela coruja, ele vai se casar com a pessoa, e esse foi o motivo de muitas garotas terem se machucado tentando domar a ave.

\- Que coisa. Tem gente que não entende os animais. – Disse Harry.

\- E você entende? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Talvez. – Disse Harry.

Tom Sr. subiu e os chamou para o jantar. O jantar estava indo bem, até Thomas começar a conversar com Tom Sr.

\- Quando voltara a Londres, terminar o que começou? – Questionou Thomas.

\- Ah, sobre a fábrica de aço? - Perguntou Harry.

\- Sabe dela? – Perguntou Thomas.

\- Sim. No trem conversamos sobre isso. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, sim. Harry sabia que era um ótimo momento para fazermos esse tipo de investimento. – Disse Tom Sr.

– É verdade. – Disse Harry. - Imagino que a indústria química, elétrica e de petróleo precisem de mais dinheiro para ser investido do que aço, não? Pretendem começar pelo com mais custo benefício, e depois ir avançando conforme o orçamento permita?

Thomas deu um sorriso satisfeito. – Isso mesmo Harry. Você está bem informado para alguém da sua idade. Aprendem isso na escola?

\- Oh, sim. – Disse Harry. – Apesar de que empreendedorismo ainda não seja ensinado no momento.

Tom observava a todos. Ele estava curioso sobre como Harry sabia dessas coisas.

\- Oh, isso soa interessante. Se sua escola já está ensinando as tendências do momento agora, imagine o que vão aprender mais à frente. – Thomas deu um sorriso e deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. – Estou um pouco mais confiante nessa sua escola agora.

O resto do jantar foi mais tranquilo. Mary parecia feliz em ter dois netos.

\- A propósito...- Disse Harry. – Meu aniversário é dia 31 de julho.

\- É na próxima semana. – Disse Mary. – Precisamos te dar uma festa.

\- Ah, eu só gostaria de comer um bolo e estar com vocês. Eu não preciso de muito e...

\- Bobagem. – Disse Thomas. – Você também é nosso neto agora. Imagine o que as pessoas vão dizer se não dermos uma festa decente a nosso neto.

\- Exatamente. – Disse Mary. – Vamos te dar uma festa de aniversário enorme! Aproveitando.. Tom querido, quando é o seu aniversário?

\- 31 de dezembro. – Disse Tom.

\- Na virada? Vai ser uma festa e tanto. – Disse Mary.

Depois do jantar, todos foram se deitar. Os dias foram passando e logo a semana do aniversário de Harry havia chegado. Mary fez questão de convidar várias pessoas conhecidas. No dia da festa, Harry e Tom foram apresentados a várias pessoas. Apesar de sentir desconfortável, Tom foi gentil com todos. Muitos estavam incrédulos com a aparecia de Tom. Ele e Harry não se pareciam. Pouco se sabia da família Riddle sobre os meninos. Eles sabiam que Tom Sr. tinha se casado e depois de um ano voltou para casa sozinho. Eles deveriam ser os filhos que ele deixou para trás, presumiam. A festa estava em um ritmo lento, típico de festas de pessoas ricas. Sem aviso prévio, outras quatro pessoas chegaram. Tom Sr. olhou irritado. Harry reconheceu a mulher. Era Cecilia. A antiga noiva de Tom.

\- Eu não a convidei. – disse Mary.

\- Eu sei. – disse Cecilia.- Eu estava passando pela cidade quando me bateu uma nostalgia e eu quis aparecer aqui. Vim apresentar meu marido, Louis.

Prontamente o homem se aproximou. Atrás deles tinham uma garota e um garoto, um pouco mais novos que Harry e Tom.

\- E meus filhos, Elizabeth e Leonard. – disse Cecilia orgulhosa.

Tom se levantou e foi até ela.

\- Não deveria estar aqui. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Eu queria vir te ver. – disse Cecilia, dando um sorriso de deboche. – Soube que hoje é o aniversário de seu filho, ou melhor, de um deles. Não vai me apresentar eles?

Tom Sr. fez uma cara de nojo. Harry e Tom apareceram ao lado de Tom Sr.

Cecilia encarou Tom de olhos arregalados, mas fez cara de indiferente para Harry.

\- Parece que só um deles é seu. – Disse Cecilia com deboche. – Que lastima e...

\- Qual o problema em Harry não ser filho do meu pai? Seus dois filhos não pertencem ao seu marido, e nem por isso te falaram alguma coisa. – Disse Tom. Não foi difícil ler a mente de Cecilia. Ela era uma trouxa.

Houve um silencio mortal. Cecilia pareceu horrorizada.

\- O que acabou de dizer? – Perguntou Louis.

\- Que os filhos que essa mulher lhe deu, não são seus. – Disse Tom dando os ombros.

Cecilia respirou fundo. – Que absurdo é esse garoto? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

\- Eu não estou mentindo. Seu marido já suspeitava dos nascimentos precoces. – Disse Tom.

Louis ajeitou a postura. As pessoas olhavam para eles.

Louis olhou para Cecilia. – Quando chegarmos em casa... vamos conversar. Vamos crianças.

Louis saiu pela porta junto com as crianças. Cecilia olhava incrédula para Tom, que estava com um sorriso no rosto. Logo Tom Sr. se uniu ao filho e sorriu também. – Seu marido está lhe chamando Cecilia. Melhor ir.

Cecilia saiu dali pisando duro. Tom e os demais retornaram para a festa. Aquilo tinha sido interessante. Logo mais a festa acabou. Harry e Tom foram dormir, mas Tom Sr. parou Tom na escada.

\- Como descobriu aquelas coisas? –Perguntou Tom Sr.

\- Eu leio mentes. – Disse Tom. – Não foi difícil.

\- Foi meio estranho para os outros.

\- Deixa. Eles logo esquecem. – Disse Harry.

\- Muito bem. Podem ir dormir.

As semanas foram mais tranquilas. Faltava um dia para o embarque em Hogwarts. Harry havia acordado empolgado na manhã do último dia na mansão dos Riddle. Quando se levantou, havia uma corujinha na janela. Ela o olhou para Harry e saiu voando. Naquele momento Harry se lembrou que ele não havia comprado um bichinho. Correu o mais rápido que pode e foi até o quarto de Tom. O mesmo estava lendo um livro tranquilamente, mas parou ao ver Harry na porta.

\- Tom, eu esqueci de comprar um bichinho! – disse Harry.

Tom ficou surpreso. Nem ele tinha se tocado disso.

\- Você também não comprou. – Disse Harry.

\- Eu tenho uma coruja. – Disse Tom. – Eu deixo ela em Hogwarts. Animais não eram permitidos no orfanato. Esse ano vou trazer ela comigo. Vamos até meu pai. Ele vai ter que ir a Londres mais cedo, ou mais tarde.

Os dois desceram as escadas. Tom Sr. estava lendo o jornal. Cecilia e Louis haviam se divorciado. A notícia contava que ela tinha um relacionamento com outros homens ricos, mas que não sabia de quem eram seus filhos.

\- Papai. – Disse Tom. – O senhor pretende ir quando a Londres?

\- Podemos ir hoje e ficarmos em um hotel por lá. – Disse Tom. – Amanha vocês vão embarcar para sua escola não?

\- É uma ótima ideia. – disse Harry. – A viagem é longa mesmo.

\- Muito bem. Peguem suas coisas. Vou chamar seus avós e logo vamos de carro.

Harry e Tom arrumaram seus malões e algumas roupas trouxas. Desceram as escadas e encontraram Mary e Thomas os esperando.

\- Façam uma boa viajem. – Disse Mary dando um abraço e um beijo em cada um.

\- Se comportem lá. – Disse Thomas. – Qualquer coisa, nos escrevam.

Assim que se despediram, eles foram para o carro e rumaram a Londres. Chegando lá rumaram ao centro e se hospedaram em um hotel próximo a estação de Kings Cross. Não ficava muito distante do caldeirão furado.

\- Eu vou sozinho ao caldeirão comprar meu bichinho. – Disse Harry.

\- Tem certeza de que se lembra onde fica? Posso ir com você. – Disse Tom.

\- Estou bem sozinho. Eu lembro onde fica. – disse Harry revirando os olhos. – Você fica aqui e arruma suas coisas, Sr. monitor.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Muito bem.

Harry logo foi para o caldeirão furado. Lá conseguiu uma passagem para o beco. Harry decidiu que levaria uma coruja consigo. Nenhuma nunca substituiria sua preciosa Edwirges, mas ela nem havia nascido ainda. Logo Harry chegou no Empório das Corujas. Ele entrou na loja e viu o atendente em luta com uma coruja gigante. Ela estava em uma grande gaiola. A gaiola era toda decorada e cheia de mimos para uma coruja. A coruja era belíssima, apesar de enorme. O atendente estava tentando dar uns petiscos para coruja, mas ela piava forte e tentava beliscar o atendente. Ele se lembrou de Edwirges. Ela fazia o mesmo quando estava irritada, ou quando ela não queria aquela comida.

O atendente desistiu da coruja e observou Harry.

\- Oh, bem vindo. Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou o assistente.

\- Vim comprar uma coruja para a escola. – Disse Harry.

\- Oh, certo. Tem alguma preferência por espécie? – Perguntou o atendente.

A coruja na gaiola piou auto.

\- Ah, eu gostaria de uma coruja das neves. Eu já tive uma antes. – Disse Harry.

\- Entendo. Muito bem, fique aqui que eu vou trazer umas para vocês.

O atendente se retira dali. A coruja na gaiola berrava. Ela deveria estar muito irritada com alguma coisa. Harry se aproximou dela. Ela olhou feio para Harry e piou. Harry olhou a gaiola. Estava bem limpa e arrumada. Será que ela estava só querendo chamar a atenção? Ele olhou para a coruja por um tempo e percebeu que ela não era uma coruja muito comum e parecia bastante cansada.

O atendente retorna com algumas corujas.

\- Aqui estão algumas delas. – Disse o atendente.

\- Desculpe, mas essa coruja enorme está a venda? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Não. Essa coruja é de um cliente nosso. Ele a deixou aqui para que nós tentássemos dar comida a ela. É a primeira vez que vemos essa espécie aqui. Ela é muito rara. Uma Blakiston, mas ela não quer comer nada.

Naquele momento Harry se lembrou de uma coisa. Ele observou a coruja e pelo tamanho entendeu o que ela queria. Quando ganhou Edwirges, leu bastante sobre corujas e aprendeu algumas coisas.

\- Escute, eu já volto. O senhor pode trazer as outras corujas. – Disse Harry saindo da loja.

Harry foi até Animais Mágicos e comprou iscas de peixe, que serviriam para um felino. Quando retornou a loja, Harry pode ver que a coruja continuava piando forte. Haviam outras corujas ao lado. Todas corujas da neve. Harry se aproximou delas. O atendente estava ficando agoniado com os pios da outra coruja. As demais corujas pareciam incomodadas com a coruja maior. Harry se aproximou de uma delas, que era parecida com a sua Edwirges. Foi um momento nostálgico.

\- Essa coruja é macho ou Fêmea? – Perguntou Harry ao atendente, enquanto apontava para a coruja.

\- É um macho.

\- Certo. Eu vou levar ele. Hey garoto. – Disse Harry a coruja. – Vou te chamar de Edy. Eu tinha uma coruja muito parecida com você. Ela foi minha primeira amiga em vida. Nunca vou me esquecer dela e sei que como ela, você também vai ser um bom amigo. – Harry fez um carinho na coruja, que ficou satisfeito com o gesto.

A coruja na gaiola piava com mais força.

\- Acho que vou enlouquecer. – disse o atendente.

\- Tudo bem, eu cuido dela. – disse Harry se aproximando da coruja na gaiola. – Olá. – Disse Harry a ela.

Ela o olhou suspeita.

\- Sei que está cansada. Está com fome, não é? O que o atendente queria te dar era um petisco de coruja normal, mas você é mais especial, não é?

A coruja não piou. Ficou quieta e estufou o peito orgulhosa.

\- Eu comprei uma coisa para você. – Disse Harry pegando o pacotinho da animais mágicos. – São iscas de peixe grandes. Você é do tipo pescadora, não é? Imaginei que iria querer sentir o gosto de peixe novamente.

A coruja arregalou os olhos para a mão com iscas de peixe de Harry.

\- Posso tirar ela dai? – Questionou Harry.

O atendente ponderou um pouco. – Tudo bem. Tome. – disse ele estendendo a Harry as luvas de proteção.

Harry as colocou e abriu a gaiola. A coruja enorme saiu de lá sem pestanejar. O atendente se agarrou em uma coruja e saiu dali. Coruja ficou um pouco a frente de Harry no balcão. Olhava para as iscas de peixe ferozmente.

\- Tome. – Harry começou a dar as iscas de peixe para ela.

A coruja comia com gosto. Ela havia ficado mais calma.

\- Posso fazer um carinho em você? – Harry perguntou.

A coruja o olhou desconfiado, mas permaneceu quieta. Harry fez com ela, como ele fazia com Edwirges. Ela adorava quando Harry arranhava as costas dela, sua frente, massageava suas asas, seu pescoço e até o carinho na cabeça.

Começou arranhando as costas da mesma. Ela tinha costas mais largas do que Edwirges, mas pareceu gostar do carinho, pois se arqueou toda, como se quisesse sentir aquela sensação por mais locais de seu corpo enquanto comia. Assim que terminaram as iscas de peixe, a coruja permanecer encarando Harry, que anda fazia carinho em suas costas. Harry começou a fazer carinho nela com a outra mão. Já estava naquele carinho por um tempo, então parou, mas a coruja bicou carinhosamente um de seus dedos, e Harry soube, ela queria mais. Harry começou a fazer carinho como fazia em Edwirges.

\- Quer que eu massageie suas asas? – Harry perguntou.

A coruja abriu as asas e Harry a pegou no colo, a deitando em seus joelhos, onde começou a fazer outra massagem. O atendente estava boquiaberto no canto junto com a coruja de Harry.

\- Você é uma boa menina sabia? – Disse Harry. – Só foi mal compreendida.

\- Olha o que temos aqui? – disse uma voz conhecida atrás de Harry. – É a primeira vez que vejo alguém conseguir dar comida e fazer carinho na minha coruja.

Quando Harry se virou, percebeu que era Alphard. O mesmo estava sorridente, escorado na porta.

\- Sr. Avery! A quanto tempo o senhor está ai? – Perguntou o atendente.

\- Bem, faz um tempo. Eu havia visto esse jovem na loja de animais mágicos. Ele entrou correndo e saiu correndo. Eu o segui por curiosidade e cá estava ele. Sabe... minha coruja não é legal para todo mundo. Na verdade, você é o primeiro que eu vejo ela deixar fazer carinho.

\- Oh... – disse Harry. – Já que você é o dono dela, quer carrega-la? – Perguntou Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – Não, tudo bem.

Harry se levantou e colocou a coruja na gaiola novamente. – Eu tenho que ir agora, mas foi um prazer te conhecer.- Disse Harry a coruja.

Ela começou a piar a contragosto, e Harry pegou sua coruja das neves, logo pagando o atendente. Harry iria sair, mas Alphard se pôs na frente dele.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu nem sei o seu nome....

\- Vai saber no dia da seleção. – Disse Harry, tentando passar.

\- Não sou tão paciente assim. – Disse Alphard.

Os olhos azuis dele encaravam Harry, como se o analisasse.

Harry bufou. – Isso não é problema meu. É amanhã a seleção, então se está tão curioso espere. Não vou te dizer meu nome.

Harry tentou passar, mas Alphard colocou um braço a frente de Harry.

\- Sabe... nunca ninguém me diz não. – Alphard disse aquilo com um ar assustador. Isso fez Harry se lembrar de Tom e toda a vida que alguém falava com um ar ameaçador.

\- Eis a sua primeira vez então. – Disse Harry passando por baixo do braço de Alphard e saindo dali.

Alphard ficou sem reação. Olhou por onde Harry havia passado e começou a rir.

\- Que garoto interessante...

Continua...


	7. Aposta

Harry retornou para o hotel com sua coruja. Tom já havia deixado as roupas deles separados para a manhã seguinte. Harry não quis mencionar o encontro com Alphard. Achava apenas que deixaria Tom nervoso com a possibilidade de ter sido descoberto. Depois do Jantar, Tom Sr. foi o primeiro a ir dormir. Harry e Tom organizaram seus malões e logo foram se deitar também.

\- Harry, está acordado? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Estou. – Disse Harry.

\- Escute. Amanhã, depois que cruzarmos a passagem, vamos nos separar, como completos estranhos, ok? Eu tinha tem dito antes que...

\- Sim, está tudo bem. Eu pretendia fazer isso mesmo. Tom, eu quero ir para a Grifinória. Sinto que lá é o meu lugar, mas quero poder fazer amizade com você lá, assim vamos poder conversar. Acha que eu posso?

Tom suspirou. – Acho que sim. Melhor irmos dormir. Boa noite Harry.

\- Boa noite Tom.

Na manhã seguinte eles tomaram seu café e foram acompanhados por Tom Sr., até a estação.

Eles chegaram à frente da plataforma.

\- Bom é aqui que eu deixo vocês. – Disse Tom Sr., dando um abraço em Harry e em Tom. – Se cuidem lá ok? Qualquer coisa, me mandem uma carta.

\- Pode deixar. – Disse Harry. – Muito obrigada por tudo.

Tom Sr., deu um grande sorriso. - Disponham.

\- Obrigada, pai. –Tom disse meio receoso.

Tom Sr. deu outro abraço em Tom. – De nada, filho. É melhor eu ir agora. Tenho que ver sobre a fábrica.

Logo Tom Sr. some de vista. Tom olha para Harry.

\- Faça o que eu fizer. – Disse Tom. – É só atravessar correndo. Me observe e faça o mesmo.

Nisso Tom correu e se chocou contra a passagem, a atravessando direto. Harry o imitou e logo atravessou também. O trem parecia o mesmo que Harry viu pela primeira vez em 1991. Ele sorriu em nostalgia. Tom já tinha sumido de vista, mas Harry entendia. Depois de guardar sua bagagem, Harry embarcou no trem. Começou a passar de cabine em cabine, para ver se conseguia uma vazia. Ele conseguiu avistar a cabine onde estavam Tom, Abraxas, Alphard e uma garota de cabelos escuros e ondulados. Harry a reconheceu. Aquela face amarga só poderia pertencer a Walburga Black. Harry passou o mais rápido que podia e ficou em uma das cabines mais a frente, que estava vazia. Harry se sentou na janela e começou a fitar as paisagens. Não demorou muito e o trem começou a se mover. As paisagens começavam a passar rapidamente.

\- Oi Harry. – Disse Uma voz familiar atrás do mesmo. Era Eileen.

\- Olá Eileen. Como vai?

\- Vou bem. Ansioso? Vai ser sua primeira vez em Hogwarts, não é?

\- Sim. Quinto ano.

\- Oh! Vai estar no mesmo ano que Tom e os outros.

\- Sim, mas espero não ir para a Sonserina. Sem ofensas. – Disse Harry observando o brasão da Sonserina no uniforme de Eileen.

Ela deu um sorriso. – Sem problemas. Para qual casa quer ir?

Harry deu um sorriso. – Sinto que sou um grifinório em meu coração. Eu quero ir para lá. Sei que Corvinal não daria, pois não sou inteligente, e lufa-lufa.... bem sou leal sim e bem amigável, mas sei lá. Eu não me vejo lá. Sonserina muito menos. Acho que a única Sonserina com quem eu fui com a cara foi você.

Eileen deu um sorriso. – E Grifinória?

-Ah... – Harry deu um sorriso. Seus olhos brilharam. – Eu sou um grifinório. Imprudente, faço antes de pensar, que se dane as regras...

Eileen soltou uma risadinha. – Bem grifinório mesmo.

\- E você? Eu te acho simpática demais para uma Sonserina. – Disse Harry.

Eileen corou. – Ah... eu só estou na Sonserina por causa de minha família. Todos sonserinos, mas eu não me importaria de ter ido para qualquer uma das outras casas.

\- Entendo.

\- Harry... e se por acaso você for para a Sonserina? O que fará?

\- Não sei. – Disse Harry. - As chances de eu ir para essa casa são praticamente nulas, mas caso eu vá, vou ter que conviver com isso.

\- Com certeza de você pedir ao chapéu, ele vai considerar o seu pedido. – Disse Eileen. – Ele queria me pôr na Corvinal, as eu implorei para ir para a Sonserina. Provável que meus pais me desertassem se eu fosse para a Corvinal.

\- Isso seria muita burrice. Nossas casas não nos definem. – Disse Harry.

Eileen deu um sorriso. - Sem ser má, eu queria que você fosse para a Sonserina. Assim eu teria um amigo.

\- Podemos ser amigos, mesmo que se eu for para outra casa.

\- Vai ser meio difícil. Os sonserinos não iriam querer me ver com você.

\- Que se dane eles.

Eileen sorriu. – É, você é um grifinório.

Eles passaram boa parte da viagem conversando. Logo a porta da cabine deles se abre e uma garota com vestes da grifinória e o símbolo de monitora informa a Harry que é hora dele pôr as vestes de Hogwarts. Harry se retira da cabine e coloca suas vestes. Quando retorna Eileen não estava mais sozinha. Alphard estava com ela. Ele olhou para Harry surpreso.

\- Oh, então é você que estava dividindo a cabine com a pequena Eileen? – Disse Alphard.

Harry o olhou sério. - Sim.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Eileen.

\- Oh sim. Nos encontramos no beco diagonal. – Disse Alphard.

\- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou Harry.

\- O Alphard é monitor. – disse Eileen. – Só veio nos checar.

\- A monitora da Grifinória já fez isso. – disse Harry.

\- Eileen é uma Sonserina. Nós cuidamos de nós. Se você for para a Sonserina vai saber disso. – Disse Alphard dando um grande sorriso.

\- Eu prefiro Grifinória. – Disse Harry.

O sorriso no rosto de Alphard vacilou por um momento. – Bom, vamos saber hoje para onde você vai, mas que tal algo para deixar as coisas mais emocionantes?

\- O que seria? – Harry perguntou, arqueando sua sobrancelha.

\- Uma aposta. – Disse Alphard. – Vamos apostar para qual casa você vai.

\- Não obrigada. – Disse Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – Com medo?

Harry deu uma risada. Depois da vida que ele teve, ele não tinha medo nem da morte. Alphard e Eileen ficaram olhando ele por um tempo.

\- Eu? Com medo? - Harry sorriu. – Nem um pouco, só não acho que valha apena apostar com você.

\- Então, se você não tem medo, vamos apostar alguma coisa. Prometo que não vou exigir galeões. – Disse Alphard. – Tem outra coisa que eu quero de você.

Harry pensou um pouco. – O que vai apostar?

\- Eu aposto que você irá para Sonserina. – disse Alphard.

\- E o que acontece se você perder? – Disse Harry.

\- Eu te prometo que nenhum sonserinos vai implicar com você, seja em qual casa você estiver.

Eileen arregalou os olhos. – Isso é muito generoso Alphard! Imagina o alivio de não ter Abraxas e Orion no seu pé, junto com Walburga e os outros!

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. Não fazia ideia de como eram essas pessoas, menos Abraxas. Se Eileen, que era uma Sonserina, estava falando aquilo, Harry imaginava que era algo realmente bom.

\- E se você ganhar?

O sorriso na cara de Alphard cresceu. – Nós vamos ser amigos.

Eileen pareceu chocada. Harry mais ainda.

\- Como é que é?

\- Sei que você não foi muito com a minha cara, mas posso te provar que sou uma boa pessoa. Vai ser mais fácil de provar se você estiver perto de mim, sem contar que a Delph vai gostar de você estar mais perto.

Os olhos de Eileen quase saltaram para fora. – A Delph? Meu santo Merlin! Sua coruja vai matar ele.

\- Oh, então ela se chama Delph? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim. – Disse Alphard. - Você saiu rápido demais aquele dia. Ela ficou chateada.

Eileen olhava os dois, curiosa.- Ele e a Delph se conhecem?

\- Oh, sim. Eu a havia deixado no Empório das corujas para que ela comesse, e dei uma saída. Para minha surpresa, quando eu voltei à loja, esse jovem havia dado comida a ela e estava fazendo carinho nela, com ela em seu colo.

A Eileen olhou de olhos esbugalhados para Harry. – Como conseguiu fazer isso? Ela não deixa nem o Alphard tocar nela.

Harry deu os ombros. – Não foi difícil. Só dei comida e fiz carinho. Simples assim.

\- Exatamente. – Disse Alphard.

Eileen parecia assustada. – Faz ideia de quantas pessoas tentaram tocar naquela coruja e foram bicados com violência, ou então arranhados por aquelas garras enormes? Mais da metade da escola. Eu quase fui uma.

\- Nossa. – Disse Harry. – E você ficou bem?

\- Sim. Ela só me deu uma bicada quando eu tentei oferecer uma guloseima de coruja. Nada letal. – Disse sorrindo.

\- Ela é uma Blakiston. Uma bicada significa um corte feio. – Disse Alphard.

\- Sim, mas você apareceu e cuidou do corte. Foi o meu herói. – Disse Eileen corando.

\- Fiz mais do que minha obrigação. – Disse Alphard. – Eu não sei por que ela odeia todo mundo, mas ela foi o último presente da minha mãe, então não posso deixar ela.

\- Sua mãe? – Perguntou Harry.

Houve um silencio mórbido na cabine. Alphard estava sério. Ele se levantou e olhou para Harry.

\- Vai aceitar a aposta, ou não?

Harry bufou. – Tá, eu aceito.

Alphard saiu dali. Eileen pareceu assustada e olhou para Harry.

\- Eu quero saber tudo sobre você e o Alphard!

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que? Por que?

\- Um, ele quer que você seja amigo dele. Ele geralmente é o mais isolado de todos e sem ser o Abraxas, eu acho que ele não tem mais nenhum amigo de verdade. Dois, a coruja dele gostou de você. Ela gostou de você! Te deixou fazer carinho nela. Sabe o milagre que isso é? Três, você perguntou da mãe dele e ele não te azarou, não te deu um soco ou te ameaçou. Isso é outro milagre.

Harry suspirou. – Acho que ele só quer ser meu “ amigo” por que tem algum interesse idiota, como dinheiro e etc, ou até mesmo pela coruja dele. Dois, eu não fiz nada demais. Será que ninguém entende um pouco de animais não? Três, eu não sei quem é a mãe dele, ou o que tem a família dele. O jeito que ele falou fez parecer que ela morreu, mas não sei por que tão irritado.

\- Ninguém fala sobre a mãe do Alphard. Ela é uma vergonha para todas as famílias puro sangue. – Disse Eileen, olhando para porta da cabine.

\- Por que?

\- Ela largou o marido e o filho para ir viver com um trouxa, por quem ela era apaixonada. Ela quebrou a própria varinha e foi ficar com os trouxas. Nem pensou duas vezes.

Harry pareceu chocado. – Nossa, eu não fazia ideia.

\- Sim, eu imaginei. A família Avery foi desonrada por causa dela. Ela perdeu sua família, o dinheiro e o prestigio puro sangue, mas não pareceu se importar. Largou o marido e o filho ainda criança sem pensar duas vezes. O pobre do Alphard só tinha dez anos. Ele ganhou aquela coruja, ainda filhote, em seu aniversário, antes de todos saberem que ela estava com um trouxa. O Alphard odeia os trouxas por causa disso. Ele já imagina ter meio irmãos mestiços, e sente vergonha disso.

Harry suspirou. – Ele tem uma história triste, mas não pode condenar todos os trouxas pela escolha da mãe dele. É, não quero um amigo assim. Mas é de certeza que ele vai perder.

Não demorou muito e o trem parou na estação de Hogsmead. Logo todos os alunos desembarcaram na estação. Harry pode ver de longe um homem alto gritar.

\- Alunos do primeiro ano! Vamos aos botes! Por aqui, alunos do primeiro ano!- Gritava o homem.

Harry ficou no impasse, se ele iria junto com os alunos do primeiro ano, ou nas carruagens. Decidiu que iria pelas carruagens. Ao se aproximar de uma, pode ver os testrálios. Eles já eram utilizados nessa época. Harry sorriu. Isso fez ele se lembrar de seu quinto ano, quando viu um desses pela primeira vez. O testrálio olhou para Harry, como se percebesse que o mesmo podia velo. Harry ficou olhando ele por um tempo. Eileen não podia ver eles, pelo que Harry percebeu.

Harry estendeu a mão e fez um carinho na cabeça do testrálio, que se mostrou muito feliz com o gesto.

\- Você pode ver eles? – Ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Quando se virou, abriu um grande sorriso. Era Hagrid.

\- Oh, sim. Você também? – Perguntou Harry.

Eileen olhou para os dois sem entender nada.

\- Sim, desde a morte de meu pai. – Disse ele todo tímido, mas também fez um carinho no testrálio.

\- Entendo. Criaturas dóceis essas não? Imagino que o fato de elas só serem vistas por quem já viu a morte, seria uma proteção a elas. Afinal, quem vê cara, não vê coração.

Eileen arregalou os olhos. – O que tem aqui? Eu não posso ver.

\- É um testrálio. – Disse Harry. – Relaxa, eles são dóceis.

\- Ah, eu sou Rubeo Hagrid.

\- Olá Hagrid. Eu sou Harry. – Harry estendeu sua mão.

Hagrid pareceu um pouco receoso, mas apertou a mão de Harry com cuidado.

\- Cuidado com esse gigante ai baixinho!- Berrou uma voz escandalosa ao fundo.

Era Abraxas. Ele estava acompanhado com uma porção de sonserinos, incluindo Tom e Alphard. Walburga e outros dois garotos começaram a rir.

\- Olha lá. Eles estão até fazendo carinho no nada. – Dizia Walburga, em meio a risadas. – Eles devem ser loucos.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Vamos subir nessa carruagem mesmo.

Harry foi o primeiro a embarcar, junto com Eileen e Hagrid.

Walburga fez uma cara feia, ao perceber que não deram bola para ela. Silvanius, o professor de trato das criaturas magicas, que estava ordenado aos alunos do primeiro ano para que estes fossem aos botes, se aproximou deles.

\- Olá. – disse Silvanius. – Os monitores deverão se dirigir ao grande salão por últimos, logo após todos os outros alunos tiverem entrado. Sugiro que esperem a última carruagem.

\- Certo. – Disseram Walburga, Druela, Tom e Alphard.

Walburga se virou para Druela. – Viu aqueles dois malucos fazendo gestos no ar na frente da carruagem? Eles não sabem que elas se movem sozinhas?

\- Na verdade, Srta. Black, as carruagens não se movem sozinhas. – Disse o Prof. Silvanius.- Elas são puxadas por testrálios.

Naquele momento todos olharam para o professor sem entender.

\- Não tinha nada puxando a carruagem. – Disse Druela.

\- É por que só podem ser vistos por quem já viu a morte. – disse Silvanius. – Talvez esses dois “ malucos” já tenham visto a morte e por isso podem ver eles. Ah, vocês já podem embarcar. – Logo o professor saiu e foi até o bote, para guiar os alunos.

Walburga e os demais arregalaram os olhos confusos e olharam para a frente da carruagem.

\- Tá, pode ter alguma coisa ai, mas não quero nem saber como é. – Disse Walburga. – Vamos logo.

Logo ambos embarcaram e rumaram para Hogwarts. Harry se despediu de Eileen e Hagrid. Eles tinham que ir para suas mesas. Logo que todos os alunos do primeiro ano entraram, os monitores entraram, ficando no final de suas mesas. O diretor Dipped se levantou.

\- Bem vindos alunos novos! Bem vindos a Hogwarts! Aos que já são daqui, bem vindos de volta!

Ele começou com aquele discurso típico de início de ano. Era nostálgico. Harry pode ver o professor Dumbledore pegar o chapéu seletor e se dirigir ao pequeno banco que havia na frente dos professores.

O chapéu cantou sua canção e então o professor Dumbledore explicou como seria a seleção. Harry estava empolgado. Olhava para todas as mesas, pois muitos estavam olhando para ele percebendo que ele não era um aluno de onze anos. Assim que o ultimo do primeiro ano foi selecionado, o professor Dumbledore elevou a voz novamente.

\- Muito bem, esse ano tivemos um aluno transferido que vai cursar o quinto ano e os próximos aqui em Hogwarts. Sr. Harry Peverell, venha aqui para ser selecionado.

Naquele momento Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde viu punhado de sonserinos boquiabertos. Abraxas quase foi ao chão, enquanto Alphard estava de olhos esbugalhados. Eileen parecia chocada. Nas demais mesas, haviam sussurros aqui e ali. Harry se sentou na cadeira e o chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça.

\- _Oh, eu vejo em seu coração um grifinório, mas...mas... sangue preto? Isso... Eu tenho ordens para isso...sangue preto... sangue preto...sim, você tem que ir para lá... não... você tem coração grifinó...mas tenho ordens._.. – O chapéu falava em sua cabeça. – _Ordens do próprio Salazar_...

- _Salazar?_ – Perguntou Harry. – _Não, por favor, Sonserina não! Sonserina não! –_ Harry gritava em sua mente.

\- _Tenho ordens dele... todos os sangues negros devem pertencer a sua casa. É uma ordem..._

– _Não, por favor, Sonserina não! Me mande para qualquer outra, mesmo que não seja grifinória._

\- SONSERINA! – O chapéu berrou o mais alto que pode.

A mesa da Sonserina dava pulos de empolgação em uma imensidão de palmas. Dumbledore tirou o chapéu da cabeça de Harry. Demorou um tempo até Harry perceber que havia acabado a seleção.

\- Pode ir para sua mesa, Sr. Peverell. – Disse Dumbledore.

Harry se levantou com uma expressão que misturava, surpresa, derrota, ódio e um profundo descontentamento. Se arrastou até a mesa da Sonserina. Muitas pessoas olhavam para ele, ainda de olhos arregalados.

\- Vai mais para lá Abraxas, vamos dar um espaço para ele se sentar. – Disse Alphard.

Abraxas ainda estava boquiaberto olhando para Harry. Ele se afastou e com ele Alphard. Ficou um espaço sobrando entre Alphard e Druela. Harry olhou para o espaço vazio entre eles. Sentia que estava traindo a grifinória.

-Hey, se senta ai. – disse Druela.- Abrimos esse espaço para você.

Harry se sentou a contragosto. Alphard o encarou com um grande sorriso. – Então, Harry Peverell. Vai honrar sua aposta?

\- Não sei se ela vale. – Disse Harry.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Que aposta? – disse Abraxas.

\- A aposta era se eu fosse selecionado para a Sonserina. – Disse Harry.

\- Mas você foi. – Disse Alphard.

\- Não, eu não fui selecionado. Fui empurrado, atirado e jogado aqui. O chapéu mesmo disse isso. – Disse Harry.

\- Há, e porque ele faria isso? – Perguntou Walburga com uma voz irritante.

\- Ele foi ordenado. – disse Harry.

\- Ordenado? Por quem? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Esquece. Ele já está morto mesmo. – Disse Harry. – Agora estou aqui e aqui será.... minha casa. – Disse Harry a contragosto.

\- Tá, mas e a nossa aposta? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Que aposta poxa? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Eu apostei com o Harry que ele iria para Sonserina. – Disse Alphard. – Ele perdeu.

Harry bufou. Não era justo.

\- E o que ele terá que fazer? Alimentar sua coruja? – Perguntou Walburga maldosamente.

Alphard sorriu. – Ele não tem problemas com a Delph. Ele vai ser meu amigo. – Disse colocando uma das mãos nos ombros de Harry.

A mesa inteira da Sonserina olhou para eles. Tom deu um leve arquear nas sobrancelhas. Logo banquete iniciou. Harry não estava com fome. Estava profundamente irritado. Mas que merda era o sangue preto, para que Salazar quisesse tanto um sangue preto em sua casa? Harry estava decidido a descobrir. Ele passaria dias na biblioteca se fosse preciso.

\- Coma alguma coisa. – Disse Alphard. – Não pode sair para comer a noite.

\- Não estou com fome. – Disse Harry.

\- Está chateado por não ter ido para a grifinória? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Você queria ir para aquele lugar? Que horror. – Disse Walburga, fazendo cara de nojo.

Harry a olhou torto. Abraxas ficou encarando Harry um tempo.

\- Então... você era um Peverell? Interessante. Achei que sua família tinha sido extinta. – Disse Abraxas. – Foi mal pelo nosso desentendimento no beco e...

\- Desentendimento? Mostrar sua verdadeira face não foi um desentendimento, Malfoy. – Disse Harry.

Abraxas se sentiu envergonhado. – Olha, desculpa tá?

\- Abraxas, deixe o Harry. Ele está de cabeça quente por hoje, e precisa comer alguma coisa. – Disse Alphard, colocando algumas coisas no prato de Harry.

\- Eu não estou com fome Alphard. – Disse Harry.

\- Hey, agora que somos amigos, você pode me chamar só de Alp. Não precisa ser tão formal. – Disse Alphard sorrindo.

Abraxas e os outros olharam confusos para Alphard.

\- Eu sou seu amigo, mas eu tenho que te chamar pelo nome. – Disse Abraxas.

Alphard revirou os olhos. – Coma Harry. Por favor, senão você sentira fome depois e não queremos que cause problemas para a Sonserina, se sentir fome a noite.

\- Tá bom. – Disse Harry comendo lentamente.

Depois do banquete, Tom foi o primeiro a se levantar.

\- Alunos do primeiro ano, me sigam. – Disse e logo os alunos se levantaram e o seguiram. Logo os demais foram atrás deles. Harry parou no corredor e observou as escadarias. Ele sentiu um impulso de subir para a torre da grifinória, mas olhou para o grupo de sonserinos que pararam junto com ele e o observaram. Alphard percebeu o grupo de grifinório subindo as escadas e presumiu que era onde Harry queria estar.

\- Vamos Harry. – Disse Alphard. – O dormitório da Sonserina é por aqui.

Harry o seguiu de cabeça baixa. Logo Tom chegou a frente de uma enorme parece nas masmorras.

\- Nossa senha é PUREZA. – Disse e logo a parede dá lugar a uma porta, no qual eles entram. Logo todos os sonserinos entraram e estavam amontoados na sala comunal.

Tom foi ao centro da sala comunal. – Muito bem. Alunos novos. Está na hora de vocês saberem das regras da Sonserina. Os que já estudam aqui, vão relembra-las. Nossa senha muda de quinze em quinze dias. Ela será deixada no quadro de avisos dessa sala. Os testes de quadribol começaram em outubro. O dia será colocado no quadro de avisos. Nossas regras são bem rigorosas. Nunca cheguem atrasados em nenhuma aula. Sempre ganhe pontos e nunca os percam. Nunca faça nada que envergonhe sua casa. Sempre honre seus colegas e sua casa. Amizades e relacionamentos fora da Sonserina, só são permitidos com corvinais e Puros sangues. Seus trajes devem sempre estarem limpos e arrumados. Sempre cuidem dos seus. Nunca sequer pensem em desmerecer nenhuma dessas regras. Somos bons em nos proteger, mas nós podemos punir aqueles que julgamos ser uma ameaça a nossa casa. Amanha o café e servido as oito da manha. Se levantem antes desse horário, tomem banho e cheguem no salão. O dormitório das meninas fica a direita e o dos meninos a esquerda. Podem ir agora. - Tom disse e logo se retirou, indo para a porta da esquerda.

Harry ficou chocado com a quantidade de absurdos que Tom tinha dito. Que regras idiotas eram essas? Ninguém contestou nenhuma. Harry percebeu, assim que adentrou pela escadaria, em um grande corredor, que em cada porta havia um pequeno quadro com os nomes dos ocupantes. O dormitório de Harry ficava no fundo do corredor. No quarto, ficavam Tom, Alphard, Orion e Abraxas. Harry suspirou.

\- Maravilha. – Disse em tom de deboche.

\- Não é?- Disse Alphard. – Estaremos no mesmo dormitório.

Harry adentrou no dormitório, onde haviam cinco camas, cada uma com quatro colunas, cortinas de seda verde e colchas bordadas com fios prateados. Tapeçarias medievais ilustrando as aventuras de famosos sonserinos adornando as paredes e lustres de prata pendurados no teto. Harry pode ver sua pequena coruja em um canto e presumiu que sua cama era aquela, onde sua coruja estava do lado e ao lado da porta. Ele logo reconheceu o malão e as coisas. Suas vestes haviam trocado para as vestes da Sonserina. Harry encarava o símbolo sério. Harry colocou seu pijama e logo se deitou. Ficou fitando o teto por um tempo.

\- Sem sono? – Perguntou Alphard.

Alphard estava na cama ao lado de Harry. Ao lado dele estava Tom, depois Orion e depois Abraxas na outra ponta.

\- Vou dormir. Não quero acordar tarde. – Harry tirou os óculos e se virou para o lado.

\- Boa noite Harry. – Disse Alphard.

\- Boa noite. – Disse Harry.

\- Boa noite Harry! – Disse Abraxas.

\- Boa noite, Malfoy.

Harry adormeceu. Teve um sono sem sonhos. Acordou na manhã seguinte sendo balançado por Alphard.

\- Bom dia Harry! Está na hora de acordar. – disse Alphard. – Va tomar seu banho e se trocar.

Harry acordou todo errado. Esfregou os olhos com força e olhou a figura a sua frente. Era um borrão, mas Harry percebeu que era Alphard.

\- Ah, é você Alphard. – disse Harry se espreguiçando.

Como se despertasse de um transe, Alphard respondeu. – Já disse que pode me chamar de Alp.

\- Prefiro pelo nome. Alp parece o jeito que uma garota te chamaria. – Disse Harry tateando a mesa, em busca de seus óculos.

\- Só é mais simples. Nem as garotas me chamam assim.

Harry colocou seus óculos e pegou suas roupas. Ele foi até o banheiro, que ficava em uma sala ao lado. Trancou a porta e foi se banhar. As marcas roxas já haviam sumido, mas as cicatrizes ainda estavam ali. Harry tomou seu banho e vestiu suas vestes. Tratou de estar nos padrões da Sonserina e se retirou dali. Alphard e Abraxas o aguardavam.

\- Vamos tomar café. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Sim, hoje o professor Slughorn nos entregara nosso cronograma de aulas. – Disse Alphard. – A propósito, ele é o nosso chefe de casa e professor de poções.

\- Onde estão os outros dois? – Harry questionou, apontando para as outras camas.

\- Eles já foram. Tom é o primeiro a se levantar. Ele e Orion já foram. Por que? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Só estava curioso. Não ouvi eles saírem.

\- Eles são bem silenciosos mesmo. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Certo, vamos tomar café. – Disse Harry.

Eles sobrem para o grande salão. Alguns já estavam comendo. As demais mesas estavam quase vazias. Harry se sentou e começou a colocar algumas coisas em seu prato.

\- Bom dia Harry! – Disse Eileen se aproximando dele.

\- Bom dia Eileen.

\- E ai, como foi a primeira noite na Sonserina?

\- Foi tranquila. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.

Aos poucos o salão começou a se encher de pessoas das demais casas. Harry avistou Hagrid, mas antes de ele se levantar para dar um bom dia para o mesmo, Eileen o fez se sentar novamente.

\- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Amizades e relacionamentos fora da Sonserina, só são permitidos com corvinais e Puros sangues. – disse Eileen. – Se esqueceu da mensagem do Riddle ontem? É uma regra nossa. Hagrid é legal, mas ele é um meio gigante da grifinória e...

\- Eu não ligo para essa merda. – Disse Harry. – Não vou perder um amigo por essa regra idiota.

Alphard o olhou sério. – Calma Harry. São nossas regras.

\- Quem impôs elas, deve ser tão idiota quanto elas. – Disse Harry.

\- Fui eu.- Disse Tom.- Algum problema com elas? - Tom se levantou e encarou Harry.

\- Sim, eu tenho problema com elas. – Disse Harry se levantando também.

\- Deveria ter se manifestado ontem quando eu as ditei. Seu silencio significa que você as aceitou.

\- Ter me manifestado ontem não mudaria nada. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu. – Exatamente.

Aquilo estava chamando a atenção para a mesa da Sonserina. Alphard percebeu aonde aquilo iria levar.– Olha Harry, fique calmo ok? Você quer ser amigo do meio gigante, é isso?

\- Não Alphard. Eu quero ser amigo de quem eu quiser. Eu não me importo com sobrenome, classe e nem mesmo a casa. Eu quero ser livre desse pensamento quadrado da Sonserina.

Todos os sonserinos encararam Harry como se ele estivesse dizendo absurdos.

\- Ta bom. – Disse Alphard. – Já que você quer amigos, eu posso te apresentar alguns corvinos que conheço e...

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Eu já imaginei que isso aconteceria comigo aqui. Acho melhor eu ser solitário, afinal é melhor ficar sozinho que mal acompanhado. – Harry se levantou da mesa. – Perdi a fome. – E logo saiu do grande salão.

Os sonserinos encararam Harry até ele sair do salão. Eileen se sentia incomodada.

\- O Harry está chateado. – Disse Eileen.

\- Ele é um idiota. – Disse Walburga. – Fazendo esse discurso... como ele pode ser de nossa casa?

Houveram murmúrios aqui e ali, até Alphard se levantar.

\- Vocês imaginam que Harry está chateado por estar em nossa casa, mas ontem ele disse que aceitava ficar. Tudo o que ele soube de nossa casa, é o que ele não poderia fazer e o que deveria ser feito em algumas situações. Nós não mostramos para ele o prestigio de estar na Sonserina. Ele não faz ideia de como ele é sortudo por ter sido escolhido para a melhor casa. Se ele está aqui, é por que ele merece estar e cabe a nós que estamos aqui a mais tempo mostrar isso a ele.

Muitos concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Ah, que bom que os achei todos aqui. – Disse o professor Slughorn se aproximando deles. – Encontrei o jovem Peverell no corredor e já lhe dei a grade de matérias, mas queria comentar uma coisa com vocês. Soube por um amigo meu do ministério de que o jovem Peverell foi o último sobrevivente de um massacre.

Todos na Sonserina arregalaram os olhos.

\- Os pais dele foram mortos e ele foi atingido por um feitiço poderoso da memória. – Disse Slughorn. – Algumas partes foram restauradas, mas muita coisa ele vai recuperar aos poucos. Vocês imaginam o quão confuso o pobrezinho deve estar, e o quão solitário ele se sente. Vocês, como a casa unida que são, devem dar seu apoio e paciência para ele. Agora vou indo.

Muitos na Sonserina permaneceram boquiabertos. Alphard ficou chocado, bem como Tom. Tom pensou em ir atrás de Harry, mas resolveu que seria melhor não fazer nada. Alphard nem pensou duas vezes e tentou encontrar Harry, mas o mesmo já estava sentado na sala de história da magia. O professor Binns dava aula naquele tempo também. Harry pegou aqueles livros chatos. A aula ainda nem havia começado, mas Harry já estava morrendo. Ele se lembrou que agora teria que estudar tudo de novo, e o pior era que aquele ano seria o das N.O.M.S, ou seja, pilhas de deveres. Harry já estava pensando que estaria melhor morto.

\- Achei você. – Disse Alphard se sentando ao lado de Harry. – Olha, podemos conversar um pouco?

\- O que quer Alphard? – Perguntou Harry.

Alphard suspirou. – Primeiro de tudo, eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- O professor Slughorn nos contou que você foi o único sobrevivente de um massacre e que seus pais foram mortos. Sinto muito.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Harry.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – Nossa, você pareceu meio insensível agora.

\- Não lembro como é ter pais. Esperava o que?

\- Ah, é verdade. Ele também disse que você sofreu um feitiço da memória poderoso.

Harry ponderou um pouco. Talvez Ignoto tenha conversado com Slughorn sobre isso? Eles se conheciam? Logo os demais alunos começaram a chegar. Os sonserinos cercaram Harry. Do outro lado da sala ficavam os Lufanos. O professor Binns começou dando sua aula chata de sempre, sobre guerra dos gigantes. Harry pode notar, depois de um tempo, que ele, Alphard e Tom eram os únicos acordados. O resto da turma dormia em cima de seus livros. Depois dessa aula, Harry teve dois tempos de herbologia com a Corvinal. Os sonserinos conversavam com os corvinais normalmente. Harry não entendia por que essa ligação com os corvinais, mas preferia não saber. Logo chegou o horário do almoço. Harry foi o último a chegar lá. Ficou na ponta da mesa, bem longe dos demais. Eles pareceram notar, pois ficavam encarando Harry. O mesmo cutucava a comida sem vontade. Ele teria o período da tarde livre, isso significava que ele poderia pesquisar sobre sangue preto na biblioteca. Um piar chamou a atenção de todos. Eram as corujas entregando cartas. Uma coruja enorme pairou sobre a mesa da Sonserina. Muitos sonserinos se afastaram da mesa, com medo de serem atacados. Era Delph. As demais corujas saiam voando apavoradas. Ela pousou na frente de Alphard e lhe deixou uma carta. Era do pai dele. A coruja ficava encarando feio todos na mesa. Todos tinham medo daquela coruja. Se ela resolvesse atacar alguém, coitada dessa pessoa. No passar de olhos da coruja, ela avistou Harry no fundo da mesa. Arregalou os olhos e piou alto, logo voando em direção dele. Todos acompanharam a coruja se aproximar de Harry.

Walburga deu um riso de deboche. – Pobre do Harry, vai ser massacrado pela coruja do Alphard.

\- Tadinho. – Disse Druella. – Ele vai morrer tão cedo.

Algumas meninas soltavam umas risadinhas aqui e ali. Nas outras mesas, a atenção era a mesma, voltada para a coruja. Ela ficou bem na frente de Harry e o encarou curiosa. Harry estava distraído cutucando a comida e nem notou a presença dela. Ela piou e deu umas bicadinhas carinhosas na mão de Harry, chamando sua atenção.

Todos já arquearam a sobrancelha. De onde aquela coruja sabia bicar carinhosamente?

\- Oi Delph. – disse Harry fazendo um carinho na cabeça da coruja, que se arqueou toda feliz com o gesto.

A boca de geral foi no chão. Até algumas corujas que estavam sobrevoando o salão, acabaram se chocando umas com as outras, pois ficaram encarando a cena também. Walburga se levantou boquiaberta. Seus lábios tremiam. Tom ficou de olhos arregalados. Ele nunca imaginou ver aquilo em vida.

\- Olha você está com uma aparência bem melhor. – Harry começou a fazer carinho pelo corpo plumoso da coruja, que fechava os olhos aproveitando o carinho. – Espero que estejam te dando peixe. Sabe que tem um lago ao lado da escola? Você poderia ir pescar lá, em uma tarde. O pôr do sol deve ser lindo, e você pode esticar suas asas o quanto precisar.

A coruja piou e subiu no ombro de Harry, lhe dando bicadas carinhosas na orelha. Harry queria reclamar, afinal ela pesava quase cinco quilos e estava em seu ombro, mas tinha medo que ela o machucasse.

\- Hey garota, agora eu preciso comer e depois tenho que ir ler um pouco. Foi bom te ver, e me desculpe por ter saído sem me despedir apropriadamente aquele dia.

A coruja piou, deu mais umas bicadinhas na orelha de Harry e logo saiu voando. Só naquele momento Harry percebeu o silencio no salão. Todos olhavam para ele com semblantes surpresos. Walburga parecia que iria ter um ataque epilético, enquanto os demais encaravam Harry como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante que eles já tivessem visto. Harry comeu em silencio e logo saiu dali.

Ele foi até a biblioteca e começou a procurar por qualquer coisa relacionada a sangue preto, porém não encontrou nada sobre isso.

\- Ora, Harry, meu jovem, como vai? – Era o professor Slughorn.

\- Vou bem professor.

\- O que faz aqui? Achei que estaria com seus amigos.

\- Eu não tenho amigos professor.

Slughorn pareceu triste. – Entendo. Escola nova...

Harry teve uma ideia. – Professor, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Slughorn abriu um grande sorriso. – Claro meu jovem.

-Sabe... eu estou procurando sobre uma coisa, mas não encontro em lugar nenhum. O senhor, como um grande mestre em poções, possivelmente vai poder me dizer.

\- Oh, e o que seria?

\- O senhor sabe o que é sangue preto?

\- Ora, é claro que eu sei. É uma lenda entre os puro sangue. – Disse Slughorn.- Sabe, se quer saber, pode perguntar a qualquer um deles, que eles vão te responder. Vai ser bom, pois na Sonserina tem muitas famílias puro sangue e assim, quem sabe você não faz amigos? Tenho que ir. Até a aula.

Slughorn saiu dali e Harry ficou pensativo. Algo em si dizia que ele não iria gostar do que iria ouvir. Só tinha um puro sangue que Harry confiava para perguntar.

Ele precisava encontrar Eileen.

Continua...


	8. Mestiço Sujo

Harry estava saindo da biblioteca, quando se sentiu ser puxado para um canto. Era Tom. O mesmo o puxou para um canto da biblioteca que não havia ninguém. Ele fez gestos com a varinha e Harry percebeu que ele já podia fazer feitiços sem pronuncia. Eram feitiços silenciadores.

\- O que quer Tom? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Vim ver como você está. Percebi sua hostilidade extrema com a sonserina, e queria te dizer que isso pode te trazer problemas.

\- Tom, eu não fui selecionado para a Sonserina. Eu fui jogado aqui.

Tom pareceu pensativo. – Como assim?

\- Ta, eu te conto, mas tem que me prometer que isso ficara entre nós.

\- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

\- O chapéu disse que Salazar pediu a ele que alguém como eu fosse jogado na Sonserina. O chapéu queria me pôr na grifinória, mas como ele tinha essas ordens, ele me colocou na Sonserina. Eu não acho justo isso. Preciso saber por que.

Tom pareceu pensar. – Ele te deu alguma pista?

Harry pensou um pouco. – Não. Eu preciso ver com as pessoas que estão a gerações na sonserina se eles sabem de alguma coisa. Os puro sangue.

\- Tudo bem, vamos ver com Abraxas e os outros se eles sabem de alguma coisa.

\- Não. – Disse Harry.

\- Porque?

\- Eu não confio em nenhum deles. Deixa quieto isso, ok? Eu vou dar o meu melhor para descobrir. Não mencione nada disso com ninguém. Me prometa isso.

Tom suspirou. – Muito bem. Não se esqueça que eu ainda sou o mesmo Tom que você conheceu ok? – Tom fez um carinho na cabeça de Harry. – E sou seu monitor, então se tiver algum problema me fale ok?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Tom iria desfazer o feitiço abafador, mas percebeu Alphard olhando para os dois com semblante sério. Tom desfez o feitiço e encarou Alphard.

\- Algum problema Avery? – Perguntou Tom arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Me diga você, Riddle.

Tom se virou para Harry. – Pode ir. Já acabamos de conversar.

Harry saiu dali, percebendo o tom sério na voz de Tom, mas ficou um pouco mais atrás das estantes. Não havia mais ninguém na biblioteca ser eles.

\- Sobre o que vocês falaram? – Alphard perguntou.

Tom deu um sorriso. – Por que quer saber?

\- Estudo com você desde o primeiro ano, e pela primeira vez eu vejo você ser carinhoso com alguém aponto de tocar nessa pessoa. Você não é desse tipo, sem contar que usou feitiços abafadores para ninguém poder ouvir vocês.

Tom suspirou. – Queria falar com o Harry sobre a atitude dele em relação a Sonserina. Sou o monitor dele e precisava informar que se ele continuasse com essa atitude, que ele poderia ser punido. Tive de usar feitiços para que ninguém nos ouvisse, ou você iria preferir que as outras casas soubessem de nossos assuntos?

Alphard suspirou. – Ainda assim, isso não explica muito.

\- Oh, esta se questionando sobre o carinho? – Tom suspirou cansado. – Meu charme normal não funcionou com ele, então tive que tentar conforta-lo de uma maneira mais física. Quem sabe assim ele se aquiete um pouco em relação a Sonserina?

Alphard olhou para Tom por um momento e sorriu. – Espero mesmo que tenha sido só isso.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Do que está falando?

\- Sabe por que eu não sou do tipo que segue você Riddle?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha e Alphard sorriu.

\- Porque eu nunca vou seguir alguém cujo sangue sujo de um trouxa corre nas veias.

Tom arregalou os olhos por um momento. – Não sei do que você está falando.

Harry arregalou os olhos também.

Alphard sorriu. – Sou um legilimente, Riddle. Pratico isso desde o dia em que minha mãe me deixou. Não foi difícil saber sobre o seu pai sujo. Imagino como ficarão os seus seguidores, ao saberem sobre você...

Tom engoliu seco. – O que quer?

\- Fique longe do Harry. – Disse Alphard. – Só isso. Então eu me mantenho quieto sobre você.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Só isso? Quer que eu fique longe do Harry?

Alphard concordou com a cabeça. – Deixe ele quieto. Obvio que sei que talvez em alguma aula vocês façam duplas, mas fora isso, não se aproxime dele e nem tente ser legal com ele. É bem simples, não?

\- Pra que isso? – Tom não entendia.

Alphard sorriu. – Harry é especial. Eu soube disso desde o primeiro momento que o vi, principalmente depois da Delph gostar dele, mas não é algo que você possa entender.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Como é que é?

Alphard suspirou. – Além de mestiço você também é surdo Riddle? Quer que eu faça um desenho?

Tom fez uma expressão dura. – Acha que por ser mestiço, eu sou inferior a você?

\- Mas é claro. Sou eu que terei uma cadeira no conselho bruxo. Sou eu que tenho um nome prestigiado. – Alphard fez uma expressão de deboche. – Eu posso me tornar o melhor aluno de Hogwarts se eu quiser, mas eu não preciso disso.

\- É claro, pois como eu você também espalha ser “ charme” por ai e consegue o que quer, mas isso não vai funcionar com o Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – E acha que um mestiço sujo como você vai?

Tom respirou fundo, principalmente quando percebeu que eles estavam sendo ouvidos por Harry. Harry tentou se esconder mais ao fundo, mas Tom já sabia.

\- Escute Alphard...Você sente nojo de mestiços?

Alphard deu um suspiro. – Você precisa mesmo que eu escreva para você? Sua escoria nojenta me dá repulsa. Mesmo você sendo um descendente de Salazar. Ele deve estar se revirando no tumulo por ter um descendente mestiço.

Tom suspirou. – O que vai fazer com o Harry? Vai machucar ele?

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha.- O que quero com o Harry é assunto meu, mas não se preocupe, eu não vou machucar ele e...

\- Nem chegar perto. – Disse Harry saindo das sombras. Ele havia ficado profundamente ofendido com o que Alphard havia dito, principalmente pelo Tom.

Alphard piscou surpreso. – Oh, Harry! Você estava ai?

\- Se queria privacidade, deveria ter posto um feitiço silenciador.- Disse Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – Verdade. Agora você também pode barganhar com o Riddle, já que você também sabe que ele é um mestiço sujo e...

\- Mestiços são sujos? – Harry perguntou.

\- Sim, obvio, mas por que...

\- Lamento ter te contaminado com a minha sujeira. – Disse Harry. – Eu sou mestiço. Pai puro sangue e mãe nascida trouxa, mas sei que não importa para vocês.

Alphard arregalou os olhos. Tom ficou surpreso.

\- Não se preocupe Tom. – Disse Harry ignorando Alphard ao lado. – Eu nunca vou dizer para ninguém que você é mestiço se isso for uma ofensa a você. Eu não tenho esse problema. Podem dizer que sou mestiço. Não é algo do qual eu me envergonhe.

Harry saiu dali e foi caminhar. Estava puto da vida e precisava encontrar Eileen. Para sua sorte ela não estava tão longe de onde Harry estava. Ela estava no pátio lendo um livro. Harry se aproximou sorrateiramente.

\- Oi Eileen. – Disse Harry.

\- Ah, oi Harry. Em que posso te ajudar? – Disse Eileen, dando um sorriso.

\- Podemos falar a sós e em outro lugar? É algo realmente importante.

Eileen pensou um pouco. – Claro, porque não?

Harry e Eileen foram para o canto pais isolado do pátio.

\- O que quer Harry? – Perguntou Eileen.

\- Tem algo que eu preciso te perguntar... O que sabe sobre sangue preto? – Perguntou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A expressão de Eileen endureceu. – Como sabe disso?

\- Ah... eu ouvi o professor Slughorn comentar que ele é uma lenda e que se mantém entre os puro sangue. Queria saber o que é essa lenda. Pura curiosidade. – Disse Harry dando os ombros.

\- Não parece isso. – Disse Eileen. – Você até me pediu para vir para outro lugar para conversarmos e que era importante.

\- Ah Eileen... – Harry fez um tom brincalhão. – Estou morrendo de curiosidade. Por favor?

Eileen suspirou e olhou para os lados. – É uma lenda antiga. Eu não sei muito sobre ela. Nunca quis aprender muito sobre essas coisas de puro sangue, mas sei que tem a ver com os primeiros bruxos que vagaram pelo mundo.

\- Oh, e o que mais?

\- Só sei disso. Se quiser saber mais, eu te aconselho a perguntar ao Abraxas ou ao Alphard. As famílias deles são puros sangues extremos, então eles devem saber.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Não quero falar com nenhum deles, principalmente o Alphard.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Nada muito agradável. Eu vi ele falando umas coisas ruins sobre mestiços... e acontece que eu sou mestiço, então...

Eileen cobriu a boca de Harry. – Não fale isso. Não deixe os sonserinos saberem e...

\- Qual o problema? – disse Harry, tirando a mão de Eileen de sua boca.

\- Ser mestiço. Isso te tira muita coisa. Os Sonserinos achavam que você era um puro sangue e...

\- Me trataram mal da mesma forma. – Disse Harry. – Eu não ligo para os outros. Preciso muito saber sobre sangue negro Eileen e... preciso que não conte a ninguém sobre isso. Me prometa.

\- Harry. – disse Eileen segurando a mão de Harry. – Tem alguma coisa que o perturba? Tem a ver com sangue preto?

Harry suspirou. Precisava dar uma resposta. – Eu lembro de ter visto esse tipo de sangue...

Eileen arregalou os olhos. – Onde?

\- Eu não sei. Mas eu o vi, mas não lembro onde e...

Eileen se segurou nos ombros de Harry. - Harry, não pode contar a ninguém sobre isso! Não pode falar que viu um sangue preto por ai!

Harry percebeu que ela estava desesperada. – Por que?

Eileen olhou para os lados. – Os puro sangue da Sonserina... se eles souberem, vão vir atrás de você, querendo respostas.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mas do que você está falando?

\- Só não pergunte para ninguém sobre isso, ok?

\- Mas eu preciso saber e...

\- O que vocês estão falando ai? – Perguntou Abraxas, com um bando de sonserinos. – Vocês ai, no cantinho de mãos dadas... Ela é menor de idade Peverell. – Disse rindo, junto com demais sonserinos.

\- E quem foi que te perguntou Malfoy? – Harry disse.

Os demais sonserinos o olharam sério. Eileen soltou as mãos de Harry rapidamente. – Se lembre do que eu te falei. – Disse, logo saindo. Passou pelos sonserinos com uma expressão séria.

Os sonserinos encaravam feio Harry. O mesmo deu as costas e saiu dali. Ele sabia que existiam outros puro sangue por ai, que não estavam na Sonserina. Se lembrou dos Macmillan na casa Lufa-lufa e é claro, Weasleys, Potters, Prewett e Longbottom na grifinória. Talvez eles tivessem mente mais aberta em relação a essas coisas, ou talvez tivessem abandonado essa lenda por serem tão liberais. Harry caminhou tanto que acabou chegando perto da floresta. Ele conseguiu avistar os testrálios na floresta. Se aproximou deles e eles o olharam curiosos.

\- Veio visitar eles? – Disse Hagrid saindo das sombras da floresta.

\- Oi Hagrid. – Disse Harry dando um sorriso. – Eu estava pensando na vida e cá estou eu.

\- Gosta de criaturas mágicas? – Perguntou Hagrid.

\- Um pouco. Sabe, eu tinha um amigo que adorava animais mágicos. Deixe eu te contar um pouco sobre alguns dos animais dele. Que tal começarmos pelo cérbero dele, que se chamava Fofo?

Depois que Harry saiu da biblioteca, Tom ficou encarando Alphard.

\- O que vai fazer? – Perguntou Tom. – Ele ainda é especial, agora que sabe que ele é mestiço?

Alphard não falou nada. Saiu dali e deixou Tom para trás. Caminhou até o pátio, onde encontrou Abraxas e os outros. Abraxas estava com cara de poucos amigos. Alphard se uniu ao grupo, sabendo que teria que ouvir Abraxas. Logo eles começaram a caminhar.

\- Aquele Peverell... continua mal educado. – Disse Abraxas. – Fica de mãos dadas com uma menor e...

Alphard parou na hora e olhou para Abraxas. – O que você disse?

Abraxas engoliu a seco. O tom na voz de Alphard era frio. – Ele e Eileen estavam conversando... de mãos dadas e...

\- Sobre o que eles estavam conversando?

Os sonserinos começaram a se encolher. Abraxas começou a suar. Eles sentiam a pressão no ar em volta deles.

\- Eu não sei... mas seja o que for... Eileen estava brava. Saiu com uma expressão dura... sabemos que ela não é assim.

\- Para onde ele foi?

Abraxas apenas apontou a direção e Alphard começou a apressar o passo. Os sonserinos o seguiram. Achavam que ele daria uma lição no Peverell. Tom tinha saído da biblioteca e começou a caminhar para pensar. Ele precisava se planejar. Alphard sabia que ele era mestiço. Isso era um grande problema. Ele conseguiu a avistar o grupo de sonserinos que Alphard estava na frente. De repente, ele começou a ouvir uma risada suave que ele reconheceu. De longe ele pode ver Harry conversar com o meio gigante. Eles estavam rindo de alguma coisa. Alphard e os demais sonserinos pararam onde estavam. Pela primeira vez em tempo, Tom pode ver Harry sorrir verdadeiramente. Isso o fazia feliz, como se fosse para ele sorrir também. Alphard e os outros olharam a cena a sua frente. De fato, Harry estar sorrindo era curioso para todos. Eles nunca o viram sorrir. Harry fez algum gesto no ar e de repente flutuou. Todos ficaram boquiabertos e se aproximaram um pouco mais para ouvir o que eles estavam falando.

\- Os Testrálios tem um ótimo senso de direção... – Disse Harry.

\- Então é em um testrálio que ele está montado? – Sussurrou Abraxas.

\- As criaturas que só podem ser vistas por quem já viu a morte, que o professor Silvanius tinha falado? – Perguntou Walburga.

Eles se aproximaram mais.

\- Hey Harry, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Disse Hagrid.

Harry desceu do testrálio. – Claro.

\- É um pouco pessoal.

– Manda.

\- Bom, eu tinha te falado que eu vi meu pai morrer... mas e você? Quem você viu morrer para poder ver os testrálios?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para o céu. – Muitas pessoas... quando eu olho para o céu... parece que posso ver os corpos deles em um mar de sangue e... – Harry arregalou os olhos.

De fato, ele estava vendo vários corpos flutuarem em um céu vermelho. – Tantos corpos...tantas pessoas... – Harry começou a tremer.

Hagrid olhou para onde Harry estava olhando e não via nada. Harry começou a ouvir gritos e feitiços. Ele se viu na floresta novamente. A mesma de 1998, onde a escola estava destruída e em chamas. Milhares de corpos para todos os lados. Pequenas lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Ela olhava para todos os lados, enquanto Hagrid o acompanhava, mas não via nada. Os sonserinos estranharam atitude de Harry. Será que ele estava vendo alguma outra coisa? Harry sentiu um frio nunca sentido antes. Ele olhou para o castelo e o viu em chamas. Hagrid começou a se preocupar. Tom e os demais estavam achando aquilo muito estranho. O olhar e expressão no rosto de Harry era de puro desespero. Ele olhava para os lados e então pode ver, naquela imensidão de corpos, os corpos de Hermione flutuando junto com Ron, Gina e os demais. Harry saiu correndo dali, indo em direção ao castelo. Tinha algo errado com ele. Ele parou na frente dos jardins. Ele viu Wood e Neville trazendo o corpo do pequeno Colin, que acabou de ser morto. Ele era uma criança. Harry caiu de joelhos. Ele começou a pensar em todas as pessoas que ele havia deixado para trás. As pessoas que confiavam nele e que morreram por ele. Harry começou a tremer freneticamente. Sentia tudo e todos ao seu redor. Estava à beira de um colapso.

\- Tão patético... – Harry ouviu uma voz fria dizer isso. Ao olhar para cima viu Voldemort. Ele olhava, não para Harry, mas para o castelo. – Acho que agora vou matar todos eles...- Voldemort disse começando a ir em direção do castelo.

\- Não... VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATAR MAIS NINGUÉM! – Harry correu em direção a Voldemort.

\- Harry! Não! – Disse Hagrid tentando segurar Harry.

Harry quase se jogou do penhasco. Harry olhou para Hagrid, e viu sua versão adulta.

\- Você não entende Hagrid! Ele vai matar todos! A culpa é minha! É minha! – Harry começou a tremer freneticamente.

Uma imensidão de sensações começou ao preencher. Harry revirou os olhos e começou a se contorcer. Os sonserinos viram que tinha algo errado e correram junto a Harry. Eles podiam ter suas desavenças, mas sonserinos protegiam os seus sempre. Tom desceu o mais rápido que pode, mas parou no meio do caminho, ao se lembrar do que Alphard havia dito. Harry começou a sentir sensações ao seu redor, como se pudesse sentir o mundo inteiro. Ele sabia que estava sentindo magia, mas o problema é que era muita magia junta. O castelo, a floresta, o céu, os animais e as pessoas. Harry podia sentir a magia emanando de cada um deles.

\- O que está acontecendo Harry?- Perguntava Hagrid, tentando segurar Harry.

\- Saia de perto dele! – Disse Alphard. – Me ajudem a levar ele para dentro do castelo!

\- Vamos leva-lo para a enfermaria. – Disse Walburga.

Alphard, Orion e Abraxas se aproximaram para pegar Harry, mas no momento em que tocaram em Harry, eles sentiram uma escuridão. Logo uma luz vermelha que refletia como se eles estivessem no fundo do mar. Haviam corpos flutuando na água. Eles começaram a ouvir gritos e ouviram feitiços. Começaram a sentir medo, desespero, sofrimento e tristeza. Eles sentiam que esse sentimento não era deles. Era o que Harry estava sentindo. Logo eles estavam em uma floresta que estava pegando fogo. Eles viram Harry mais a frente. Havia um homem com uma aparência ofídica o encarando. Atrás desse homem haviam outras pessoas. Todos de preto.

\- Venha para a morte. – Disse o Homem.

Harry se aproximou. Não havia medo em seu olhar. Harry fechou os olhos e esperou.

Logo a escuridão pegou todos e eles acordaram caídos no chão. Hagrid, Tom e os demais sonserinos estavam parados olhando para eles. Harry estava desacordado. Os sonserinos se levantaram e ficaram encarando Harry.

\- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Vocês também viram? – Perguntou Orion.

Alphard estava chocado. Ele imaginava que aquilo que eles viram foram as memorias de Harry. As memorias do massacre que Slughorn havia dito.

\- Não contem o que viram a ninguém, entenderam? – Disse Alphard.

Abraxas e Orion estavam boquiabertos e olhando Harry.

\- Eu perguntei se entenderam? – Dessa vez, Alphard elevou a voz.

\- Sim! – Disseram em conjunto.

\- Temos que levar ele para dentro. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Eu não vou tocar nele de novo. – Disse Orion.

\- Você, meio gigante. Você não viu nada quando tocou no Harry? – Perguntou Alphard.

Hagrid fez cara de poucos amigos. – Não vi.

\- Então, você poderia levar ele até a enfermaria? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Claro, eu ia fazer isso. – Disse Hagrid pegando Harry no colo.

Todos foram até a enfermaria. Hagrid depositou Harry em uma cama.

\- Cadê o medibruxo? – Perguntou Walburga olhando para os lados.

\- Ele deveria estar aqui. – Disse Orion.

A porta da enfermaria se abre e Ignoto entra na enfermaria os observando.

\- Você é o medibruxo? – Perguntou Alphard.

Ignoto sorriu. – Agora eu sou. O que aconteceu?

\- O Harry começou a falar umas coisas estanhas e começou a agir estranho quando estávamos na floresta. – Disse Hagrid.

\- Harry Peverell? – Perguntou Ignoto.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. Ele imaginava o porquê de Ignoto estar ali.

\- Eu soube do caso dele. Tenho que estar sempre a postos.

\- Acho que foram as lembranças dele voltando. – Disse Alphard. – Lembranças ruins.

Ignoto arqueou a sobrancelha. – Vocês viram alguma coisa?

\- Vimos. – Disse Alphard. Ele olhou para Harry e suspirou. – Tocamos nele e vimos... acho que era o massacre da família dele.

\- Foi horrível. – Disse Orion.

\- Sim. – Disse Abraxas.- Nem consigo imaginar o que ele deve ter passado. Toda aquela gente...

\- Vocês devem ter tido um compartilhamento de memória passageira. A lembrança mais forte que ele tinha no momento e a passou para vocês. Ele deve estar exausto. Nesse tipo de situação, memorias podem sobrecarregar o núcleo magico, quando vindas acumuladas. Melhor deixar ele descansar. Vou mandar uma nota aos professores, pois é provável que ele não vá acordar tão cedo.

Os sonserinos foram saindo, mas Ignoto puxou Tom. – O senhor precisa ficar.

Alphard olhou para os dois, mas saiu de lá. Ele iria tirar satisfação com Riddle depois.

Ignoto pôs feitiços abafadores ao redor da sala.

\- Precisamos conversar. – Disse Ingoto.- Vou te contar uma coisa sobre Harry. Você tem que jurar que não vai contar a ele e a ninguém o que eu vou te contar, ok?

Tom concordou com a cabeça.

\- Harry tem sangue preto. – Ignoto disse.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele não sabia o que isso significava. – Ele é doente?

Ignoto suspirou. – Não. Mas ele vai sofrer muito se não se controlar. O que você e seus amigos viram hoje, não foi as memorias dele que causaram isso. Foi tudo ao redor. Harry pode sentir magia em todas as formas. Ele é extremamente sensível a ela. No mundo trouxa, há pouquíssima magia concentrada, mas aqui em hogwarts... tudo tem magia. Hoje ele deve ter ficado sobre muito stress e ter sido sobrecarregado de magia sem querer. Essa pequena convulsão que ele teve, pode voltar a acontecer com mais frequência e se tornar pior.

Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- E não é só isso. Ele vai afetar as pessoas ao seu redor. Os que tocaram nele, não apenas devem ter visto as memorias dele, mas também sentiram o que ele sentiu no momento. Com o tempo, ele poderá fazer isso sem ser tocado por ninguém. Vai simplesmente sair.

\- E o que pode ser feito para o ajudar? – Tom perguntou.

\- Primeiro de tudo, ele tem que ficar calmo. Percebi muita raiva emanando dele. Sei que vai ser difícil, principalmente no quinto ano, mas tenho certeza que você pode ajudar ele. Harry e você são muito próximos pelo que soube, então peço que cuide dele. Tente manter ele calmo. Ele não pode ficar sozinho, no caso de ele poder ter outro desses ataques.

\- Certo, mas o senhor não me explicou ao certo o que o sangue dele significa.

Ignoto suspirou. – Você não pode deixar os sonserinos saberem disso. Se ocorrer algum acidente com Harry e ele sangrar... se eles virem o sangue preto de Harry... coisas vão começar a acontecer. Boas e ruins. Pedi ao professor Binns para explicar a lenda do sangue preto na aula dele, mas que fique claro a você... Não pode contar a ninguém sobre o sangue preto de Harry. Mesmo depois do que você ouvir, mas acredito que vai querer proteger ele, principalmente depois de imaginar o que vai acontecer com o Harry se alguém souber.

\- Ele vai ser morto? – Tom ergueu a sobrancelha.

\- Não. Vai ser caçado. – Disse Ignoto. – Você vai entender quando a hora chegar.

\- Tem um problema. – Disse Tom.

\- E qual seria?

\- Alphard Avery. Ele tinha alguma obsessão com Harry. Queria que eu ficasse longe dele e ele é um legilimente. Ele poderá ler meus pensamentos e...

\- Imaginei algo assim. – Ignoto colocou a mão do bolso e tirou de lá um anel. – Use isso. É um anel para te proteger de legilimencia.

\- Certo. Obrigada.

\- Você pode ir. Harry passara o dia e a noite na enfermaria. Se ele acordar amanha pela manhã, vou te chamar para acompanhar ele e...

\- Não posso vir aqui. Por favor, chame Eileen Prince. Os dois são bons amigos e...

\- Isso é por causa do Sr. Avery? Ele lhe ameaçou de alguma forma?

\- Exatamente.

Ignoto pensou um pouco. – Muito bem. Chamarei ela. Pode ir.

Ignoto desfez os feitiços abafadores e Tom saiu da enfermaria. Mal chegou no corredor e foi cercado por um grupo de sonserinos.

\- E ai? O que ele disse? – Perguntou Walburga.

Alphard se pôs na frente dos sonserinos e encarou Tom. – E não minta.

Tom suspirou. – Harry pode voltar a ter esses ataques. Eles podem piorar e o que vocês presenciaram pode ser presenciado por pessoas que nem tocarem nele.

Os sonserinos se entreolharam desconfortáveis. Abraxas, Orion e Alphard principalmente.

\- Ele pediu para que mantivéssemos Harry calmo e para ele sempre estar acompanhado, caso os ataques voltem a acontecer. Como ele perdeu a memória, é provável que conforme as lembranças venham aparecendo, ele pode voltar a ter esses ataques. Se Harry acordar amanha, o medibruxo vai chamar alguém para acompanhar Harry para tomar café.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Alphard. – E porque ele quis dizer tudo isso a você?

\- Eu já conheci esse medibruxo antes. Ele veio do ministério. Acho que ele queria conversar com um rosto familiar.

\- Bom, acho melhor irmos. – Disse Abraxas. – Logo vai ser o horário de jantarmos.

Naquela noite, ambos os garotos encaravam a cama vazia de Harry.

\- O que vocês viram nas lembranças de Harry? – Questionou Tom.

Alphard desviou o olhar da cama de Harry e encarou Tom. – Eu já tinha dito antes que ninguém vai contar.

\- Vocês falaram de uma memória ruim. Pessoas mortas. Seria o massacre que o professor Slughorn havia dito antes?

Ninguém falou nada. Alphard continuou olhando para Tom sério.

\- É melhor irmos dormir. – Disse Abraxas. – Amanha temos que levantar cedo. Talvez um de nós seja designado para ir pegar o Harry na enfermaria.

Orion concordou e foi dormir. Tom se deitou também. O que seria o sangue preto? Ele nunca ouviu sobre isso antes. Alphard demorou um pouco, mas logo se deitou e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, o professor Slughorn foi ao salão comunal da Sonserina. Os sonserinos já estavam sabendo do caso de Harry.

\- Sra. Prince? – Perguntou o professor Slughorn.

Eileen surgiu no meio dos sonserinos. – Sim, professor?

\- Vá até a enfermaria. Harry acordou. Ele precisa ser acompanhado até o grande salão. Nosso medibruxo pediu que fosse um amigo próximo e soube que vocês se dão muito bem.

\- Claro, já vou indo. – Disse Eileen saindo do salão comunal.

\- Os demais podem ir para o grande salão. – Disse Slughorn logo saindo do salão.

Eileen foi até a enfermaria. Harry estava acordado e havia trocado de roupa. O mesmo havia ficar surpreso ao acordar e ver Ignoto, mas este pediu a Harry para agir como se nem o conhecesse. Disse que as coisas ficariam claras em breve.

\- Bom dia Harry. – Disse Eileen.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Harry.

\- Melhor?

\- Um pouco. Estou com fome.

\- Vamos logo, então.

Harry e Eileen foram para o grande salão. Estava muito cedo, então não haviam muitas pessoas das outras casas. Harry conseguiu avistar Alphard e os demais sonserinos no centro da mesa.

\- Vamos logo, Harry. – Disse Eileen.

Abraxas e Orion, haviam aberto um espaço para Harry e Eileen entre eles.

\- Pode ir ficar com eles. A essa altura eles já sabem o que sou e...

\- Não sabem. Ninguém falou nada. Se tivessem falado, eu saberia.

Harry suspirou. – Não importa. Não vou me sentar com aquela “laia”. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado.

Harry se sentou na beirada da mesa, bem longe dos demais sonserinos. Todos olharam para Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Alphard o olhava como se estivesse perdido. Um piar chamou a atenção de todos. O correio estava chegando, e com isso Delph desceu. Ela voou até Alphard e lhe lançou uma caixa de doces e um exemplar do profeta diário. Ela logo olhou para o canto da mesa onde Harry estava. Piou e caminhou feliz até ficar na frente do mesmo.

Harry comia sem vontade. O que ele tinha passado no dia anterior o assustou muito. Aquelas coisas que ele viu... tinham que ter alguma explicação. Sua atenção foi chamada para a coruja que se esfregava na mão dele. Rapidamente, Harry tirou a mão. A coruja era Delph. Ela se ergueu e olhou para Harry. Deu uns pulinhos para ficar mais próxima dele e inclinou a cabeça pedindo carinho. Harry estendeu a mão para fazer carinho nela, mas logo parou. Ele se lembrou do que Alphard havia dito e voltou sua mão para o seu lugar. Ele continuou a comer em silencio. Todos encararam a cena. Delph virou a cabeça confusa e começou a piar e dar bicadinhas nos dedos de Harry.

-Pare com disso. – Disse Harry.

A coruja parou e o encarou por um tempo. Ela piou triste. Todos na mesa da Sonserina o encaram. Alphard já imaginava o porquê de Harry estar daquele jeito com Delph. Isso era mal sinal. Delph piou com força e tentou subir no braço de Harry, mas o mesmo desviou e saiu da mesa. A coruja o encarava sem entender.

\- Lamento Delph. Eu não posso mais te tocar. – Harry olhou diretamente para Alphard. - De acordo com o seu dono, eu sou imundo, então eu não quero te contaminar com a minha sujeira. – Harry pegou uma maça e saiu dali.

Todos na mesa da Sonserina olharam diretamente para Alphard. Ele ficou sem reação ao ouvir sua coruja piar tristemente e Harry, que foi a única pessoa que conseguiu se aproximar dela, a deixar daquela forma.

\- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Abraxas.

\- Harry é mestiço. – Disse Tom.

Todos olharam para ele. Tom sabia que Harry não iria se importar. Ele mesmo tinha dito isso e falar sobre isso, faria Alphard pensar que Tom não estava nem ai para Harry. – Pai puro sangue e mãe nascida trouxa. Alphard havia dito umas coisas muito rudes sobre mestiços serem sujos e etc. Harry ouviu e se sentiu muito chateado.

Alphard o olhou incrédulo. Os demais sonserinos o olharam também. Apesar da política puro sangue, um mestiço com pai puro sangue era alguém mais valorizado do que um que tinha um pai nascido trouxa, mestiço ou trouxa.

\- Ao menos a mãe dele tinha magia Alphard. – Disse Abraxas. – Podia ter se controlado.

\- Eu não sabia que ele era mestiço. – Disse Alphard fuzilando Tom com os olhos.

\- E por causa disso a amizade de vocês acabou. – Disse Orion.

\- É, nada de Alp. – Disse Walburga em meio a risadas. – Ao menos ele sabe que ele é filho da imundice.

\- Wal, da para calar a boca? – Disse Druella.

\- Ui, vai defender o mestiço e...

Alphard encarou Walburga e ela ficou quieta na hora. – Cale-se Black, antes que alguém de outra casa te escute falando algo assim de um membro da sua própria casa.

Delph continuava a piar na mesa. Ela ficava encarando a porta pela qual Harry foi embora. Qualquer um podia ver as pequenas lagrimas nos olhos da coruja. Ela estava realmente triste e logo saiu de lá voando.

Tom pareceu satisfeito ao ver a cara de Alphard. Ele se levantou e saiu da mesa. Sabia que Alphard não contaria nada sobre ele, afinal era a única cartada que ele tinha. A primeira aula foi poções. Slughorn toda hora perguntava se Harry estava bem, e o mesmo dizia que sim. Ele havia se sentado em uma mesa mais ao fundo, mas Druella e Abraxas se sentaram com ele. Harry não falou nada com eles a aula inteira. Harry foi um desastre em sua poção de curar furúnculos, mas não era como se ele se importasse. Em seu peito, a raiva ainda estava lá. Ele queria respostas.

Tom observava Harry de longe. Alphard percebeu isso.

\- Vai ficar olhando para ele por quanto tempo? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Imaginei que você não se importaria, afinal, ele é um “mestiço sujo”, não é? – Sussurrou Tom. – Agora, ele não é mais especial e...

\- Eu nunca disse isso. – Disse Alphard.

Tom franziu o cenho por um momento.

Alphard sorriu. – Tem muito que você não sabe Riddle.

Logo Slughorn pediu para eles deixarem uma amostra da poção na mesa dele. Tom e Alphard haviam feito as poções perfeitas, os mais ou chegaram perto ou foram um desastre. Harry rumou sem olhar para trás para a história da magia. Tom estava ansioso por essa aula. Agora, ele teria algumas respostas.

Continua...


	9. O Sangue Preto

Logo, todos os alunos chegaram na sala e foram ocupando seus lugares. Harry se sentou mais ao canto. Ao seu lado se sentou Druella, que sorria amigavelmente para ele, mas ele não retribuiu. O professor Binns foi até o seu acento. Os alunos começaram a tirar seus livros e os colocar na mesa.

\- Não precisam abrir seus livros hoje...- Disse Binns. – Hoje, vamos falar um pouco sobre a história da magia, de acordo com a origem da magia.

Muitos ficaram aliviados. Aquela aula seria compartilhada com os Corvinais, e os mesmos adoravam quando as aulas eram de conversar e não ficar lendo livros.

\- Se acordo com as histórias do mais antigos, em vários locais do mundo. Escrito nas línguas mais antigas, na época dos primeiros homens... nasceram os primeiros bruxos do mundo. Como os primeiros de uma nova sociedade, eles se relacionaram entre si. Poucos deles tiveram sorte com os trouxas, mas sim, tiveram relacionamento entre eles. Os primeiros bruxos no mundo não usavam varinhas, então vocês imaginam que, nossos fundadores que viveram a mais de mil anos já usavam varinhas, portanto, é de um tempo muito antes deles. A história dos primeiros bruxos os descreve como seres extremamente sensíveis a magia, podendo sentir, controlar, fazer e ser parte de qualquer tipo de magia. Eles eram muito habilidosos na arte de manipular magia, pois é dito que eles nasceram da própria magia. Alguém aqui, sabe me informar sobre o que eu quero dizer quando digo que eles eram extremamente especiais na hora em que eram atacados por um feitiço?

Abraxas foi o primeiro a levantar a mão.

\- Sr. Malfoy. – Disse Binns.

\- Eles não sofriam impacto das magias. Elas eram absorvidas por eles, como se a magia não quisesse os fazer mal. Eles eram resistentes, até mesmo as maldições imperdoáveis. Tinham resistência a poções e até mesmo legilimencia. Nenhum bruxo poderia entrar em sua mente, sem que este permitisse. Eram capazes de sofrer o efeito de uma magia, somente se quisessem, mas apesar de todo esse poder havia um porém.

Binns sorriu. – E qual seria?

\- Eles eram extremamente frágeis a ataques físicos. Podiam resistir a qualquer ataque magico, por exemplo, se eu criasse uma pedra e arremessasse em um deles, se eles fossem atingidos, a pedra se iria se desfazer, porem se eu atirasse uma pedra de verdade, eles se machucariam.

\- Excelente. Dez pontos para Sonserina. – Disse Binns. – Aproveito, Sr. Malfoy, para perguntar sobre a lenda deles na cultura das famílias como a sua.

Abraxas estufou o peito. – Bom, as famílias do sagrados vinte e oito, são descendentes dos primeiros bruxos. Nos orgulhamos disso, apesar de nunca termos herdado a característica que os distinguia dos bruxos comuns. Eles possuíam o sangue preto.

Harry e Tom arregalaram os olhos.

\- O sangue era a marca de que eles eram originais. Um sangue tão negro quanto a noite. Nós somos sangues puros, mas um sangue preto é um sangue sagrado, um sangue ancestral. Um não maculado e extremamente puro. Digno de controlar todos nós, se quisesse. Os sangues sagrados podem nascer de um puro sangue, trouxa, mestiço ou nascido trouxa, e eles podem não ter filhos de sangue preto, mas seus filhos serão mais poderosos do que um bruxo comum. A lenda diz que um dia algum sangue sagrado nasceria novamente, e que caberia a nós, descendentes dos primeiros bruxos, a seguir, proteger, cuidar e ajudar no que for preciso.

Harry queria rir. Era a piada do ano.

\- E por saber do sangue sagrado, dizem que Salazar ordenou que o chapéu seletor sempre colocasse os descendentes de sangue preto e o próprio sangue sagrado sua casa sem nem verificar se esse pertenceria a outra casa. Era uma forma de garantir que a união da lenda fosse de certeza. O sangue sagrado deveria estar sempre na companhia de nós, puros, para que ele escolhesse um de nós para procriar. Eles são tão especiais que até um homem pode engravidar.

Harry arregalou os olhos assustado.

\- Mas apenas se ele querer muito com seu parceiro. Nenhum filho da magia pode macular um sangue sagrado. Nem machucar, enfeitiçar ou o que seja. Claro que seremos livres para cortejar, mas cabe ao sangue sagrado escolher.

Tom nesse momento olhou para Harry, e se lembrou do que Ignoto havia dito.

_“Você não pode deixar os sonserinos saberem disso. Se ocorrer algum acidente com Harry e ele sangrar... se eles virem o sangue preto de Harry... coisas vão começar a acontecer. Boas e ruins. Pedi ao professor Binns para explicar a lenda do sangue preto na aula dele, mas que fique claro a você... Não pode contar a ninguém sobre o sangue preto de Harry. Mesmo depois do que você ouvir, mas acredito que vai querer proteger ele, principalmente depois de imaginar o que vai acontecer com o Harry se alguém souber._

_\- Ele vai ser morto? – Tom ergueu a sobrancelha._

_\- Não. Vai ser caçado.”_

Agora tudo fazia sentido para Tom. Harry parecia bastante incomodado no canto. Agora ele sabia o porquê da implicância do chapéu de o colocar na Sonserina. Era culpa de seu sangue. Isso também explicaria porque ninguém podia ler sua mente e como ele conseguiu sentir todas aquelas coisas no dia anterior.

\- Excelente. – Disse Binns. – Obrigada Sr. Malfoy. Depois que o tempo foi passando, e os “sangues sagrados” começaram a sumir, os bruxos remanescentes começaram a procurar formas de ajudar a conduzir sua magia, e assim apareceram as primeiras varinhas, vassouras e etc...

O professor Binns passou o resto da aula explicando sobre a adaptação dos bruxos durante os tempos. Logo que aula acabou, Harry foi o primeiro a sair. Saiu pisando duro. O ódio em si só crescia. Ele resolveu ir na enfermaria. Precisava falar com Ignoto. O mesmo estava tomando um café, enquanto lia o profeta diário. Harry entrou com tudo na enfermaria, fazendo Ignoto quase se afogar.

\- Meu deus Harry! Que susto. Aqui é uma enfermaria e...

Pequenas lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Harry, mas sua expressão era de puro ódio.

\- Por que?! – Harry berrava. – Por que nenhum de vocês me contou sobre essa merda que corre em minhas veias?

Ignoto se levantou imediatamente e lançou feitiços abafadores.

\- Harry, fique calmo. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Ficar calmo? Por causa dessa droga eu estou infeliz. Se não fosse por isso, eu poderia ser livre e estar na grifinória. Poderia ter amigos de verdade! Poderia “viver” como a morte disse. Isso não é vida!

Ignoto suspirou. – Entendo. Tinha que ser aqui Harry. Tinha que ser ouvido na escola.

\- Quer me dizer porquê?

\- Por que você se tornara uma autoridade maior do Grindelwald ou Lord Voldemort.

Harry parou de chorar na hora e fez uma expressão surpresa. – O que?

\- Deve ter sido mencionado que um bruxo de sangue preto pode controlar outros, não?

Harry naquele momento se lembrou do que Abraxas disse:

_“Digno de controlar todos nós, se quisesse.”_

\- O sangue preto é marca da magia original. Um preservador da magia antiga. Um símbolo da divindade. Ninguém vai desrespeitar você, se souberem o que você é. Se os sonserinos souberem o que você é, eles vão te respeitar, pois para eles o seu sangue é sagrado. Eles vão esquecer Tom Riddle. Vão querer que você os lidere para a grandeza.

Harry riu sem graça. – Binns disse que o meu tipo pode sentir, controlar, fazer e ser parte de qualquer tipo de magia, e ser habilidoso na arte de manipular magia. Francamente, isso é loucura e....

\- E você usou muitos feitiços desde que chegou? – Ignoto perguntou.

Harry piscou um pouco. – Não.

\- Escute Harry... sei que deve estar irritado com tudo isso, mas ter sangue preto o torna especial. Tom sabe que você tem sangue preto, mas jurou não contar. Ele não quer o seu mal. Esse sangue te tornou sensível a magia, e isso pode te deixar instável. O modo mais rápido de você se controlar é extrair essa raiva. Faça o que acha certo. Você gosta de quadribol, não? Vai jogar então. Se os sonserinos o machucarem... quando eles souberem... vão se arrepender pelo resto da vida.

Harry respirou fundo e sorriu. Ele sabia o que fazer. – Muito bem, obrigada. Vou indo, é hora do almoço.

Logo o grande salão lotou. Demorou um pouco, mas Harry apareceu triunfante na entrada do salão. Todos os sonserinos olharam para ele. Os que estavam na ponta da mesa abriram um espaço para Harry, mas o mesmo se dirigiu a ponta da mesa da Grifinória, onde Hagrid estava. Harry sorriu.

\- Oi Hagrid! – Disse Harry.

Hagrid abriu um imenso sorriso. – Oh, Harry! Como está?

\- Estou ótimo, se importa se eu sentar nesse canto? Eu caibo aqui.

A mesa inteira da Grifinória olhou para ele, junto com as demais.

\- Harry... – Disse Hagrid. – Eu acho que não dá... você é da Sonserina e...

\- Existe alguma lei ou regra que me impeça de sentar na mesa de outra casa?

Os demais começaram a se olhar. De fato, ele s não sabiam se existia tal lei ou regra.

Uma garota da corvinal olhou para eles. – Não tem nenhuma regra sobre isso. Eu já li todas as regras da escola.

\- Muito bem. Obrigada. – Harry se sentou na mesa da grifinória. Era o único ponto verde no meio de vários vermelhos.

Pela primeira vez, desde que chegou, Harry sentiu que estava no lugar certo. Ele sorriu para todos na mesa.

\- É um prazer conhecer a todos. Eu sou Harry Peverell. –Disse Harry animado. – Então Hagrid, vou continuar com a conversa daquele dia. O meu amigo ganhou um ovo de dragão e...

Na mesa da Sonserina, todos encaram Harry. Um sonserinos ter se sentado na mesa da Grifinória foi uma baita humilhação.

\- Olha o que ele fez! – Disse Walburga. – Aquele mestiço sujo...

Tom parecia surpreso e irritado. Harry estava provocando os sonserinos com aquele ato. Alphard ficou irritado também. Harry passou dos limites ao ter abandonado a mesa da Sonserina e ter ficado com os grifinórios. Depois do almoço, eram dois períodos de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Harry ficou no canto. Dessa vez, Abraxas se sentou ao lado de Harry e o fuzilava com o olhar. A professora até que era legal. Ela mencionou diversos tipos de feitiços que poderiam cair nos testes finais. Harry os ouviu, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção e ele levantou a mão.

\- Sim, Sr. Peverell? – Perguntou ela.

\- Por que na lista de feitiços, não existe o patrono? – Harry questionou.

A professora o olhou intrigada. – Esse feitiço é muito difícil. Até mesmo muitos bruxos experientes não conseguem produzir um escudo e...

\- Sim, mas o patrono corpóreo é muito útil, sendo não apenas um feitiço de defesa, mas também um mensageiro eficiente na hora de levar uma mensagem importante, ou confidencial.

\- De fato. – Disse ela sorrindo. – Veja, se você pode fazer um patrono corpóreo, pode usar ele no dia dos exames. Vai dar uma grande impacto as notas.

\- Eu imagino que deveria ser posto esse feitiço. A senhora vê que aqui tem muitos “puro sangue” que acreditam que esse status os fazer sem superiores, então, se eu um mero mestiço posso, eles com certeza podem executar o feitiço do patrono corpóreo sem problemas, não é? – Harry questionou na inocência. Ele usaria o seu maior triunfo contra eles. Precisava ver suas reações acabadas.

Walburga se levantou irritada. – Pode falar o que quiser Peverell, mas você mente sobre o patrono corpóreo! Você não é capaz e...

\- Expecto Patronum. – Harry disse. Da ponta de sua varinha, uma fumaça prateada saiu e tomou a forma de um cervo. O mesmo irradiou uma luz prateada ofuscante, avançando aos galopes pela sala, mas logo se avançou em Walburga. A mesma deu um grito escandaloso, tentando sair dali, ao ver o cervo inclinar os galhos para atingi-la. Ela correu pela sala e acabou tropeçando e caindo. O cervo se avançou nela e a atravessou, enquanto ela gritava desesperada.

\- Tá bom, volte. – Harry disse e logo o cervo voltou para ele ficando do seu lado. Harry olhou para Walburga no chão e sorriu.

\- Desculpe Black. Ele deve ter te confundido com um dementador. – Harry sorriu. – Ele não pode machucar pessoas, fique tranquila.

A turma inteira olhava para Harry. A professora sorria feito uma idiota, ignorando Walburga no chão.- Incrível Sr. Peverell! Excelente! Vinte pontos para a Sonserina. Deve ter tido muito empenho para criar um corpóreo e...

\- Na verdade não. Faço ele desde os treze anos, quando enfrente uma horda de dementadores. Acho que tinha uns cem deles, mas botei eles para correr. – Harry deu os ombros. – Não foi tão difícil.

Todos olharam boquiabertos. A professora engoliu a seco. – Minha nossa, onde o senhor...

\- Ah, isso nem foi tão emocionante. Uma das minhas maiores aventuras foi aos doze quando matei um basilisco adulto, usando só uma espada. – Disse Harry se lembrando. – Foi fácil também. Só acertar na cabeça, onde o coração fica.

A professora o olhou assustada. – Você lembrou dessas coisas?

\- Dessas e muito mais. – Harry deu um sorriso. – Acredite professora, existem horrores no meu passado que vocês nem imaginam. Melhor voltar a aula. Muito bem, quem vai ser o próximo? Estou curioso para ver os patronos de vocês. - Harry desfez o patrono e ficou encarando a turma.

Ninguém se movia. Walburga se levantou irritada do chão e foi para seu acento.

Harry continuou olhando para todos. – Ué? Ninguém? E você Abraxas? Por que não tenta? Se é fácil para mim, é para qualquer um de vocês, não?

Abraxas olhou torno para Harry. – Eu não consigo.

\- Ué? Como sabe, você nem tentou...

\- É magia avançada... não é para todos.

Harry franziu o cenho. – Estranho. Imaginei que vocês podiam, enfim, que pena.

A aula seguiu normalmente, exceto pelos olhares fuzilantes da Sonserina para com Harry. Depois da aula, Harry foi para o salão comunal da Sonserina. No quadro de avisos estava escrito sobre os testes de quadribol no dia seguinte. Haviam vagas para artilheiro, apanhador, goleiro e batedor. Harry se inscreveu para apanhador. Ele precisava liberar aquela adrenalina. Se sentia mais leve e sorriu satisfeito. Subitamente foi virado e percebeu o número de sonserinos enfurecidos o encarando. A pessoa que o virou era Abraxas.

\- Algum problema? – Perguntou Harry.

Abraxas fez uma cara de deboche. – Algum problema? É sério isso? Você percebeu o que você fez hoje, Peverell?

\- Sim, eu fui livre. – Harry sorriu.

Abraxas simulou um soco, mas Alphard o segurou. – Se bater nele, vai nos dar problemas Abraxas.

\- Me larga Alphard. Ele humilhou a Sonserina! Humilhou a mim e a Walburga.

\- Humilhei? De que forma? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Mostrando que ser puro sangue não significa nada quando não se tem habilidade?

Abraxas foi contido por Alphard, antes de ele se avançar em Harry.

\- Além de nos humilhar...– Disse Walburga. - Você se sentou na mesa da grifinória! Você deveria saber que não se deve sentar com gente daquela laia nojenta!

\- E por que você acha que eu não quero mais sentar na mesa da Sonserina? – Harry perguntou.

Walburga e os demais arregalaram os olhos para Harry. Alphard o olhou sério.

\- É melhor você parar Harry... – Disse Alphard.

\- É Peverell para você, Avery. – Disse Harry.

Alphard arregalou os olhos rapidamente.

\- Eu francamente não me importo com vocês, puros sangues. Eu quero muito que vocês fiquem entre si, sabe? Assim vocês se casam entre vocês até que não sobre mais nenhum descendente e seu tipo desapareça.

\- Harry, cale a boca! – Dessa vez foi Tom que se manifestou. – Nossa conversa ontem não rendeu nada?

\- Não sou eu o covarde aqui, Riddle.- Harry disse, vendo a expressão de surpresa na cara de Tom. Alphard até sentiu uma pontada de felicidade ao ver a cara de Tom, mas logo viu que nada ali iria melhorar.

\- Acho melhor ficar avisado uma coisa aqui com vocês. Não fiquem no meu caminho. – Harry disse saindo dali e indo para o seu dormitório.

Os sonserinos ficaram boquiabertos.

\- Que mestiço ousado e...- Walburga ia falar alguma coisa, mas Alphard e Tom fizeram um gesto para ela ficar calada.

\- Como vamos lidar com isso? – Questionou Abraxas.

Orion olhou para a lista que Harry havia colocado seu nome e sorriu. Ele teve uma ideia.

\- Tom, Alphard, Abraxas e Wal, venham aqui. – Disse Orion.

Ambos se aproximaram para ver.

\- Sabe... muitas pessoas se machucam no quadribol... – Orion deu um sorriso maldoso. – Acho que está na hora de ele saber o quanto somos cruéis com quem ameaça nossa casa. O que acham?

Abraxas e Walburga sorriram, mas Alphard e Tom ficaram quietos.

\- Não se preocupem, ele não vai morrer. – Disse Orion.

\- Eu não vou fazer parte disso. – Disse Alphard. Ele logo saiu dali.

Tom ficou quieto. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não podia se aproximar de Harry e não podia negar a seus seguidores essa vingança, ao mesmo tempo que não queria ver Harry machucado.

Harry colocou as coisas no malão. Se ele precisasse sair, ele o faria. Decidiu que o melhor era ir dar uma volta. Ele foi até o corujal. Como ele tinha trazido algumas guloseimas para corujas, ele resolveu ir dar umas a Edy. Seria bom conversar com um amigo. Assim que Harry chegou, subiu as escadas e encontrou Edy. O mesmo estava tirando um cochilo. Harry o fez um carinho e o mesmo acordou.

\- Oi amigo. Desculpe te acordar. Só agora consegui um tempo para vir aqui te ver. Te trouxe umas guloseimas. – Harry disse, estendendo a mão com algumas para Edy.

O mesmo pareceu muito contente. Harry lhe fez um carinho, sentindo o mesmo se arquear todo. Um piar alto fez Harry se virar e ver Delph pousar ao seu lado. A coruja o olhava de olhos arregalados e piava triste. Harry deu as costas a ela e continuou a acariciar sua coruja. Delph começou a piar mais alto e dava umas bicadinhas nas costas de Harry.

\- Vou indo Edy. – Disse Harry, saindo dali.

Delph o seguia, piando. Harry desceu as escadas e encontrou Alphard subindo. O mesmo viu sua coruja desesperada atrás de Harry. Suspirou triste e olhou para Harry.

\- Tem como dar um pouco de atenção a ela? – Alphard o olhou nos olhos.

\- Não. – Harry disse sem hesitar. – Sou sujo, se lembra? Quer que eu contamine ela com minha sujeira?

Alphard suspirou e o olhou sério. – Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter te dito aquelas coisas e...

\- O princípio da desculpa é você realmente ter se arrependido, mas sei que não é o seu caso Avery. Está tudo bem. É o que eu espero de gente como você.

Harry ia sair, mas Avery o segurou.

\- Me larga. Posso te sujar com minha imundice e...

\- PARE COM ISSO! – Gritou Alphard, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos. – Você não é sujo, nem imundo e nem nada disso. Eu estava de cabeça quente com o Riddle. Eu queria o humilhar. Só isso. Se eu soubesse que você era mestiço, eu nunca teria falado aquelas coisas. Eu nunca teria dito aquelas coisas, principalmente se eu soubesse que você ia se afastar de mim. Eu quero que você me perdoe.

Harry suspirou. Algo nele dizia que Avery estava sendo totalmente sincero.

\- Não é a mim que deve desculpas. É ao Riddle.

Alphard o olhou sério. – Tudo menos isso.

Harry deu os ombros. – A escolha é sua.

\- Você não o conhece. – Disse Alphard. – Não faz ideia do que ele quer fazer. Se soubesse, você o odiaria também.

\- Fala dos cavaleiros de Walpurgis, ou da nova ordem que ele quer criar? – Harry questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Como sabe disso? – Alphard arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Tem muitas coisas que eu sei, e outras nem tanto.

\- Então você sabe sobre como minha mãe me deixou, e fez o mesmo com a Delph? Foi de propósito?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- O último dia que vi minha mãe. Eu também gritei com ela e implorei para ela ficar comigo, mas ela nem me olhou. Me deu as costas e foi embora sem olhar para trás. Sei bem como Delph se sentiu naquele momento e ver você sair daquele jeito...Pode brigar comigo, mas ela não fez nada.

Harry suspirou.- Desculpe. Eu não sabia. Você tem razão. Delph não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu também estava de cabeça quente... Sinto muito.

Harry se virou para a coruja que piava para ele, e estendeu os braços. – Me perdoe Delph.

Delph praticamente pulou em Harry, que a abraçou e se sentou na escada com ela no colo. Agora ela piava baixinho. Pequenas lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, mas ela estava feliz. Harry passava as mãos pelo corpo plumoso da coruja, fazendo carinho. A mesma fechou os olhos com o gesto de carinho.

Alphard o olhou por um momento. – Harry... tem algo que eu tenho que te contar...

Harry olhou para ele. – O que é?

Alphard suspirou. – Tome cuidado na seleção de quadribol amanha...Orion planejou alguma punição pelo que você vez hoje.

Harry deu os ombros. – Estou acostumado as pessoas quererem me machucar. Ele não vai ser o primeiro, e duvido que seja o ultimo.

Alphard se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Olha, eu não tenho a intenção deles, mas entendo os motivos. Você precisava fazer tudo aquilo que fez hoje?

Harry olhou para Alphard.- Precisava. Sentia como se eu fosse explodir. Quando me sentei na mesa da grifinória, quando fiz o patrono e via cara de humilhação de Walburga e dos demais... aquela sensação sumiu. Eu fiquei livre, como se eu precisasse fazer aquilo para viver.

Alphard suspirou.- Riddle mencionou que o medibruxo lhe havia pedido para ficar calmo.

\- Sim, eu fui falar com ele sobre isso. Ele sabe que é difícil, principalmente quando se está no quinto ano, mas disse que eu deveria fazer coisas que eu gosto, tipo quadribol. Eu amo voar e amo esse jogo.

Alphard fez Harry se virar para ele. – Eu entendo, mas não quero que se machuque. Quadribol não é brincadeira. Você pode se machucar muito.

Harry sorriu.- Obrigada por se preocupar, mas me machucar vai ser uma lição para eles, se acontecer.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Vá amanha na seleção e você entenderá. – Harry disse se levantando e levando Delph em seu colo. Ele subiu as escadas e colocou a coruja em seu ninho na parede. – Tenho que ir Delph.

A coruja deu umas bicadinhas carinhosas nos dedos de Harry e logo adormeceu.

Harry desceu as escadas e Alphard ainda estava lá, parado o encarando.

\- Harry...estou preocupado agora. Será que aquele ataque que você teve lhe afetou muito a cabeça? Como pode querer se machucar?

\- Estou acostumado com a dor. Você entendera. – disse Harry. – Eu vou indo, logo ficara tarde.

Harry voltou para o dormitório. A maioria dos sonserinos o olhava torto. No quarto, Orion, Abraxas e Tom o olhavam sérios, mas não fizeram nada.

Harry adormeceu feliz. Ele nunca quis se machucar tanto em sua vida. Ele sabia das consequências, mas nada lhe daria mais prazer do que ver a cara dos Sonserinos ao verem o seu precioso “ sangue sagrado” ser derramado por eles.

Continua....


	10. Novo Harry

Harry se acordou no dia seguinte animado. Ele se trocou e foi para o grande salão. O teste de quadribol seria a tarde, mas pela manhã eles teriam aula. Harry foi em direção a mesa da grifinória novamente, mas no caminho foi segurado por Alphard.

\- Harry, não piore as coisas. – Disse Alphard.

Harry estava de tão bom humor naquele momento, que deu um grande sorriso. – Relaxa Alph! Eles não me querem lá mesmo. Estou fazendo um favor para eles.

Alphard arregalou os olhou por um momento, mas logo sorriu. – Vem comigo. Vou te levar em outro lugar.

Alphard arrastou Harry com ele para fora do grande salão. Os sonserinos olhavam a cena. Tom estreitou os olhos. Ontem os dois não estavam se dando bem, e hoje Harry está todo feliz e o chamou de Alph? Ai tinha coisa.

Alphard levou Harry até a cozinha. Os elfos os receberam felizes. Harry e Alphard se sentaram em uma das mesas. Os elfos lhes deram comida para o café.

\- Harry... você pensou no que eu te falei ontem?

Harry encheu a boca de biscoito, mas balançou a cabeça em negação.

Alphard suspirou. - Vou falar com Abraxas e ver se ele muda de ideia, mas Orion e Walburga são um caso perdido, bem como Riddle.

Harry parou de comer. – Tom? Ele também...

Alphard concordou com a cabeça. – Fui o único que me opus a isso. Ele não disse nada.

Harry se sentiu triste. Tom era realmente outra pessoa na escola. Ele se lembrou de todos os bons momentos fora da escola. De tom o ter chamado de milagre. Agora, Harry não era nada para ele. Harry suspirou. – Está tudo bem, eu não ligo. Tenho que me concentrar hoje.

Depois do café, eles foram ter sua primeira aula de adivinhação. O professor não era tão maluco quanto a professora Trelawney. A aula passou até que rápida. Logo foi transfiguração com Dumbledore. Harry nunca tinha visto o professor dar aula e estava animado. O professor Dumbledore era bem animado e explicava bem. Harry sentiu-se mal ao pensar que ele era melhor que Minerva. Logo o almoço chegou. Novamente Alphard queria ir com Harry até a cozinha, mas o mesmo disse que não. Ele foi até a mesa da Grifinória, onde cumprimentou a todos e se sentou ao lado de Hagrid.

\- Olá Hagrid!

\- Oi Harry. – Disse ele animado.

\- Você tem o período da tarde livre hoje?

\- Tenho sim, por que? Vamos alimentar os testralios? – Perguntou ele animado.

\- Não. Hoje eu tenho teste de quadribol. Vou tentar a vaga de apanhador. Gostaria que você fosse para me dar um apoio, o que acha?

Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso. – Claro.

Depois do almoço, Harry foi se trocar. Ele vestiu as vestes da Sonserina e pegou sua vassoura. Quando estava indo para o campo, em seu caminho apareceu Orion e Walburga. Os dois o olhavam com um sorriso.

\- Boa sorte hoje, Peverell. – Disse Orion.

\- É, vai precisar. – Disse Walburga em meio a risadas.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Mais alguma coisa?

Eles saíram dali dando risadas. Harry já imaginava o porquê. Quando Harry adentrou ao campo, deviam ter outras doze pessoas para os testes. Haviam alguma já voando, e Harry presumiu que esses já eram do time. Na arquibancada, Harry avistou Eileen e Hagrid acenando para ele. Do outro lado haviam alguns sonserinos. Abraxas, Alphard, Walburga, Orion e Tom estavam entre eles.

Um garoto corpulento se aproximou de todos. Edmon Flint, um dos artilheiros e capitão do time. – Bem vindos. Escutem com atenção. Levem a sério os testes de hoje. Teremos um jogo em breve contra a corvinal e temos que manter a Sonserina como campeã da escola, entendido?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem. Aqueles que forem fazer o teste de goleiro, vão para os aros. Terencio Nott vai lhes dar instruções. Quem for fazer teste de batedor, acompanhem Melisa Rowle. – Disse apontando para uma garota que estava ao seu lado. – Os que forem fazer teste de apanhador, vai ser bem simples. Vou lançar o pomo e quem pegar vai ser o apanhador. Quem for teste de artilheiro, venham comigo.

E assim todos se dividiram. Competindo com Harry, ficaram um garoto miúdo de cabelos cacheados e um brutamontes gigante. Harry estranhou aquilo. O garoto não tinha físico para apanhador, por que será que... Como uma luz acendendo em um beco escuro, Harry imaginou.

Eles montaram em suas vassouras e decolaram assim que o pomo foi solto. Harry andou um pouco com a vassoura. Precisava amaciar ela. O garoto miúdo dava voltas pelo campo em busca do pomo. Harry permanecia voando vagarosamente. O garoto gigante, competindo com ele pela vaga de apanhador, estava parado e encarando Harry com um sorriso. Harry sabia que não seria só ele. Percebeu que um dos que estavam fazendo teste de batedor o encarava, bem como dois outros que faziam teste para artilheiro. Harry suspirou. Ele sabia o que significava. Eles viriam com tudo. Harry sorriu. Ele sempre voou com facilidade e queria mostrar a eles o que voar bem e ser resistente a dor podia fazer. Harry sentiu sua nuca queimar e ouviu o barulho de asas rápidas batendo. Ele logo se virou e foi em direção do pomo. O garoto miúdo e o grandão logo o seguiram. Harry sabia que se ele fosse fazer o que seu espirito grifinório exigia, os sonserinos não iriam muito longe, afinal, grifinório agem por impulso. Harry foi com tudo em direção ao pomo, que havia descido para o campo. Os demais também foram. Ai Harry fez sua primeira vítima. O pomo se inclinou e voltou para cima. Harry facilmente fez o mesmo, junto com o garoto miúdo, mas era bem obvio que se um garoto gigante tentar fazer o mesmo naquela velocidade não daria certo. O garoto se chocou contra o chão e lá ficou. Orion arregalou os olhos, quando Harry passou pela arquibancada sorrindo e olhando para ele. Alphard e Tom sorriram também. Foi uma tática espetacular. Harry e o garoto miúdo já tinham perdido o pomo de vista. Harry continuou a voar tranquilamente pelo campo. Não demorou muito e um balaço veio voando em sua direção.

O batedor havia lançado o balaço em Harry, mas o mesmo desviou tranquilamente. Harry teve outra ideia. Ele se aproximou do batedor. – Você é bem ruim de mira ein? Orion deveria te encontrado ao menos um que tivesse alguma pontaria. – Harry disse sorrindo.

O garoto ficou vermelho de raiva. Harry saiu dali e se posicionou onde queria. Entre os artilheiros que o encaravam. Ele viu o batedor rebater o balaço em direção a eles Harry permanecia parado esperando o balaço. Os artilheiros o encaravam como se ele fosse louco, mas só deu tempo de Harry se abaixar com a vassoura e o balaço bateu nos dois os derrubando da vassoura. Orion arregalou os olhos. Como garoto sabia quem ele havia chamado para dar uma lição nele? Agora só faltava o batedor. Harry avistou o pomo acima dele e foi em direção ao mesmo. Nem deu tempo de Harry desviar. Um balaço veio em sua direção e bateu com força em seu lado direito. Naquele momento Harry percebeu que seu braço e as costelas estavam quebradas. Todos olharam para ele. Orion e Walburga deram risadas. A maior parte dos sonserinos riram, mas logo desfizeram a cara ao perceberem que Harry não fazia cara de dor. Ele olhava arqueando a sobrancelha para eles, como se perguntasse o que foi? Harry seguiu seu rumo. Ele sentia uma dor absurda. Era difícil respirar, mas ele não iria desistir. Sentiu o sangue chegar a sua boca. Ele não poderia deixar eles verem, ainda não era o momento. Iria pegar o pomo a qualquer custo. Tom o olhou preocupado. Harry não merecia aquilo. Ele sabia que não teria acabado ali. Orion ficou irritado.

\- Aquele maldito ainda está consciente! – Berrou Orion.

\- isso não é nada! – Berrou Walburga. – Ele não gritou, não chorou e nem caiu da vassoura!

\- Acho que ele quer pegar o pomo a qualquer custo. – Disse Abraxas.

Alphard se levantou. – Ele já está machucado. Provável que o braço e costelas estejam quebrados. Da para parar com isso agora?

Orion o olhou com um sorriso. – Não. Não é o suficiente.

Harry desceu novamente em direção ao pomo. Seu braço quebrado balançava violentamente. A dor era estridente. Harry avistou o pomo, mas logo se sentiu ser seguido. Não era só pelo batedor, mas também por outro aluno que parecia ser um dos goleiros. Harry não havia visto ele. Não demorou muito e o sangue de Harry começou a escorrer pelo canto da boca, enquanto sobrevoava as arquibancadas, deixando alguns pingos caírem em cima de Walburga e dos outros.

Ela logo percebeu o sangue. – Ai, que nojo! O sangue dele espirrou em mim.

Orion sorriu. – Ao menos ele está sangrando.

\- Acho que não é sangue isso.- Disse Tom, sabendo o que era. – É preto.

Walburga se olhou. – Tem razão. É um liquido preto.

Orion cheirou o pouco que caiu sobre ele.- Mas é sangue e...- Orion arregalou os olhos e logo se colocou no corrimão da arquibancada.- PAREM! NÃO TOQUEM NO HARRY! – Berrou para todos.

Walburga o olhou incrédula. – Mas o que foi?

\- Sangue preto! – Disse Orion saindo dali e descendo para o campo.

Walburga e os demais arregalaram os olhos. Walburga desceu logo em seguida. Alphard, naquele momento, percebeu que as palavras ditas por Harry no dia anterior fizeram sentido. Ele sabia que era um sangue preto.

Apesar de Orion gritar feito um louco, o batedor e o goleiro não o ouviram. Harry esticou o braço esquerdo e conseguiu apanhar o pomo, mas bem nessa hora, os garotos emparelharam com ele e o prensaram um contra o outro. O garoto na direita fez questão de pressionar bem o braço e as costelas de Harry. A dor quase o fez perder a consciência, e nesse momento Harry gritou de dor, espirando o sangue para todos os lados

\- Com os cumprimentos da Sonserina e dos Blacks...- Disse o garoto da direita sorrindo, mas logo encarando o da esquerda, que estava de olhos arregalados quando sentiu algo preto ser cuspido nele. Logo os dois olharam para Harry inconsciente. Sangue preto escorria de sua boca. Ele tombou para o lado direito. O garoto da direita o segurou para que ele não caísse.

\- Oh, meu deus! – Disse ele. – sangue preto.... Me desculpe! Desculpe! – Disse guiando Harry para o chão.

Eles estavam muito longe da arquibancada quando aconteceu.

Os sonserinos já estavam no campo quando Harry e o batedor desceram. Harry estava inconsciente. O batedor e o goleiro o retiraram com cuidado da vassoura. Todos se aproximaram e viram a cena. Eileen estava assustada.

\- Oh, meu Merlin... Harry é um sangue preto.... – Disse ela.

Hagrid não estava entendendo nada. Orion e Walburga olhavam para Harry assustados, mas não tanto quando o batedor e o goleiro. Foram eles que haviam machucado Harry.

\- Alguém chamou o medibruxo?! – Berrou Alphard.

\- Sim, o capitão foi chamar. – Disse o batedor.

Harry recobrou a consciência e tentou respirar fundo, mas a dor o fez se curvar. O batedor o segurou com mais firmeza, para que ele não caísse.

\- Harry! – Disse Alphard. – Respira devagar. Procura não se mexer.

\- Eu... sei... – Disse Harry quase com sussurro. – Minhas costelas... meu braço...estão... quebrados...

Orion e Walburga olharam para Harry apavorados. Tom se pôs na frente deles. – Já machucaram ele o bastante, não?

\- Se nós... se soubéssemos... – Disse Walburga.

\- Nós nunca... – Disse Orion. – Eu juro... nós nunca...

Harry se soltou do batedor e caminhou vagarosamente até Walburga e Orion. Ele sorriu para eles. O sangue escorria em sua boca, pingando no uniforme da Sonserina, que já estava na parte de cima, parcialmente preto.

\- Eu.. avisei...para não.. ficarem...no meu... caminho...- Harry reuniu as forças que tinha e cuspiu sangue no chão, na frente deles. – Toma ai... o... seu...precioso... sangue sagrado... - Logo ele se vira e caminha até um dos bancos, onde se senta.

A cara de apavoro deles o estava fazendo se sentir feliz. Ele sorriu e tentou rir, mas a dor não deixava.

\- Harry... Não se mova. Não fale nada. – Disse Alphard. – É para o seu bem.

Logo Edmon e Ignoto chegaram.

\- Corri o mais rápido que pude. – Disse Edmon, logo arregalando os olhos para Harry. – Isso é sangue preto?

\- Muito bem, todos se afastem dele. – Disse Ignoto.- Você foi atingido por um balaço?

Harry sorriu. – É... atacado.. por...membros... da... minha casa...

Ignoto arregalou os olhos e encarou a todos.

\- Com... os cumprimentos.. da... Sonserina.. e.. dos... Blacks. – Harry disse, logo perdendo a consciência e caindo.

Ignoto fez um movimento com a varinha e Harry flutuou.

\- Vou levar ele e os demais a enfermaria. – Disse Ignoto. – Quanto a atacar membros de sua própria casa... vou avisar ao professor Slughorn sobre isso.

Ignoto fez um movimento e os outros alunos, que estavam machucados, também flutuaram e foram guiados para o castelo.

Logo que eles ficaram fora de vista, Alphard encarou a todos.

\- Mas que merda foi que vocês fizeram? – Disse Alphard.

Os sonserinos se olharam apreensivos.

\- Vocês...macularam um sangue sagrado. – Disse Alphard os encarando feio. – Fazem ideia do que isso significa?

Hagrid e Eileen estavam apreensivos. Eles não faziam ideia do que estava acontecendo.

\- Não sabíamos que ele era...- Dizia Walburga, antes de ser interrompida por Orion.

\- Olha... se soubéssemos... – Dizia Orion, antes de levar um soco de Alphard.

\- Vou escrever a família de vocês. Um sangue sagrado foi machucado intencionalmente por vocês. – Alphard disse virando as costas a eles.

\- Nós não sabíamos! – Berrava Walburga.

\- Não importa agora. Ele foi machucado e a culpa é de vocês. – Alphard deu as costas e saiu de lá.

\- O que vamos fazer?! – Esbravejou Walburga.

Orion olhou para o batedor e o goleiro. – Isso se aplica a vocês também.

Tom havia se esgueirado entre eles e foi até a enfermaria. Queria ver Harry. Os demais alunos já haviam sido cuidados. Harry estava inconsciente em uma cama separada. Ele estava com o braço enfaixado.

\- O senhor finalmente deu as caras. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Eu só consegui passar por eles agora. – Disse Tom.

\- Sabe me explicar o que aconteceu? – Disse Ignoto.

\- Orion Black e Walburga Black convenceram alguns alunos a fazerem o trabalho sujo. Queriam machucar o Harry para que ele aprendesse a não desrespeitar a Sonserina e... deu nisso.

Ignoto suspirou. – Bom, agora...você imagina, não é?

Tom acenou com a cabeça. Ele se sentia profundamente arrependido de ter deixado Harry sozinho desde que chegaram ali.

\- Vou pegar umas poções especiais, então fique aqui com o Harry, entendeu?

Tom acenou com a cabeça. Ignoto saiu dali. Tom ficou ao lado de Harry e segurou sua mão esquerda, fazendo um carinho nela.

\- Me perdoe Harry... eu não devia ter te deixado sozinho todo esse tempo.

\- Eu já te disse para ficar longe dele, não? – Disse Alphard entrando na enfermaria. Ele olhou feio para Tom. – Solte a mão dele.

Tom respirou fundo. – Tem uma coisa sobre mim e Harry que você não sabe, Avery.

\- E precisa segurar a mão dele para isso? – Havia fúria nos olhos de Alphard.

\- Harry é meu irmão.

Alphard arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Meu pai o adotou, portanto ele é meu irmão. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, por isso pedi a ele para que fingíssemos ser completos estranhos. Ele não merece o que aconteceu. Ele é um bom garoto, que assim como todos, só queria ser feliz.

Alphard suspirou nervoso. – Mesmo assim...

\- Olha, eu tive que virar as costas para ele por sua causa. Veja o que aconteceu com ele. Sabe como eu me sinto?

\- E você sabe como eu me sinto, Riddle? – Alphard questionou o olhando nos olhos.

\- Não faz diferença. – Disse Tom, voltando a olhar para Harry.

\- Eu gosto do Harry. – Disse Alphard.

\- Sim, eu sei. Você, sua coruja, eu, a Eileen, o Hagrid, meu pai e...

\- Não é esse tipo de gostar. – Alphard revirou os olhos. - O meu “gostar” é que eu quero beijar ele, o abraçar, sentir o cheiro dele, ver aqueles lindos orbes verdes me olhando com amor. Esse “gostar”, Riddle.

Tom estreitou os olhos.- Você diz isso por que ele tem sangue preto e...

\- Não, seu idiota. Eu gostava dele antes disso. Só não queria empurrar isso goela abaixo nele assim do nada. – Disse Alphard. – Eu tenho que cuidar dele daqui para frente. Você imagina que eles vão vir atrás de Harry, cedo ou tarde, não é?

\- Eles?

\- As famílias puro sangue. Logo todos vão saber sobre ele e vão tentar trazer Harry para suas famílias. Não posso permitir isso.

Tom suspirou.- Então o melhor para o Harry seria ir embora daqui.

\- Ficou louco? – Disse Alphard. – Mesmo que ele saia, os puro sangue saberão que ele está por ai, e não vão parar até o encontrarem. Aqui pelo menos vamos poder ficar de olho nele.

Tom concordou com a cabeça. – Eu imagino que até amanha, todos vão saber...

\- Bem provável. – Disse Alphard.- Depois desse espetáculo que Harry fez...

\- E quanto a aqueles cinco? – Tom disse.- Eu não conheço a política dessa lenda. Abraxas, Walburga, Orion e aqueles dois, foram os responsáveis por isso.

Alphard suspirou.- Eu escrevi para suas famílias. Provável que eles vão ser punidos severamente por eles também.

\- Também?

\- Acha que só os pais deles vão querer os punir? – Questionou Alphard. – Enquanto estamos conversando, é provável que eles já estejam sendo punidos pela sonserina.

Alphard se pôs ao lado de Harry, e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos. – É melhor você ir Riddle... são seus seguidores.

\- Não. – Disse Tom.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – Acho que não ouvi direito... você disse “não”?

\- Agora você é que é surdo, Avery? – Questionou Tom. – Eu disse não. Se quiser dizer que eu sou mestiço, vá em frente. É a única coisa que você tem contra mim. Depois disso, não vai ter mais nada.

Alphard estreitou os olhos, mas logo sorriu. – Acha mesmo Riddle?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Espere o Harry acordar. – O sorriso de Alphard só cresceu. – Logo você vai entender. Eu vou indo então... vou mandar comprarem alguns presentes para o Harry.

Alphard saiu sorrindo da enfermaria. O que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Tom ficou ao lado de Harry até Ignoto voltar. O mesmo disse que ele já poderia ir, e que Harry ficaria na enfermaria. Tom foi até o salão comunal da sonserina. Lá estava tendo uma reunião. O professor Slughorn estava no centro do salão comunal.

\- Pois bem, agora que o Sr. Riddle chegou podemos começar. – disse Slughorn. – Como todos sabem, recentemente... descobrimos que Harry é um sangue negro.

Alguns sonserinos aparentavam não saber disso, pois olhavam uns aos outros.

\- Aparentemente ele não sabia o que isso significava, tanto é que ele tinha me perguntado sobre isso, mas eu achei que por ele ser solitário, seria um assunto para fazer amigos. Hoje soube que ele foi atacado por membros da própria casa. Ele foi ferido e está na enfermaria. Vocês sabem que ele é frágil fisicamente, não é? Não podemos usar feitiços de cura e nem mesmo poções com ele inconsciente, em resumo, os ossos dele foram postos manualmente no lugar. Ele vai ficar sem o braço direito por um tempo. – Slughorn fez uma expressão dura. – Harry foi atacado covardemente por membros da própria casa... posso saber o porquê? – Disse olhando para Walburga, Abraxas, Tom, Orion e os dois alunos que fizeram o teste. – Soube através do Sr. Avery, que vocês foram responsáveis por isso.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.- Desculpe professor, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Então, o senhor sabia que eles queriam machucar o Harry, mas não avisou nenhum professor, ou ao próprio Harry? – Questionou Slughorn.

Tom respirou fundo. – De fato, eu sabia do plano e não contei a Harry e a ninguém, pois não achei que falassem tão sério. Imagino que sabia que o Sr. Avery também estava ciente disso? – Tom disso olhando triunfante para Alphard, mas o sorriso na cara dele só cresceu.

\- Sim, o Sr. Avery sabia, mas ele disse que não concordou com isso e avisou o Sr. Peverell sobre o que aconteceria, mas Harry disse que iria assim mesmo. – Disse Slughorn. – Agora, me digam o que aconteceu. Vou saber se mentirem.

O olhar triunfante de Tom se perdeu.

Orion se levantou do sofá. – Ele humilhou Walburga e Abraxas na frente de todos na aula de defesa. Ele se sentou na mesa da grifinória. Vive dizendo que não queria estar aqui. Que aqui não é o lugar dele.

Slughorn arqueou a sobrancelha. – Pelo que eu soube da aula de defesa, Harry executou um patrono corpóreo, após questionar a professora do porque ele ser um feitiço não incluso na lista dos NOMS. Soube que ele achou que como ele poderia, haviam outros que conseguiriam também, mas ninguém sequer tentou. Isso não é humilhar. Ele se sentar na mesa da grifinória não tem nada de mais. Não é proibido os alunos de outras casas se sentarem nas mesas. É uma forma de confraternização entre os alunos das casas. É saudável. Ele não querer estar aqui, eu entendo. Como foi dito pelo Sr. Malfoy na história da magia, Salazar ordenou que ele fosse jogado aqui, mas claramente Harry não pertence a esse lugar. Infelizmente, ele não pode ser mudado de casa. Por vocês terem tido um motivo tão banal para esse ato de violência, eu irei retirar cento e cinquenta pontos da Sonserina.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta. Cento e cinquenta pontos? O professor logo sai do salão e todos encaram uns aos outros. Walburga e os outros eram fuzilados pelo olhar dos sonserinos.

\- Parem de nos olhar assim. – Disse Walburga. – Vocês também odiavam o que o Peverell fazia.

\- Mas nós nunca atacamos ele. – Disse uma terceiranista.

\- É. Ao menos ele nos deu alguns pontos. – Disse um quintanista. – Por causa de vocês, perdemos cento e cinquenta pontos.

Druella surgiu no maio da multidão. – Sem contar que vocês machucaram um sangue sagrado.

Aos poucos, a multidão começou a xingar eles de todas as formas. Tom não iria participar daquilo. Logo foi para se quarto dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou na enfermaria. Pode notar que seu braço direito e parte de seu corpo, estavam enfaixados. Ele achou estranho aquilo. Não era só usar uma magia ou poção? Foi então que se lembrou que ele era resistente a estes. Suspirou cansado, logo pegando seus óculos na mesa ao lado. Ao colocar, Harry se viu rodeado de presentes e flores. Eram pilhas que estavam em volta dele como uma muralha.

\- Mas o que?

\- Vejo que acordou. – Disse Ignoto, passando pela pilha de presentes.

\- O que é isso tudo?

\- O que você acha? Presentes.

\- Isso eu percebi, mas o que estão fazendo aqui?

Ignoto revirou os olhos. – São pra você. Alphard e muitos sonserinos, junto com Hagrid e Eileen lhe deixaram presentes. Enfim... como se sente?

\- Cansado. – Disse. – E com um pouco de dor.

\- Entendo. Agora que está acordado, eu posso te dar algumas poções. Você precisa querer que elas façam efeito, ok?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e as tomou. Sentiu seu corpo reagir, mas seu braço era outra questão.

\- Você ficara um tempo sem poder usar o braço direito. Infelizmente, você terá que esperar uns dias.

Harry suspirou.- Muito bem. Quando eu vou poder sai daqui? Esse ano tenho NOMS e...

\- Não se preocupe. Você sai hoje, mas vai ser a tarde. Precisa descansar um pouco. Seus professores já estão cientes. Vou te trazer o café da manhã.

\- Com licença...- Disse Eileen entrando na enfermaria.

\- Oh, Srta. Prince. Veio ver o Harry? – Perguntou Ignoto.

\- Ah, sim... se não tiver problema.

\- Claro que não. Pode ficar um pouco com ele. Eu já volto. – Disse Ignoto saindo.

\- Oi Harry... Como se sente? – Perguntou Eileen tímida.

\- Estou um pouco melhor. Parece que não vou poder usar o braço direito por um tempo, mas vou ficar bem.

\- Você ganhou muitos presentes. – Disse Eileen olhando em volta.

\- Ignoto disse que você e Hagrid me deixaram presentes também.

\- Oh, sim! Foi um presente de melhoras! Juro que não estou te cortejando e ...

\- Esses presentes... são de cortejo? – Perguntou Harry arregalando os olhos.

\- Oh... eu acho que sim. Não todos, mas em sua maioria sim... – Disse Eileen, pegando um pequeno pacote com embrulho azul. – Achei que iria gostar.

Harry pegou coma mão esquerda, abrindo o embrulho. Dentro havia uma pena e um tinteiro.

\- É uma pena autônoma. Ela escreve tudo o que você quiser. Depois que machucou o seu braço dominante, eu achei que iria precisar de uma.

Harry sorriu. – Obrigada! Vai realmente me ajudar.

\- Esse é o do Hagrid. – Disse, pegando um embrulho maior, porém, muito mal embrulhado.- Ele veio ontem comigo. Disse que isso é pra você melhorar mais rápido.

Harry abriu o embrulho, revelando vários biscoitos caseiros. Harry sorriu. Hagrid sempre teve um bom coração.

\- Essa pilha aqui é do Alphard. – Disse Eileen, apontando para uma pilha de presentes e flores. – Quer que eu te ajude a abrir?

Harry ponderou um pouco. - Tudo bem.

Alphard havia exagerado nos presentes. Harry ganhou uma vassoura Comet 220, uma coleção de livros de magia e poções, vários tipos de doces, uma gaiola de coruja cheia de mimos, um kit de reparos de vassouras e um kit de alquimia.

\- Nossa! – Disse Eileen. – É muita coisa.

\- Sim. Não precisava de tanto.

\- Vamos abrir os outros? – Perguntou Eileen sorridente.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Se possível, eu quero que sejam devolvidos para os remetentes.

Eileen suspirou.- Tudo bem.

\- Antes disso... sabe me dizer se tem algum do Tom?

Eileen o olhou curiosa. – Que eu esteja vendo nos presentes, não. Eu queria saber qual a relação de vocês... eu posso?

\- Desculpe Eileen. Eu prometi não contar.

Eileen deu os ombros. – Bom, está tudo bem.

\- Você não deveria ir para a aula?

\- Tenho o primeiro tempo livre. Hoje tem astronomia.

\- Entendo.

Ignoto logo retorna com uma bandeja com café para Harry. Eileen se despediu e saiu de lá. Depois do café, Harry começou a ler um dos livros que Alphard havia dado para ele. Harry achou que seria maçante, mas se surpreendeu ao perceber que os livros tinham uma dinâmica e escrita bem diferentes do eu ele havia lido. Logo a tarde chegou, e Ignoto liberou Harry. O mesmo saiu com o braço enfaixado com um órtese. Os presentes que ele havia desembrulhado seriam guardados no dormitório, e os demais foram devolvidos para os remetentes. Harry mal havia saído da enfermaria, e se deparou com Tom. O mesmo o olhava apreensivo.

\- Harry, podemos ...

\- Não quero falar nada com você, Riddle. – Disse Harry, passando por ele e saindo dali. Naquele momento, Tom soube que aquele Harry estava diferente.

Harry rumou para o dormitório. No caminho, todos os sonserinos que passava por ele o cumprimentava e lhe fazia uma pequena reverencia. Ao entrar no salão comunal, uma multidão de sonserinos o encarou.

\- Olá Peverell! – Disse uma primeiranista. – É uma grande honra estar na presença de um sangue sagrado e...

\- Me dê licença. – Disse Harry passando por ela.

\- Ah, Harry...- Disse Abraxas se aproximando. – Posso falar com você um momento? Serei rápido e...

\- Não. – Disse Harry passando por ele também.

Harry adentrou no dormitório e foi até sua cama. Se deitou e ficou encarando o teto por um tempo. Alphard havia ouvido os murmúrios no salão comunal e foi até o dormitório, avistando Harry em sua cama.

\- Oi Harry! – Disse Alphard. – Como está?

Harry o olhou por um momento. – Estou melhor, mas meu braço vai demorar um pouco a melhorar. Você tem as anotações das aulas de hoje? Eu preciso copiar.

Alphard sorriu. – Claro. – Disse, retirando os cadernos da bolsa. – Quer que eu os escreva para vocês?

\- Não precisa. Ganhei uma pena autônoma da Eileen.

\- Ahh sim, os presentes... Você os abriu?

\- Somente o da Eileen, do Hagrid e os seus. Os demais, pedi para que fossem devolvidos para os remetentes.

Alphard sorriu. – Gostou dos meus? Eu peguei o que eu achei que iria gostar e...

\- Sim, eu gostei deles. Adorei os livros.- Harry sorriu.

\- Que bom. Espero que sejam uteis para você.

Harry colocou a pena autônoma para transcreves as inscrições de Alphard.

\- Então Harry... agora que a todos sabem que você é um sangue preto... o que pensa em fazer? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Nada. Vou seguir minha vida. – Disse Harry.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você sabe que algumas coisas vão mudar, não é?

\- Sim, eu imagino, mas não é como se eu fosse mudar por elas. Eu ainda sou o mesmo Harry de antes do jogo. Não mudei, nem vou.

\- Imagino. – Disse Alphard.- Mas não tem problema, afinal eu gosto de você do jeito que é.

Tom, Abraxas e Orion entraram no quarto. Harry os olhou torto por um momento, mas logo voltou sua atenção para as anotações.

Orion tomou a frente, até a cama de Harry. Logo ele se ajoelhou na frente Harry.

\- Peverell... me perdoe... Eu o ofendi... eu o machuquei... eu nunca vou poder mudar o que fiz e...

\- Que bom que sabe, Black. – Disse Harry. – Pare de perder o seu tempo com isso. Eu não posso te perdoar. Nem você, nem Walburga, nem Abraxas , nem Riddle e nem aquele batedor e o goleiro. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer para irem embora, pois o dormitório é de vocês também.

\- Mas e o Alphard? –Disse Abraxas.- Ele sabia e...

\- Ele me contou um dia antes que vocês estavam tramando contra mim. – Disse Harry. – Ele não concordou com vocês, não é?

Tom engoliu a seco e olhou para Harry. Harry também o olhou nos olhos. Alphard olhou para Tom e deu um meio sorriso. – É verdade. Eu fui o único com bom senso aqui para contar para o Harry. O único que teve a coragem e que quis o proteger.

\- Isso é verdade. Obrigado Alph. – Disse Harry sorrindo.

Alphard sorriu também. – Estou gostando de ser chamado de Alph.

\- Bom, você disse que já que somos amigos, que eu poderia te chamar de Alph.

O sorriso de Alphard cresceu mais ainda. – Verdade... e de que apelido eu posso te chamar?

\- Pode me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome. Só meus amigos podem me chamar por ele. Os demais, meu sobrenome. – Disse Harry.

Abraxas saiu do dormitório, junto com Orion. Tom ficou onde estava. Alphard o olhou por um momento.

\- Precisa de algo, Riddle? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Você não contou a eles ainda pelo visto, não é? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Não. – Disse Alphard. – Não é o momento. Não contei nenhuma das duas.

\- Duas?- Tom arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Sim. Você ser mestiço e... você ser irmão do Harry.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Você sabe?

\- Riddle me contou ontem na enfermaria. Eu realmente sinto pena de você Harry. Ter um irmão como ele...que não te defende, não te protege e....

\- Eu sei. – Disse Harry. – Foi por que você o ameaçou aquele dia na biblioteca, não é? – Disse Harry olhando para Alphard. – Você disse para ele ficar longe de mim.

O sorriso na cara de Alphard sumiu por um instante. – É verdade... mas eu queria ele longe de você por uns motivos... acho que você sabe não é?

\- Sim, eu sei. Os cavaleiros de Walpurgis e a nova ordem mundial.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe disso Harry?

\- É Peverell, Riddle. – Harry disse o olhando frio. – Não somos amigos.

Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas. – É assim agora? Eu só queria o seu bem.

\- Não, você queria o seu. Estava pouco se fudendo para o que aconteceria comigo. – Disse Harry sério. - Não chegava perto de mim antes, não chegue agora.

Alphard sorriu como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Tom balançou a cabeça em negação e saiu dali. Precisava pensar. Agora ele entendia toda a manipulação de Alphard.

Ele era perigoso.

Um perigo da qual Tom teria que se livrar.

Continua...


	11. Declaração de Guerra

Assim que terminou de transcrever as anotações de Alphard, Harry se aconchegou na cama.

\- Cansado? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Um pouco. – Disse Harry. – Amanha vou ter que retornar para a enfermaria. Ignoto precisa verificar minha condição.

\- Não se force a nada. O que precisar, é só avisar. – Disse Alphard, fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Harry.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry.

\- Quer tirar uma soneca? Eu te acordo quando for a hora do jantar.

\- Não. Eu já dormi demais. Só quero ficar deitado. – Disse Harry.

\- Estou te incomodando? – Perguntou Alphard. – Posso sair se quiser e...

\- Não, está tudo bem. Pode ficar. Podemos conversar um pouco.

Alphard sorriu.- Claro, sobre o que quer conversar?

\- Tanto faz. Só quero me distrair.

Alphard pensou um pouco. – Então, sabe, agora que você é um sangue preto... pode mudar as regras da Sonserina.

Harry o olhou por um momento. – O que?

\- As regras haviam sido ditadas pelo Riddle. Ele conseguiu convencer as pessoas da Sonserina, com uma ideologia puro sangue. Engraçado, quando ele mesmo é mestiço não?

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Verdade. Posso mudar elas então...

\- Claro. Eles vão ouvir você agora. Você tem que fazer um pronunciamento. Posso te ajudar nisso.

\- Não precisa.- Disse Harry. – Eu só não vou obedecer a elas. Sou livre disso.

\- Entendo. – Disse Alphard.- É um bom começo. Nenhum sonserino vai lhe dizer nada.

\- Eu espero que sim. Amanha temos quais aulas?

\- Poções. Herbologia. Trato das criaturas mágicas e aritmancia.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Detesto aritmancia. Acho um saco.

\- Eu acho interessante. – Disse Alphard.

\- Eu acho que vou dar uma volta Alph. Preciso pensar.

\- Não estava cansado?

\- Ainda estou, mas tem coisas que estão me fazendo pensar demais. Preciso verificar.

\- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe?

\- Não, eu preciso ir sozinho. – Disse Harry. – Te vejo no jantar. – Dizendo isso Harry se levantou e se retirou do dormitório.

Harry caminhou pelos corredores. A atenção que chamava o irritava. Ele foi até os jardins do castelo. Um pouco de sol lhe faria bem. Harry se sentou em um banco e deixou o sol bater no rosto. Sua vida agora seria uma bagunça. Ele ainda precisava a prender a se controlar. A visão que ele teve sobre a morte de seus amigos ainda o perturbava. Será que foi aquilo que aconteceu depois que ele pegou o trem errado? Essa pergunta martelava a cabeça de Harry com violência.

\- Por que está sozinho aqui? – Perguntou um grifinório se aproximando dele.

Harry o observou por um momento. Ele tinha cabelos negros, um pouco bagunçados, e olhos cor de avelã. Harry, por algum motivo, sentia algo familiar nele.

– Não posso?

O grifinório pareceu envergonhado. – Ah, não é isso... soube de você, Harry Peverell. Um sangue preto. Presumi que estaria cercado de sonserinos e...

\- Ah.. Eu não quero ser cercado de pessoas. Preciso de uma folga.

\- Oh, entendo. – Disse o grifinório se sentando ao lado de Harry.- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Harry o olhou com o canto dos olhos. – Claro.

\- É um pouco pessoal. - Disse o grifinório corando.

\- Fale. – Disse Harry, já um pouco sem paciência.

\- Você prefere garotas ou garotos?

Harry se virou para o garoto de olhos esbugalhados. – O que?

O grifinório estava tão vermelho quanto seu uniforme. – Bom...eu... só estava curioso. Dizem que você pode ficar com qualquer um e...

– Se você acredita em tudo que ouve, lamento por você.

\- Ah, desculpe. Eu só estava curioso. – Ele disse passando as mãos nos cabelos. – A propósito, eu sou Fleamont Potter.

Harry se levantou em um pulo, dando um susto em Fleamont. Harry o encarou por um tempo, de olhos esbugalhados. Era o seu vô ali.

\- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou Fleamont.

\- Ah... Sim. – Disse Harry. – Tenho que ir.

Harry se retirou dali o mais rápido que pode. Passando o mais rápido que pode pelos corredores, em uma curva ele acabou esbarrando em alguém. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos, amarrados com duas maria Chiquinha, usando vestes da corvinal. Harry a reconheceu na hora. Era Murta. Ela estava viva.

\- Cuidado por onde anda! – Disse ela com uma voz escandalosa.

\- Ah, me desculpe. – Harry lhe ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar.

Ela levantou e deu batidas rápidas em seu uniforme. – Tudo bem. Estou acostumada a esbarrarem em mim como se eu fosse invisível.

\- Eu lamento. Foi um acidente. – Disse Harry.

Ela o olhou por um momento. – Tinha que ser um sonserino. Vai me zoar por eu ser nascida trouxa também?

Harry revirou os olhos. – Eu não ligo para isso. Minha mãe era nascida trouxa.

Ela o olhou de cima abaixo. – Oh, é mesmo? Você não é o tal “sangue sagrado” da sonserina? Como pode ter uma mãe nascida trouxa? Eles são tão elitistas sobre os de sua casa que...

\- Não julgue as pessoas, Sra. Warren. – Disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Ao se virarem deram de cara com Tom.

Murta abriu a boca, aparentemente perturbada. Harry também estranhou isso. Tom era sempre indiferente e educado, mas parecia enfurecido.

-ah.. Tom... quer dizer... Riddle....- Disse Murta, como um sussurro.

Harry a observou. Ela estava corada. Ou estava envergonhada, ou ela era mais uma das que gostavam de Tom.

\- Melhor vir comigo, Peverell. O Sr. Ignoto estava procurando por você. – Disse Tom.

Harry assentiu e seguiu Tom. Ao contrário do de Harry pensou, Tom o guiou para outro local, longe da enfermaria. Harry percebeu que nunca havia estado naquela parte do castelo antes.

\- Onde estamos? – Perguntou Harry.

Tom suspirou e lançou feitiços abafadores pelo local. – Quero falar com você. Preciso falar com você.

\- Então você mentiu sobre Ignoto?

\- Não. Ele realmente quer falar com você, mas eu precisava falar antes. - Tom disse, se aproximando de Harry.

\- O que quer?

Tom pareceu relutante. Fechou os próprios punhos com força. – Pedir perdão.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Fui egoísta, eu sei. Eu te deixei sozinho, eu sei. Fui indiferente, eu sei. Fingi não me importar, eu sei, mas a verdade é que eu me importo. Não teve um momento em que eu não pensei em você.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- Depois que você disse a Alphard que era mestiço, eu pensei que ele sairia da sua cola, mas não aconteceu. Ele ficou mais obcecado. Agora que descobriu que você é um sangue preto... Eu me preocupo com você Harry. Eu realmente estou arrependido de tudo. Agora, eu não tenho mais nada. Os cavaleiros de Walpurgis e minha nova ordem mundial desmoronaram. Meus seguidores não querem mais saber de nada. – Tom respirou fundo. – Em outras palavras... eu não tenho mais que fingir.

Harry suspirou. – E vai fazer o que agora?

Tom respirou fundo. – Acabar com essa farsa. Vou revelar tudo hoje.

\- Tudo? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu ser mestiço. Você ser meu irmão. Eu ter mentido sobre nós. Tudo.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- Pra que isso?

\- Alphard, Harry! – Disse Tom. – Ele esta tentando te por contra mim, por que ele sabe que eu sou o único que você pode confiar de verdade e...

Harry revirou os olhos. – Pensa que eu não sei?

Tom abriu a boca, chocado. – O que?

Harry revirou os olhos, sorriu e fez um carinho no rosto de Tom. – Você é que é ingênuo Tom. Se lembra da primeira vez que me falou dele? Disse que ele era o seu maior problema. Na biblioteca eu percebi isso. Ele pode falar o que quiser, mas eu conheço esse tipo de manipulação... eu passei por isso antes. – Disse Harry se lembrando de Dumbledore. – A questão é...Eu vou fingir te odiar até nós nos “acertarmos”.

Tom piscou confuso. – Então... estamos bem?

Harry sorriu. – Obvio.

Tom deu um imenso sorriso. – Ótimo! Isso é ótimo!. Estou tão aliviado...

Harry pode perceber que Tom até tremeu um pouco. Ele realmente estava nervoso antes.

\- Temos que ir ver Ignoto. Preciso saber o que ele tem para me dizer.

\- Sim, vamos. – Disse Tom.

Eles saíram dali e foram para a enfermaria, mal sabendo que estavam sendo seguidos.

Na enfermaria, Ignoto estava cuidando de um aluno da corvinal que acabou brincando com uma planta venenosa, quando Harry e Tom entraram.

\- Oh, Sr. Peverell e Sr. Riddle. Só um momento que eu já falo com vocês. – Ele entregou um pequeno frasco para o aluno. – Tome isso. Vai te fazer dormir. Precisa descansar, pois o veneno vai sair com uma boa soneca.

O aluno concordou e tomou a poção, logo adormecendo. Ignoto se virou para Harry e para Tom.- Se sentem aqui. – Disse apontando para umas cadeiras na frente da mesa dele.

Harry e Tom se sentara. Ignoto pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e fez umas anotações enquanto falava.

\- Harry, preciso te informar sobre seu treinamento. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Treinamento? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. Você precisa aprender a controlar seus dons de sangue preto, caso contrario pode acabar se machucando, ou machucando alguém, e eu sei que você tem um coração gentil demais para isso. Estou fazendo uma lista de coisas que você precisa fazer no seu dia a dia. Recomendo que nos finais de semana, você venha me ver. – Ignoto entregou a lista para Harry. – Essas poções da lista são somente para casos extremos, como você ter outro ataque. Fora isso, vai ser uma rotina normal, mas envolvendo outras atividades. No sábado, venha aqui depois do seu café. O Sr. Riddle também está convidado a vir.

Tom piscou confuso.- Eu? Porque?

\- O que vou ensinar a Harry pode servir para o senhor também.

Tom ponderou um pouco, mas acenou com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, era isso que eu precisava falar. Essa semana vai ser conturbada, então tenho que me preparar. Já podem ir.

Harry e Tom saíram da enfermaria.

Algumas horas atrás...

Assim que Harry saiu do dormitório, Alphard se reuniu com alguns sonserinos, em uma sala escondida em um dos cantos das masmorras. Havia transfigurado uma grande mesa e várias cadeiras. Ele pretendia começar uma nova ordem com Harry, mas precisava de pessoas certas para tal. Harry não poderia andar por ai sozinho, por isso, Alphard solicitou que Druella o seguisse, e lhe informasse qualquer coisa estranha. Druella seguiu Harry, mas sempre o observava de longe. Viu o momento em que Fleamont Potter, um puro-sangue da grifinória, falou com Harry. Ela não conseguiu ouvir o que conversaram, mas presumiu que Fleamont estava cortejando Harry. Viu Harry sair e se chocar com Myrtle, uma nascida trouxa da Corvinal, e viu Tom se aproximar de Harry. Eles conversaram rapidamente e logo Harry seguiu Tom para outro local. Viu Tom lançar feitiços abafadores e o viu conversar com Harry. Imaginou o que eles poderiam estar conversando, até ver Harry sorrir e fazer um carinho no rosto de Tom. Druella achou estranho. Eles se acertaram então? Os viu saírem dali e iram para a enfermaria, logo retornando para Alphard e os outros.

Alphard havia feito uma grande sala de reunião. Queria colocar Harry no rumo da grandeza. Druella retornou momentos depois da conclusão da sala.

\- E então? Como foi? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Bom, Harry conversou um pouco com Fleamont Potter, acabou tendo um pequeno acidente com Myrtle e...

\- Acidente? Ele se machucou? – Disse Alphard arregalando os olhos.

\- Ah, não... foi só um esbarrar mesmo.

Alphard suspirou aliviado. – E o que mais?

Druella respirou fundo. – Bom, Tom o e Harry conversaram com feitiços abafadores. Eu acho que eles se acertaram.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – Por que acha isso?

\- Eu vi Harry sorrir e fazer um carinho no rosto de Tom. Tom sorriu bastante também. Depois eles foram para a enfermaria e eu voltei.

Alphard pareceu pensativo. – Tudo bem, eu vou ao encontro de Harry.

Alphard saiu dali e foi em direção a enfermaria. Ele precisava saber se Harry havia perdoado Riddle.

Atualmente...

Harry e Tom acabaram de sair da enfermaria.

\- O que diz na sua lista?- Perguntou Tom.

Harry não disse nada.

Tom estranhou aquilo, até perceber Alphard parado a alguns metros deles.

\- O Riddle está te incomodando Harry? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Ele só me trouxe aqui, por que Ignoto queria me ver.

\- Entendo. – Disse Alphard se aproximando. – Bom, agora que já terminaram, você poderia vir comigo? Tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar.

Harry sorriu. – Claro, sem problemas.

Harry se retirou dali com Alphard, deixando Tom para trás.

Alphard guiou Harry até a sala de reunião improvisada. Uma grande mesa no centro, com várias cadeiras em volta. Em cada cadeira, estava um sonserino.

\- Para que isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- Venha comigo. – Disse Alphard, guiando Harry para uma cadeira na ponta da mesa. – Sente-se.

Assim Harry o fez. Ele conseguia ver todos os sonserinos, bem como eles olhavam para Harry. Eles pareciam nervosos. Alphard se sentou ao lado de Harry.

\- Harry, tenho que te contar uma coisa.- Disse Alphard.

Harry o olhou. – O que seria?

\- Nós.- Disse Alphard, estendendo os braços para simular a mesa. – Somos os seus primeiros seguidores.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Seguidores?

\- Sim. Eu me ofereço para ser o seu principal ajudante. – Disse Alphard. – Vou te guiar para o caminho certo e....

Harry se levantou na hora. – Não.

Todos os sonserinos o encararam.

Alphard piscou confuso. – Não?

\- É isso mesmo. Não. Meu caminho sou eu quem decide, e não você. Vocês ainda têm conceitos puristas, mas lamento informar que eu não, e francamente não dou a mínima para status de sangue. Se você tem habilidade, você tem, se não, não tem. É assim que eu vejo as coisas.

Alphard respirou fundo. – Calma Harry. Nós apenas queremos ser os primeiros a fazer parte da sua nova vida, como nosso lorde. Queremos te ajudar no que precisar. O que você querer, vamos fazer. Sobre eu ter dito sobre te guiar pelo caminho certo.. eu posso ter me expressado mal. Só quero poder te guiar para suas conquistas.

\- Alph... se lembra do que eu te disse hoje no dormitório?

Alphard concordou com a cabeça. – Eu sei. Que você não faria nada.

\- Então? Pra que isso? – Harry questionou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Alphard respirou fundo e encarou Harry. – Por que você é um sangue sagrado, destinado a grandeza Harry. Mesmo que você não queira fazer nada... eu farei por você.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – O que?

Alphard ajeitou a postura. – Me ajude a comandar nossa ordem, ou eu comandarei por nós dois.

\- Nossa ordem? – Harry estava perplexo. – Você ficou louco? Desde quando eu concordei com isso?

\- Não é um acordo. – Disse Alphard. – Pense Harry. Pense em tudo que poderemos conquistar juntos! Membros das famílias mais influentes estão aqui. Vamos dar um jeito nas famílias Black e Malfoy, para que eles se juntem a nós. Podemos ter controle do ministério. Podemos governar o mundo, os trouxas e...

\- Não. – Harry disse se levantando. – Eu nunca imaginei isso vindo de você Alphard. Achava que você era decente, pois foi um dos poucos que foi gentil comigo desde que cheguei aqui, mas pelo visto errei. E você ainda tem coragem de falar alguma coisa do Tom... Isso é ridículo. Ele quis me avisar, mas eu não quis ouvir e nem acreditar, e todo esse tempo ele estava certo.

Harry saiu dali pisando duro. O poder subiu a cabeça de Alphard muito rápido. Harry esperava isso uma hora, mas não tão cedo. Agora ele deveria se concentrar nos itens da lista de Ignoto. Eram algumas atividades para se fazer durante o dia. Nada muito difícil, mas como eram para ele controlar seus novos dons, isso poderia ser um pouco mais complicado.

_1º - Nos jardins, passe as mãos suavemente pelas plantas. Precisa sentir a vida e a magia fluindo delas. Esse é o primeiro passo para identificar magia de seres vivos diferentes._

Era uma lista do um até o vinte e cinco, com uma observação no fim.

_25º - Sinta através das paredes do castelo, todas as pessoas e criaturas que habitam no castelo._

_OBS: Quando conseguir diferenciar a magia das coisas vivas, vai aprender a sentir a magia de seres não vivos, como vassouras, objetos e etc...Mas isso será outro treinamento._

Já estava anoitecendo e Harry decidiu fazer isso no dia seguinte. Indo para o grande salão para jantar, avistou Abraxas, Orion, Walburga e Alphard conversando. Alphard estava falando alguma coisa e eles pareciam apreensivos. Harry queria ouvir o que diziam, mas não conhecia nenhum feitiço para isso. Simplesmente se encostou na parede, esperando eles saírem dali.

\- E vocês vão ser nossos aliados... – Harry ouviu uma voz dizer.

Harry abriu os olhos. Era a voz de Alphard. Mas ele estava longe. Como poderia estar ouvindo?

\- Mas o Peverell não vai nos perdoar. – Disse Orion. – Você precisa convencer ele.

Alphard suspirou. – Não é uma boa hora. Ele não aceitou muito bem a ordem que eu criei para nós, então vou dar um tempo para ele.

\- Se você gosta dele, então é melhor rever esse tempo. – Disse Abraxas.- Amanha é provável que ele receba muitas cartas de nossas famílias. Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

\- Espera um pouco... – Disse Walburga arregalando os olhos. – Tu gosta do Peverell? Gosta... tipo...

\- Tipo que eu quero beijar ele desde o primeiro dia em que eu o vi? Sim, eu gosto dele. – Disse Alphard.

Walburga virou um pimentão, bem como Harry, que logo piscou confuso. Alphard gostava dele?

\- Não importa. Harry não vai aceitar ninguém. Ele não é do tipo que liga para dinheiro e status. Estou tranquilo quanto a isso, mas eu tenho outros problemas. Tom Riddle é o principal.

\- O Riddle? – Questionou Abraxas.

\- Sim. Ele não tem mais sua ordem, então se Harry for para o lado dele, eu perco forças do meu, pois eles vão querer seguir o Harry, e não a mim. – Disse Alphard.

\- E o que você quer que façamos? – Perguntou Orion.

\- Precisamos fazer ele sair da escola. – Disse Alphard. – Eu não quero ele perto do Harry. Sei que é difícil, mas se planejarem, vão conseguir, afinal vocês são de famílias influentes. Podem fazer com que ele literalmente “suma”. Eu quero que ele saia para não volte.

Aquilo foi o estopim para Harry. Ele saiu de onde estava e foi na direção deles. Walburga foi a primeira a avistar Harry se aproximando deles. Os demais acabaram percebendo também. Orion engoliu a seco, enquanto Alphard ficou surpreso. Ele desfez os feitiços abafadores.

\- Harry? – Disse Alphard. – Está indo para o dormitório? Quer que eu te acompanhe e...

\- Se algum de vocês tocar em um único fio de cabelo do Tom... eu vou destruir vocês. – Havia fúria nos olhos de Harry.

Todos ficaram de olhos arregalados. Alphard principalmente. Ele havia posto feitiços silenciadores ao redor deles. Como Harry conseguiu os ouvir?

Alphard suspirou nervoso. – Olha Harry... Eu só quero o seu bem. Riddle vai te usar e...

\- E você, Alphard? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.- O que acha que está fazendo? É você quer me usar. Você sabe que Tom é meu irmão, e ainda assim quer machucar ele e...

Naquele momento Harry arregalou os olhos, bem como Walburga, Orion e Abraxas.

\- O Riddle? – Questionou Abraxas. – Ele é seu irmão?

Harry engoliu a seco.

\- Sim, eu sou. – Disse Tom surgindo atrás de Harry. – Pretendia contar isso hoje, mas pelo visto Harry se antecipou. Posso saber o motivo disso?

Harry olhou para Tom. – Alphard estava pedindo para eles se livrarem de você.

Tom suspirou e olhou para eles.- Viu Harry. Eu te disse. Sou o único em que você pode confiar.

Harry suspirou. – Vamos jantar. – Disse, pegando a mão de Tom e o arrastando consigo para o grande salão. Tom não pode deixar de sorrir vitorioso para Alphard.

Durante o jantar, Alphard não parava de olhar para Harry e fuzilava Tom com o olhar. Após o jantar, Harry e Tom foram para o dormitório.

\- Espera Harry... tenho que contar para eles que eu sou seu irmão e...

\- Esquece Tom, o Abraxas é o maior fofoqueiro. Até amanha, todos em Hogwarts vão saber disso. – Disse Harry, com dificuldades para trocar de roupa, já que ele só poderia usar um braço.

\- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Ah, seria bom. Me ajude a tirar essa camisa.

Tom agitou sua varinha e a camisa de Harry sumiu. Agora ficou a mostra na pele clara de Harry, as cicatrizes e arroxados. Aquela visão mexeu com Tom. Ele já havia visto aquelas marcas antes, mas sempre que as vias era como se sentisse a dor de cada uma. Quem tinha feito aquilo com Harry, merecia sofrer, e muito.

\- Harry... suas cicatrizes...- Disse Tom como um sussurro.

\- O que tem elas? Ficaram maiores?

\- Não é isso. – Tom passou suavemente a mão por cima da grande marca das relíquias. – Quando você se lembrar quem são os trouxas que fizeram isso...O que pretende fazer?

\- Nada. – Disse Harry. – Não vale a pena.

\- Como pode dizer isso? Eles te machucaram e...

\- E como machucar eles, resolve alguma coisa? Se eu fizer isso, serei como eles. Se eu fizer isso, serei o monstro que dizem que sou.

Tom respirou fundo. – Tem razão. Eu só não suporto o fato de alguém ter te machucado só por você ser um bruxo...

Harry sorriu. – E eu fico feliz de ter alguém que se importe comigo. – Harry fez um cafuné em Tom. – Me ajude a colocar o pijama.

Tom colocou a camisa do pijama em Harry e logo ele se deitou. Não demorou muito e os outros também chegaram. Harry se virou para o lado da parede. Não queria olhar Alphard. Não demorou muito e Harry adormeceu. Ele acabou sonhando com a floresta da escola. Dessa vez, não tinham pessoas flutuando. A floresta estava inteira. A brisa era suave. Harry caminhou até Hogwarts. O castelo estava inteiro. Será que aquilo era uma visão do futuro? Voldemort nunca existiu? Ninguém morreu? Harry correu até o castelo. Ao chegar mais perto viu uma figura encarando os portões. Harry não o reconheceu de primeira, mas ao se aproximar, viu que era ninguém menos que Gellert Grindelwald. O mesmo aparentava a idade de Dumbledore em 1942, o que Harry estranhou, a não ser que isso fosse recente. Grindelwald não parecia ver Harry. Encarava o castelo, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Será que ele estava prestes a lutar contra Dumbledore? Grindelwald se virou e se afastou dor portões, logo aparatando. Harry ficou encarando o ponto que ele aparatou. Alguma coisa não fazia sentido naquilo. Então Harry viu a si mesmo saindo do castelo e indo em direção a floresta e acabou encontrando Hagrid e os Testralios. Naquele momento, Harry se tocou que essa visão aconteceu pouco tempo antes de ele ter aquele ataque. Não demorou muito e ele se viu cercado pela visão dos corpos flutuando. Aquilo tinha que ter uma resposta. O terror tomou conta de Harry novamente. Agora ele viu Voldemort adentrar no castelo. Haviam algumas pessoas ainda lutando, mas não demorou muito para eles caírem mortos no chão, incluindo Minerva e Hagrid.

\- NÃO! – Gritou Harry.- PARE! NÃO MATE ELES!

\- Calma! É só um pesadelo! – Harry ouviu a voz de Alphard gritar.

Harry acordou. Estava todo suado e ofegante. Alphard estava o segurando pelos ombros. Ele havia ouvido Harry gritar e começar a se debater, então pulou da cama, correndo em direção ao mesmo.

Harry se agarrou nas vestes de Alphard, tremendo um pouco. – Alphard...

\- Calma. Foi só um pesadelo. – Disse Alphard, trazendo Harry para si e o abraçando.

\- Tom...eu quero o Tom...- Harry disse, se desfazendo do abraço de Alphard. – Onde... Tom..

\- Estou aqui. - Disse Tom, indo em direção de Harry.

Harry estava sem óculos, então só via um borrão. Harry se agarrou em Tom, que o abraçou.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – Disse Tom.

Harry afundou se rosto no tórax de Tom. Tom ainda poderia se tornar Voldemort? Alphard os olhava com fúria, mas Tom o olhou e deu um sorriso.

Agora havia ficado claro. Isso foi uma declaração de guerra.

Continua...


	12. Parceiro Sexual

\- Harry, precisamos dormir. – Disse Tom. – Amanha temos aula.

\- Eu sei...- Disse Harry. – Desculpe.

\- Você não precisa se desculpar. Não fez nada errado. Amanha, peça ao Sr. Ignoto uma poção para dormir sem sonhos. Isso pode te ajudar. – Disse Tom.

\- Certo. – Harry se levantou e Tom o acompanhou até sua cama. – Boa noite Tom.

\- Boa noite Harry. – Disse Tom, lhe depositando um beijo na testa e indo se deitar.

Alphard ainda encarava Tom, enquanto Abraxas e Orion se olhavam apreensivos. Eles sabiam que aquilo não ia acabar ali.

Harry conseguiu dormir com certa dificuldade. Quando acordou, ainda estava exausto. Notou que somente Tom e ele estavam no quarto.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Tom.

\- Ah, bom dia.

\- Vamos, vou te ajudar a se vestir.

Harry o agradeceu e logo depois pegou seus livros.

\- Eu vou levar uns por você.- Disse Tom.

\- Não precisa. Vou usar locomotor. – Disse Harry, fazendo os livros flutuarem.

Harry e Tom se dirigiram para o grande salão. No café, perceberam que a maioria dos sonserinos encarava Tom. Alphard e seu pequeno clube não estavam ali. Isso fez Harry se perguntar várias coisas.

\- Hoje a tarde vai fazer as coisas que estão na sua lista? – Questionou Tom.

\- Pretendo. Vamos ver como vai ocorrer. – Disse Harry.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. Eu confio em você. – Disse Tom.

Ao irem para a aula de Herbologia perceberam que Alphard e os outros estavam presentes. Alphard não parecia mais enfurecido, como no dia anterior. Ele olhava para Harry e para Tom, com um sorriso amigável. Isso não estava certo. As demais aulas foram tranquilas. Logo a hora do almoço chegou. Harry estava animado para aprender sobre suas habilidades. Enquanto almoçava, uma coruja passou por ele e lhe jogou uma carta. Quando Harry a ia pegar, outra coruja apareceu e lhe deixou outra. Quando Harry percebeu, havia uma pilha de cartas na mesa, junto com várias corujas em volta. A mais empolgada delas era Delph, que apesar de não ter nenhuma carta, logo pulou nele, querendo carinho. Harry a pôs em seu colo e lhe fez um pouco de carinho com a única mão que tinha.

\- Hey garota, eu só estou podendo usar um braço. Tenho que abrir as cartas. – Disse Harry.

Delph saiu de seu colo e ficou ao seu lado na mesa.

\- Quer ajuda? – Questionou Tom.

\- Seria bom. – Disse Harry, pegando a primeira carta. Um envelope dourado.

_Prezado Sr. Peverell_

_Saiba que é uma grande honra para meu filho estar estudando com um sangue sagrado!_

_Estamos enviando esse convite para a festa de Yule na mansão da Familia Nott._

_Espero muito que possa comparecer e nos honrar com sua presença._

_Aguardo sua resposta,_

_Caelun Nott._

Harry respirou fundo, dobrando a carta e deixando ela de lado. – Vou ter que ler todas essas?

\- Só se quiser. – Disse Tom.

\- Vamos, o que tenho a perder?

\- Tempo. – Disse Tom.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Vamos logo então. – Harry pegou o envelope cinza.

_Prezado Sr. Peverell_

_Chegou a meu consentimento, de que meu filho Orion Black, e sua prima e noiva, Walburga Black, lhe feriram recentemente._

_Informo ao senhor que eles serão punidos severamente por tal ato. Peço que o senhor venha a nossa festa de Yule, na qual o senhor poderá presenciar a punição deles._

_Será uma grande honra se o senhor puder vir._

_Aguardo sua coruja,_

_Arcturus Black III_

Essa Harry guardou do lado oposto da carta da família Nott. Harry pegou o envelope vermelho.

_Prezado Sr. Peverell_

_Minha filha me falou muito bem do senhor. Acho incrível como pudemos viver para conhecer um sangue negro. Era somente uma lenda que nossa família iria se esquecer, mas ai está o senhor. Gostaríamos que passasse o Yule conosco._

_Temos certeza de que irá gostar dos biscoitos de yule da Eileen._

_Aguardo sua coruja,_

_Vincent Prince_

Harry leu cada cartão. Ele deu a mesma resposta para todos. Ele passaria o yule com a família dele, por isso não poderia participar. Harry, logo após o almoço, resolveu fazer as coisas na lista de Ignoto. Tom o acompanhou para garantir. Harry foi para os jardins. Como dizia o primeiro item, Harry estendeu as mãos para as flores. O que supostamente ele deveria sentir? Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Deveria ter alguma forma de saber. Um formigamento gostoso subiu pelo braço de Harry. Ele, mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia ver a flor que estava tocando. No meio da escuridão, a aura da flor se formou. Harry teve então uma ideia. Ele tirou os sapatos e ficou de pés descalços, como Luna costumava ficar. Harry logo fechou os olhos e agora podia ver o vale todo. Haviam alguns pontos negros, mas Harry imaginava que eram as coisas não vivas. Isso podia ser até fácil. Foi então que Harry sentiu umas magias a mais no ambiente. Eram pessoas. Ele deveria aprender a reconhecer estas também, não? Eram três magias. Uma delas era bem revoltada, pois cintilava violentamente. Outra delas era mais neutra, parecendo uma brisa suave, mas áspera. O último Harry não conseguiu imaginar o que descrever. Só sentia que era uma magia mais calorosa, mas que poderia queimar se chegasse muito perto. As magias estavam se aproximando de Harry, então Harry abriu os olhos para dar de cara com Alphard, Orion e Abraxas. Alphard parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Ele ficou encarando os pés de Harry.

\- Porque esta descalço? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Isso é assunto meu, Alphard. – Disse Harry.

Alphard suspirou. – Olha Harry... Eu vim conversar. Sei que ficou chateado como que eu estava pedindo a eles, mas eles não machucariam o seu irmão. Eu só queria que ele saísse da escola. Você não vê o potencial que tem. Você pode ser muito maior que todos nós, mas ainda assim anda sobre a sombra dele. Ele não é como você Harry.

Harry suspirou e encarou Tom por um momento. – Você tem razão Alphard. Ele não é como eu.

Alphard deu um sorriso.

\- Mas ele é muito melhor que você. – Harry disse, desviando o olhar para Alphard.

Alphard arregalou os olhos, aparentemente ofendido. – Como pode me dizer isso, Harry? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você? Ele é que foi o falso e egoísta da história. Foi ele que te abandonou. Eu estive do seu lado desde o início. Apoiei e protegi você, mesmo antes de saber o que você era. Eu não mereço ser tratado desse jeito, só por que quis fazer uma ordem de seguidores. Todos queremos um mundo melhor Harry! Você é o nosso caminho, e não podemos simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados vendo você não aproveitar tudo o que podemos oferecer. Ele está te impedindo por que sabe que você será mais do que ele já foi ou sonhou ser.

\- Alphard, já chega. – Disse Harry.

Alphard ofegava. – Mas eu...

\- Eu sei. Eu sinto você. Sua magia está muito agitada. – Disse Harry. – Fique calmo, ok? Andei pensando um pouco. Uma ordem parece uma boa ideia.

Tom, Alphard, Orion e Abraxas arregalaram os olhos.

\- Mas será do meu jeito e com quem eu querer colocar. Não posso simplesmente aceitar qualquer um. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso aprender minhas habilidades e depois eu vejo sobre isso, ok?

Alphard suspirou aliviado. –Ok... tem algo que possamos te ajudar?

\- Não. Tenho que fazer isso sozinho. – Disse Harry.

\- E você esta fazendo agora? – Questionou Orion.

\- Sim. Seria bom eu ficar sozinho. Vocês se importam?

Todos concordaram, menos Tom. – Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Disse Tom.

\- Vou ficar bem. É só por uns minutos.

Tom concordou e eles saíram dali.

Tom resolveu ir a biblioteca, ver se conseguia achar algo que ajudasse Harry. Alphard, Abraxas e Orion observavam Harry de longe. Alphard estava pensativo, isso chamou a atenção de Orion e Abraxas.

\- No que está pensando Avery? – Questionou Orion.

\- No que Harry disse... sobre o Riddle ser melhor do que eu...Acho que está na hora de eu mudar um pouco. – Disse Alphard retornando para o castelo.

Harry ficou boa parte da tarde lá. Quando o sol estava se pondo, Harry resolveu voltar. Ele vestiu os sapatos e rumou para o castelo. Estava exausto, mas sentiu que aquela pequena conexão iria facilitar sua vida. Indo para o grande salão, pode observar um amontoado de pessoas no corredor. Harry era curioso, mas seu estomago gritou com ele, então ele rumou para o grande salão para comer. Se sentando na mesa da sonserina, Harry percebeu que haviam poucos alunos ali. Tom chegou um pouco depois. Ele parecia abalado com algo. Ele se sentou ao lado de Harry para jantar.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Harry.

Tom o encarou por um momento. – Alphard. Ele está convidando alunos e professores para o yule na mansão da família dele. Parece que será um grande evento. Um único convite serve para a família toda.

Harry deu os ombros. – E por que está com essa cara? Ele te convidou?

\- Na verdade, não. – Disse Alphard se aproximando deles, e se sentando ao lado de Harry. – Eu convidei todos. Mandei um convite para a família Riddle, e é claro que você está convidado Harry.

Harry se levantou da mesa o mais rápido que pode. – Você o que?

Alphard ficou surpreso com a reação de Harry.- Eu os convidei. Seria falta de educação não convidar e...

\- Eles são trouxas, Alphard! – Disse Harry.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha. – E isso é um problema?

\- Mas é claro que é! Eles não sabem sobre mim e o Tom. Bom, nosso pai sabe, mas não nossos avós e...

\- Calma. – Disse Alphard. – Não mandei de forma bruxa. Pedi que fosse pelo correio trouxa e também coloquei que é uma celebração de natal. Fique calmo, ok?

\- Ficar calmo?! – Berrou Harry. – Como pode me pedir uma coisa dessas!

Harry estava exaltado. No grande salão, as chamas nos pedestais cresceram violentamente. Uma ventania fria percorreu o salão. Os pratos e talheres na mesa começaram a tremer. Os vidros nas janelas começaram a trincar, e os alunos começaram a correr do salão desesperados. Alphard estava de olhos arregalados, tentando se segurar na mesa.

\- Harry, fica calmo. – Disse Tom.- Vai acabar machucando alguém.

\- Mas ele...- Disse Harry.

\- Ficar irritado não vai mudar nada. – Disse Tom.- Se acalme e vamos pensar em uma solução, ok?

Harry respirou fundo. O clima no salão voltou ao normal. Harry olhou ao redor. Ele percebeu o estrago que causou. Harry pegou sua varinha e a agitou, fazendo o salão voltar ao normal.

\- Olha Harry... Eu sinto muito se isso te ofendeu. – Disse Alphard. – Achei que estava tudo bem e...

\- Eu presumo que serão os únicos trouxas da festa, não? – Disse Harry o encarando.

\- Sim, mas...

\- Você sabe que celebração bruxa e trouxa é diferente né?

Alphard ficou sério.- Não vou comemorar o yule com eles. Vai ser o natal. Eu convidei a todos para o natal.

\- Mas e dai? Eles são bruxos. Se alguém fizer magia, não vão estranhar, mas nossos avós vão! – Disse Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – Eu pensei nisso Harry, por isso vamos ter uma comemoração em particular.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Eu pensei nessa possibilidade, apesar de achar que a família toda já sabia de vocês, mas para os deixar mais confortável, vamos comemorar no dia de natal, e não de yule. Ninguém vai fazer magia na presença deles, eu prometo e...

\- Vou mandar uma carta para nosso pai, Harry. – Disse Tom. – Para eles ignorarem o convite da família Avery.

Alphard o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Eu sei o que esta fazendo Alphard. – Disse Tom. – Está querendo que Harry faça parte da sua família, para instaurar a honra que sua mãe a fez perder.

Alphard se levantou furioso. – Como ousa falar da minha mãe?

\- E estou mentindo? Ela te largou e ao seu pai, deixando para trás prestigio e dinheiro, só para ir viver com um trouxa. – Disse Tom.

Alphard fechou os punhos. Ele estava enfurecido. Tom tinha um sorriso de prazer na cara.

\- Tom, pare com isso. – Disse Harry. – Tudo tem limite.

Tom encarou Harry. – Tudo bem.

Alphard ainda estava com um olhar enfurecido, fuzilando Tom. Harry sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. A magia de Alphard estava violenta. Harry respirou fundo.

\- Me prometa que será uma festa sem magia, que nós iremos. – Disse Harry.

A magia em volta de Alphard congelou e ele olhou surpreso. – Quer dizer...que você vai?

\- Sim, nós vamos. – Disse Harry.- Mas somente se me prometer isso.

Alphard deu um grande sorriso. – Mas é claro! Eu prometo.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Harry.

Alphard se levantou e saiu da mesa. Os dias se passaram, com Harry fazendo o treinamento da lista de Ignoto. A pilha de deveres era gigante, mas Tom e Alphard sempre o ajudava no que era preciso. Durante a semana, todos puderam perceber que Alphard estava muito mais falante agora. Ele estava se demonstrando muito inteligente durante as aulas, o que fazia Tom ficar de cara amarrada muitas vezes. O fim de semana chegou e Harry pode finalmente usar seus dois braços. Ignoto o daria aulas particulares a tarde, então pela manhã foi bem tranquilo. Harry dormiu até tarde, acordando perto do almoço. Tom o acompanhou até a enfermaria. Ignoto estava conversando com o diretor quando eles chegaram.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Dipped.- Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Dipped se retirou e Ignoto apontou para o canto da enfermaria. – Podem se sentarem lá.

Harry e Tom se sentaram em duas cadeiras a frente de Ignoto.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Ignoto. – Vou falar bastante, então prestem atenção. Hoje, vou explicar sobre a magia. Como ela surgiu. Como ela foi interpretada por muitas classes. Porque há aqueles que conseguem executar ela de uma forma e outros não. Porque há aqueles que tem aptidão para umas e outras não.

Harry e Tom estavam prestando plena atenção.

\- Bom, a magia vem para seus portadores de formas diferentes. Vamos dar exemplos de onde muitos creem que a magia vem. Para os magos, magia vem de estudos e livros. Para bruxos, a magia vem de um poder superior e para feiticeiros, a magia vem de dentro de nós. Os três tipos estão certos e...

\- Espera. – Disse Tom.- Qual a diferença entre os três?

\- Ótima pergunta. – Disse Ignoto.- Como estou explicando, a magia pode ser interpretada de várias formas, e como as manipulamos é a chave. Magos, em geral são bruxos que usam a ciência a seu favor, já para um feiticeiro, é o talento. Como você usa. Sabe, isso tem a ver com a relação de como cada tipo interpreta a magia, por isso não se tem somente bruxos por ai. Como eu disse, para magos, magia é uma ciência. Para bruxos, magia é um acordo, para druidas, magia é parte da natureza, para necromantes, a magia vem das trevas, para feiticeiros, a magia é um talento que se tem. Existem outras duas variações... os ditos bardos, são trouxas. A magia deles é a arte. A música consegue nos fazer sentir sempre alguma coisa. Os ditos Clérigos, dizem que a magia em si é uma questão de fé. Nenhum deles estão errados. Todos estão certos. Mas as coisas têm limites. Um exemplo é o necromante nunca poder usar magias da natureza de um druida. O motivo é que o necromante é o contrário de todas as leis da natureza. Quando se mata alguém, ou o traz de volta, sacrificando outra vida, você viola as leis da natureza. Os druidas não podem machucar a natureza. Eles se tornam parte dela. Todos são divididos pois ao manipular a magia de um jeito, você perde outro. Isso é o equilíbrio da magia. Um sangue negro não tem esse problema. Ele pode ser todos os tipos juntos, mas para isso, leva tempo e dedicação. Vou te dar alguns livros sobre cada tipo, assim você vai poder entender melhor sobre estes e como eles veem o mundo.

Harry observou atentamente e logo umas ideias surgiram em sua mente.- Por que há bruxos que podem mudar de forma a vontade, como os metamorfomagos e bruxos que falam com animais, como ofidioglossia.

Tom ficou mais interessado ainda.

Ignoto suspirou. – Magias de sangue. Vou começar pelo que o Sr. Riddle está tão interessado. Salazar deve ter feito um ritual de sangue, no qual sacrificou uma cobra e bebeu seu sangue. Isso lhe permitiu falar com as cobras. Uma habilidade que foi agregada a seu sangue, e por isso não se pode aprender a ser ofidioglota, mas tem que ser um descendente de sangue de um. Uma maledictus é a mesma coisa. Uma maldição de sangue hereditária que atinge somente mulheres. Os metamorfomagos podem mudar sua aparência física a vontade, mas não podem mudar completamente, apenas algumas partes. Duplices conseguem mudar totalmente de forma, assumindo forma humana ou animal, mas apenas de peso corporal equivalente e... – Ignoto suspirou.- Existem os transmorfos.... eles podem se transformar, não apenas em pessoas e animais, mas em qualquer coisa, sem limite de massa como os dúplices. Podem até mesmo se tornar invisíveis se quiserem. Eles se camuflam muito bem. São muito mais raros do que um metamorfo ou um dúplice. O último registro de um transmorfo foi em 1291. São habilidades muito raras, que podem ou não serem hereditárias e...

Um aluno entrou na enfermaria carregando outro, que vomitava um liquido verde.

\- Deixemos isso para outro dia. – Disse Ignoto. – Harry, antes do jantar venha me ver, sozinho.

Harry concordou, logo ele e Tom saíram dali. A noite, antes do jantar, Harry foi até a enfermaria. Ignoto parecia apreensivo com alguma coisa. Harry o olhou por um momento.

\- Ah, Harry! Venha se sentar. Serei rápido. – Disse Ignoto.

Harry se sentou novamente na cadeira. – O que precisa?

\- Vou te entregar os livros e... bom, precisamos conversar sobre outros assuntos...o primeiro e mais importantes é que... sei que você viu Gellert Grindelwald em seu sonho.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Como sabe?

\- Apenas sei. Não se preocupe... as coisas vão se resolver... – Ignoto parecia apreensivo demais para o gosto de Harry. – O segundo caso...bom, você lembra quando eu falei dos transmorfos?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Bom, eu fui o último.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

Na frente de Harry, Ignoto assumiu a forma dele, de Tom, virou um cachorro e uma mesa em sequência, logo ficando invisível. A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão.

Ignoto surgiu ao lado de Harry. – Isso pode ser hereditário. Não é como o metamorfo, que pode mudar só com o humor... é bem mais complexo. Você pode ou não ser como eu.

\- Como eu vou saber se sou o não? – Questionou Harry.

Ignoto arrumou a postura. - Depois do feriado, venha me ver. Vou fazer um teste com você.

\- Certo. – Disse Harry.

Ignoto deu a Harry alguns dos livros. Harry os levou para o dormitório e logo foi jantar. Harry avistou Edmon de longe e foi em sua direção. Ele não sabia quais formam os resultados do teste de quadribol.

\- Oi, Edmon. – Disse Harry.

Edmon o olhou surpreso e se levantou para fazer uma reverência, mas Harry o impediu.

\- Não faça isso, ok? – Disse Harry.- Vim saber sobre os resultados do teste de quadribol. Ninguém me falou nada e...

\- Ah, é que os testes foram refeitos ontem. – Disse Edmon. – Devido a aquele problema de que muitos alunos foram lá, não pelo teste, mas por você... O professor Slughorn pediu para que os testes fossem refeitos e já conseguimos os jogadores que faltavam e...

\- E? Eu quebrei minhas costelas e meu braço pela vaga de apanhador, e você me diz que os estes foram refeitos? Ninguém me avisou de nada!

Edmon parecia nervoso.

\- Harry, meu jovem! – Disse Slughorn se aproximando. – Meu caro, não achávamos que iria querer a vaga depois do que aconteceu. Você estava na enfermaria quando decidi que os testes seriam feitos de novo.

\- Podiam ter esperado! – Disse Harry. – Eu amo quadribol. É uma das poucas coisas boas que aconteceram em minha vida! Vocês me tiraram isso.

Slughorn e Edmon arregalaram os olhos. Tom viu que Harry estava se exaltando e foi até ele. – Calma Harry!

\- Mas eu...

\- Eu sei. Você terá outra chance. Não se esqueça que esse ano você tem que treinar outras coisas além dos N.O.M.S,

Harry bufou irritado, mas se sentou para jantar. Tom se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você pediu para Ignoto a poção para dormir sem sonhos? – Questionou Tom.

Harry arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. – Eu me esqueci. Vou comer rápido e depois eu falo com ele.

Harry jantou o mais rápido que pode e logo foi em direção a enfermaria. Os corredores estavam vazios e Harry começou a ouvir um barulho baixinho, que ele não conseguiu identificar no começou, mas conforme andava percebeu que eram gemidos suaves. Ao se aproximar da enfermaria, de onde vinham os sons, Harry abriu uma fresta da porta sorrateiramente, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Para sua surpresa, ele viu Ignoto aos beijos com alguém que Harry não pôde identificar. Harry percebeu que era um homem, mais alto e bem mais forte que Ignoto. O homem ergueu ignoto, sem dificuldade, e o deitou na cama, ficando por cima dele. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço de Ignoto, quando o mesmo avisou Harry pela fresta da porta.

\- Cristian, pare. – Disse Ignoto.

O homem parou instantaneamente. Ignoto se sentou na cama e olhou para a porta.

\- Entre Harry. – Disse Ignoto.

Harry abriu a porta lentamente. Ele olhava para baixo totalmente corado. – Ah, perdão, eu...

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Ignoto. – É algo que eu deveria falar com você. Esse é Cristian Fawley. Ele é um velho amigo e meu parceiro sexual.

\- Não precisa me falar essas coisas... – Disse Harry, sem encarar os dois.

\- Bom Cristian, esse é o Harry. Ele é como eu. – Disse Ignoto.

Cristian avaliou Harry por um momento.- Ignoto, ele é uma criança. Com você eu não tenho problemas, mas fazer com ele....

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Fazer o que?

\- Não, Cristian. Harry vai ter que achar o ou a dele. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Achar o meu o que?

Ignoto suspirou. – Harry... Você sabe que por ser um sangue preto, você pode influenciar as pessoas com seus sentimentos, não é? Você conseguiu passar esses sentimentos através da sua memória, mas existem outros sentimentos que podem induzir as pessoas a fazerem...coisas...- Ignoto pareceu envergonhado.

\- Tipo? – Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Já ouviu falar sobre a história de Sodoma e Gomorra?

Harry já tinha ouvido essa história. – O que tem?

\- Sabia que tudo o que ocorreu nessas cidades, foi culpa de um sangue negro?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Isso é o que pode acontecer se não se controlar... nossa luxuria pode causar problemas... bem... no caso que você viu aqui... já sou um adulto e tenho necessidades, mas você pode ou não ter um desses problemas. Adolescentes... com hormônios em fúria, sabe?

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Harry meio que sabia a resposta, mas não queria admitir.

\- Você vai ter que achar um parceiro ou parceira. Se não quiser namorar, é claro. Tem que ser alguém que você confie e que se sinta confortável. Vai ser mais fácil assim. Não precisa ser agora, mas deve estar preparado para quando a hora chegar... acredite. Eu sei bem como é complicado. – Disse Ignoto.

\- E é mais difícil ainda resistir. – Disse Cristian. – É meio incontrolável ficar longe sabe?

Harry estava nervoso. Além de se preocupar no caso de ficar irritado, ainda teria que se preocupar caso se sentisse excitado?

Um súbito barulho no corredor fez com que Ignoto fosse até a porta da enfermaria e observasse ao redor. Ele pareceu pensativo, mas logo retornou para os demais.

\- Acho que não foi nada. – Disse Igntoto.

\- Acho que cedo ou tarde, nós três vamos conversar. Você e ela me devem respostas. Preciso de uma poção do sono sem sonhos. – Disse Harry.

\- Ela? – Questionou Cristian.

\- Longa história. – Disse Ignoto. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso, relaxe.- Ignoto foi até seu armário e pegou um pequeno frasco, logo o estendendo a Harry. – Tome.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry. – Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Fawley. – Disse Harry se retirando.

Logo que Harry saiu, Cristian se virou para Ignoto. – Seu parente?

Ignoto concordou com a cabeça. – Um descendente distante. Meu último.

\- Ele não era um sangue preto antes?

\- Não, mas eu o adotei com sangue nesse tempo, então ele ficou com sangue preto. Isso o protegera de muitas coisas. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Ok...- Disse Cristian. – Então... podemos continuar?

Harry retornou para o corredor. Em sua cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos corria. Já fazia um tempo que ele não se sentia excitado nem com tesão adolescente. Acreditava que era por causa de todo stress que estava passando. A caminho das masmorras, encontrou Tom. Era dia da ronda dele como monitor.

\- Harry, ainda não foi para o dormitório? – Perguntou Tom.

\- Não, eu fui para pegar a poção para dormir. Acabou que aconteceu umas coisas...

\- Tipo?

Harry suspirou. – Eu te conto amanha. Preciso descansar.

\- Tudo bem, mas vá logo. Daqui a pouco, o monitor chefe pode sair e te pegar fora da cama. Isso vai ser um problema.

\- Certo. Até mais. – Disse Harry.

Harry rumou ao dormitório. Ao chegar lá, Abraxas e Orion já estavam dormindo. Alphard estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro sobre transfiguração. Harry foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho, logo vestindo seu pijama e voltando para o quarto. Assim que Harry se deitou na cama, Alphard lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Hey, Harry.

Harry o olhou. – O que foi?

Alphard se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Desculpe, mas eu te segui até a enfermaria.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu fiquei muito preocupado. Você anda indo para com muita frequência. Fiquei imaginando se você sofreu ferimentos muito mais sérios. Foi sem maldade... mas acabei ouvindo algumas coisas.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Tipo?

\- Tipo o fato de você precisar encontrar um parceiro sexual. – Disse Alphard, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Harry. – Sabe... Eu sei que você ouviu nossa conversa aquele dia. Sei que sabe que eu gosto de você. – Alphard começou a se aproximar, mas Harry o segurou.

\- Alphard...Eu...

\- Shh.- Disse Alphard, aproximando rosto do de Harry. – Deixe-me te mostrar como posso cuidar de você Harry... Deixe-me beija-lo.

Harry virou o rosto ao perceber que Alphard ia o beijar. Isso não abalou Alphard, que beijou o pescoço exposto de Harry.

Harry tentou o empurrar, mas Alphard o pressionou contra a cama.

\- Alphard, pare.- Disse Harry.- Se não, eu vou gritar.

Os beijos de Alphard subiram pelo pescoço até chegar na orelha, onde ele deu uma mordida de leve no lóbulo da orelha de Harry. O mesmo fechou os olhos e deu um gemido baixinho. Naquele momento, Harry percebeu que suas orelhas eram sensíveis. Alphard pareceu perceber isso e começou a dar beijos nela. Harry começou a se sentir estranho. Um calor o percorreu. Ele sabia o que era isso. Ele estava ficando excitado. Sentiu as mãos de Alphard descerem pelo seu corpo. Uma delas abaixou suas calças, enquanto a outra desabotoou sua camisa. Harry se sentia fraco diante do prazer. Sempre que Harry ameaçava falar, Alphard dava uma mordida de leve na orelha dele, o fazendo se calar.

\- Vamos Harry... me deixe ser o seu namorado. – Disse Alphard entre os beijos.

Isso durou pouco, pois alguém tirou Alphard de cima de Harry. Era Tom. Ele estava enfurecido. Em seus olhos, podia se ver um brilho vermelho. Um brilho assassino. Orion e Abraxas acordaram com o barulho.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo com o Harry, seu maldito? – Questionou Tom, apontando sua varinha para ele.

Abraxas se levantou da cama. – Ele estava fazendo algo com o Harry? – Ele olhou para Harry.

Harry estava deitado na cama, parecendo assustado, mas tinha outra coisa. Harry estava sem os óculos. Seus olhos semi abertos, pareciam marejados e tinha um rubor em seu rosto. Alguns botões de sua blusa estavam abertos, deixando parte do seu tórax a mostra. Suas calças estavam abaixadas até perto dos joelhos. Dava para ver na cueca de Harry, uma pequena ereção começar a surgir. Harry demorou um pouco para voltar a si. Ele se cobriu com o lençol e se encolheu na cama.

\- O que você fez Alphard?! – Questionou Orion. – Tentou tocar em um sangue sagrado?!

\- Ele precisa de alguém que o toque. – Disse Alphard. – Ouvi isso da boca de Ignoto! Ele precisa de um parceiro sexual!

Naquele momento, todos olharam para Alphard. Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Tom.

\- Ignoto disse que por ele ser um sangue preto, poderia influenciar as pessoas com seus sentimentos, como os daquela memória, mas existem outros sentimentos que podem induzir as pessoas a fazerem outras coisas. Sabe aquela história do livro dos trouxas? A das duas cidades queimadas, que praticavam todo tipo de absurdo? Era por causa de um sangue preto que não se controlava. A luxuria pode causar problemas, por isso ele precisa de um ou uma parceira sexual. – Disse Alphard.

Tom olhou incrédulo para Harry. O mesmo ainda estava encolhido na cama, embaixo dos lençóis.

\- Ainda assim, isso não...- Disse Orion, antes de ficar calado.

Uma coisa estranha se espalhou pelo quarto. Era um sentimento quente que percorreu o corpo deles. Em apenas alguns minutos, os garotos começaram a sentir seus membros pulsarem. Uma vontade louca de se tocarem os percorreu. Naquele momento eles sabiam. Harry estava excitado embaixo dos lençóis.

\- Isso é tudo sua culpa. – Disse Tom, para Alphard. – Saiam do quarto!

Tom praticamente os arrastou para fora. Ele fechou a porta e colocou diversos feitiços. Se virando para Harry, ele foi ao encontro do mesmo. Ele ainda estava coberto pelos lençóis. Tom tirou vagarosamente o lençol de Harry. Ele estava encolhido, aparentemente envergonhado.

\- Harry... – Disse Tom.

\- Desculpe Tom... – Harry estava totalmente envergonhado.

Tom o fez se virar para ele. Harry estava totalmente vermelho. Sua ereção já estava maior. Tom ficou encarando os olhos verdes de Harry por um tempo. Aqueles olhos sempre o puxavam para si. Tom se deitou ao lado de Harry e o trouxe para si.

\- Está tudo bem. Ninguém vai tocar em você enquanto eu estiver aqui. – Disse Tom, dando um beijo na testa de Harry.

Harry se aconchegou no tórax de Tom, logo ficando mais calmo.

\- Me perdoe Harry. – Disse Tom.

\- Pelo que? – Questionou Harry, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Tom.

Harry sentiu uma das mãos de Tom escorregar pelo seu abdome até seu membro, o que fez Harry arregalar os olhos.

Tom fez um carinho no rosto de Harry.- Você é tão lindo...

Foi tudo o que Harry ouviu antes de Tom colar seus lábios com os dele.

Continua...


	13. No Meio da Guerra

Tom o estava beijando. Harry ficou imóvel por um tempo. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Tom começou a massagear seu membro por cima da cueca, fazendo Harry fechar os olhos e segurar os ombros de Tom. Apesar do que estava acontecendo, Harry não se sentia forçado, como foi com Alphard. Ele se sentia confortável até demais. Demorou um pouco, mas Harry começou a retribuir o beijo, permitindo que Tom invadisse sua boca com a língua. Harry desceu uma de suas mãos até o cinto de Tom, onde começou a o desprender, logo abrindo sua calça e colocando sua mão dentro, sentindo a ereção de Tom. Ele gemeu baixinho, quando sentiu a mão de Harry o tocar. Como um choque de realidade, Tom se afastou de Harry com os olhos arregalados. Harry mordia os próprios lábios de prazer. Ele queria mais de Tom. Tom estava encostado na lateral da cama, aparentemente assustado.

\- O que? Eu...Harry, eu...- Tom parecia desolado. – Eu não devia...

Harry engatinhou até estar no colo de Tom, passando os braços ao redor dele e se sentando em seu colo. – Eu quero mais Tom...me toque mais...

Tom engoliu a seco. – Harry, isso não...

Harry o fez se deitar na cama, ficando por cima dele. – Foi você que começou isso...

Harry beijou Tom sem enrolar. O mesmo ficou de olhos arregalados. Harry desceu os beijos até o pescoço de Tom, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do mesmo. Harry não estava controlando suas ações. Sentia que era o seu desejo o manipulando. Ele puxou os cabelos de Tom com força, o fazendo o olhar, enquanto rebolava em sua cintura, fazendo suas ereções roçarem. Tom fechou os olhos. Ele não estava acreditando. Harry, aquele garoto inocente, estava parecendo um animal no cio. O desejo de Tom começou a crescer. Ele não permitiria que Harry fizesse todo o trabalho. Não foi difícil inverter as posições. Tom pressionou suas ereções juntas e começou as masturbar. Harry revirava os olhos de prazer. Suas mãos tocavam o corpo exposto de Tom, em um gesto de carinho. Tom começou a ir cada vez mais rápido e com força, até que ambos chegaram em seu limite. Tom caiu cansado em cima de Harry. Harry o abraçou e lhe fez um carinho na cabeça. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Demorou um pouco até que estas se normalizassem. Em determinado momento, Tom se levantou da cama. Ele usou um feitiço para os limpar, vestiu suas calças e fez o mesmo em Harry. O ambiente se normalizou. Tom se sentou na beirada da cama, com as mãos no rosto. Harry olhava para ele. Será que Tom se arrependeu?

\- Tom...- Sussurrou Harry.

Tom o olhou por um momento, com uma expressão nunca antes vista por Harry. – É melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Eu juro... não foi minha intenção fazer o que fizemos.

Harry se sentou na cama e encarou Tom. – Não foi sua intenção? Você veio primeiro...

\- Olha, eu sei que foi por causa da sua luxuria. Isso pareceu até um cio de um animal e...eu nunca faria isso em sã consciência com você. Eu não sou assim.

Havia uma expressão no rosto de Tom. Uma expressão de nojo.

Harry olhou para o chão por um momento. – Eu entendi. – Logo se deitou na cama. – Melhor você ir dormir. Amanha temos aula.

Tom o olhou por um momento. Ele sabia que Harry estava magoado. Deixaria para falar com ele em outro momento. Ele foi até a porta e desfez os feitiços. Alphard era o único em pé do outro lado da porta. Abraxas e Orion estavam dormindo no sofá do salão.

\- O que você fez? – Questionou Alphard.

\- O que foi preciso. – Disse Tom, lhe dando as costas.

Alphard acordou os garotos, informando que podiam voltar para o quarto. Quando entraram, viram Harry deitado e, aparentemente, dormindo.

No dia seguinte, Harry estava muito calado. Tom também, além do normal. Alphard sabia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas ele não iria perguntar no momento. Não parecia ser a hora para tal, principalmente depois do que ele fez a Harry.

Harry permaneceu em silencio durante as aulas e no almoço. No período da tarde, Harry foi até os jardins, onde repetiu o exercício do dia anterior. Ele sentiu novamente a magia de Alphard se aproximar dele. Ainda de olhos fechados, Harry se virou para o lado que a magia estava.

\- O que quer Alphard?- Perguntou Harry.

Alphard sorriu. – Consegue saber que sou eu sem me ver?

\- Sua magia. Eu sinto ela. – Disse Harry.

\- Certo... vim te pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz.

\- É você tem razão. – Disse Harry, abrindo os olhos e o encarando. – Por sua causa, Tom teve que... deixa pra lá.

\- Eu sei o que ele fez. – Disse Alphard.- Sei como ele te ajudou.

Harry o encarou por um momento, mas Alphard deu um grande sorriso. – Não se preocupe. Não vou contar a ninguém.

Harry suspirou. – Está tudo bem Alphard. Só não quero que faça aquilo de novo.

\- Eu prometo. – Disse Alphard. – É melhor eu ir e lhe deixar continuar o que estava fazendo.

Alphard deu as costas e começou a retornar para o castelo.

\- Espera.- Disse Harry.

Alphard se virou para olhar Harry. Depois da situação da noite anterior e da reação de Tom, Harry passou boa parte da noite pensando. Ele precisava levar aquilo que aconteceu a sério. Ele precisava de ajuda, mas a forma que Tom reagiu fez Harry perceber que não poderia obter dele.

\- Eu aceito a sua oferta. – Disse Harry.

Alphard arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Mas vai ter certas condições. – Disse Harry. – A primeira delas é que você não pode me agarrar como fez ontem. Não quero que você me agarre em público também. Quando eu for passar o natal em sua casa, meu pai e avós não podem saber de nós. Eles são trouxas... existe preconceito, mas apesar de não saber se eles têm preconceito, eu prefiro não arriscar.

Alphard estava parado, com um grande sorriso na cara, encarando Harry de uma forma faminta.

\- Então...- Alphard se aproximou.- Eu vou poder te abraçar e etc?

Harry o encarou por um momento. – Sim, mas tem que se comportar.

\- Então... posso te abraçar aqui?

Harry suspirou.- Claro que pode.

Alphard caminhou vagarosamente até Harry, o abraçando à medida que se aproximava. Alphard era mais alto que Harry, o que fez Harry o abraçar por baixo. Alphard deu leves beijinhos na testa de Harry. A magia que os rodeou era quentinha e confortável. Harry gostou daquilo. De longe, Abraxas e Orion olhavam a cena.

\- É, parece que o Alphard conseguiu. – Disse Abraxas.

\- Conseguiu o que? – Questionou Tom, se aproximando deles.

Tom olhou para os jardins e acabou vendo a cena de Harry e Alphard se abraçando. Uma fúria se apoderou de Tom e ele foi em direção a eles.

Harry sentiu uma magia enfurecia se aproximando deles. Ele sabia. Era de Tom.

\- O que está fazendo, Avery? - Disse Tom, se aproximando deles.

Alphard não desfez o abraço, mas fez ele e Harry se virarem para Tom.

\- Algum problema, Riddle? – Questionou Alphard.

Tom olhou para Harry, como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo ali com Alphard. Harry entendeu a mensagem, mas não se manifestou.

\- Depois do que você fez ontem, você ainda pergunta? – Questionou Tom enfurecido.

Alphard sorriu. – Harry aceitou ser meu namorado.

Tom revirou os olhos. – Pare com essas mentiras Avery.

\- Ele disse a verdade. – Disse Harry.

Tom arregalou os olhos, se mostrando surpreso. – O que?

\- Eu estou com ele. – Disse Harry.

Tom o olhou incrédulo. – Como pode me dizer isso? Se lembra de ontem?

\- Sim, por isso quero que seja com alguém que goste de mim, Tom. – Disse Harry.

\- Do que está falando Harry? – Questionou Tom.

\- Alphard é minha melhor opção. – Disse Harry. – Em dois dias, nós vamos retornar para casa. Não se esqueça da festa de natal que vamos passar na casa do Alphard.

Tom piscou confuso algumas vezes. O que Harry tinha na cabeça para ficar com Alphard?

\- Tenho que voltar agora. – Disse Harry.- Já está ficando tarde. Tenho um trabalho para fazer de poções. Nossos N.O.M.S se aproximam a cada dia. Temos que nos preparar.

Alphard concordou com a cabeça. – Você tem razão. Já sabe para que vai prestar?

Harry fez que não com a cabeça. – Eu quero viver Alphard. Viver como nunca vivi... e de preferência, lembrar de tudo.

Alphard sorriu. – Sem problemas. Tens tempo para isso. Eu vou seguir como meu pai. Ele trabalha no ministério, ajudando no controle das leis da magia. Por falar nele, ele está ansioso para lhe conhecer.

Nisso Harry e Alphard seguiram em direção ao castelo. Tom ficou uns instantes parado no esmo lugar. Sua mente tentava processar tudo o que ele acabou de presenciar. Uma raiva imensa tomou conta de si, mas apesar de tudo, ele não entendia do porquê tanta raiva. Vestiu novamente sua máscara de indiferença e rumou para o castelo. Os dois dias que se passaram foram irritantes demais do ponto de vista de Tom. O assunto da escola não era outro, se não o do namoro entre Alphard e Harry. Apesar de nunca ninguém os ver se beijando, Alphard andava de mãos dadas o tempo todo com Harry. Eles comiam juntos, se sentavam juntos e passeavam juntos pelos jardins. Chegando o dia da partida para casa, Harry se despediu dos demais que ficariam em Hogwarts, como Hagrid, e rumou para o trem. Alphard se sentou junto a ele e Tom na cabine. Tom se sentia muito irritado ultimamente, apesar de nunca expressar isso. Cada vez que Alphard se aproximava de Harry, alguma coisa em si gritava perigo.

\- Então, daqui a dois dias vai ser natal. – Disse Alphard. – Posso mandar um “carro” buscar vocês?

\- Então você sabe o que é um carro? – Questionou Tom com deboche.

Alphard suspirou.- Sim, eu andei pesquisando muito sobre os trouxas....prometi a Harry que seria um natal normal para a sua família, e eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas.

Tom sorriu maliciosamente. – É mesmo? Interessante... Me lembro bem que você prometeu, em nosso terceiro ano, expurgar todos da escola que não fossem puro sangue ou mestiços de sangues puros...Que faria disso uma lei... vai cumprir essa promessa também?

Alphard fez cara de indiferença. – Sei o que está fazendo Riddle...não vai funcionar.

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha. – Só estou questionando, afinal você sempre cumpre suas promessas, não é?

\- Chega Tom! – Disse Harry. – Pare de tentar arrumar confusão.

O comentário de Harry fez o interior de Tom ferver. Será que Harry não via o quão sujo Alphard era?

Harry encarou a paisagem. Ele sabia como Tom estava se sentindo. Ele sentia também. Namorar com Alphard foi uma decisão que Harry tomou ao ver o rosto de nojo de Tom. Alphard sempre demonstrou um interesse em Harry, mesmo antes e ter descoberto sobre o sangue preto. Ele verdadeiramente foi gentil para Harry antes de tudo aquilo, enquanto Tom não dava a mínima. Se estar com Alphard estava irritando Tom, então Harry iria continuar, pois Tom deixou claro para ele o que pensou sobre a noite do ocorrido. Quando finalmente chegaram a estação, Alphard deu um beijo na testa de Harry e rumou para um dos lados da estação. Tom e Harry não conversaram muito durante o tempo que estiveram no trem, e logo que passaram pela passagem, do outro lado, Tom Sr., os aguardava.

\- Bem vindos! – Disse ele animado. – Vamos, temos muitas coisas que conversar.

Durante a viajem de volta a mansão Riddle, Tom Sr., contou como foi o processo para a compra da fábrica de aço. Ele havia conseguido um bom acordo com vários fornecedores e em breve conseguiria abrir ela, gerando empregos e fazendo a economia girar. Graças a Thomas, eles já teriam alguns clientes.

\- Como foi na escola? – Questionou Tom Sr.

Harry sorriu.- Foi pesado. Esse ano nós temos exames, que chamamos de N.O.M.S. Níveis ordinários de magia. É um teste padronizado para cada disciplina, administrado pela Autoridade de Exames Bruxos. A pontuação feita por um aluno em um determinado N.O.M. estabelece se ele será autorizado a continuar tendo essa matéria em anos escolares posteriores, e se eles podem ser bem-sucedidos na obtenção de um trabalho especifico. No sétimo ano, teremos os N.I.E.M.S, mas isso é para depois.

Tom não falou nada, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

\- Você fez amigos Harry? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Sim.- Disse Harry. – O suficiente.

\- Eu imaginei. Recebemos um convite de natal para passarmos com a família Avery. Eu nem sabia quem eram eles, até ler a carta enviada por Lesath Avery. Ela tem um nome curioso, não?

\- Lesath é um homem. – Disse Tom. – O pai de Alphard.

Harry soltou uma risada ao ver a expressão na cara de Tom Sr.

\- Alguns bruxos têm nomes curiosos, não? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Geralmente eles utilizam nomes das estrelas. – Disse Tom. – Mas o que dizia na carta?

\- Bom, estava convidando toda a família Riddle para passar o natal na mansão deles em Yorkshire. A carta mencionava que o filho dele, Alphard, era amigo de Harry e que gostaria muito de que passássemos o natal com eles. Ele mencionou que o filho não tem muitos amigos e que implorou para que Lesath nos deixasse ir, o que ele não pode negar ao filho. Meus pais aceitaram... mas seu amigo e o pai dele são bruxos, não?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom.

\- Mas ele prometeu que seria um natal normal e sem magia. – Disse Harry. - Assim vai dar tudo certo.

\- Então, vocês querem ir? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Nós vamos. – Disse Tom.

\- Yorkshire é um pouco longe. Teremos que fazer uma longa viagem e deveremos ficar em um hotel, para retornarmos no dia seguinte. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Como acha que os avós reagiriam ao saberem que eu e Harry somos bruxos? – Questionou Tom.

Tom Sr., o olhou pelo retrovisor do carro. – Eu não sei. Eu fui enfeitiçado por Mérope. Não reagi da melhor forma, mas...talvez eles reajam de outra forma. Pretendem contar para eles?

\- Quando chegar a hora certa. – Disse Harry.

\- É, eles deverão saber, cedo ou tarde. – Disse Tom.

Chegando na mansão Riddle, Mary e Thomas não estavam. Haviam ido ao centro comprar roupas. Harry e Tom decidiram guardar seus malões. Enquanto Harry guardava algumas coisas, ouviu um súbito barulho na janela. Era Delph. Ela trazia uma carta consigo. Harry abriu a janela e ela entrou. Deixou a carta na mesa de canto de Harry e ficou ali esperando por carinho. Harry lhe fez carinho, como sabia que ela gostava, depois parou para ler a carta. Era de Alphard.

_Querido Harry_

_Faz apenas algumas horas que nos separamos e já estou sentindo saudades._

_Estou mandando essa carta, pois não recebi a resposta, se poderia mandar um carro pegar vocês. Eu vou mandar do mesmo jeito. Sei que vocês moram longe de mim, por isso, meu pai aconselhou que ficassem em nossos quartos de hospedes até o dia seguinte. A viagem será cansativa e estamos preparados do modo “trouxa”, para seus avós e seu pai._

_A propósito... comprei um presente de natal para você. Eu não quero que me dê nada._

_Você já é o meu presente._

_Até nosso reencontro._

_Seu Alphard._

Harry sorriu, mas logo se lembrou de uma coisa. Independente da reação de Tom, Harry daria a ele um presente. Ele já sabia o que dar. Deixou uma carta em cima da cama, caso alguém estranhasse ele não estar no quarto. Harry aparatou no beco diagonal e foi direto na Borgin & Burke. Quando Harry entrou, um homem apareceu do fundo da loja. Era Caractacus Burke. Ele olhou para Harry por um momento, mas logo se aproximou com um sorriso amarelado.

\- No que posso ajudar? – Perguntou ele.

Harry se aproximou vagarosamente e o olhou por um momento. – Eu quero o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin. Sei que está com ele. Eu pago o valor que por ele foi pago.

Caractacus deu um sorriso amarelado. –Ahh...você sabe dele? Infelizmente, ele é uma peça de valor extremamente alto...e tem uma pessoa interessada nele e disposta a pagar um valor muito generoso.

Harry sorriu também. Ele odiava a ganancia do homem. – Eu vou te dar uma oferta muitíssimo mais generosa.

Caractacus pareceu interessado. Harry queria fazer um teste. Se ele se concentrasse, talvez poderia fazer alguma coisa.

\- E o que está disposto a pagar? – Questionou ele.

Harry sorriu. – A coisa mais valiosa que você pode imaginar.

Os olhos de Caractacus brilharam em malicia. – E o que seria?

\- Sua vida. – Disse Harry.

Caractacus sentiu sua garganta apertar. O ar não estava entrando. Harry estendeu sua mão em direção a Caractacus e fechou os olhos. Ele visualizou o medalhão em saquinho na parte de trás da loja.

\- Venha para mim... – Harry sussurrou.

O saquinho veio flutuando até Harry, que o pegou no ar. Caractacus sentiu a pressão de sua garganta sumir. Ele olhou atônico para Harry. Harry lhe deixou um saquinho com os dez galeões na mesa.

\- Foi um prazer fazer negócios com o senhor. – Disse Harry logo aparatando

Harry não passou nem dez minutos fora, mas quando retornou, Tom estava de braços cruzados encarando Harry no quarto. Harry rapidamente escondeu o medalhão. Tom não pareceu ter visto ele.

\- Onde foi? – Questionou Tom.

Harry pensou um pouco. – Fui comprar um presente para Alphard.

O olhar de Tom se viu frio. – Ah, é mesmo? Foi comprar um presente para o seu namoradinho e se esqueceu dos familiares?

Harry sentia uma perturbação na magia de Tom. Tinha algo errado.

\- Tom... por que esta desse jeito? Por que está agindo dessa forma? Por que está sempre tão irritado?- Questionou calmamente Harry.

Tom o olhou, como se o que Harry tinha perguntado, fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Eu não gosto do Alphard. Eu nunca gostei dele. Até agora ele se mostrou um desgraçado que te quer como um troféu, ou sei lá o que... ele tentou te violar e...

\- Ele não iria me violar Tom. – disse Harry. – Ele ia fazer o que você fez. Mas a diferença entre vocês é que ele gosta de mim, desde o primeiro dia que nos conhecemos e ele não faria a cara de nojo que você fez.

Tom arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu vi sua expressão. Você achou nojento. Tudo bem... Ignoto disse que eu precisaria de alguém que me fizesse me sentir bem e que eu estivesse a vontade. Isso aconteceu com você... mas eu nunca te pediria isso. As coisas andam melhorando com Alphard... em breve, ele poderá me tocar e...

\- Não. – Disse Tom.

Harry piscou confuso. - O que?

\- Eu não senti nojo. – Disse Tom se aproximando de Harry. - Eu senti culpa. Pensei que o que aconteceu lá foi tudo culpa desse seu sangue. Que ele nos induziu a fazer isso. E se na verdade você não quisesse? E se foi apenas coisa de momento? Você veio para cima de mim me pedindo mais e eu... não quis te negar. Não posso aceitar isso... não vou aceitar isso.

Tom segurou o rosto de Harry e o fez o olhar. Harry ficou assustado com a proximidade deles.

\- Entenda uma coisa Harry. – Disse Tom. – Você é meu milagre. Eu não vou te dar a ninguém.

Tom soltou o rosto de Harry e saiu do quarto. Harry ficou lá, de olhos arregalados. Quando Mary e Thomas chegaram, foram direto ver ser netos. Eles conversaram bastante durante o jantar. Harry mencionou que Alphard havia dito que eles poderiam passar a noite na mansão deles, pois eles sabiam que a viagem seria demorada e cansativa. Tom não gostou muito da notícia, mas não falou nada.

O dia da partida da família Riddle chegou. Eles haviam pegado algumas coisas para levarem ao carro, quando perceberam que na frente da mansão, estavam estacionados alguns carros. O motorista de um deles saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás. Alphard desceu do carro, vestindo típicas roupas trouxas.

\- Bom dia, vocês devem ser os avós e pai do Harry, eu presumo? – Disse Alphard sorridente. – Eu sou Alphard Avery. Vou com vocês na viagem.

Mary pareceu encantada ao olhar Alphard. Thomas também pareceu satisfeito.

\- Podem entrar nos carros. Meus motoristas vão pegar as bagagens. – Disse Alphard. – Estamos com tudo preparado para recebe-los.

Tom se aproximou de Alphard. Ele cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Alphard que o fez perder o sorriso. Os dois se encararam por um momento, até Tom entrar no carro que Harry entrou.

\- O que você disse a Alphard? – Questionou Harry. – Ele ficou sério e...

\- Eu disse a verdade. – Disse Tom.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Que verdade?

Tom o olhou por um momento. – Pergunte a ele na festa.

Alphard logo entrou no carro. – A viajem demora umas 5 ou 6 horas. Podemos parar a hora que quiserem.

Ao longo da viagem, Tom e Alphard se fuzilavam com o olhar. Harry resolveu não falar nada agora. Poderia piorar as coisas, mas o que Tom cochichou nos ouvidos de Alphard o preocupava. As magias deles estavam violentas. Agora Alphard também estava irritado por algum motivo.

Harry o iria questionar na festa. Alphard estava sentado do lado direito de Harry, enquanto Tom estava do lado esquerdo.

\- Então, Alph... – Disse Harry, chamando a atenção do mesmo. – Você veio de carro até aqui?

Alphard sorriu. – Sim, e eu gostei bastante sabe? Consegui ver muitas coisas. – Alphard fez um carinho no cabelo de Harry, mas sua mão foi parada pela de Tom.

\- Nossos avós estão no carro de trás. Tem como guardar suas mãos para você? – Questionou Tom.

Harry o olhou atônico, mas Alphard fez o que ele disse.

\- Tem razão. Eu me precipitei. – Disse Alphard. – Eu queria te contar Harry... tem um quarto só para você. O melhor de nossa mansão.

\- Ah, isso...

\- Harry vai dormir no quarto que eu ficar. – Disse Tom.

Alphard o olhou sério. Naquele momento Harry soube.

Ele estava no meio de uma guerra.

Continua...


	14. O Presente

A viagem toda se passou com a troca de olhares entre Tom e Alphard. Em determinado momento eles chegaram a seu destino. Já estava anoitecendo, o que significava que eles passariam um bom tempo acordados. Os Riddle quase caíram para trás ao verem a mansão a sua frente.

Era mais majestosa do que qualquer mansão que os mesmos já haviam visto. Alphard saiu todo orgulhoso do carro, deixando a porta aberta para que Harry saísse. O mesmo também ficou encantado com a mansão.

\- Nossa, é incrível...- Disse Harry. – Você mora aqui?

Alphard sorriu todo orgulhoso. – Sim. Mal posso esperar para te mostrar todos os lugares. Vai adorar nossas piscinas. Tem um campo de quadribol lá atrás. Meu pai gosta do esporte. Temos uma imensa biblioteca e...

\- Não vamos ter tempo para tudo isso. – Disse Tom.

Alphard o olhou com desgosto, mas logo voltou a olhar sorrindo para Harry. – Vamos entrar.

Adentrando na mansão, ela era mais majestosa ainda. Vários castiçais iluminavam o local. Bem a frente, no topo da escada, encontrava-se um homem, vestindo um imenso sobretudo. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e os olhos de Alphard. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Tom Sr. Ele desceu as escadas majestosamente, com um largo sorriso.

\- Bem vindos! – Disse ele. – Espero que tenham tido uma boa viajem.

Mary e Thomas foram os primeiros a cumprimentar o homem. Logo Tom Sr., e Tom se aproximaram. Harry foi o último, pois encarava a mansão, e nem percebeu quando ele se aproximou.

\- O senhor deve ser o Harry?

Harry, como se levasse um choque de realidade, o olhou envergonhado. – Ah... sou eu sim. Desculpe, estava admirando sua mansão.

O homem deu um grande sorriso. – Sem problemas. Eu sou Lesath, pai de Alphard. Ele me falou muito sobre você. Esta cansado da viajem?

\- Ah, eu estou um pouco sim, mas...

\- Então vocês podem ir descansar. – Disse Lesath.- Nossa festa será amanha. Filho, por favor, leve o Harry para o quarto dele, que eu mostrarei aos demais os seus quartos e...

\- Eu irei com vocês. – Disse Tom, se aproximando. – Eu e Harry dormiremos no mesmo quarto.

Lesath o olhou por um momento. – Sr. Riddle, o quarto que preparamos especialmente para o Harry, é um quarto de solteiro e...

\- Eu não me importo. – Disse Tom. – Nem que eu tenha que dormir no chão.

\- Querido! – Disse Mary. – Mas o que é isso? Que falta de educação é essa?

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse Lesath. – Vejo que são muito próximos... Se o Harry concordar, não tem problema.

Tom olhou para Harry com uma expressão indescritível, mas em seus olhos, havia uma expressão como se implorassem por aquilo.

Harry sabia o que Tom queria, mas não podia deixar isso acontecer.- Não Tom. Você está bem grandinho. Não precisamos dormir no mesmo quarto.

Lesath e Alphard deram um sorriso triunfante, enquanto o olhar de Tom escureceu.

\- Bom, já que o Sr. Peverell se decidiu, por favor me acompanhe até seu quarto.- disse Lesath, guiando os Riddle para cima das escadas. Tom foi a contragosto. Alphard guiou Harry para o outro lado da mansão, onde subiram outra escadaria. No topo da mesma, havia uma única porta. Alphard abriu e esperou Harry entrar para fecha-la. O quarto em si era grandioso. Haviam imensas janelas, o que faria a claridade do dia iluminar o quarto. Haviam sofás e estantes com livros. Havia um piano no canto, próximo a porta.

\- Um piano? – Harry questionou. – É um instrumento trouxa.

Alphard sorriu. – Minha mãe tocava.

Alphard caminhou até a cama, que ficava no final do quarto. Parecia uma cama de rei. Alphard se sentou e fez sinal para que Harry se sentasse ao lado dele. Assim que Harry se sentou, Alphard continuou.

\- Apesar de ser um instrumento trouxa, minha mãe sempre adorou o som. Ela tocava para mim, quando eu era criança. – Disse Alphard, com um olhar de nostalgia.

Harry suspirou. – Entendo... realmente, as musicas tocadas em um piano são incríveis... Alphard...

Alphard olhou para Harry.

\- O que Tom lhe disse? - Questionou Harry.

Alphard deu um sorriso. – Nada demais. Uma tolice dele...

\- Que tolice?

Alphard suspirou. – Ele disse que você era dele.

Harry pensou por um momento. – Só isso? – Disse, logo dando um muxoxo.- Você ficou com aquela cara só por isso e...

\- Não foi por isso. – Disse Alphard.- Foi pela forma como ele disse. Aquilo me incomodou... como se ele fosse fazer algo com você.

Harry pareceu pensativo por um momento. – Tom é um enigma... as vezes nem eu o entendo. Não se preocupe Alp. Ele não fazer nada comigo.

Alphard pensou um pouco. - Eu espero que não. – Logo se levantou. – Vou te deixar agora. Pode tomar um banho e relaxar. Vou te avisar na hora do jantar.

Assim que Alphard saiu, Harry foi tomar um banho. Aproveitou a banheira o máximo que pode. Precisava pensar um pouco sobre o que aconteceria a seguir. Tom estava começando a mostrar um lado diferente. Harry acreditava que o que Tom sentia, era ciúme. Depois do banho, Harry colocou uma roupa confortável e ficou observando pela janela. Não era possível ver uma cidade nem nada. Estavam cercados pela floresta.

A porta se abriu e Alphard entrou. Ele vestia uma roupa mais simples do que a que ele estava mais cedo.

\- Está na hora de jantar. – Disse Alphard.

Harry o acompanhou até a sala de jantar. Tom e os demais já estavam na mesa. Lesath foi o primeiro a se manifestar. – Venha Harry. Sente-se ao meu lado.

Harry se sentou ao lado dele e Alphard a seu lado.

Tom encarava sério seu prato. Harry por um momento pensou se o mesmo ainda estava chateado. Ele pretendia dar o presente para Tom no dia seguinte, mas resolveu que o melhor seria entregar para ele nesse dia.

\- Então Harry, meu filho falou muito sobre você. – Disse Lesath, o que chamou a atenção de Harry.

\- Oh, é mesmo? – Disse Harry.

\- Sim, sim. Me contou coisas maravilhosas a seu respeito. – Disse Lesath dando um sorriso. – Principalmente pelo fato de você ter conseguido se tornar amigo da Delph.

Harry sorriu.- Ela é uma boa menina.

\- Ela era indomável haha. Admito, fiquei feliz ao saber que finalmente ela conheceu como era bom receber carinho. Ela nunca deixava ninguém fazer carinho nela.

Mary olhou muito interessada para a conversa. – Quem é Delph?

\- Oh, é minha coruja de estimação. – Disse Alphard.

\- Uma coruja? – Disse Thomas. – Uma coruja como animal de estimação?

Lesath fez uma cara infeliz. - Foi o último presente da mãe dele.

\- Oh, minha nossa. – Disse Mary. – Eu sinto muito. Não sabia do falecimento da Sra. Avery.

\- Ela não está morta. – Disse Lesath. – Ela nos deixou para ficar com outro homem.

Houve um breve silencio na mesa.

\- Minha nossa.- Disse Marry. – Que coisa horrível de se fazer...

\- Estamos bem. – Disse Lesath. – Ela não ficou com nenhum dinheiro, nem propriedades. Não ficou com nada. A própria família a desertou.

Alphard parecia um pouco perturbado. Ele encarou o pai por um momento e logo voltou sua atenção para o prato.

\- Sr. Avery. – Disse Thomas. – Perdoe-me pela pergunta, mas ao ver a quão grandiosa é sua mansão... eu não estou resistindo em lhe perguntar... O que o senhor faz?

Lesath sorriu. – Minha família é rica a gerações. Temos... diversos empreendimentos. Em várias áreas.

Thomas sorriu. - Bom, meu filho abriu recentemente uma fábrica de aço. Já temos alguns clientes e fornecedores. Como estamos começando esse negócio agora, o senhor poderia dar alguns conselhos a meu filho?

Lesath deu um sorriso. – Será um prazer. Sr. Riddle, depois do jantar, se tiver u momento, podemos conversar?

Tom Sr. acenou com a cabeça. O resto do jantar foi tranquilo. Tom não falou nada durante o jantar, mas ninguém pareceu se importar, a não ser Harry, que o encarava a todo momento. Depois do jantar, Tom Sr. seguiu Lesath até um escritório, que ficava mais ao fundo da mansão.

Ao entrarem, Tom Sr. percebeu o quão grandioso era o local. Lesath se dirigiu a um dos cantos da sala.

\- Aceita um uísque? – Questionou Lesath.

Tom estava encarando a grande estante de livros. – Não obrigada. Imagino que seja bebida bruxa.

Lesath se virou rapidamente, aparentemente surpreso. – Então você...

\- Sei que você e seu filho são bruxos, bem como meu filho e Harry.

Lesath arqueou a sobrancelha. – Oh, eu não sabia disso.

\- Você foi muito bom em representar um trouxa. – Disse Tom Sr.

Lesath fez um uma cara mais arrogante. – Um trouxa... não me menospreze assim. Estou fazendo isso porque Harry pediu a meu filho por isso.

Tom Sr. encarou Lesath por um momento. – Então... o senhor não gosta de trouxas? Nos acha inferiores?

Lesath o olhou pelo canto do olho. – De certa forma sim. Vocês são fracos, apesar de serem a maioria. Fazem guerras por motivos bestas.

Tom Sr. apenas sorriu. – E vocês?

Lesath arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Ah coisas que eu também não aceito nos bruxos. O fato de vocês terem poder sobre nós. Podem nos matar e sumir sem problemas. Fazerem o que quiserem conosco e depois apagarem nossas memórias... Não somos tão diferente.

Lesath ponderou por um momento. – É... em parte você tem razão...Esse uísque é trouxa. Vai aceitar?

Tom Sr. balançou a cabeça em aprovação. – Tudo bem, eu aceito.

\- Então venha se servir. – Disse Lesath apenas erguendo a taça e a garrafa de uísque flutuou no ar e o serviu. Tom Sr. respirou fundo e foi até lá. A garrafa ficou na mesa e ele se serviu.

Lesath estava sentado em uma poltrona, tentando provar o uísque. – É a primeira bebida trouxa que vou provar...

Tom Sr. degustou suavemente seu uísque. Lesath fez o mesmo.

\- É mais suave que uísque de fogo. – Disse Lesath. – Não é tão ruim.

Ele ergueu a taça novamente e a garrafa veio flutuando até ele, e o serviu novamente, logo pousando na mesa.

Tom Sr. riu momentaneamente.

\- Do que está rindo? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Magia... ela nos deixa muito preguiçosos. – Disse Tom Sr.- Mas seria interessante. Eu presumo que existam magias para arrumar a casa toda, não?

Lesath o olhou sério por um momento. - Curioso...

Tom Sr. Arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Você disse a mesma coisa que minha antiga esposa. Ela também achava que a magia nos deixava preguiçosos. - Disse Lesath, encarando o copo de uísque.

\- Posso perguntar... o que aconteceu? Por que sua esposa...deixou vocês?

Lesath o olhou por um momento. - Nossas famílias arranjaram o casamento. Eu gostava dela desde a época da escola. Fiquei feliz quando soube de nossa união, mas percebi que não foi o mesmo para ela. Nos casamos... e digamos que fazer o Alphard foi muito difícil. Depois que ele nasceu... eu fui completamente excluído da vida dela. Ela só tinha olhos para o filho... Não importava o que eu fizesse. Não importava o que eu desse para ela... até que ela conheceu um trouxa... e nos abandonou.

Tom Sr. ficou quieto por um momento. – Ela por acaso enfeitiçou ele?

Lesath o olhou curioso. – Não... era mutuo, mas porque você...

\- Eu posso te contar a minha historia com a mãe do Tom?

Lesath concordou com a cabeça.- Pode, estou curioso.

\- Bom... diferente de você... eu não tive uma história tão limpa... Mérope era uma bruxa, deformada pelos anos de endogamia da família dela. Ela me enfeitiçou com alguma coisa, me obrigando a casar com ela e me estuprando... quando ela parou de me dar o que dava para me manter com ela... eu tive medo. Medo de que ela já tivesse me usado o suficiente. Apesar de ver a barriga dela, eu corri e voltei para minha casa. Ela era uma bruxa. Eu imaginava que ela tinha enfeitiçado outro homem e ficado com este... isso foi até encontrar o meu filho e saber que ela morreu dando à luz a ele.

Lesath arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Eu achava que ela queria meu dinheiro... nunca pensei que ela só queria o meu amor. – Disse Tom Sr.

Ele foi pegar a garrafa de uisque, mas Lesath a pegou primeiro.

\- Deixa que eu te sirvo. – Disse Lesath.

Tom Sr. estranhou atitude do mesmo, mas a aceitou.

\- E você não odeia os bruxos por isso? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Não, por que eu faria isso, se só quem me fez uma injuria foi ela? – Questionou Tom Sr. – Nem todos os bruxos são como ela.

Lesath o encarou por alguns minutos. Tom sr. se sentiu incomodado com o silencio.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Tom Sr.

Lesath pareceu pensativo. – Eu vou investir na sua fábrica.

Tom Sr. quase se engasgou com o uísque. – O que?

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Vou investir na sua fábrica. Posso converter dinheiro bruxo em trouxa em Gringotts. Farei isso após o feriado e...

\- Porque isso? – Questionou Tom Sr.

Lesath se levantou de sua poltrona e se sentou ao lado de Tom Sr. Os olhos azuis intensos de Lesath encaravam os castanhos de Tom Sr. – Digamos que eu fiquei interessando em você.

Harry, depois do jantar, retornou para o quarto. Ele pegou a pequena caixinha que continha o medalhão de Salazar. Queria dar o presente agora, e com isso, talvez Tom ficasse menos amargo. Ele não sabia desde quando começou a sentir que se importava com ele de verdade. Acreditou que era só de fachada, de ser um filho adotivo. Ele já imaginava que tinha mudado o futuro, de uma forma ou de outra. Guardou a pequena caixinha no bolso e saiu do quarto, dando de cara com Alphard.

\- Ah, oi Alphard. – Disse Harry.

Alphard o encarou por um momento. – Olá Harry... vai a algum lugar? Já esta tarde.

Harry deu um sorriso. – Não posso dizer o mesmo de você?

Alphard sorriu também. – Touché. Vim aqui lhe desejar boa noite.

\- Oh, boa noite Alphard. Tenho que ir.– Disse Harry, desviando de Alphard e indo para o corredor, mas Alphard se pôs em sua frente.

\- Indo ver o Riddle? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Sim. Tenho que dar algo a ele. – Disse Harry.

Alphard pareceu pensativo. – Dar algo para ele? Um presente?

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Ele estava muito mal humorado hoje. Acabamos de nos conciliar... e já tivemos um desentendimento.

Alphard ficou sério por um momento. – Então venha comigo. Eu tenho um presente para você também.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – ahh sim, você tinha mencionado na carta que tinha comprado um presente para mim.

Alphard guiou Harry até seu quarto, que não ficava tão longe do de Harry. O quarto era um pouco menor, mas tinha várias estantes de livros, uma lareira e haviam brinquedos nas prateleiras.

\- Você ainda tem brinquedos?- Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. Gosto deles, mesmo que sejam para enfeite. – Disse Alphard indo para um dos cantos do quarto.

Harry ficou observando os jardins pela janela do quarto. Ele não tinha visto aquele lugar ainda. Alphard veio com um pequeno embrulho e o estendeu para Harry. – Tome. Eu mesmo que encomendei.

Quando Harry abriu, percebeu que era um pequeno pingente em forma de Dragão com uma esmeralda no meio.

\- Percebeu Harry? A esmeralda é da mesma cor de seus olhos. – Disse Alphard.

Harry sorriu. – Nossa... muito obrigado! É realmente lindo.

\- Posso colocar em você? – Perguntou Alphard.

\- Claro.

Alphard pegou o colar e colocou no pescoço de Harry.

\- Pronto. – Disse Alphard.

Harry olhou o pingente por um momento, logo se lembrando do que teria que dar a Tom.

\- Obrigado Alph! Agora eu vou indo. – Disse Harry.

Alphard se colocou novamente na frente do mesmo. – E o meu presente?

Harry piscou confuso. – Você disse que não precisava de um e...

Alphard aproximou o rosto do de Harry. – Sim, você é meu presente, mas não pode me dar um beijo?

Harry piscou um pouco.

Alphard lhe fez um cafuné. – Você disse que aceitava ser meu namorado, mas até agora... nós não nos beijamos.

Harry sabia disso perfeitamente.

\- Então... eu quero um beijo, podemos? – Questionou Alphard.

Harry sentia em seu interior que tinha algo errado, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que tinha que o fazer.

\- Claro. – Disse Harry. – Desculpe ter feito você esperar tanto.

Harry se aproximou de Alphard. O mesmo segurou o rosto de Harry suavemente, enquanto aproximava seus rostos. Harry segurou as vestes de Alphard, o fazendo se aproximar. Conforme seus rostos se aproximavam, eles iam fechando seus olhos. Logo Harry sentiu algo macio ser pressionado conta seus lábios. Alphard moveu lentamente seus lábios conta os de Harry. Ele abraçou Harry, fazendo seus corpos se colarem mais. Alphard massageavam suavemente seus lábios contra os de Harry, mas logo começou a pedir passagem com a língua. Demorou um pouco, mas Harry cedeu. A língua de Alphard o invadiu curiosa. Investia calmamente contra a língua de Harry. Não demorou muito até ambos estarem no mesmo ritmo. Em determinado momento Alphard encerrou o beijo com um selinho e distribuiu vários beijinhos pelo rosto de Harry.

\- Isso foi ótimo. – Disse Alphard, abraçando Harry.

Harry sorriu. – Foi sim. Eu tenho que ir Alph. Antes que Tom vá dormir.

Alphard pareceu um pouco apreensível, quando Harry se liberou de seu abraço.- Tudo bem. Quer que eu te acompanhe?

\- Não precisa. Vou ser rápido. – Disse Harry.

Alphard ainda estava sério, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Ok... boa noite.

Harry saiu do quarto de Alphard e foi para o quarto de Tom. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Harry abriu a porta vagarosamente e adentrou no quarto. Tom estava deitado, mas não estava dormindo. Encarava Harry com a mesma expressão que tinha no jantar.

\- Porque não respondeu quando bati na porta? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não estava afim. – Disse Tom friamente.

Harry ficou emburrado por um momento, mas suspirou. – Tudo bem, eu queria...

\- Me dizer como foi bom beijar seu namorado? – Perguntou Tom sarcástico.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Como sabe disso?

\- Eu queria falar com você. Fui até seu quarto, mas você não estava. Voltando para o meu, eu vi Alphard e você... se beijando. Acho que ele sabia que eu estava ali, e por isso fez questão de deixar a posta aberta.

Harry realmente não lembrava de ter fechado a porta do quarto. Harry suspirou e olhou para Tom. – Eu fui o último a entrar no quarto. Se eu não fechei a porta, a culpa é minha e não dele.

Tom não falou nada, mas continuou olhando sério para Harry.

\- Eu vim te dar um presente. – Disse Harry revirando os olhos.- Mas Alphard me fez ir com ele.

Tom subitamente trocou sua expressão, para uma de surpresa. –Me dar um presente?

\- Sim. Foi o que fui comprar no beco diagonal aquele dia.

\- Mas você disse que era para Alphard e...

\- Sim, não seria idiota de dizer que era para você, quando eu queria te fazer uma surpresa.

Tom de certa forma parecia chocado. Harry foi até ele e lhe estendeu a caixinha.

\- Isso sempre foi seu por direito, mas talvez demorasse demais para isso.

Tom pegou a pequena caixinha e a abriu. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- É... o medalhão de Salazar...- Disse Tom com um sussurro.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. - Sim. É o verdadeiro. Fale na língua das cobras e ele vai se abrir.

Tom sibilou algo e logo o medalhão se abre. Tom da um sorriso e aperta o medalhão contra a sua mão.

\- Era da sua mãe, e agora é seu. - Disse Harry. – Eu pretendia te dar amanhã e...

Nem deu tempo de Harry terminar. Tom o havia abraçado. Harry ficou surpreso pelo gesto inesperado, mas aceitou sem problemas. Tom aproximou mais ainda Harry de si e lhe fez um carinho nos cabelos.

\- Eu sabia...- Sussurrou Tom. – Era para mim...

Tom afastou um pouco Harry de si para o olhar nos olhos. Harry estranhou o olhar no rosto de Tom. Era um olhar desesperado, feliz, mas tinha mais alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu identificar. Tom aproximou seu rosto do de Harry, fazendo seus narizes roçarem. Ele olhou no profundo dos olhos de Harry, e isso estava incomodando Harry de uma forma diferente.

\- Você é meu Harry...- Tom disse, colando seus lábios nos de Harry.

Harry tentou o empurrar no começo, mas à medida que Tom avançava com sua língua, Harry começou a ceder. Tom o beijava faminto. Suas mãos apertavam Harry contra si. Em determinado momento Harry cedeu ao beijo. Ele não sabia o por que, mas o beijo de Tom era muito melhor do que o de Alphard. Era quente, molhado, excitante e muito sensual. Suas línguas dançavam em suas bocas de forma desesperada. O interior de Harry começou a esquentar e na hora ele soube. Estava excitado. Ele reuniu o máximo de forçar que tinha e empurrou Tom.

\- Pare Tom... esta começando de novo e....

Antes que Harry terminasse, Tom já o havia calado com outro beijo. Agora Harry não tinha mais forças para o empurrar. Tom O fez se deitar na cama e começou a tirar sua roupa e a de Harry ao mesmo tempo. Em seu interior ele sentia que precisava ter Harry ali e agora. Harry não sabia o que fazer. Apesar de estar nas nuvens, ele se sentia mal por Alphard. Tom desceu os beijos até os mamilos de Harry, onde abocanhou um e começou a massagear o outro com os dedos. Harry mordeu os lábios para não gemer.

Foi então que a porta do quarto se abriu e Alphard entrou.

Continua...


	15. Uma noticia inesperada

Alphard entrou com uma expressão neutra ao observar Tom em cima de Harry. Harry queria que o chão engolisse de tanta vergonha. Tom estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

\- Eu te disse, Avery... O Harry é meu. – Disse Tom.

Alphard balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não. Harry deveria escolher um de nós. Isso já está parecendo uma piada de mal gosto.

Alphard começou a se aproximar deles.

Harry cobriu o próprio rosto com as mãos. Alphard se sentou ao lado deste e tirou as mãos de seu rosto. Algumas lagrimas escorriam do canto dos olhos de Harry.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. – Disse Alphard lhe fazendo um cafuné. – Não estou bravo com você.

Harry piscou confuso. – Mas... você deveria...

\- O Riddle se aproveita de você, já que é mais fraco fisicamente. – Disse Alphard olhando para Tom. – Mas a questão é que você deveria escolher um de nós...mas já que está tão indeciso...poderia ficar com nós dois, o que acha?

Harry arregalou os olhos, empurrando Tom para o lado e se sentando na cama. – Mas o que?

\- Então escolha um. – Disse Alphard.

Tom olhou para Harry no mesmo instante. - Infelizmente Alphard tem razão... você deve escolher um de nós...- Tom segurou uma das mãos de Harry. – Me escolha. Nós sempre ficamos juntos...

Alphard segurou a outra mão de Harry. – Não Harry, me escolha. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. Eu sempre gostei de você e nunca te trai. Sempre fui honesto. Eu sou melhor que ele.

Harry tirou suas mãos de ambos. – Vocês ficaram loucos? O que me pedem é impossível e...

\- Então, será nós dois? – Perguntou Alphard. – Por mim, tudo bem, afinal o que eu quero é que Harry seja feliz.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. Tom estreitou os olhos. – Acha que eu vou dividir ele com você?

Alphard deu os ombros. – Também não gosto da ideia, mas já que o Harry não pode escolher entre um de nós...

\- Alphard, isso é loucura e... – Disse Harry, mas foi calado por um beijo de Alphard.

Tom os afastou indignado. – Mas que merda você pensa que está fazendo?

\- Talvez Harry deva provar para ver quem de nós é melhor, assim ele vai poder escolher um. – Disse Alphard.

Harry quis protestar, mas teve seu rosto virado e logo seus lábios foram capturados por Tom. Harry tentou se afastar dele, mas Tom o segurou de uma forma e ele não conseguia. Alphard não perdeu tempo e afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Harry, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão do local. Harry se arrepiou todo com o choque que percorreu seu corpo. Enquanto Tom o beijava, sua mão direita acariciava seu rosto, enquanto a outra apertava sua cintura. Já Alphard passava a mão esquerda pelo abdome de Harry, enquanto a direita puxava Harry mais para si. Quando Tom separou seus lábios dos de Harry, eles ainda estavam ligados por um fio de saliva. Alphard não perdeu tempo e uniu seus lábios aos de Harry. Agora Tom desceu os beijos pelo pescoço de Harry. Suas mãos agora faziam o trabalho que Alphard fizera antes. Harry queria protestar. Tentava em vão empurrar Alphard, mas isso só o fazia aprofundar o beijo. Tom subiu uma das mãos e começou a acariciar um dos mamilos de Harry, o fazendo gemer. Gemidos que eram abafados pelo beijo de Alphard. Harry sentia o seu interior ferver, e naquele momento ele soube que estava impregnando o quarto com aquilo, esperando que isso não se espalhasse pelo resto da casa.

\--

\- Interessado? – Questionou Tom Sr., arqueando a sobrancelha.

Lesath sorriu. - Sim. Você é um trouxa muito interessante. Digamos que é o primeiro com quem eu simpatizei, não que eu tenha conhecido muitos trouxas antes.

\- Entendo. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Bom, assim que eu fizer um investimento na sua fábrica, ela vai prosperar cada vez mais. Sua fortuna vai crescer bastante. – Disse Lesath.

\- Eu imagino. Teremos que fazer um contrato de sócios então.

Lesath balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não precisa. É de boa fé.

\- Ainda assim...- Tom Sr., arregalou os olhos imediatamente. Ele começou a sentir algo de errado. Seu coração começou a bater rápido. Uma coisa que fazia tantos anos, que ele se esqueceu. Olhou para baixo e rapidamente para Lesath a sua frente. – Eu acho melhor eu ir...ah, foi um prazer falar com o você, Sr. Avery.

Tom Sr., se levantou rápido e tentou sair pela porta, mas a mesma não abria.

\- A porta está trancada... o senhor poderia abrir, por favor? – Tom Sr., falou olhando para a porta.

Lesath se levantou e foi até onde ele estava. Chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrou. – Sei o que está acontecendo com você.

Tom Sr. Arregalou os olhos, ainda olhando para a parede. – Sabe?

Lesath passou as mãos pela cintura de Tom Sr., o trazendo para mais perto de si. A boca de Lesath encostou na orelha de Tom Sr. Seu hálito quente arrepiou todo o corpo de Tom Sr. – Eu sei, porque eu também estou.

Lesath o virou, ficando de frente para este, e colocou uma de suas pernas entre as de Tom Sr., pressionando sua ereção. Tom Sr., mordeu os lábios na hora e olhou feio para Lesath.

\- Não me olhe assim. Não sou que eu estou fazendo isso. – Disse Lesath. – Você deve ser mais suscetível por ser um trouxa.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Questionou Tom Sr., fazendo uma leve expressão de dor.

Lesath arqueou a sobrancelha. – Você não sabe? Estranho...

\- Não, eu não sei.

Lesath pressionou mais a ereção de Tom Sr., observando a expressão de dor que o mesmo fazia.

\- A quanto tempo o senhor não tem relações sexuais? – Questionou Lesath.

Tom Sr., arregalou os olhos. – O que? Que tipo de pergunta...

\- Você parece estar sofrendo...bem como eu.- Disse Lesath, pegando uma das mãos de Tom Sr., e a levando até o volume em sua calça.

Tom ficou extremamente envergonhado. Sua pele pálida agora fora substituída por uma rosada. Ele mordeu os lábios. – Dezesseis anos...

Lesath parou de o pressionar. – O mesmo que eu.

\- Só precisamos de um banho frio... – Tom Sr., começou a sentir a sensação ficar mais forte. Ele apertou os olhos com força.

\- Para quê negar o prazer? – Questionou Lesath, sentindo os efeitos ficarem mais forte. – Podemos nos ajudar.

Tom Sr. o olhou incrédulo. – O que?

\- Somos homens. Sabemos como fazer para nos sentirmos bem. – Disse Lesath.- Podemos ir para um lugar e ficarmos mais a vontade, o que acha?

Tom Sr. negou com a cabeça. – Não... eu só quero tomar um banho frio...

Lesath arqueou a sobrancelha por um momento. – Então... já que você não sabe, é melhor eu te dizer... tomar um banho frio não vai passar.

\- O que? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- O Harry é um sangue preto. – Disse Lesath. – Você provavelmente não sabe... mas por causa disso, Harry tem algumas capacidades que o tornam único. Uma delas é de influenciar os outros com o que estiver sentindo no momento. Agora, nós estamos sobre o efeito de um deles. Harry está excitado em algum lugar perto daqui... e essa sensação não vai passar até que a luxuria dele passe. Em resumo, pode até tomar banho frio...mas não vai ajudar em nada.

Tom Sr. piscou confuso. Ele nunca imaginava tal coisa.

\- Você está tendo uma reação mais severa... acredito que é porque você é um trouxa. – Disse Lesath. – Harry não faz isso de propósito. Meu filho me contou que Harry descobriu isso recentemente e que ainda está aprendendo a controlar, então, até lá, essas coisas podem acontecer.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos. – Então... ele tem que masturbar?

Lesath deu um sorriso. – Pode ser, ou ele pode ter relações sexuais.

\- Ele só tem quinze anos e...

\- E está namorando meu filho. – Disse Lesath com um sorriso.

Tom Sr. quase caiu para trás. – O que?!

\- Não sabia? – Questionou Lesath, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Não! Não me disseram nada... seu filho é homem! – Disse Tom Sr. arregalando os olhos.

\- E dai?

\- O que? – Questionou Tom Sr. incrédulo.

\- E dai que são homens? – Questionou Lesath. – Nós bruxos respeitamos relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo. Não somos atrasados como os trouxas. Errado é separar duas pessoas que querem estar juntas.

Tom Sr. ficou calado, logo arregalando os olhos, sentindo outra onda de excitação o atingir. Ele se agarrou nas vestes de Lesath. Seu corpo tremia. O impacto também atingiu Lesath que também o agarrou.

\- Podemos ficar aqui até perdermos a sanidade... ou podemos desfrutar um pouco... o que acha? – Questionou Lesath. – Além de continuarmos conscientes, prometo que você vai gostar.

Tom Sr. estava confuso. Sentia o seu interior queimar. Era uma excitação sem fim. Algo que ele nunca sentiu antes. Mordendo os lábios, ele encarou o imenso azul dos olhos de Lesath.

\- Eu nunca fiquei com um homem antes...

Lesath apenas sorriu. – Eu também não.

Antes que pudessem falar mais alguma coisa, Lesath colou seus lábios nos de Tom. Um choque percorreu as espinhas de ambos. A anos eles haviam se esquecido do que era beijar. Apesar do desejo estar queimando-os por dentro, o beijo estava sendo lento e gentil, o que acabou surpreendendo a todos. Lesath uniu mais os seus corpos, pressionando ainda mais suas ereções. Pequenos gemidos escapavam por entre os lábios de Tom Sr. A língua de ambos se enroscavam de uma forma faminta. Em determinado momento, Lesath descolou seus lábios dos de Tom, puxando seus cabelos o fazendo arquear a cabeça para trás, e logo dirigiu seus beijos pelo o pescoço do mesmo. Tom Sr. se agarrou nos cabelos compridos de Lesath. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo aquela sensação gostosa em sua pele. Mordia os lábios, tentando conter os gemidos, mas deixou eles escaparem quando Lesath beijou seu pomo de adão. Lesath estava gostando daquilo. Ele puxou as pernas de Tom Sr. para seu colo, o erguendo do chão, e o levando para o sofá, logo o deitando no mesmo e ficando por cima deste. Tom Sr. agora podia sentir o peso de Lesath em cima de si, o pressionando contra o sofá. Tom passava as mãos gentilmente nas costas de Lesath, lhe fazendo um carinho que o mesmo não reclamou. Em determinado momento, Lesath começou a tirar seu sobretudo e logo desabotoou a camisa que Tom usava. O mesmo não tentou o impedir. Não demorou muito para suas peles se tocarem. Os cabelos compridos de Lesath faziam cocegas no rosto de Tom Sr. Em determinado momento, Lesath desceu as mãos para as coxas de Tom Sr. as apertando vagarosamente, proporcionando arrepios no mesmo. Ele fez as pernas de Tom se entrelaçarem com sua cintura, os deixando mais próximos. Tom Sr. Deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Lesath, o que o fez o beijar com mais desejo. Agora os beijos não estavam mais calmos e gentis. Parecia uma fera saboreando sua presa. Não demorou muito para que Lesath pegasse sua varinha e fizesse o resto de roupa que ambos vestiam desaparecer. Ambos gemeram quando suas intimidades pulsantes se tocaram. Lesath deixou a boca de Tom e focou em seu pescoço, logo descendo para seu tórax. Tom soltou um gemido baixinho ao sentir seu mamilo ser acariciado. Lesath pareceu perceber e deu uma leve mordida, arrancando um gemido mais alto, logo sorrindo satisfeito.

\- Você é sensível... gosto disso. – Disse Lesath, continuando o trabalho que estava fazendo.

Lesath gostou bastante da pele pálida de Tom Sr., mas sabia que facilmente poderia ser marcada. Tom estava nas alturas. Fazia anos que ele não sabia como era sentir prazer, mas jamais esperou isso de outro homem. Até que não era tão ruim assim. Sentiu os beijos descerem até seu abdome, logo parando na sua ereção. Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos ao sentir o hálito quente de Lesath próximo a sua intimidade. Lesath encarou o membro de Tom Sr. por um tempo, o que deixou o mesmo mais envergonhado.

\- Pare de encarar ele. – Disse Tom Sr. cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. – É vergonhoso.

\- Mas ele é bonito. – Disse Lesath, passando os dedos suavemente pela glande. – Parece uma varinha de alcaçuz saborosa. Que sorte a sua, pois é meu doce favorito.

Dizendo isso Lesath o abocanhou de uma só vez. Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios para não gemer.

\- Hey, tire suas mãos dai. Quero ver sua expressão. – Disse Lesath impaciente.

\- Não...- gemeu Tom. – É muito vergonhoso...

\- Quando você for fazer em mim, eu vou te olhar. – Disse Lesath, voltando a sugar Tom com força.

Tom arregalou os olhos e foi obrigado a tirar as mãos do rosto. Ele não acreditou no que Lesath acabara de dizer. Fazer nele também? Tom Sr., que já estava na cor de um pimentão, acabou ficando roxo ao ver a imagem de Lesath chupando seu membro. Aquilo era vergonhoso demais, mas Lesath não parecia incomodado.

Ao mesmo tempo que desfrutava o prazer, tudo que Tom Sr. pensava era que queria que Harry se aliviasse logo.

\--

Tom beijava faminto a boca de Harry, enquanto Alphard lhe beijava o pescoço. Harry sentia ondas de prazer que nunca sonhou em ter. Alphard, que estava atrás de Harry, rodeou sua cintura com os braços e suas mãos foram para a barra da calça de Harry, a abrindo. Tom não perdeu tempo e enfiou uma das mãos na cueca de Harry. Um gemido abafado pelo beijo ainda pode ser ouvido. Alphard tirou a camisa de Harry e começou a beijar as suas costas. Isso foi até ele ver a grande marca das relíquias cravadas na pele de Harry em forma de uma grande cicatriz.

\- Mas oque? – Questionou Alphard. – Que marca é essa?

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha e logo soltou a boca de Tom. Ele se virou para Alphard e viu uma expressão assustada no rosto do mesmo. Harry ainda estava excitado. Ele se virou para Alphard e segurou o seu rosto. – Esqueça isso. – Disse Harry.

Tom não ligou para a marca. Ele beijou as costas inteiras de Harry sem se importar com aquela enorme cicatriz. Alphard não pareceu muito convencido, mas retornou a beijar Harry. As calças deles já estavam em algum canto no chão. As peles nuas se tocavam. Alphard estava pressionando a sua ereção contra a de Harry, e Tom pressionava a dele contra as nadegas de Harry. Harry não queria admitir, mas estava adorando aquilo. Isso foi até ele sentir outro arrepio na espinha. Não era um arrepio de prazer. Era um calafrio. Ele começou a sentir cada vez mais esse arrepio. Tinha algo errado. Em determinado momento suas costas arderam. Harry se levantou na hora e saiu da cama. Os garotos olharam sem entender. A ardência se tornou uma dor aguda e Harry gritou. Tom e Alphard prontamente entenderam que tinha algo errado. Eles correram até Harry. Harry estava encolhido no chão.

\- Harry, o que foi? – Questionou Tom.

\- Minhas costas... minhas costas...- Dizia Harry em meio a gemidos.

Tom e Alphard encararam as costas de Harry. A cicatriz deu lugar a cortes recentes. Sangue preto escorria dela.

\- O que? Quem está fazendo isso?! - Questionou Alphard em meio a gritos.

\- Vá chamar seu pai! – Berrou Tom. – Ele precisa nos ajudar!

Alphard colocou um roupão e saiu correndo. Tom colocou um também e pôs Harry na cama, o cobrindo com um lençol.

Alphard correu até o quarto de seu pai, mas ele não estava. Presumiu que ele estava no escritório com Tom Sr. Correndo para lá, pode ouvir gemidos e na hora soube o que poderia estar acontecendo do outro lado da porta. Tentando entrar, percebeu que a mesma estava trancada.

\--

Lesath acabara o oral que havia começado, deixando Tom Sr. arfando de prazer. Logo ouviram o movimento na maçaneta.

\- Quem é? – Questionou Lesath impaciente.

\- Sou eu pai! – Berrou Alphard.

Lesath agitou a varinha e a porta se abriu. Na hora que Alphard entrou, Tom Sr. quis fugir, mas Lesath o cobriu com seu sobretudo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Lesath. – Estou ocupado.

\- É o Harry! Preciso que venham comigo até o quarto do Riddle. De preferência vestidos. – Disse Alphard, logo correndo de volta.

Lesath se ajeitou no sofá, suspirando cansado. Tom tirou uma parte do sobretudo e olhou para Lesath. – Seu filho.. ele viu...

\- Que era você? Sim. O que eu estava fazendo com você? Sim. O que eu ia fazer com você? Sim. – Disse Lesath se levantando e convocando um roupão. – Vou ver o que aconteceu e...

Tom Sr. se levantou e começou a colocar sua roupa. – Eu vou também.

Lesath deu um muxoxo. Ele sabia que eles não continuariam o que haviam começado. Logo ambos subiram para o outro andar. Ao adentrar no quarto, puderam ver Harry em posição fetal. Alphard estava do lado de Harry, segurando sua mão. Tom estava cobrindo as costas de Harry, tentando parar o sangramento.

\- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Lesath ao ver o sangue de Harry.

\- Estávamos o acariciando, quando do nada ele se levantou e começou a gritar. – Disse Alphard.

Tom Sr. abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Tom o interrompeu.

\- A cicatriz nas costas dele...viraram cortes recentes. Ele começou a sangrar. Alguém deve estar machucando ele. – Disse Tom.

Lesath foi até Harry e retirou lençol que cobria as costas de Harry, logo vendo a marca das relíquias. – Quem fez essa cicatriz nele?

\- Não sabemos... – Disse Tom.- Quando nos conhecemos ele já tinha essa marca e como ele perdeu a memória...

Lesath ponderou um pouco, mas logo tentou usar magias de cura em Harry, mas não funcionava. Ele sabia que era pelo sangue de Harry. - Não está funcionando.

\- Precisamos mandar uma carta para Ignoto! – Disse Alphard. – Ele pode nos ajudar.

\- Não será necessário...- Disse uma voz atrás deles. Era Ignoto.

\- O que? – Questionou Lesath. – Como entrou na minha casa?

\- É Porque eu sou um sangue preto também. – Disse Ignoto.

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Ignoto foi até Harry e olhou para suas costas, logo suspirando. – Imaginei que isso aconteceria. Preciso que saiam do quarto.

Alphard ficou um pouco relutante, mas o obedeceu como os demais. Assim que todos saíram, Ignoto pôs um feitiço no quarto, para que eles não o ouvissem.

\- Harry... Esta acordado? – Questionou Ignoto.

\- Sim... o que está acontecendo comigo? - Questionou Harry com uma voz chorosa.

Ignoto suspirou. - Tem algo que não te contamos sobre a morte ter te refeito nesse tempo... Como a morte te disse, é o mesmo corpo, mas com modificações...

\- Chegue logo no ponto...por favor...- Gemeu Harry.

\- Você foi gerado de uma forma nesse tempo, que incluiu duas pessoas nesse processo... como foi comigo. Nesse caso, você tem um pai e uma mãe biológicos nesse tempo, mas foi de um trato com a morte.

\- Trato?

\- Sim... duas pessoas que ficaram a beira da morte, mas receberam uma oferta...uma oferta em troca de viver mais um pouco. – Disse Ignoto. – A morte não pode criar vida.... é preciso ser feita, então essas duas pessoas fizeram você, mas elas não poderiam ter contato com você, pois elas não sabiam quem você ia ser. Isso funciona como um processo de ressureição. Em resumo, a marca nas suas costas foi a morte que te deu, marcando que você foi “ feito” por ela, como eu... mas esse símbolo também é utilizado pelo seu pai biológico nesse tempo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Harry não estava entendendo.

Ignoto suspirou cansado.

\- Gellert Grindelwald está procurando você.

Continua...


	16. Ameaças

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Como é que é? Grindelwald?

Ignoto suspirou. – Sim. A morte sabia o que ele faria se descobrisse que tem um filho sangue-preto. Ele te usaria como um mártir, para convencer mais bruxos e bruxas a se unirem a ele. Com o intuito de impedir, a morte me fez fazer uma adoção de sangue em você e retirou o nome dos pais biológicos.

As costas de Harry pararam de sangrar. Harry parecia chocado. – E como ele me achou em hogwarts?

\- Eu não sei... mas acho que a morte já resolveu isso. Ela deve ter te mudado de novo.

Harry olhou para o seu corpo. - Eu não sinto nada diferente. Eu pareço diferente?

Ignoto fez que não com a cabeça. – Provavelmente seja uma modificação interna. Querendo ou não, você foi feito de uma parte de Grindelwald. Provável que ele esteja usando essa parte para te localizar.

\- Não estou entendendo nada. Como isso aconteceu? – Harry parecia mais confuso do que antes.

\- Como você ainda está vivo, tem leis da vida que a morte não pode mudar...provavelmente, mesmo que seu sangue seja sagrado, ainda tem sangue de Grindelwald em você, mas em geral, o sangue da mãe pode estar sendo usado para te localizar. – Disse Ignoto. – É um elo difícil de se quebrar, mesmo pela morte.

\- E quem é a mãe biológica? – Questionou Harry. – Temos que encontrar ela.

Ignoto pareceu apreensivo. – Para que isso?

\- Se Grindelwald está usando-a para me localizar, é provável que ele esteja machucando-a. Eu já tive pessoas inocentes sofrendo demais por mim em vida.

Ignoto pareceu aceitar a resposta. – Ele pode estar usando ela para te atrair também.

\- Isso não importa. Preciso ajudar ela. – Disse Harry.

Ignoto sorriu. – Tudo bem... não sei quem ela é, mas vou ver o que posso fazer. Só soube de Grindelwald porque a morte me falou. Quando soube que ela faria algo com você, eu tive que te localizar e vir aqui. Você tem que descansar. Deve ter perdido muito sangue. Vou pedir para que o Sr. Avery lhe dê algumas coisas para tomar. Nos vemos na escola.

Ignoto prontamente sai do quarto, deixando Harry cheio de caraminholas na cabeça.

Ignoto encontrou com os demais no corredor. – Sinto por ter invadido sua casa assim, Sr. Avery, mas foi uma emergência.

Lesath deu os ombros. – Sem problemas. Não poderia conter um sangue preto, mesmo que eu quisesse.

\- Como ele está? – Questionou Tom.

\- Está bem. Ele deve ficar de repouso. Amanha ele vai estar melhor. Sugiro que deem para ele algumas poções para repor sangue, e uma para dormir. – Disse Ignoto. – Agora tenho que voltar par a escola. Feliz natal.

Ignoto logo aparatou.

\- Vou dar a Harry algumas poções. – Disse Lesath.- Melhor deixar ele no quarto do Sr. Riddle essa noite.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom. – Vou cuidar dele essa noite.

\- Ah, não vai não. – Disse Alphard. – Eu sou o namorado dele, e você é só o irmão.

\- Ele não é meu irmão de sangue. – Disse Tom.

\- Não importa. – Disse Alphard. – Ele me aceitou.

\- Ele achou que eu não queria e...

\- Meninos. – Disse Lesath.- Parem de fazer um escândalo em pleno corredor. O melhor é que Alphard fique com o Harry. Sr. Riddle, pode ficar no quarto do Harry e...

\- Não. – Disse Tom. – Eu vou ficar com ele.

\- Serei eu que ficarei com o Harry essa noite. – Disse Tom Sr. – Vocês podem voltar para seus quartos.

Alphard queria reclamar, mas Lesath colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Muito bem. Alphard pode voltar para seu quarto. Sr. Riddle, pode ir para o quarto de Harry. Eu vou pegar umas poções e já volto.

Alphard saiu a contragosto, mas foi. Tom demorou um pouco. Ele olhou para Lesath e para seu pai por alguns minutos.

\- Filho, pode ir. – Disse Tom Sr.

Tom olhou para Lesath e para ele. – Tudo bem...mas Sr. Avery...

Lesath o olhou.

\- Nem pense em continuar o que estavam fazendo lá em baixo. – Dizendo isso, Tom saiu dali.

Tom Sr. Arregalou os olhos. Ele se esqueceu que Tom sabia ler mentes. Corou no mesmo instante.

Lesath suspirou.- Fique no quarto com Harry, eu já volto.

Lesath foi até uma sala, onde guardava suas poções, enquanto Tom Sr. entrou no quarto que Harry estava. Harry estava encolhido e logo olhou para ele.

\- O que o senhor faz aqui? – Questionou Harry.

\- Alphard e Tom queriam ficar com você, mas antes que continuassem a brigar eu resolvi que seria eu que ficaria com você. – Disse Tom Sr.

Harry concordou. Tudo o que ele menos precisava agora era ter os dois brigando a sua volta. Lesath entrou um tempo depois no quarto e deu para Harry algumas poções para repor sangue e uma para dormir. Logo que Harry adormeceu, Lesath conjurou outra cama. Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos por um momento, mas logo voltou para sua antiga expressão. Ele sempre ficaria surpreso com qualquer tipo de magia.

\- Essa cama é para você. – Disse Lesath.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Tom Sr. – Estou mesmo cansado.

Antes de Tom Sr. se deitar, Lesath pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Escute... sobre hoje... o que aconteceu lá embaixo...

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom sr. – Eu sei, foi por causa de Harry. Está tudo certo.

\- Não. – Disse Lesath. – Eu gostaria que uma coisa ficasse bem clara, Sr. Riddle...Aquilo ainda não acabou. Boa noite.

Lesath disse, logo saindo do quarto. Tom Sr. ficou olhando Lesath sair do quarto com os olhos arregalados. Esse não era o tipo de coisa que ele esperava e por isso, não dormiu a noite toda. Na manhã seguinte, Tom foi o primeiro a levantar e foi direto para o quarto de Harry. Ao entrar, Tom Sr. estava acordado e tentava acordar Harry.

\- Bom dia pai. O senhor pode ir tomar café. – Disse Tom. – Eu acordo o Harry.

Tom Sr. olhou para o filho. – Bom dia filho... tudo bem.

Tom Sr. Se retirou do quarto. Ele precisava lavar o rosto. Tom se sentou ao lado de Harry. O mesmo ainda dormia tranquilamente.

Tom fez um carinho nos cabelos de Harry. – Vamos Harry, é hora de acordar.

Harry se mexeu manhoso na cama, mas ainda assim não acordou. Tom então deu um beijo na testa de Harry. Harry mexeu as pálpebras e vagarosamente começou a abrir os olhos.

\- Tom? – Questionou Harry, se espreguiçando.

Tom sorriu. - Bom dia.

Harry pegou seus óculos e os colocou. – Que horas são?

\- É cedo. - Venha. - Disse Tom. - Vou te levar no banheiro. Você precisa se lavar. Tem sangue seco em você.

Harry se esqueceu completamente do sangue. – Oh, ok.

O banheiro em questão, ficava ao lado do quarto. Tom deixou uma banheira enchendo de água e trouxe roupas novas para Harry. Harry já havia entrado na banheira, e estava disfrutando de seu banho. Tom deixou as roupas em cima da pia e fechou a porta. Harry demorou um tempo até perceber que Tom ainda estava dentro do banheiro.

\- O que ainda está fazendo ai? – Questionou Harry.

Tom se aproximou e ficou de joelhos ao lado de Harry. – Deixe-me lavar suas costas.

\- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. – Disse Harry.

Tom estava com uma expressão séria. – Eu quero respostas Harry.

Harry estranhou a atitude de Tom. – O que? Que respostas?

\- O que você e Ignoto conversaram? – Questionou Tom, pegando uma esponja.

Harry engoliu a seco. – Olha... eu não posso te contar.

Harry foi virado de costas para Tom, que começou a passar a esponja suavemente pelas costas de Harry. Tom encarou a marca por um momento.

\- Alguém te machucou. – Disse Tom. – Ele te disse quem foi?

Harry mordeu os lábios. – Olha Tom, eu não posso te falar... é algo meu...algo que eu tenho que resolver sozinho.

Tom puxou Harry para si, o envolvendo em um abraço. – Não...Seja o que for, eu vou te ajudar, nem que eu tenha que empilhar corpos para isso.

Harry tentou se desfazer do abraço. A voz de Tom soou assustadora de um jeito que Harry nunca tinha ouvido. Tom sentiu Harry tentar se afastar e o puxou mais para si.

\- Escute Harry...eu quero que você acabe o namoro com Alphard e fique comigo. Eu nunca senti nojo do que fizemos. Eu quero você. Acredito que sempre quis, mas não sabia o que era, pois nunca senti antes. – Tom deu um beijo no pescoço de Harry. – Deixe ele. Fique comigo.

\- Pare com isso, Tom. – Disse Harry.

\- Escute Harry. – Disse Tom, fazendo Harry se virar para ele. – Eu só aceitei o que aconteceu ontem, porque você nunca se decide... mas eu não suporto ver outros tocarem no que é meu.

Harry o olhou incrédulo. – Tom, eu sou uma pessoa, não um objeto que você pode se apossar.

\- É obvio que eu sei que você é uma pessoa. – Disse Tom. – Mas você é meu.

Harry viu aquele brilho vermelho nos olhos de Tom. Ele nunca gostou disso.

\- Tom, por favor... – Disse Harry. – Pare com isso. Somos...

\- Não somos irmãos! – Disse Tom. – E mesmo que fossemos, isso não faz diferença para mim ou para o que eu sinto.

Tom colocou uma de suas mãos na nuca de Harry e fez seus rostos se aproximarem a ponto de seus narizes roçarem.

\- Entenda Harry... Eu nunca vou desistir de você. – Disse Tom, logo colando seus lábios nos de Harry.

Harry acabou indo para trás com a aproximação de Tom, e com isso ele também entrou na banheira. Apesar de ficar todo molhado, Tom não parou de beijar Harry. Muito pelo contrário, apenas aprofundou mais o beijo, colando seu corpo no de Harry. Harry tentou o empurrar, mas novamente foi impossível. Tom era mais forte. Apesar de Tom colar seus corpos bem juntos, ele não o estava machucando.

Batidas na porta interromperam o beijo.

\- Harry? – Era Alphard. – Você está ai?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Daqui a pouco já vou sair.

\- Ah, ok. – Disse Alphard. – Eu te trouxe café da manhã. Vou deixar no quarto.

\- Obrigado. – Disse Harry.

Assim que o barulho dos passos parou, Tom tentou beijar Harry novamente, mas o mesmo empurrou Tom.

\- Por favor pare...- Disse Harry. – Você não é assim.

Tom mordeu os lábios. – Me desculpe...Eu me descontrolei.

Tom saiu da banheira e pegou uma toalha, logo estendendo uma a Harry. Tom foi o primeiro a sair do banheiro. Harry demorou um pouco. Ele parou para se olhar no espelho. A marca das relíquias estava como uma cicatriz recente. Ele se vestiu o mais rápido que pode. Sabia que não poderia contar a Tom o que Ignoto lhe havia dito, pois isso iria requerem ele obter outras respostas depois. Ele teria que ver uma hora ou outra sobre essas coisas. Suspirou e saiu do banheiro, indo para o quarto. O jogo de cama havia sido mudado. Harry já imaginava o porquê. Havia uma bandeja com coisas gostosas no canto de uma das mesas. Harry as comeu tranquilamente, desfrutando do sabor. Não demorou muito e a porta do quarto foi aberta. Era Alphard. Ele usava um smoking branco no estilo trouxa.

\- Bom dia Harry. – Disse Alphard sorridente. – Conseguiu relaxar no banho?

Harry deu um sorriso. – Não muito.

\- Eu imaginei... vi Tom sair de lá todo molhado... não vou perguntar o que aconteceu.

\- Ele me contestou sobre ontem... – Disse Harry. – Sobre o que eu falei com Ignoto. Disse a ele que não poderia falar para ele. É assunto meu. Sou eu que tenho que resolver.

Alphard suspirou. – Tudo bem, vou respeitar isso. Ele e eu ficamos muito preocupados depois de ontem. Se você correr perigo... nos avise, que vamos te ajudar.

Harry sorriu. – Ok, obrigado. Porque você está vestindo um smoking?

\- Oh, isso? É para a festa.

\- Que festa? – Questionou Harry.

\- A festa de “natal”. – Disse Alphard. - Papai conseguiu chamar algumas pessoas importantes do mundo trouxa para a festa e...

\- O que? – Questionou Harry surpreso. – Achei que vocês não tivessem contatos com trouxas.

\- Temos negócios. – Disse Alphard. – Querendo ou não, trouxas são a maioria e portanto, uma boa fonte de dinheiro. Meu pai é dono de inúmeras lojas e fabricas. Acredito que sua família vai gostar.

Harry piscou confuso. – Achei que a sua família considera os trouxas inferiores, como as outras.

\- Sim, de fato, mas isso não quer dizer que não fazemos negócios com eles. Não é o mesmo tipo de situação entre trouxas ricos e pobres? – Questionou Alphard. – Um não acha o outro inferior?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Então, é o mesmo. Te trouxe um terno também. – Disse Alphard, apontando para as vestes dobradas em cima da cama. – Daqui a pouco os convidados vão chegar. Eu vou descer e ajudar o meu pai. Seus avós já tomaram café e estão se arrumando também. Seu pai e Tom também devem estar se arrumando.

Alphard saiu do quarto para que Harry se trocasse. Depois do café, Harry se vestiu. Ele não sabia exatamente como seria festa, mas confiava que seria uma típica festa trouxa. Até o momento, estava indo tudo bem. Seus avós não pareceram perceber nada errado, o que foi um alivio. Após se vestir, Harry saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas.

Seus avós estavam vestidos e de prontidão na porta.

\- Ah, Harry querido! Como vai? – Perguntou Mary.

\- Vou bem. – Disse Harry.- Tiveram uma boa noite?

Mary Sorriu. – AH, meu querido... foi uma ótima noite. – Ela deu uma olhada a Thomas do seu lado.

Harry na hora entendeu. – Estão esperando os convidados?

\- Ah, sim. – Disse Thomas. - Eles devem chegar a qualquer momento. Seu pai está lá atrás com o Sr. Avery. O banquete estará sendo servido em breve.

Thomas tinha razão. Em meia hora, carros e mais carros começaram a chegar. Não demorou muito e o salão estava lotado. A família Riddle foi apresentada a várias pessoas conhecidas no mundo trouxa. Thomas se sentiu muito favorecido.

Ele olhou para Harry e lhe deu batidinhas nos ombros. – Você fez amizade com a pessoa certa. – Disse orgulhoso.

Tom, por outro lado, odiou tudo aquilo. Várias garotas quase se jogavam nele. Elas o cercavam e ficavam lhe perguntando coisas, que ele educadamente respondia, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava desviar.

Ao longo do dia a festa realmente foi normal. Logo as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Tom Sr. havia sido apresentado a vários magnatas e com isso, acabou ganhando mais clientes, patrocinadores e fornecedores.

Já no final da tarde, era hora dos Riddle retornarem para casa. As malas já estavam prontas na portal.

\- Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. – Disse Thomas a Lesath.

\- Imaginem, o prazer foi todo meu. – Disse Lesath sorrindo. – Agradeço a visita de todos.

\- Ah, mas o senhor poderia vir nos visitar também, não?- Questionou Thomas. – Venha passar o ano novo em nossa mansão. Vai ser o aniversário do meu neto, Tom.

Lesath deu um sorriso. – Mas é claro. Será um prazer.

\- Nos vemos no ano novo. – Disse Alphard.

\- Então, até la. – Disse Harry. – Obrigada por tudo, sr. Avery!

\- Foi um prazer. – Disse o mesmo.

Harry e os demais entraram nos carros e seguiram viagem. Tom Sr. estava no carro com Tom e Harry. Havia um silencio no ar.

\- Foi uma festa normal. – Disse Tom.

\- Sim. - Disse Harry. – Alphard havia me prometido que seria.

\- Meu pai pareceu bem satisfeito. – Disse Tom. – Agora, temos vários contatos importantes.

Harry sorriu. – Que bom que você conseguiu tirar proveito da festa.

\- E de outras coisas também. – Disse Tom.

Harry olhou para ele. – O que mais?

Antes de Tom Sr. falar alguma coisa, uma pessoa surgiu no meio da estrada, forçando Tom Sr. a parar o carro. Não havia casas por perto. Estavam em meio a campos desertos verdes. Logo outras pessoas começaram a surgir. Harry olhou a cena, junto com Tom. Era bruxos aparatando na frente deles. Harry olhou o bruxo que estava no meio e na hora soube. Era Grindelwald.

\- O que é isso?- Questionou Tom sr.

Harry respirou fundo.- Não saiam do carro. Eu vou lá.

Tom queria protestar, mas se lembrou do que Harry havia dito no banheiro. Harry saiu do carro e caminhou vagarosamente até eles. Todos os bruxos os olharam dos pés a cabeça. Grindelwald caminhou tranquilamente até Harry. No outro carro, Mary e Thomas olhavam a cena assustados. Eles viram pessoas surgirem do nada.

Harry olhou o homem a sua frente. – O que quer?

Grindelwald apenas sorriu. – Você tem coragem...

\- Como me achou? – questionou Harry.

Grindelwald arqueou a sobrancelha. - Oh, então sabia que eu te procurava?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

\- Você não se parece nada comigo. – Disse Grindelwald, olhando Harry dos pés a cabeça.

\- Como me encontrou? Você não respondeu.

Grindelwald sorriu novamente. – Bom, você imagina que foi difícil... eu passei anos te procurando. Sempre fiquei curioso com o que a morte faria com meu sêmen... e ela fez um sangue preto...estou tão orgulhoso...

\- Como sabe dessas coisas?!- Questionou Harry.

\- Venha comigo e eu lhe direi. – Disse Grindelwald.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. – Vá embora.

Grindelwald balançou a cabeça em negação. – Se não vier por bem...eles vão pagar o preço.

Harry olhou para trás e percebeu que vários dos seguidores de Grindelwald andavam em volta dos carros, com as varinhas apontadas.

\- Eu não preciso machucar eles. – Disse Grindelwald. – Pode ficar com os seus trouxas de estimação se quiser, eles são representam perigo nenhum. São insetos que eu posso esmagar.

Harry sentiu um ódio profundo o possuir. Fechou os punhos com força. Odiava esse tipo de gente. Seus olhos brilharam em um verde incandescente.

\- O que está fazendo? – Questionou Grindelwald.

Nesse momento, todos os seguidores de Grindelwald apontaram a varinha para ele, e começaram a se aproximar.

\- Eu já disse que ele não é uma ameaça para mim e...- Grindelwald parou de falar.

Os bruxos passaram por Harry e só então Grindelwald percebeu que eles apontavam as varinhas para ele. Grindelwald percebeu que agora, todos os bruxos tinham olhos verdes incandescentes.

\- Você não é uma ameaça para mim Grindelwald...mas eu sou uma ameaça para você. – Disseram todos em conjunto.

Naquele momento Grindelwald soube de uma nova habilidade Harry.

A habilidade de possuir outros bruxos.

Continua...


	17. Surpresas

Grindelwald estava chocado. Os bruxos permaneciam firmes apontando a varinha para ele.

\- Surpreendente. – Disse Grindelwald. – Não vê o potencial que tem? Olha o que acabou de fazer...possuiu meus seguidores.

Dentro do carro, Tom Sr. e Tom olhavam a cena. Tom estava surpreso, mas Tom Sr. não estava entendendo nada. Imaginava que Mary e Thomas também não estavam entendendo, mas não iriam sair do carro.

\- Imagine tudo o que podemos fazer juntos e...- Nem deu tempo de Grindelwald responder, pois uma chuva de feitiços caiu sobre ele.

Harry estava sentindo uma raiva profunda. Grindelwald conseguia desviar da chuva de feitiços, mas Harry sabia que existiam feitiços que não se podiam bloquear. Cinco dos seguidores usaram crucio em Grindelwald. Ele caiu no chão, gemendo de dor. Harry arrancou a varinha da mão dele.

\- Onde está a minha mãe? – Harry questionou.

Grindelwald o olhou feio. – Acha que vou te dizer?!

Grindelwald arregalou os olhos. Ele sentiu uma mente perfurar a sua. Harry conseguiu visualizar o castelo de Nurmengard. Havia uma cela no subsolo. Dentro, havia uma mulher totalmente amarrada. Harry saiu da mente de Grindelwald e lhe deu as costas, voltando para perto do carro.

\- Acha que acabou?! – Berrou Grindelwald. – Eu vou te encontrar!

Harry sorriu. Os seguidores ficaram na volta dele. Alguns deles conjuraram pequenas facas e cortaram seus próprios pescoços, jorrando sangue em cima de Grindelwald. Mary deu um grito de dentro do carro. Os outros pareceram chocados. Tom estava pasmo. Grindelwald olhou aterrorizado para o que acabou de acontecer. Os poucos seguidores ainda apontavam a varinha para ele.

\- Será que Dumbledore iria chorar por você? - Questionou Harry.

Grindelwald o olhou de olhos arregalados. Harry sorriu. Um sorriso cruel. Todos os seguidores conjuraram facas.

\- Você odeia os trouxas, não é Grindelwald? – Questionou Harry. – Quer morrer como um?

Grindelwald o olhou de olhos arregalados. Ele pode ver que Harry não estava brincando. Ele não hesitaria.

\- O grande Gellert Grindelwald, encontrado morto em uma estrada qualquer junto com seus seguidores....Aposto que seria uma matéria e tanto, não? - Questionou Harry.

Grindelwald o olhou torto. – Tem a coragem para isso?

\- Matar? – Questionou Harry.- Sim. Principalmente aqueles que merecem morrer.

Harry começou a andar em direção de Grindelwald.- Talvez eu devesse fazer os corpos de todos os seus seguidores irem para aquele mar de sangue...Talvez... eu nem precise, afinal você é vidente, não é mesmo? Será que eu devo sair por ai matando cada um que te segue? Não poupar ninguém?

Grindelwald percebeu que Harry não estava brincando. Foi quando ele sentiu sua mente ser perfurada novamente.

\- Ou quem sabe...eu posso fazer você fazer isso? – Questionou Harry.

\- O que? – Disse Grilndelwald de olhos arregalados.

\- Vou impor a minha vontade sobre a sua. – Disse Harry.

Grindelwald sentiu a mente de Harry romper a sua. Seus olhos se tornaram verdes como o do mesmo. Harry deu-lhe as costas e saiu dali. Os poucos bruxos que restaram, foram libertados. Harry entrou no carro. Tom o olhou chocado. Grindelwald se levantou do chão. Ele pegou a varinha de um dos corpos no chão e antes que pudessem perceber, matou os demais seguidores e logo aparatou.

\- Eu te disse que posso me virar, Tom. – Disse Harry. – Estou cansado.

Harry agitou a varinha e os corpos na estrada foram jogados para o lado.

\- Vamos embora daqui. – Disse Harry. – Antes que os aurores cheguem.

Tom Sr. acelerou o carro.

\- Aurores? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- São tipo a polícia do mundo bruxo. – Disse Harry.

\- Se magia for utilizada na frente de trouxas, eles conseguem rastrear. – Disse Tom. – Podem não saber quem o fez, mas onde sim.

\- Meus pais...- disse Tom Sr.

\- Temos duas opções. – Disse Harry. – Podemos apagar a memória deles, ou falar a verdade.

No carro de trás, Thomas e Mary não se mexeram. Estavam tão em pânico que nem saíram com o carro. Harry percebeu isso. Ele mexeu a varinha e o carro deles tomou vida, logo seguindo o carro de Tom Sr.

\- Acho que eles devem saber a verdade. – Disse Tom Sr. – Cedo ou tarde eles saberiam.

\- Muito bem. – Disse Harry. - Falaremos com eles quando chegarmos em casa.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo eles chegaram na mansão Riddle. Harry, Tom e Tom Sr., saíram do carro. Thomas e Mary pareciam assustados dentro do carro deles. Quando a porta se abriu, eles não se mexeram. Tom Sr. foi até eles.

\- Melhor virem comigo. – Disse Tom Sr. – Vamos explicar tudo a vocês.

Com custo, eles saíram do carro. Mary tremia. Ao entrarem em casa, eles se sentaram no sofá.

\- Acho melhor servir um chá a eles. - Disse Tom Sr.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Harry, agitando a varinha.

Da cozinha, um bule de chá junto com dois pires, duas colheres e duas xícaras vieram flutuando até eles. Os pires e as xícaras se colocaram na frente deles, as colheres se colocaram ao lado. O bule serviu chá nas duas xícaras. Os cubos de açúcar flutuaram até cair nas xícaras e logo as colheres começaram a mexer nas xícaras e se colocaram de lado. Mary e Thomas ficaram de olhos arregalados.

\- Sei que pode ser chocante...- Disse tom Sr. – Mas Harry e Tom são bruxos.

Mary continuou encarando a xicara de olhos arregalados, enquanto Thomas olhou para os dois.

\- Bruxos? – Questionou Thomas. – Dá para notar...A mãe de Tom era também então?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- A escola que eles vão...é para bruxos?- Questionou Thomas.

\- Sim. - Disse Tom.

\- Aquelas pessoas que visitamos...Os Avery... são? – Questionou Thomas.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.

Thomas pegou a xícara e a tomou um pouco de chá. Mary parecia ter se recuperado do choque inicial. Ela pegou a xicara tremendo, e logo tomou um pouco também.

\- Então... o que foi que aconteceu na estrada? – Questionou Thomas. – Quem eram aquelas pessoas?

Harry se sentou no sofá a frente deles. – São bruxos que odeiam trouxas.

\- Trouxas? - Questionou Thomas.

\- Sim. – disse Harry. - Pessoas não bruxas, como vocês.

Mary e Thomas olharam assustados.

\- Os bruxos ocultam nosso mundo do mundo de vocês, mas para eles, quem deveriam se esconder são os trouxas. – Disse Harry. – Grindelwald estava liderando uma rebelião contra os trouxas. Ele era o homem que estava na estrada, junto com seus seguidores.

\- O que aconteceu lá? – Questionou Thomas. – Aquelas pessoas se mataram e...

\- Eu as matei. – Disse Harry. – Entrei em suas mentes, tomando posse de seus corpos e fui capaz de usar da forma que eu quisesse.

Mary olhou horrorizada.

\- Eles mereceram. – Disse Harry. - Eles matam trouxas por diversão. Homens, mulheres e crianças. Não merecem viver.

Thomas engoliu a seco. – Estamos em guerra?

\- Ainda não. – Disse Harry. – Muitos bruxos têm família trouxa. A ainda a lei de sigilo em magia. Em resumo, a bruxos caçando bruxos, bem como trouxas matando trouxas nessa segunda guerra.

Thomas respirou fundo. Tom olhou sério para Harry.

\- O que aconteceu lá? – Questionou Tom. – O que você fez com Grindelwald?

\- Destruí a mente dele. – Disse Harry. – Foi fácil demais até. Coloquei a minha vontade nele.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Questionou Tom.

\- Que essa guerra logo vai acabar. – Disse Harry, logo olhando para Mary e Thomas. – Sei que vocês podem não nos aceitar, por sermos bruxos mas...

\- Você fez aquele carro se mexer sozinho? - Questionou Thomas.

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Sei que foi estranho e...

\- Fazendo essas xicaras virem até aqui...- Disse Mary. – Isso pode ser feito na casa? Quer dizer...para limpar, cozinhar e todo o resto?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Existem alguma magia para resolver essa dor nas minhas costas? – Questionou Thomas.

\- Tem, claro. – Disse Harry fazendo um movimento com a varinha.

Thomas sentiu uma sensação quentinha em suas costas e logo um alivio.

\- Podemos curar qualquer doença trouxa. – Disse Harry.

\- Fascinante! - Disseram Mary e Thomas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Porque não nos contaram antes? – Questionou Mary.

\- É, deveriam ter nos contado. – Disse Thomas. – Essa minha dor poderia ter sumido mais cedo.

Tom Sr. pareceu visivelmente chocado.

\- Não sabíamos como vocês iriam reagir. – Disse Harry. – Não são muitos os que aceitam sem problemas.

Harry sabia bem disso. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de seus tios.

\- Poderiam ter tentado. – Disse Thomas.

\- Verdade. – Disse Mary. – Eu ficaria feliz de não ter mais empregados. Uma casa que faz tudo sozinha? Quem não iria querer?

\- Isso também. – Disse Thomas. - Em resumo, todos os nossos problemas podem ser resolvidos com magia.

Tom Sr. ficou boquiaberto. – Então...não tem problema?

\- Obvio que não. - Disse Thomas.

\- Mas é claro que não. Eles continuam sendo nossos netos e seus filhos. – Disse Mary. - Só que agora sabemos que eles têm magia, só isso.

\- Ficamos aliviados por isso. – Disse Harry. – Não é Tom?

Tom balançou a cabeça em um aceno positivo. - Realmente...ficamos felizes com isso. Muitos trouxas nos tratam como se fossemos monstros.

\- Entendo...- Disse Mary.- Mas acredito que como nós, trouxas, temos pessoas ruins e boas, o mesmo serve para vocês.

\- De fato. – Disse Harry.

\- Então Tom, você também pode fazer magia como Harry? – Questionou Thomas.

\- Sim, mas eu não posso usar fora da escola porque sou de menor. – Disse Tom.

\- Mas o Harry pode. – Disse Mary. – Por que você não pode e ele sim?

\- Harry não tem o rastreador. – Disse Tom. – Todos os menores de idade têm isso.

\- E porque ele não tem um? – Questionou Thomas.

\- Porque eu sou um sangue preto. – Disse Harry. – Sei que não sabem o que isso significa. Basicamente, sou um sangue sagrado, como os primeiros de nosso tipo no mundo. Digamos que sou bem mais poderoso e com mais aptidão para magia do que os outros. Não tenho essas limitações.

\- Oh, entendo...- Disse Thomas. – Bom, desde que vocês vieram para nossa família as coisas estão melhorando. Acredito que agora que estamos cientes, as coisas vão melhorar mais ainda.

\- Ajudarei no que puder. – Disse Harry. – Mas não podemos chamar muito a atenção.

\- Sem problemas. – Disse Thomas. – Daqui a quatro dias vai ser o aniversário de Tom. Temos que nos preparar para a chegada dos Avery.

\- E para o aniversário do Tom. – Disse Mary.

Esse foi o foco dos dias que se seguiram. Já haviam dois quartos prontos para receberem Alphard e Lesath. Harry conseguiu mandar uma coruja para Ignoto, com as informações que tinha sobre o paradeiro de sua mãe biológica. Ele esperava que Ignoto pudesse ajudar de alguma forma. Tom Sr., precisou ir ver a fábrica antes do feriado do ano novo. Em seu pequeno escritório, já havia uma pilha de trabalho. Ele resolveu ler um pouco sobre o que enfrentaria daqui para frente. Lendo sobre os investimentos feitos naquele mês, ouviu batidas na porta, e logo Matilda, sua secretária, entrou.

\- Sr. Riddle, tem um senhor na recepção querendo falar com você. – Disse ela.

\- Quem é? – Questionou Tom Sr., ainda lendo os papéis.

Ela sorriu corada. – Ele se chama Lesath Avery.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos momentaneamente. – Ah...pode pedir para ele entrar.

Assim que ela saiu, Tom Sr. guardou os papeis que lia. O que será que Lesath tinha ido fazer na fábrica?

Logo a porta se abre, e Lesath entra na sala, logo fechando a porta. Ele vestia um sobretudo ao estilo trouxa. Provavelmente para não chamar a atenção.

\- Sr. Riddle.- Disse Lesath sorridente. – Como vai? Espero não ter vindo em uma hora ruim.

\- Olá, Sr. Avery. – Disse Tom Sr. – Pode se sentar, não estou fazendo nada demais. Posso te oferecer algo para tomar?

Lesath se sentou na poltrona, que ficava na frente da mesa de Tom Sr. – Eu gostaria sim.

Tom Sr., pegou um pouco de uísque e levou para Lesath. – A que devo o prazer de sua visita a minha fabrica?

\- Eu vim a Londres com meu filho. Ele está animado para visitar vocês. – Disse Lesath, tomando um gole. – Aproveitei e passei em Gringotts. Já depositei uma boa quantia em sua conta. Espero que logo o senhor possa investir mais em seu negócio.

\- Oh, é mesmo. O senhor havia me dito que o faria. – Tom Sr. pegou um pequeno papel em sua mesa e o estendeu para Lesath. – O senhor só precisa assinar, e seremos sócios.

Lesath sorriu e deixou o papel na mesa. – Eu já havia lhe informado que isso não será necessário, se lembra?

\- Mas ainda assim, eu gostaria dessa formalidade. – Disse tom Sr. - Não posso simplesmente aceitar o seu dinheiro assim.

\- Entendo...- Disse Lesath, assinando o papel.

Ele o estendeu para Tom Sr., mas no momento em que este foi pegar, Lesath largou o papel e segurou a mão do mesmo, o puxando para si. Tom Sr., acabou sentando no colo de Lesath, e o olhou de olhos arregalados, quando Lesath passou as mãos pela cintura do mesmo.

\- Sr. Avery! – Disse Tom Sr. – Me deixe levantar.

\- Por que? – Questionou Lesath. – Meu colo deve ser bem mais confortável do que essa sua poltrona.

Tom Sr. corou. – É vergonhoso.

Lesath tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou alguns feitiços. Uma pequena aura tomou conta da sala.

\- Pronto. – Disse Lesath. – Ninguém vai poder nos ouvir, nem entrar na sala. Em resumo...- Lesath começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Tom Sr. – Não vão nos interromper.

Lesath tentou beijar Tom Sr., mas o mesmo se curvou para trás.

\- Sr. Avery, o que pensa que...

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Lesath agitou a varinha e a camisa de Tom Sr. desapareceu, deixando seu tórax a mostra. Lesath abocanhou um dos mamilos de Tom Sr. Instantaneamente, Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios. Ele queria protestar, mas seu corpo não permitia. Lesath fazia questão de passar a língua vagarosamente pelo mamilo, deixando Tom Sr. ver tudo o que o mesmo fazia. Algumas vezes sugava, outras mordia. Isso deixava Tom Sr. louco. Lesath pegou Tom no colo e o fez se sentar na mesa, onde abriu as pernas do mesmo e ficou entre elas. Antes que Tom Sr. falasse algo, Lesath cobriu a boca do mesmo com a mão e começou a descer os beijos e lambidas pelo tórax do mesmo, passando pelo abdômen e dando uma lambida no umbigo. Tom sr. estava de olhos fechados. Se sentia muito envergonhado. Foi quando ele sentiu o cinto de sua calça ser desfeito. Sua ereção começou a surgir por entre a cueca, e Lesath a abocanhou sem demora, arrancando gemidos abafados de Tom Sr. Enquanto o chupava, Lesath abriu o próprio sobretudo e logo abriu o zíper da própria calça, deixando seu membro sair. Tom Sr. sentia que o certo era retribuir de alguma forma, então ele fez um carinho nos cabelos de Lesath, que instantaneamente o olhou.

\- Você tem um cabelo muito bonito...- Disse Tom Sr.

Lesath soltou o membro do mesmo e logo se levantou para ficar na altura dele. Ele juntou o seu membro ao de Tom Sr. e começou a os masturbar. Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios ao sentir aquela sensação nova. Lesath não resistiu e puxou Tom Sr. para um beijo, que o mesmo não conseguiu impedir. Apesar de estar na atual situação, Tom Sr. não protestou. Ele entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Lesath, o puxando mais para si. Lesath gostou da iniciativa de Tom Sr. Em determinado momento, Lesath desfez o beijo e soltou seus membros. Tom Sr. o olhou sem entender. Lesath se sentou na poltrona, deixando suas pernas abertas com o seu membro exposto.

\- Venha aqui. – Disse Lesath.

Tom Sr. pareceu em choque por um momento, mas foi até ele.

\- Fique de joelhos. – Disse Lesath.

\- O que? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- De joelhos. – Disse Lesath. - Eu quero que você me chupe.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos. - O que?

\- Eu já fiz por você. Faça por mim também. – Disse Lesath. – Eu também quero sentir sua boca em mim.

Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios, mas se ajoelhou. Ele encarou o membro de Lesath por um tempo. Estava vermelho de tanta vergonha. Lesath percebeu isso, e deu um sorriso, e logo fez um carinho no roso de Tom.

\- Não precisa ficar envergonhado. – Disse Lesath. – Você tem um também. Sabe o que fazer para eu me sentir bem. Vamos, coloque ele nessa sua linda boca...

Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios novamente. Ele pegou suavemente o membro de Lesath e passou a língua de leve por ele. Lesath se encostou na poltrona, apreciando a sensação quentinha da língua de Tom Sr. Aos poucos, Tom Sr. tomou coragem e começou a sugar de leve a cabecinha do membro de Lesath. Apesar de estar gostando, Lesath estava um pouco impaciente. Ele pegou Tom pelos cabelos e conseguiu socar mais o seu membro na boca dele. Tom Sr. quase se engasgou na hora. Tirou o membro da boca o mais rápido que pode, só para tossir.

\- Desculpe... eu fui muito violento? - Questionou Lesath.

\- Não...mas eu quase...vomitei...- Disse Tom Sr., recuperando o folego.

\- Me perdoe...- Disse Lesath. – Estava tão bom...Por favor, vá em seu tempo.

Após se recuperar, Tom Sr. voltou ao que estava fazendo. Dessa vez Lesath não fez nada além de gemer e morder os lábios. Logo alguém bateu na porta.

\- Sr. Riddle? – Era Matilda.

Tom Sr. parou na hora, mas Lesath segurou sua cabeça e o fez continuar.

\- Relaxa...- Ela não pode entrar e nem nos ouvir...- Disse Lesath.

\- A Sra. Pevensy chegou na recepção. – Disse Matilda.

Do nada, Lesath fez Tom Sr. parar. Os olhos de Lesath, antes marejados de prazer, agora estavam frios. Ele pegou a varinha e fez os dois ficarem com as vestes.

\- O que aconteceu? - Questionou Tom Sr.

Lesath ajeitou sua postura e fez Tom Sr. sentar na poltrona.

\- Quem é ela? - Lesath questionou. Parecia furioso.

\- Eleonora Pevensy é esposa do nosso fornecedor de ferro, Jacob Pevensy. – Disse Tom Sr. – Era para ele vir assinar a demanda do mês, mas soube que ele teve que fazer uma viagem de última hora. Por que está assim?

Lesath o olhou. – Vou desfazer os feitiços. - Ele balançou a varinha e logo aquela aura sumiu. – O nome dela não é Eleonora. É Pleione.

\- O que? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Era Pleione Avery...nascida Blishwick.- Disse Lesath. – Minha ex mulher.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos. – Oh...Eu não sabia.

\- Eu sei. – Disse Lesath, lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto, logo lhe dando um beijo na testa. – Te vejo em dois dias.

Lesath aparatou. Tom Sr. continuou de olhos arregalados, mas logo suspirou e se sentou na cadeira. Ele não poderia ignorar a mulher.

\- Matilda, pode pedir para a Sra. Pevensy entrar. – Disse Tom Sr.

A porta se abre e uma mulher loira e sorridente entra na sala.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Riddle. – Disse ela. – Vim assinar os papeis da demanda.

\- Oh, claro. – Disse Tom Sr. – É a primeira vez que nos falamos, não?

\- Sim. – Disse ela. – Meu marido lamenta não poder vir, mas ele teve que fazer essa viagem e é assustador, principalmente por causa dessa guerra.

\- Sim problemas. – Disse Tom Sr. pegando uns papeis e estendendo para ela.

\- Me perdoe a pergunta...- Disse ela.- Mas o senhor não estava atendendo?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom Sr.- Seu ex marido.

Os olhos dela quase saltaram para fora. – O que?

\- Pleione, não é? – Questionou Tom Sr. – Você é uma bruxa, como ele.

\- Como sabe? – Ela o olhou assustada.

\- Ele me disse. – Disse Tom Sr.

Ela o olhou atônica. – Ele odeia trouxas! Ele trata vocês com desrespeito e...

\- Ele mudou de ideia. – Disse Tom Sr. – Eu e meus pais tivemos um natal agradável na mansão dos Avery.

\- Que absurdo. – Disse ela. – Ele nunca convidaria trouxas a nossa casa.

\- Casa deles. – Disse Tom. – Pelo que soube...a senhora não é mais nada dele.

Ela se encostou desconfortável, mas pequenas lagrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos. – Você tem razão...

\- Desculpe se te deixei desconfortável. – Disse Tom Sr. – Mas eu não entendo o que uma mãe pensou ao abandonar um filho.

\- Você não entenderia. – Disse Pleione.

\- Acho que sim, afinal...eu também abandonei meu filho.- Disse Tom Sr.

Pleione arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- A mãe dele me enfeitiçou e acabou engravidando...Quando ela me liberou, eu fugi. Achei que ela queria meu dinheiro e que ela teria feito com outro o que fez comigo. – Disse Tom Sr. – E ai eu descobri que ela morreu dando a luz ao nosso filho na frente de um orfanato trouxa. Bom, eu consegui o meu filho de volta. Estou feliz agora.

\- Seu filho é um bruxo? – Questionou ela.

\- Sim. Ele e o jovem Harry. – Disse Tom Sr. – Harry é meu filho adotivo. Ele também é um bruxo e... é o namorado do seu filho, Alphard.

Pleione ficou chocada. – O que? Eles estão namorando?

\- Sim. – Disse Tom Sr. – Pode me explicar agora o porquê que a senhora fez isso?

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento. – Você não faz ideia do que acontece com mulheres de família puro sangue...Nossos pais já nos deixam noivos desde crianças...eu fui obrigada a ficar com Lesath. Eu apenas aceitei... mas eu não queria...eu queria encontrar o amor. O verdadeiro.

Tom Sr. ficou quieto e continuou ouvindo.

\- Ele nunca me forçou a nada. – Disse Pleione. –Ele sempre foi bom para mim, mas eu não podia corresponder. Eu tive que fazer o nosso filho, por pressão dos meus pais. Depois que ele nasceu, eu não precisava mais ter filhos com Lesath, apesar de ele querer. Quando Alphard era um bebê, eu acabei conhecendo Jacob na rua, enquanto passeava com Alphard. Acredita em amor a primeira vista, Sr. Riddle?

Tom Sr. Não sabia o que responder. – Eu não sei. Não me apaixonei ainda.

Ela sorriu fraco. – Eu me apaixonei, e ele também. Eu o encontrava escondido. Ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu ser uma mãe e casada, mas quando eu contei a minha história, ele entendeu. Quando Alphard fez 10 anos, eu contei para Lesath que eu iria embora. Que eu amava alguém...e despertei um lado dele que eu não sabia que existia. – Pleione pareceu assustada. – Ele me ameaçou. Disse que se eu o abandonasse, que ele tiraria tudo de mim, incluindo o Alphard. Não era para ser daquele jeito. Ele sempre foi paciente...No fim, eu queria que Alphard ficasse comigo, mas ele herdou o preconceito sujo do pai e...no fim, eu perdi tudo. Minha família me abandonou. Lesath me tirou tudo. Eu só tinha minha varinha...eu a quebrei mesmo. Magia só me trouxe dor.

Tom Sr. ficou surpreso por um momento. – A senhora nunca pensou em tentar falar com Alphard?

\- Não posso. – Disse Pleione. – Não depois...

Ela começou a chorar. Tom Sr. ficou assustado. Ele pegou um copo de água e estendeu para ela.

\- Depois do que? – Questionou Tom Sr.

Ela o olhou sério. Suas lagrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto. – Isso ele não falou, não é?

Tom Sr. arqueou a sobrancelha. – O que?

\- Ele e meus pais.... tiraram meus ovários...Eu não posso mais ter filhos...- Disse Pleione. – Era para manter a linhagem pura da família....sem mestiços...- Pleione chorou mais.- Jacob queria tanto ter filhos...

Tom Sr. pareceu chocado.

\- Alphard não sabe... – Disse Pleione. – Lesath me avisou...se eu me aproximasse de Alphard...eu perderia Jacob também. Chega...- Pleione se levantou rapidamente. – Vou assinar esses papeis. Me dê logo.

Tom Sr. estendeu os papeis. Ela os assinou e foi em direção a porta, mas parou e se virou para Tom Sr.

\- Alphard...trata o seu filho bem? – Questionou ela.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom Sr. – É muito gentil com Harry.

Ela sorriu e logo saiu dali. Tom Sr. se afundou na poltrona. Aquele havia sido um dia e tanto.

\-- Em Nurmengard...

Ignoto recebeu a carta de Harry. Ele resolveu se camuflar e atravessar as paredes, logo chegando no porão. A mulher que estava lá, parecia faminta. Seus braços estava com feridas. Provavelmente utilizadas para magias de sangue. O castelo parecia vazio. Sem presenças magicas próximas. Ignoto soltou a mulher. Ela quase caiu no chão, mas Ignoto a segurou.

\- Fique calma. – Disse Ignoto. – Vim ajudar.

\- Meu...filho...- Disse ela como um sussurro. – Ele...quer...meu...filho...

\- Harry está bem. – Disse Ignoto. - Vou te levar para ele.

A mulher estava fraca demais. Ignoto a pegou no colo e saiu de lá. Ele conseguiu abrir um portal e levar a mulher para Hogwarts. Ele a deitou em uma das camas da enfermaria. Não poderia levar ela naquele estado para Harry. Ignoto deu a ela algumas poções para que ela melhorasse.

Assim que a cor dela melhorou, Ignoto lhe deu algumas coisas para comer.

\- Obrigada. – Disse ela.- Por me ajudar...meu filho...

\- Você vai ver ele. – Disse Ignoto. – Ele me disse onde você estava. Eu queria que você ficasse melhor antes de eu te levar para ele.

Ela sorriu. – Isso seria...bom...

\- Eu sou Ignoto. – Disse. – E você?

\- Ariana...- Disse ela. – Ariana Dumbledore.

Continua....


	18. Aniversário

O choque na cara de Ignoto era claro. – Ariana Dumbledore? Irmã de Albus Dumbledore?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Mas não pode contar a ele que estou viva... Ele vai questionar e...coisas vão acontecer.

\- Entendo. – Disse Ignoto. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer nada. Descanse bastante.

Ariana concordou com a cabeça. Agora, Ignoto teria que pensar. Ele estava em Hogwarts, e apesar de ser uma época festiva, Dumbledore estava no castelo. Logo que Ariana melhorasse, ele deveria retirar ela de lá.

\--

Os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de Tom e de ano novo já tinham sido arranjados. Harry passou um bom tempo pensando no que dar de aniversário para Tom. Ele queria dar algo que fosse útil, ou que Tom fosse gostar. Em seus pensamentos, decidiu eu o melhor fosse perguntar a Tom o que ele gostaria. Tom parecia muito ocupado nesses dias. Sua avó, Mary, queria fazer uma roupa sob medida para Tom, mas do jeito trouxa sempre era demorado. Harry decidiu que daria o presente que Tom quisesse outro dia, pois não daria tempo de comprar o presente antes do aniversário. O grande dia chegou. Logo pela manhã Harry se levantou cedo. Ele tomou banho e se arrumou, logo indo para o quarto de Tom. O mesmo dormia tranquilamente. Harry sorriu. Ele já não pensava mais em Tom como Voldemort. O mar de sangue não mais havia aparecido em seus pensamentos, o que o deixava aliviado. Harry se aproximou vagarosamente da cama. Não queria acorda-lo. Enquanto o encarava, ficou pensando em como o acordaria. Ele queria o acordar de modo tranquilo, e não dando um susto nele. Como o fazer, era a questão. Harry estava perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que Tom estava acordado e o encarando. Harry arregalou os olhos e não falou nada. Tom deu um sorriso. - Bom dia, Harry. Precisa de algo?

\- Ah...Eu vim te dar feliz aniversário...- Disse Harry sem graça. – Era uma surpresa, mas não sabia como te acordar gentilmente e...

\- Poderia ter me acordado com um beijo. – Disse Tom. – Isso teria sido bem agradável.

\- Oh. – Disse Harry. – Eu não pensei nisso.

Tom sorriu. – Vamos fazer novamente então.

Tom fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo. Harry deu uma pequena risadinha. Tom não parecia mesmo ser o futuro Voldemort. Harry se aproximou do rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Tom abriu os olhos, mas no mesmo instante os revirou. Ele segurou o rosto de Harry e lhe deu um beijo na boca. Harry arregalou os olhos. Então, era nesse local que Tom queria um beijo. Depois de um tempo, Tom encerrou o beijo, dando um selinho demorado em Harry. Eles ficaram com as testas encostadas uma na outra.

\- Feliz aniversário Tom. – Disse Harry.

Tom sorriu e deu selinho em Harry.- - Obrigado Harry...

\- É melhor você se levantar...- Disse Harry.- Daqui a pouco todos vão acordar e os Avery vão chegar.

Tom torceu o bico. Ele sabia que isso significava Alphard por perto.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Tom. – Já vou descer.

\- Ok. – Disse Harry saindo do quarto, mas parou e voltou a olhar para Tom na cama. – Tom... Eu não sei o que te dar de presente. O que você gostaria?

Tom sorriu. - Eu te falo mais tarde.

Harry torceu o bico. – Ok.

Logo que Harry desceu as escadas, viu Mary, Thomas e Tom Sr., preparando a mesa do café da manhã.

Logo que Tom desceu as escadas e chegou na sala, todos cantaram parabéns para ele. Tom pareceu surpreso por um tempo. Talvez ele não esperasse por aquilo. Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero de felicidade. Após o café, todos esperavam a chegada da família Avery, o que não tardou a acontecer. Lesath e Alphard chegaram perto do almoço. Eles chegaram em carros luxuosos, com pequenas bagagens. A família Riddle foi recebe-los, e Tom Sr., percebeu que Lesath ainda estava com o mesmo semblante sério de antes. Talvez eles devessem conversar mais tarde. Tom ficou mais ao fundo. Da parte dele, os Avery não deviam ter sido convidados para seu aniversário, mas entendia o sentimento de retribuição de seus avós. Alphard correu em direção a Harry e lhe deu um grande abraço.

\- Harry! – Disse Alphard.- Que saudade!

\- Oi, Alphard.- Disse Harry.- Não faz tanto tempo assim.

\- Pareceu uma eternidade para mim. – Disse Alphard.

Tom o olhou incrédulo, enquanto Mary e Thomas estranharam no começo, mas como haviam lido na carta de convite dos Avery, presumiram que era porque Alphard não tinha muitos amigos, então devia valorizar muito os que tinha. Lesath foi o primeiro a se aproximar de Tom.

\- Feliz aniversário, jovem Riddle.- disse Lesath. – Eu e Alphard compramos um presente para você. Acredito que vai gostar.

\- Obrigada, Sr. Avery. – Disse Tom.

\- Você pode deixar o presente na sala. – Disse Mary. – Tom vai abrir com os nossos, ao final do dia.

Lesath concordou, e logo todos entraram na mansão. Mary mostrou a eles onde ficariam os seus quartos. A mansão dos Riddle era muito menor do que a dos Avery, fazendo com que os quartos fossem muito próximos.

\- Vocês podem descer para o almoço depois. – Disse Mary. – Vou colocar a mesa.

Harry ajudou Mary a pôr a mesa com magia, o que foi uma surpresa para os Avery. Lesath foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

\- Então, vocês sabem? – Questionou Lesath.

Mary deu um grande sorriso. – Oh, sim. Depois da volta da mansão de vocês, nosso filho e nossos netos nos contaram

\- E vocês aceitaram, sem problemas?

\- Mas é claro. - Disse Mary.- Magia é incrível. Pode nos ajudar de tantas formas... adoramos tudo isso.

Lesath pareceu mais aliviado. – Que bom. Eu e meu filho estávamos dando o nosso melhor para que vocês não percebessem isso. Talvez não fossem gostar e por isso preferimos esconder.

Mary sorriu. - Ah, não se preocupem mais com isso. Sejam vocês mesmos.

O almoço foi repleto de conversas. Thomas era muito curioso sobre o mundo bruxo, e acabou fazendo várias perguntas. As respostas que recebia, muitas vezes o deixava mais confuso do que já estava. Em nenhum momento foi mencionado o ocorrido na estrada. Eles não sabiam se os Avery já tinham visto alguma notícia, e preferiam que assim ficasse. Quando a tarde caiu, os preparativos finais para a festa foram feitos. Como a família Riddle havia chamado várias pessoas para a festa, os Avery mantiveram oculta sua magia. Eles sabiam que mesmo que os Riddle os aceitassem, era proibido mostrar magia na frente de trouxas que não tivessem família bruxa. Apesar de Tom não conhecer as pessoas que ali estavam, muitas delas pareciam o conhecer. Talvez seus avós tenham contato muitas coisas sobre eles para essas pessoas. Cada garota da festa se apresentou para Tom, mas muitas delas iam direto em Alphard. Haviam várias mulheres que iam em Lesath também, mas o mesmo percebeu que nenhuma delas iam em Tom Sr. Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas no canto da lareira, conversando com outro homem.

\- Você é um dos parentes da família Riddle?- Questionou uma mulher de cabelos negros. Ela o olhava com luxuria.

\- Não. – Disse Lesath. – Pelo menos não ainda.

Ela sorriu. – Eu sou Juliet Belmont. Sou prima do Tom Riddle Sr.

Lesath sorriu e voltou a olhar para Tom Sr.

\- Tem algo de errado com o meu primo? – Questionou Juliet. – Está encarando ele a um tempo.

Lesath a olhou.- só estou curioso. Meu filho, Alphard, é colega do filho de seu primo. Ele me disse que ele é muito popular com as garotas. Imaginei que seu primo também fosse, afinal, ele é solteiro.

Juliet deu um sorriso. - É verdade, mas muitas mulheres não querem nada com ele.

\- Porque? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Bom, porque ele se casou e abandonou a esposa gravida por ai. – Disse Juliet. – Não é o que uma pessoa decente faria. Ao menos ele pode ter a consciência de conseguir seu filho de volta, mas adotou outro garoto que não tem sangue Riddle... isso foi vergonhoso. O herdeiro deveria ser somente o Tom, por ele ter sangue Riddle. O Harry parece ser um bom garoto, mas não acho que ele mereça a herança. Em resumo, homens... – Ela deu uma risadinha.

Lesath revirou os olhos. – Entendo.

\- Mas e você? - Questionou ela. – Qual a sua história? Soube pelo meu tio, Thomas, que você é muito poderoso. Ele contou sobre a estadia na mansão de vocês. Ficou muito feliz pelos contatos que ele conseguiu por você.

Lesath sorriu. - Não tenho muito que contar sobre mim. Pode perguntar se quiser.

Ela sorriu boba.- Ah, me conte sobre a sua família. Percebi que seu filho está na festa, mas, eu não vi sua esposa.

\- Eu não tenho esposa. - Disse Lesath. – Ela abandonou a mim e a meu filho para ficar com um homem que mal tinha aonde cair morto. Disse que era por amor. Em resumo, mulheres.

Ela ficou com o sorriso falho. – Eu não seria idiota de abandonar um homem como você. Ela deve ter se arrependido.

\- Não sei dizer. – Disse Lesath. - A família a desertou, o filho não quer saber dela, ela ficou sem nenhum centavo e perdeu a capacidade de ter filhos. Se se arrependeu ou não, não é problema meu.

O sorriso na cara de Juliet cresceu novamente. – Ela deve ter te magoado muito.

\- É. – Disse Lesath. – Mas eu achei alguém novo recentemente. Alguém que vale a pena tentar.

Juliet sorriu. – Isso é muito bom. Tem sempre que seguir em frente.

\- É claro. – Disse Lesath.

Juliet entrelaçou o braço com o de Lesath, que a olhou sério.

\- Podemos nos conhecer melhor, não? – Questionou Juliet.

\- Eu acho que não preciso conhecer você melhor, Srta. Belmont. – Disse Lesath.

Ela fez um beiço. - Oh, e por que acha isso? Pode se surpreender comigo.

\- Tipo o fato de você ter falido sua família e estar nessa festa procurando um homem para se encostar, e que por acaso quer que seja eu? – Questionou Lesath arqueando a sobrancelha.

Juliet arregalou os olhos.

\- Você é realmente um desprazer, Srta. Belmont. – Disse Lesath. – Um parasita da sociedade. Uma sanguessuga de dinheiro. Acha que vale alguma coisa? Acha que é digna da minha atenção. Eu lamento, mas você é só como aquela sujeira que é varrida para baixo do tapete. Uma imunda que deveria ter sido jogada no lixo. Seu primo é extremamente decente, comparado a você.

Lesath deu as costas e saiu dali, deixando Juliet de olhos arregalados. Odiava mulheres como ela. Nem percebeu quando tinha ido até onde Tom Sr. estava. Agora ele falava com uma mulher. Ele não tinha visto essa mulher falando com ele antes. Tom Sr. parecia à vontade com ela. Ao se aproximar mais perto, ele pode ouvir a conversa deles.

\- Então vai começar a produção de ferro em larga escala logo? – Questionou a mulher.

\- Sim, logo que o ano iniciar. – Disse Tom Sr.

\- Seus filhos vão ter uma introdução ao seu trabalho? - Questionou a mulher. - Eles são seus herdeiros, não?

\- Eles não vão trabalhar em minha fabrica. – Disse Tom Sr. – Eles têm outro papel em nosso mundo, e terão todo apoio da família.

\- Mas, algum deles deveria seguir seus passos, não? – Disse ela. - Talvez se eles tivessem sido criados por você desde que eles eram crianças, isso poderia ser diferente.

Tom Sr. sorriu. - De fato, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Deveria ter mais filhos então. – Disse ela. – Com certeza a família Riddle será poderosa com você no comando dos negócios. Poderia ter outro filho e instrui-lo a ser como você.

\- Não posso ter filhos como se os fabricasse. – Disse Tom Sr. rindo.

\- É claro. – Disse ela. – Você pode se casar e ter outros filhos.

Tom Sr. balançou a cabeça em negação. – Não. Eu tenho filhos, e eles são ótimos.

Ela sorriu boba. - Eu posso te ajudar, se quiser.

Lesath podia ouvir os pensamentos da mulher. Era obvio que ela gostava de Tom Sr. Lesath foi até eles e pôs a mão no ombro de Tom Sr. dando um susto no mesmo.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Riddle. – Disse Lesath. – Não vai nos apresentar?

Tom sorriu. – Claro... Jane, esse é o Sr. Lesath Avery. Lesath, essa é Jane Anderson. Ela é filha de um dos investidores do meu negócio.

\- Oh, Srta. Anderson. É um prazer. – Disse Lesath. – Espero não ter interrompido nada importante.

\- Ah, claro que não. – Disse Jane. – Eu só estava comentando com Tom sobre os filhos dele. Ele vai precisar que alguém herde o seu legado, mas ele disse que seus filhos vão tomar outro rumo.

\- Claro. – Disse Lesath. – Mas ele não precisa de outros filhos. Precisa apenas da pessoa certa para passar.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

\- Sr. Riddle. – Disse Lesath. - Podemos falar um momento em particular? Se não for incomodar, é claro.

Jane negou com a cabeça. - Não, imagina. Vou lá dar os meus parabéns ao Tom.

Assim que Jane saiu, Tom Sr. olhou para Lesath. – O que foi isso?

\- Pode dizer que é ciúme. – Disse Lesath. – Sou muito egoísta. Mas agora, eu quero saber o que vocês conversaram no seu escritório. Você e Pleione.

\- Ela me disse umas coisas...- Disse Tom Sr. – Mas não quero estragar esse dia, então...

\- Vou no seu quarto mais tarde. – Disse Lesath. – E ai vamos conversar melhor.

Lesath saiu dali deixando Tom Sr. com os olhos arregalados. Ele queria saber o que sua ex esposa tinha dito a Tom Sr. A festa foi tranquila até o final da noite, quando comemoraram o ano novo. Tom tinha recebido vários presentes. Ele preferiu não abrir o dos Avery. Disse que estava cansado e que queria descansar. Logo após o último convidado ir embora, Harry ajudou a guardar as coisas com magia. Em si, todos estavam cansados. Tom Sr. se despediu dos demais e foi tomar um banho para dormir. Logo após o banho, ele voltou para o quarto para poder se deitar, mas Lesath estava deitado em sua cama o olhando.

\- Eu disse que viria para conversarmos. – Disse Lesath.

\- Não posso ter privacidade primeiro? – Questionou Tom Sr.

\- Não tem o que esconder de mim. – Disse Lesath. – Eu já vi tudo.

Tom Sr. ficou roxo e foi para o closet se trocar lá. Logo que saiu de pijama, Lesath continuava na cama, e deu batidinhas para que Tom Sr. ficasse ao seu lado.

\- É minha cama sabia? – Disse Tom Sr.- Você é muito folgado.

Lesath deu uma risada. – Mas isso é divertido.

Tom Sr. se sentou na cama. – Me diga o que quer?

Lesath parou de rir e o olhou. – Direto você, ein?

\- Quanto antes terminarmos, quanto antes você sai. – Disse Tom Sr.

Lesath se sentou na cama. - Está bravo comigo? Foi algo que eu fiz na festa?

Tom Sr. negou com a cabeça. – Não. Eu só quero dormir.

\- Está mentindo. – Disse Lesath.

Tom Sr. suspirou. - Você também lê mentes?

\- Sim. – Disse Lesath. – Principalmente de um trouxa que não possui magia para bloquear. – Agora quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Tom Sr. suspirou. – Tudo bem. Foi a conversa com sua ex esposa. Ela me contou umas coisas, mas quero ouvir o seu lado da história também.

Lesath suspirou. – O que ela te disse?

\- Que eu não fazia ideia do que acontecia com mulheres de família puro sangue. Ela me disse que foi forçada a ser sua noiva desde criança. Que ela apenas te aceitou por causa da família, mas ela queria amor. Amor de verdade. – Disse Tom Sr.- Ela me disse que você nunca a forçou a nada. Que sempre era bom para ela, mas ela teve que fazer o filho de vocês por pressão da família. Que depois que ele nasceu, ela não precisava mais ter filhos.

\- É, ela te disse a verdade. – Disse Lesath.

\- Tem mais. - Disse Tom Sr. – Ela me disse que quando Alphard era um bebê, foi que ela conheceu Jacob. Que foi amor à primeira vista.

\- Ela me disse a mesma coisa. – Disse Lesath com uma expressão fria.

\- Ela me disse que se encontrava escondido com ele, e que te contou quando Alphard tinha dez anos. Ela te disse que ria embora e que você fez coisas horríveis.

\- Deixe-me adivinhar. – Disse Lesath. – Ela te disse que eu libertei um lado que ela não sabia que existia? Que eu a ameacei? Que eu tirei tudo dela e a deixei estéril?

\- Foi. - Disse Tom Sr. - E é verdade?

\- Parte. – Disse Lesath. - Sabe como foi para mim quando eu descobri que a mulher que eu amava me traiu por dez anos? Eu sempre fiz de tudo para nosso casamento dar certo. Para ela ser feliz. Sabe como foi quando ela olhou nos meus olhos e destruiu tudo isso?

Tom Sr. pareceu ficar sem chão.

\- Eu disse que ela era louca. – Disse Lesath. – Ela tinha um filho comigo. Era minha esposa. Eu nunca fiz nada de errado. Nunca toquei ela a força. Eu sabia que ela queria levar Alphard com ela. Eu disse não. Eu não iria deixar ela tirar o meu filho de mim. Ele tinha sido tudo o que sobrou para eu amar, depois da traição dela. Eu disse a ela o que aconteceria. A família dela era rigorosa. Sabe-se lá se eles não a matariam pelo fato de ela ficar com um trouxa. Eu a avisei, mas ela não quis me ouvir. Ela tentou convencer Alphard a ir com ela, mas ele odiou tudo aquilo. Ele queria que fossemos só nos três. Ela tentou convence-lo, mas não deu em nada e mesmo Alphard implorando para ela ficar, ela deu as costas e saiu. A família dela descobriu e tirou tudo dela. Eu fiquei com a guarda total de Alphard. Eles queriam limpar a sujeira. Eu sabia que eles queriam matar ela, por isso implorei para que eles não fizessem. Eles não queriam descendentes mestiços, por isso sugeri que eles a deixassem estéril. Pelo menos ela estaria viva para viver a vida que ela queria. Quando eles o fizeram, disseram que se ela tentasse se aproximar de Alphard, que eles a iriam matar. Tive que ameaçar ela, para que ela ficasse longe. Ela pode me odiar a vontade, mas graças a mim que ela está viva.

Tom Sr. ficou boquiaberto.

\- Ela deve ter te contado a versão mais horrível de mim. – Disse Lesath. – Mas eu não sou um monstro.

Tom Sr. ficou em silencio por um momento. – Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. – Disse Lesath. - Não é sua culpa.

\- Você ainda está magoado. – Disse Tom Sr. – Da para ver isso em seus olhos.

\- Sim, estou. - Disse Lesath, lançando um olhar frio. – Odeio ser traído por quem eu gosto.

\- Você parece estar irritado comigo. – Disse Tom Sr. – Posso saber por que?

\- Não gostei do assunto que você teve com aquela mulher. – Disse Lesath. - Você não precisa de outro filho, mas ela queria você.

Tom Sr. deu um sorriso. – Ciúmes?

-É. - Disse Lesath. - Estou morrendo de ciúmes. – Ele segurou Tom Sr. Pelos braços. - E eu nem sei porque. Por que eu sinto atração por você? Achei que era por causa do sangue sagrado do Harry, mas... mesmo depois que tudo aquilo acabou, eu continuei pensando em você. Continuei querendo você.

Lesath subiu sua mão até o rosto de Tom Sr. e lhe fez um carinho.

\- É uma boa pergunta...- Disse Tom Sr. – Mas eu também tenho uma.

Lesath arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Por que eu não consigo negar você? – Questionou Tom Sr. antes de puxar Lesath para um beijo.

Lesath pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas retribuiu o beijo e abraçou Tom Sr. O beijo era intenso, mostrando como ambos estavam famintos. Lesath tirou a parte de cima do pijama que Tom Sr. estava vestindo, logo tirando a sua também, e logo voltando a o beijar. Lesath deitou Tom Sr. cuidadosamente na cama, ficando por cima dele. Tom Sr. entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Lesath, o prendendo mais perto de si. Lesath deu um sorriso por entre o beijo. Eles sentiam suas ereções roçarem uma na outra. Tom Sr. praticamente arrancou as calças de Lesath, que acabou tirando a sua também. Logo as peles nuas se tocaram. Tom Sr. soltou um gemido abafado por entre o beijo. Lesath deu uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior de Tom Sr. e logo começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Tom Sr. deu uma mordida de leve no lóbulo da orelha de Lesath. O mesmo deu ume gemido baixinho, mas Tom Sr. percebeu que ele gostou. Tom Sr. passou as mãos no cabelo de Lesath, lhe fazendo um carinho. Lesath gostava disso Ele começou a descer os beijos pelo tórax de Tom Sr., arrancando gemidos do mesmo. Parou um tempo nos mamilos do mesmo, os sugando gentilmente. Tom Sr. mordia os próprios lábios. Ele sempre ficava surpreso como o seu corpo sempre ficava mais sensível na presença de Lesath. Será que era alguma magia? Ele não sabia, mas queria desfrutar o máximo que podia. Para Lesath não era diferente. Ele não fazia ideia porque queria sempre tocar em Tom Sr. Queria devorar aquele corpo. Continuou descendo os beijos até o abdome, onde dava leves sugadas em algumas partes e m outras passava a língua e dava pequenas mordidas. Tom Sr. revirava os olhos. Ele estava adorado tudo aquilo. Não demorou muito até Lesath o abocanhar. Tom Sr. teve que cobrir a boca para não gritar. A sensação quentinha e molhada da boca de Lesath o estava enlouquecendo. Uma coisa que Tom Sr. não gostava era o fato de Lesath estar dando prazer só a ele. Tom queria retribuir. Ele puxou Lesath pelos cabelos, o fazendo soltar seu membro.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Lesath.

\- Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem também... – Disse Tom Sr.

Lesath de um sorriso. - Tudo bem. - Lesath se deitou na cama. – Vem por cima de mim. Coloque o seu membro na minha boca e chupe o meu.

Tom Sr. ficou arco íris de vergonha, mas assim o fez. Ele sentiu Lesath abocanhar o seu membro faminto. Mordeu os lábios rapidamente e abocanhou o dele também. Lesath deu um gemido abafado pelo membro de Tom Sr., mas continuou fazendo o trabalho que estava fazendo. Em determinado momento, Tom Sr. sentiu suas nadegas serem separadas e sentiu algo percorrer sua espinha. Lesath estava passando sua varinha na sua lombar, e Tom Sr. se sentiu ficar mais leve.

Tirou o membro da boca e olhou para Lesath. – O que está fazendo?

\- Preparando você. Eu te limpei por dentro. – Disse Lesath. – _Ducatus._

Tom Sr. sentiu seu interior molhar. Ele olhou mais assustado ainda para Lesath.

\- Relaxe. – Disse Lesath. – É só lubrificante.

\- Ah, ok. – Disse Tom Sr. voltando a chupar o membro de Lesath, mas logo parando e olhando para Lesath novamente. - Espera... lubrificante?

\- Isso. - Disse Lesath. - Você não é uma mulher, então tenho que te lubrificar para você não sentir dor quando eu entrar em você.

Os olhos de Tom sr. quase saltaram para fora. – Entrar em mim?

\- Obvio. – Disse Lesath, dando mordidas nas nadegas de Tom Sr.- Hoje vou fazer amor com você.

Tom Sr. saiu de cima de Lesath na hora. Ele caiu de lado na cama e Lesath o encarou sem entender.

\- O que foi? - Questionou Lesath.

\- Isso de entrar em mim... – Disse Tom Sr.- Parece ser tão errado.

\- Como acha que homens fazem sexo? – Questionou Lesath. – Eu vou te preparar bem. Só relaxe.

\- Relaxar? – Questionou Tom Sr. - Por que tem que ser eu?

\- Quer entrar em mim, é isso? - Questionou Lesath, abrindo suas pernas e deixando sua entrada a mostra. - Só me prepare e pode o fazer.

Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos. – O que? Não. Pare com isso.

\- Então qual o problema? – Questionou Lesath. - Está com medo?

\- Acontece que aquele lugar não serve para isso. – Disse Tom Sr.

Lesath deu um sorriso. – Se não servisse, você não sentiria nenhum prazer ali. Vem até mim. Eu te mostro como vai ser gostoso. Tom Sr. mesmo relutante, foi até Lesath.

\- Se deita de lado. – Disse Lesath. - Não se preocupe. Não vou te machucar.

Tom Sr. assim o fez. Lesath começou a roçar a entrada de Tom Sr. com um dos dedos. O lubrificante começou a escorrer da entrada, e logo Lesath consegue vagarosamente colocar o dedo dentro dele. Tom Sr. deu um gemido em desaprovação. Ele estava sentindo uma sensação estranha. Não doía, mas era estranho. Lesath fez Tom Sr. colocar seu braço atrás de sua cabeça, permitindo que Lesath tivesse acesso ao tórax de Tom enquanto o penetrava com o dedo. Aos poucos, quando sentiu a musculatura relaxar, Lesath introduziu outro dedo e abocanhou um dos mamilos de Tom Sr. Os dedos se moviam vagarosamente dentro de Tom Sr., até que em um determinado momento, tocou em um ponto preciso dentro do mesmo, o fazendo gemer. Tom Sr. arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca para não gemer, sentindo Lesath pressionar cada vez mais aquele local. Seu precum começou a escorrer.

Lesath deu um sorriso satisfeito. – Achei.

Lesath começou a pressionar com mais força naquele local. Tom Sr. mordeu os lábios com força. Lesath ia cada vez mais rápido, e logo colocou um terceiro dedo. Tom Sr. sentiu uma ardência, mas a sensação prazerosa estava superando a dor. Em determinado momento, Tom Sr. sentiu que gozaria, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Lesath deu uma última golpeada e com Isso, Tom Sr. gozou, mordendo os lábios para não gemer alto. Lesath tirou os dedos de dentro de Tom Sr., logo dando um beijo no mesmo. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Lesath passou um pouco de lubrificante em seu membro e começou a esfregar na entrada de Tom Sr.

\- Está pronto? - Questionou Lesath.

Tom Sr. estava arfando, tentando puxar o ar. O orgasmo havia sido intenso, mas ele concordou com a cabeça. Lesath segurou a base de seu membro e começou ao penetrar vagarosamente, logo entrando por inteiro. Tom sr. gemeu ao sentir a sensação de estar cheio, bem como Lesath, ao sentir seu membro ser apertado pelo interior de Tom Sr. Lesath abocanhou um de seus mamilos e passou suas mãos pelo corpo do mesmo. Uma de suas mãos foi até o membro de Tom Sr., e começou a masturba-lo.

\- Vou me mover. – Disse Lesath.

Lesath começou a se mover vagarosamente. Ele queria que Tom sr. se acostumasse com ele, antes de começar a fazer o trabalho mais rápido. Os gemidos de Tom sr. estavam sendo suaves, mostrando que ele estava se sentindo bem. Isso serviu como estimulo, então Lesath começou a se mover cada vez mais rápido dentro dele. Tom Sr. cobriu sua boca ao sentir Lesath o penetrar com mais força. Lesath saiu de dentro dele, o fazendo se virar para ele, ficando entra suas pernas e o penetrando novamente. Tom Sr. foi gemer, mas o gemido foi abafado pelo beijo de Lesath. Estar dentro de Tom Sr. estava sendo o paraíso para Lesath. Tom Sr. não estava acreditando no prazer que estava sentindo. Seu interior fervia. Sua mente ficava em brando. Ele sentia Lesath entrar em si, ao mesmo tempo que sentia o tamanho do membro do mesmo dentro de si. Seu membro estava sento esmagado pelos seus abdomens. Lesath segurou as coxas de Tom Sr. com força, conseguindo o erguer e indo mais fundo. Seus corpos brilhavam de suor. Lesath mordia os lábios de Tom sr. com mais vontade do que nunca. Revezava entre o beijar, morder e logo ia para o pescoço do mesmo. Tom sr. sentia que iria enlouquecer de tanto prazer. Em determinado momento, Lesath ficou em posição ereta. Ao inclinar seu corpo, o membro dentro de Tom Sr. inclinou também, e com isso, começou a acertar a próstata do mesmo. Tom sr. cobriu a boca com as duas mãos. Lesath segurou a cintura do mesmo com força, logo indo com mais rapidez dentro do mesmo. Lesath sentiu que estava vindo. Ele deu uma estocada final, gemendo alto e se despejando dentro de Tom Sr. o mesmo também gemeu. Sua próstata fora golpeada com tanta violência que o mesmo também gozou forte. Seu corpo tremia de prazer. Lesath caiu sobre e lhe deu um beijo calmo e cheio de carinho. Ambos estavam suados. Seus corpos brilhando de suor. Suas respirações rápidas, para se recuperarem do que acabaram de fazer. Lesath saiu de dentro de Tom Sr. Seu gozo escorreu da entrada do mesmo. Lesath passou a varinha sobre eles, os limpando. Ele colocou Tom Sr. contra o seu peito e lhe deu beijos no rosto.

\- Como está? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Cansado...- Disse Tom Sr.

\- Está doendo alguma coisa?

\- Está ardendo um pouco...- Disse Tom sr.- Mas vou viver.

\- Se continuar doendo, me avise que eu ajudo você.

Tom Sr. concordou com a cabeça.

\- Como foi? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Foi bom. – Disse Tom sr. – Melhor do que eu pensei.

\- Não fui muito duro com você? – Questionou Lesath. - Eu me empolgo as vezes.

\- Você foi muito gentil. – Disse Tom Sr. – Mas estou cansado... quero dormir.

\- Claro. – Disse Lesath. – Posso dormir aqui com você?

\- Pode. – Disse Tom Sr. – Só espero que meus pais não nos encontrem assim amanha.

Lesath deu um sorriso. – Não se preocupe. Vamos dormir.

Lesath aconchegou mais Tom Sr. em seu peito e logo adormeceram.

\--

Logo que Harry tomou banho, ele se lembrou de Tom. Passou pelo corredor e foi em direção ao quarto do mesmo. Ele bateu na porta e ouviu Tom o dizendo para entrar. Quando entrou, Tom estava em pé, perto da janela.

\- Que bom que veio, Harry. - Disse Tom.

\- Bom, eu quero saber o que você quer de presente. – Disse Harry. – Você disse que me falaria a noite e...

Tom se aproximou de Harry, e colou os seus lábios nos dele.- Não é obvio o que eu quero de presente?

Harry o olhou sem entender. Tom deu um sorriso, e logo colou seus lábios nos de Harry.

\- Essa noite, eu quero você.

Continua...


	19. Término

Harry arregalou os olhos, visivelmente em choque. – O que?

Tom deu um sorriso. – Não seja tão inocente Harry. – Disse, lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto. – Você sabe o que eu quero.

\- Tom...- Disse Harry, logo desviando o olhar. – Não posso fazer isso.

\- Por causa do Alphard? - Questionou Tom, mordendo os lábios. - Por que é sempre ele? Você nem gosta dele de verdade.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Você é cruel Harry. – Disse Tom. – Não deveria mentir sobre os sentimentos. Está mentindo para o Alphard também.

Harry olhou para o chão. – Eu estou tentando com ele.

\- Comigo não daria? – Questionou Tom. – É porque eu sou seu “ irmão”? É porque eu fui um imbecil com você desde que nos conhecemos, por motivos fúteis?

\- Não só isso...- Disse Harry. – Mas você precisa entender Tom... Eu estou tentando com o Alphard e...

\- Chega...- Disse Tom. – Você vai ter que escolher logo Harry. Eu estou cansado desse seu jogo. Parece que gosta de brincar com nós dois.

\- Tom...- Harry suspirou cansado. – Hoje é seu aniversário. Não quero começar uma discussão.

\- Ótimo. – disse Tom. – Pode sair agora.

Harry arregalou os olhos. - Mas o que...

\- Eu entendi. – Disse Tom. – Não vou fazer parte desse seu joguinho. Estou cansado. Eu tentei ser paciente, mas não da mais.

\- Olha Tom, eu...

\- Sai do meu quarto. – Disse Tom. – Talvez o seu namorado esteja te esperando agora. Eu não quero mais te ter que olhar para você de novo. Sai!

A visão de Harry escureceu. Ele se sentiu flutuar novamente naquele mar de sangue. Se sentiu ser puxado, indo para o fundo escuro. Harry conseguiu ver pequenos flashes, como lembranças, em meio a escuridão. Ele se viu casando com Alphard. Tom Sr. e Lesath também ficaram juntos. Tom não estava presente em nenhum dos flashes. Harry se viu carregando um pequeno bebê em seus braços. Parecia estar feliz, mas uma escuridão surgiu. Alphard estava morto no chão. Harry e seu bebê foram trancafiados no que parecia uma jaula. Alguém sempre trazia comida para eles. Era Tom. Tom retirou o pequeno bebê de Harry de seus braços. Harry parecia desesperado.

\- Não machuque o meu filho! – Berrou Harry.

\- Ele é filho de outro. – Disse Tom. – Não meu.

Só então Harry pode ver um olhar enlouquecido no rosto de Tom.

\- Por favor...Tom...Ele ainda é meu filho...- Harry estava chorando. – Eu imploro! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Tom olhou para Harry arqueando a sobrancelha. – Não se preocupe. Vai poder ter outros filhos...comigo.

A visão escureceu novamente. Harry sentiu que iria se afogar. A visão trocou para o que parecia alguns anos depois. Harry permanecia na jaula. Seu aspecto era de quem já havia desistido da vida. Tom entrou com dois rapazes. Um deles era loiro de olhos verdes, e o outro era parecido com Tom, mas também de olhos verdes.

\- Hora de ficarem um pouco com o pai de vocês. – Disse Tom, saindo dali.

O primeiro a se aproximar foi o garoto loiro. – Papai...o senhor está com uma cara péssima...Te trouxe alguns dos doces que você tanto gosta.

\- Meu querido, obrigado. – Disse Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho por entre as barras. – Como está na escola?

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse sorrindo. – Consegui a vaga de artilheiro na Sonserina.

\- Estou muito orgulhoso de você Klaus. – Disse Harry.

\- E dai que ele se tornou um artilheiro? - Questionou o outro garoto. – Eu tirei O em todos os meus N.O.M.S. Slughorn me apresentou a várias pessoas importantes do ministério. Logo que sair da escola, vou começar minha carreira no ministério. Klaus quase tirou um T em poções e...

\- Está tudo bem. – Disse Harry.- Ele me deixa feliz do jeito que é.

Harry não olhava para o outro garoto. Se mantinha olhando para Klaus.

\- Por que? – Questionou o outro garoto. – Você é meu pai também, mas nada do que eu faça é bom o suficiente! Por que é sempre ele?!

Harry não pareceu querer ouvir, mas Klaus o encarou sério.

\- Pare com isso Asterion. – Disse Klaus.

\- Parar? Já fazem quinze anos e meu próprio pai nunca me deu um abraço! – Berrou Asterion. – Por que isso?!

\- Por que eu fui feito com amor, e você com violência. – Disse Klaus. – Quando ele olha para você, vê o rosto de quem sempre o machucou.

Asterion ficou com o mesmo olhar enlouquecido de Tom, praticamente se jogou contra Klaus. Apesar de Harry implorar para eles pararem, aquilo só parou quando Asterion puxou a varinha e uma luz verde tomou o local.

Harry estremeceu olhando a cena. A escuridão chegou, e logo sumiu mostrando o mesmo local. A aparência de Harry era péssima. Ele estava deitado, encarando a parede, quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Asterion entrou no quarto. Ele já era um homem formado. Ele encarou Harry em silencio por um momento, mas não disse nada. Apontou a varinha para o outro lado do quarto e fez uma outra jaula.

\- Podem trazer. – Disse Asterion.

Dois rapazes com mascaras estavam arrastando um rapaz, que se debatia violentamente, mas estava todo amarrado e amordaçado. Asterion abriu a grade e o rapaz foi colocado lá dentro. O barulho chamou a atenção de Harry, que acabou vendo o que se passava ali. Asterion agitou a varinha e logo as amarras e a mordaça sumiram do rapaz.

\- Me tira daqui! – Berrou ele.

Asterion balançou a cabeça em negação. – Vai ficar ai por um tempo. Vou trazer coisas gostosas para vocês comerem. Poupe sua energia. Sem varinha, você não é nenhuma ameaça. Volto depois.

Logo que Asterion saiu do cômodo, o rapaz olhou para Harry. – Hey, você está bem?

Harry não respondeu isso. Encarou o garoto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. O rapaz parecia ser jovem, com cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. Era fofo aos olhos de Harry.– Quem é você?

O rapaz respirou fundo. – Sou Arthur Soyer. Você?

Harry respirou fundo. – Um dia eu me chamei Harry Peverell.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. – Você é o pai do Asterion e do Klaus! Minha nossa. Você é um sangue sagrado, não? Porque continua nessa jaula?

\- Perdi muitas habilidades quando gerei Klaus. Não fui embora por medo do que Riddle faria com ele. Quando gerei Asterion, fiquei mais fraco ainda. Não sou mais tão diferente do que você.

\- O Klaus está preso também? – Questionou Arthur. – Eu perguntei para o Asterion, mas ele me disse que Klaus foi para outra escola e...

Lagrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos de Harry.

Arthur pareceu em choque. – Espera...Klaus não está... morto, está?

Harry engoliu o choro. – Sim, ele está...Asterion o matou na minha frente a alguns anos...

Arthur ficou tão em choque, que caiu sentado na jaula, se agarrando nas barras. Ele também começou a chorar.

\- Então...ele realmente não me abandonou...- Sussurrou Arthur em meio a soluços. – Eu sabia...

\- Abandonar você? – Questionou Harry.

\- Eu e ele estávamos namorando. – Disse Arthur limpando as lágrimas. – Quando ele não voltou para a escola, eu fiquei preocupado e Asterion me disse que ele tinha ido para outra escola. Que era para eu o esquecer. Que ele tinha me abandonado. Maldito mentiroso...

\- Por que está aqui? - Questionou Harry.- O que fez para ele?

\- Não o escolhi. – Disse Arthur.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha. – Não o escolheu?

\- Asterion foi o primeiro sonserino que conheci. Nos tornamos amigos no primeiro ano, mas desde o quarto...eu percebi que ele me olhava com outros olhos. – Arthur olhou para baixo. – Eu deixei bem claro para ele que queria só amizade. Quem eu queria mesmo era o Klaus. Apesar de Asterion ser bom para mim, ele era cruel com os outros. Klaus era sempre gentil. Por isso o escolhi. Depois que Klaus não voltou para a escola, Asterion continuou tentando ficar comigo, mas eu o rejeitava sempre. Logo que terminei a escola, comecei a trabalhar na Florean Fortescue para ajudar minha tia. Eu pretendia ir para a França, mas precisava juntar dinheiro antes. Asterion começou a frequentar a sorveteria, junto de seus capangas. Apesar de minha tia adorar o tanto que ganhava de dinheiro, eu não gostava nem um pouco. Os capangas dele nunca me provocavam. Acho que Asterion havia mandado isso. – Arthur fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça em negação. – Ele me fez passar cada vergonha...a sorveteria lotada e ele chupando aquele sorvete, me avisando que logo chuparia outra coisa...

Harry imaginou a cena. Deve ter sido realmente vergonhoso.

\- Hoje foi o estopim. – Disse Arthur. – Finalmente eu iria sair do pais. Estava com os documentos prontos, mas fui preso e levado para o ministério. Asterion conseguiu me incriminar sobre algo a respeito de tráfico internacional de alguma coisa que não entendi e...fui condenado a pagar uma multa... todo o meu dinheiro acabou e fiquei sem nada. Na saída do ministério, fui atingido com um feitiço por trás. Acordei sendo trazido para cá.

Harry ficou mais chocado ainda, mas por algum motivo, não tão surpreso. – Ele é igual ao pai dele.

A porta se abriu e Asterion entrou com um carrinho, trazendo várias bandejas de comida. Ele estava sorrindo, como se estivesse muito feliz. Deixou as bandejas no chão, ao alcance deles.

\- Art, eu te trouxe alguns presentes. – Disse Asterion, tirando alguns livros do carrinho que trouxe as bandejas. – São livros para você se distrair. Sei que ama ler, não? Te trouxe sua temática favorita e também suas comidas prediletas. Mais tarde podemos jogar snap explosivo, o que acha?

Harry e Arthur se mantiveram em silencio. Arthur ficou de costas para Asterion, o que Harry percebeu que não deixou seu filho nem um pouco feliz.

\- Art, você está chateado? – Questionou Asterion. – Eu não queria que fosse embora do país...ao menos, não sem mim. Olha...daqui a alguns anos, quando você me aceitar e tivermos filhos...vamos para onde você quiser, ok?

Arthur se manteve quieto, encarando a parede.

\- Olha...- Disse Asterion se aproximando da grade. – Sei que deve estar pensando que sou alguém horrível, mas me dê a chance de te provar que sou bom e...

\- Como foi bom para o Klaus? – Questionou Arthur, se virando e encarando Asterion, vendo a surpresa em seu olhar. – Matou seu próprio irmão.

\- Meio irmão. – Disse Asterion, ficando sério. – Nunca gostei dele.

\- Mas eu gostava! Você tirou ele de mim. – Disse Arthur, de virando para encarar a parede. – Eu nunca vou gostar de um assassino. Prefiro a morte.

Asterion ficou sério por um momento, mas suspirou cansado. – Falando desse jeito, você parece o meu pai.

\- E você se parece com o seu. – Disse Harry. – Logo... vai compartilhar da mesma alegria que ele.

Asterion encarou Harry por um momento, mas encarou Arthur em seguida. - Por que quem eu amo, não me ama de volta?

Uma explosão no corredor, arremessou a porta e fez Asterion cair no chão. Sua varinha rolou e Arthur a pegou. Duas formas apareceram dentro da fumaça. Harry não reconheceu o homem e a mulher, mas ao ver o alivio na cara de Arthur, percebeu que deveriam estar ali para o resgatar. Logo mais uma figura aparece. Era Lesath. Arthur abriu sua jaula, e logo a de Harry.

\- Vamos. – Disse Arthur. – Venha conosco.

Harry encarou seu filho nocauteado, mas seguiu Arthur e os outros.

Novamente a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

\- Falta tão pouco...- Era a Voz de Voldemort. – Tão pouco para me vingar...

Harry começou a ver pela água o que parecia um reflexo. Hogwarts estava totalmente destruída. Os corpos empilhados a frente dela. Voldemort e seus seguidores encaravam o local, com sorrisos satisfeitos. Voldemort passava pelo pátio completamente destruído, sibilando coisas para Nagini.

\- **_Minha vingança está quase completa.._** _.-_ sussurrou Voldemort.

\- **_Falta pouco mestre?_** – Questionou Nagini. – **_O que mais falta destruir?_**

\- **_Não o que...mas quem..._** \- Disse Voldemort. – **_Temos que achar Harry...Ele tem que pagar por ter me abandonado e ao nosso filho...vou destruir tudo o que ele amou um dia, pois só assim ele vai sentir minha dor._**

 ** _\- Mas e o jovem mestre? –_** Questionou Nagini.

\- **_Está procurando o jovem Soyer..._** – Sibilou Voldemort.- **_Logo que o encontrar...acredito que Harry e eu vamos ser avós..._**

Harry arregalou os olhos, visivelmente chocado.

\- **_Ele deve estar com o Avery..._** – Sibilou Nagini. – **_Lesath, não é?_**

 ** _\- Sim...ele cuidou de meu pai até seu fim...por respeito, eu o poupei. –_** Disse Voldemort. ** _– Mas se ele estiver escondendo Harry...eu não terei piedade..._**

A escuridão pegou Harry novamente, mas logo um clarão tomou conta de tudo. Harry se viu em uma praia. Ele olhou para os lados procurando saber onde estava. Isso foi até ele ver a morte flutuando perto dele.

\- O que é isso morte? – Questionou Harry. – O que são essas coisas que estou vendo?

A morte flutuou para mais perto dele. – São um possível futuro...você não deveria ver com tanta frequência...sei que ainda não controla, mas deveria...isso vai te deixar exausto...

\- Mas... aquilo...- Harry parecia chocado.

\- Naquele futuro...Tom deixou você ficar com Alphard...Depois que o pai dele se casou e seus avós morreram...ele ficou sozinho e enlouqueceu, voltando a ser Voldemort e voltando a sua obsessão por você. Seu filho Asterion, nasceu sem amor de sua parte, por isso ele ficou igual a Tom...Eu te avisei que Tom era igual a mãe dele...enlouquecido de amor.

Harry pareceu pensativo.

\- Tem algo que vou precisar te contar... Asterion vai nascer, independente do que você faça. – Disse a morte.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- O nome dele está no livro da vida. Ele vai nascer, independente do rumo que escolher...- Disse a morte. – Sempre tendo você e Tom como seus pais. As condições que vão ocasionar o nascimento e personalidade dele, vai depender do rumo que escolher. Tom ou Alphard. Mesmo que tente matar Tom, saiba que não posso levar ele. Eu também posso ter essas visões, então ele vai viver até ter Asterion com você.

Harry olhou para o chão. – Isso é demais para mim.

\- Você já mudou muita coisa. – Disse a morte. – E no fundo você sabe que Tom sempre foi obcecado por você...mesmo antes de você vir para cá. Grindelwald está matando seus seguidores...eu tenho muito trabalho que fazer... melhor voltar para seu lugar...Tom está te esperando.

A morte desapareceu e Harry se sentiu novamente no mar de sangue, mas de longe ouvia uma voz.

_Ha..._

_Har..._

_Harry..._

\- Harry! – Uma voz gritou em seu ouvido.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele estava no chão, e Tom ao seu lado. Os olhos de Tom estavam arregalados, e a expressão dele era de puro horror. Harry não conseguia se mover. Se sentia exausto. Tom respirou aliviado, enquanto passava um pano no rosto de Harry.

\- Você está me ouvindo? – Questionou Tom.

\- Sim...- Disse Harry, quase como um sussurro.

\- O que foi isso? – Questionou Tom. – Você flutuou do nada...começou a se debater e a sangrar...fiquei preocupado e...

\- Você queria que eu fosse embora...- Harry disse baixinho. – Se eu passar por aquela porta... nunca mais eu vou voltar...

Tom arregalou os olhos.

\- Vai ser para sempre...- Disse Harry. - Quer que eu saia?

Tom ficou quieto por um momento. – Não seu tolo. – Disse. – Eu só estava com raiva...é sempre o Alphard. Por que nunca pode ser eu?

\- Quer que seja você? – Questionou Harry. – Vai ter que merecer...

\- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Questionou Tom. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você!

Harry suspirou cansado. – Me deita na cama...estou exausto.

Tom pegou Harry no colo e o deitou na cama, ficando ao lado dele.

\- Você está bem? – Questionou Tom. – Lembrou de alguma coisa?

\- Não...- Disse Harry. – Tom...Asterion é um nome comum?

Harry perguntou isso, logo arregalando os olhos.

\- Não, na verdade. – Disse Tom. - Eu nunca ouvi falar de alguém com esse nome, mas Asterion é uma estrela. O senhor das estrelas. Pertence a constelação de Cães de Caça. Quando se convive com puros sangues, se aprende essas coisas, mas por que o interesse?

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação. – Foi um nome que ouvi, só isso.

\- Mas é um nome legal, não? – Questionou Tom. – Impõe poder, não acha? Até o soar dele faz isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Não é tão comum quanto “Tom”, e nem soa tão gentil como “Harry”. – Disse Tom.

\- Meu nome soa gentil? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim. – Disse Tom.- Fale seu nome várias vezes seguidas, e ele sempre vai soar gentil e fofo, enquanto o meu vai soar como uma bola quicando.

Harry deu uma risada cansada. Era verdade.

\- É bom quando você sorri. - disse Tom, se abraçando em Harry.- Me desculpe por ter sido um idiota.

Harry encarou Tom por um momento. Era muita coisa para pensar. O nascimento de Asterion era inevitável, mas se ele escolhesse Tom, talvez seu filho não nascesse louco como o pai, ao mesmo tempo que Harry pensava em Alphard. Como ele ficaria com o término do namoro deles? Harry não queria pensar muito nisso, então apenas fechou os olhos, em uma tentativa de dormir.

\- Tom...estou cansado. – Disse Harry.- Quero dormir.

Tom olhou apreensivo para Harry. – Você vai acordar...não vai?

Harry deu um sorriso. - Vou sim.

Harry adormeceu, em um sono sem sonhos. Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou como se tivesse corrido uma maratona a noite toda. Tom já estava acordado e encarava Harry.

\- Bom dia. – Disse Tom. – Como se sente?

\- Ainda exausto. – Disse Harry. – Nem parece que dormi.

\- Vou trazer o seu café. – Disse Tom.

Tom saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas para ir a cozinha, mas no caminha sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro. Era Alphard. Ele olhava para Tom com um olhar de poucos amigos.

\- Bom dia Riddle. – disse Alphard. – Onde está o Harry? Fui ao quarto dele, mas ele não estava.

\- Ele está no meu quarto. – Disse Tom.

Os olhos de Alphard cintilaram por um momento. – Se aproveitou dele porque era o seu aniversário?

Tom ficou quieto por um instante. Os olhos de Alphard se estreitaram.

\- Então você o possuiu, seu desgraçado? – Questionou Alphard com fúria.

\- Não.- Disse Tom. – Harry teve outro daqueles ataques estranhos. Ele flutuou e começou a sangrar na minha frente.

Os olhos de Alphard se arregalaram, mostrando pura preocupação. – Como ele está?

\- Cansado. – Disse Tom. – Ele dormiu pesado, mas ainda assim se sente exausto. O deixei na minha cama, e vou pegar o café para ele.

Alphard passou por Tom e foi até a cozinha, pegando uma bandeja e colocando coisas nela, logo subindo as escadas. – Pode deixar que eu faço isso.

Alphard passou por Tom e foi até o quarto do mesmo, onde Harry estava na cama.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando viu Alphard entrar.

\- Bom dia Harry. – Disse Alphard animado. – Tom me disse o que aconteceu com você...está melhor? Precisa de alguma coisa?

\- Estou bem. – Disse Harry. – Obrigado pelo café.

Alphard sorriu, deixando a bandeja na frente de Harry.

\- Já que está aqui...- Disse Harry. – Preciso falar com você.

Alphard se sentou na beirada da cama. – Claro, o que foi?

\- Eu tive uma visão...- Disse Harry. – Uma visão do futuro.

Alphard ficou um misto de surpresa e preocupação. – O que você viu?

\- Coisas muito ruins. – Disse Harry.- Muito mesmo...muita gente morta...incluindo você.

Alphard arregalou os olhos. – O que?

\- Eu quero evitar tudo isso Alp...por isso, tenho que tomar o primeiro passo para mudar aquele futuro, aqui e agora.

Alphard pareceu apreensivo. – Ok, tudo o que quiser. O que precisa fazer?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou Alphard nos olhos.

\- Terminar com você.

Continua...


	20. Vida

\- Terminar? – Questionou Alphard. – Mas... foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

\- Não. – disse Harry. – Mas o melhor jeito de te salvar é te afastar de mim.

\- Mas eu não quero me afastar de você. - Disse Alphard. – Tem que ter um jeito...

\- Alph...eu sei que não está aceitando essa ideia, mas eu juro que se não fosse por isso, eu poderia continuar tentando com você.

\- Tentando? - Alphard piscou confuso. – Tentando comigo? Como assim? O que isso significa?

Harry piscou confuso. – Não achou que eu aceitei o namoro rápido demais? Não se lembra?

Alphard piscou confuso, mas logo sua memória o lembrou.

_“Alphard sorriu. – Harry aceitou ser meu namorado._

_Tom revirou os olhos. – Pare com essas mentiras Avery._

_\- Ele disse a verdade. – Disse Harry._

_Tom arregalou os olhos, se mostrando surpreso. – O que?_

_\- Eu estou com ele. – Disse Harry._

_Tom o olhou incrédulo. – Como pode me dizer isso? Se lembra de ontem?_

_\- Sim, por isso quero que seja com alguém que goste de mim, Tom. – Disse Harry._

_\- Do que está falando Harry? – Questionou Tom._

_\- Alphard é minha melhor opção. – Disse Harry.”_

Alphard respirou fundo. – Então...você não gosta de mim?

\- Claro que gosto. – Disse Harry. - Mas não era um gostar ao ponto de querer...você sabe. Eu quis te dar uma chance. Quem sabe eu começasse a gostar de você de outra forma com o tempo? Eu acho que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde, mas agora...depois do que eu vi...tudo mudou.

\- É o Tom, não é?- Questionou Alphard. – Por acaso nessa sua visão, ele me mata?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Alphard estreitou os dele. – Então é ele? Porque não o matamos?

\- O que? - Questionou Harry assustado. – Não pode matar ele.

\- E porque não? – questionou Alphard.- Se ele morrer, podemos ficar juntos, não?

\- Não é assim que funciona. – disse Harry. – Não pode sair por ai matando as pessoas.

Alphard apertou os punhos com força. - Eu não me importo com as pessoas. Me importo com você. Quero ficar com você. Se o que impede isso for o Tom, é só eu me livrar dele.

\- Não vai fazer isso. – Disse Harry. – Por favor Alph...não jogue sua alma fora por isso.

Alphard arregalou os olhos. - Minha alma?

Batidas na porta interromperam a conversa dos dois.

\- Harry? – Era a voz de Tom Sr. – Posso entrar?

Alphard se levantou da cama, ainda encarando Harry.

\- Pode. – Disse Harry.

Tom Sr. entrou, seguido de Lesath. – Você está bem? Tom nos contou o que aconteceu.

\- Estou sim. – Disse Harry. – Só estou cansado.

\- Posso fazer uma poção revigorante para você. – Disse Lesath. – Mas é aconselhável que descanse hoje.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Sim. Quero dormir mais um pouco.

\- Deveria tomar um banho primeiro. – Disse Tom Sr. – Posso te levar para o seu quarto. É melhor trocar esses lençóis.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Tom Sr. foi até ele e o ajudou a se levantar, logo o levado para o quarto. Harry tomou banho com dificuldade, e logo que terminou foi se deitar. Lesath lhe deu uma poção revigorante, mas aconselhou que Harry descansasse. Harry mesmo com a poção, não tinha forças para levantar. Tom lhe trouxe o almoço, mas ficou em silencio, bem como Alphard quando lhe trouxe o jantar. Eles voltariam logo para a escola e Harry não fazia ideia de o que aconteceria. As vezes Harry sentia que queria sumir por uns minutos. Pegando a colher para comer a sopa, percebeu algo estranho. A colher parecia estar flutuando, mas Harry notou que ele estava segurando a colher. O que estava acontecendo? Harry tirou as cobertas e pode perceber que suas pernas também haviam sumido. Conjurou um pequeno e pode perceber que seu rosto também estava invisível. Apenas seu pijama estava visível. Ficou chocado por um momento, mas logo começou a reaparecer. Piscou confuso, logo arregalando os olhos. Uma memória lhe veio em mente.

_“Na frente de Harry, Ignoto assumiu a forma dele, de Tom, virou um cachorro e uma mesa em sequência, logo ficando invisível. A boca de Harry quase foi ao chão._

_Ignoto surgiu ao lado de Harry. – Isso pode ser hereditário. Não é como o metamorfo, que pode mudar só com o humor... é bem mais complexo. Você pode ou não ser como eu.”_

Harry era um transmorfo? Se olhou por um momento. Como isso funcionava? Talvez Ignoto o explicasse melhor quando se encontrassem. Pensando em Ignoto, como será que ele estaria?

Ignoto tirou Ariana de Hogwarts. Ele não poderia correr o risco de Dumbledore a encontrar. A levou para sua casa de campo, pensando no quer aconteceria mais a frente. Se ela encontrasse com Harry, como reagiria? Escreveu uma carta para Harry. Talvez ele aparatasse e eles pudessem resolver isso antes das aulas começarem.

Harry ainda estava deitado. Ele estava pensando em varias coisas, não conseguindo dormir. Uma coruja entrou voando em seu quarto, trazendo uma carta. Era de Ignoto.

_Querido Harry,_

_Pretendia falar com você na volta as aulas, mas surgiu um imprevisto. Consegui salvar a mulher que estava no porão de Nurmengard. Ela é a mãe do seu corpo._

_Ariana Dumbledore._

Harry parou de ler ali. Ariana? A irmã de Dumbledore que morreu? Harry se lembrou de Ignoto ter dito algo sobre isso.

_“ Duas pessoas que ficaram a beira da morte, mas receberam uma oferta...uma oferta em troca de viver mais um pouco. A morte não pode criar vida....é preciso ser feita, então essas duas pessoas fizeram você, mas elas não poderiam ter contato com você, pois elas não sabiam quem você ia ser. Isso funciona como um processo de ressureição.”_

Harry continuou a ler a carta.

_Ela está querendo ver você. Eu disse que você a veria depois que ela melhorasse, pois ela estava muito fraca. Estou na minha casa de campo na Escócia. O endereço está no fim da carta. Se puder, aparate para cá antes do início das aulas. Sinto que precisamos conversar._

_Ignoto_

Harry respirou fundo. Ele tentaria fazer isso no dia seguinte, pois estava exausto. A coruja já havia saído. Não demorando muito a porta do quarto se abre e Alphard entra.

\- Oi Harry. – Disse ele. – Como está? Conseguiu dormir?

\- Oi Alp. – Disse Harry se encostando no travesseiro. – Não consegui dormir. Estou com muita coisa na cabeça.

\- Tem um momento para conversar?

\- Claro. – disse Harry, já sabendo o que Harry queria conversar.

\- Não terminamos a conversa de hoje mais cedo. – Disse Alphard. – Você realmente terminou comigo?

Harry suspirou. – Sim Alp. Somos só amigos agora.

Alphard fechou os punhos com força. – O que exatamente você viu?

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Harry, por favor. – Disse Alphard. – Ao menos eu preciso de uma explicação mais elaborada para abrir mão de você.

Harry encarou o chão. – Eu vi que eu e você nos casamos.

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Alphard.

\- Tivemos um filho chamado Klaus...Ele era parecido com você, mas tinha meus olhos. – Disse Harry olhando para Alphard. – Ele era um bom garoto. Você morreu quando ele era um bebê.

\- Só isso? – Questionou Alphard.

\- Que você precise saber, sim. – Disse Harry. – O resto é para mim.

Alphard andou de um lado para o outro no quarto, parecendo pensar. Ele logo se virou para Harry e o encarou.

\- Não é o suficiente para me convencer, mas sei que está fazendo isso para me proteger. Eu aprecio isso. – Alphard se sentou na beirada da cama. – Mas eu quero apenas uma coisa. Que não seja o Riddle. Escolha qualquer outro, menos ele. Se eu não posso te ter, que não seja ele também.

Harry suspirou. – Alp...Eu vou ficar com quem o meu coração mandar.

Alphard ficou sério por um momento, mas logo suspirou. – Tudo bem....Ainda somos amigos, né?

Harry deu um sorriso. – Claro.

\- Certo. Eu vou indo. – Disse Alphard se retirando do quarto.

Harry sabia que Alphard não havia aceitado muito bem, mas esperava que com o tempo as coisas melhorassem. Tinha certeza que ele iria esquecer o que sente por Harry logo. No dia seguinte, Harry se sentia melhor. Ele avisou que precisaria ir a um lugar, mas que voltaria mais tarde. Ele aparatou no endereço enviado por Ignoto, chegando em uma casa no meio de um vasto campo. Harry caminhou até a entrada, mas a porta se abriu antes que ele batesse.

\- Estava esperando por você. – Disse Ignoto. – Entre.

Harry entrou na casa. Ela era pequena, mas tinha um ar aconchegante.

\- Como está? – Questionou Ignoto, trazendo uma xicara de chá para Harry. – Sente-se.

\- Obrigado. Eu...bom...aconteceu umas coisas. – Disse Harry. – Precisava mesmo falar com você.

\- Vamos aproveitar que Ariana está dormindo. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Bom...primeiro de tudo...eu andei tendo umas visões...- Disse Harry.- Do futuro.

Ignoto pareceu pensativo por um momento. – Sim, eu já passei por isso...tem que tentar não ter com tanta frequência. Esse tipo de habilidade consome muita energia de seu corpo. Depois de um tempo você passa a controlar.

\- E como posso parar? – Questionou Harry.- Não é tão simples. Nem sei como começa.

\- O mar de sangue...- Disse Ignoto. – Você já o viu, não?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Aquele lugar...

\- É uma espécie de limbo. – Disse Ignoto. – As almas ficam ali até serem levadas para o outro lado. Ali é aonde passado, presente e futuro se cruzam. Através daquele local você pode ter acesso a essas visões. Você fica parado quando cai nesse mar, não é?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – É assustador...

\- Bom, o que você tem que fazer é nadar para a superfície. – Disse Ignoto. – Isso te tira de lá. Ficar parado dá a entender que você quer ver o que o seu sangue quer te mostrar. Depois de um tempo, vai bastar apenas você querer, e você ira para lá.

\- Certo...- Disse Harry pensativo. – Outra coisa...Acho que sou como você...um transmorfo.

Ignoto o olhou por um momento. – Como soube?

\- Fiquei invisível hoje. – Disse Harry.- Quando quis sumir por um momento...

Ignoto pensou um pouco.- Então...você vai ter que praticar. Nos fins de semana vamos treinar um pouco na enfermaria.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Tem mais uma coisa...nessa visão que eu tive...eu tinha um filho chamado Asterion. Ele era meu e de Tom, mas a morte disse que ele vai nascer, independente de quem eu escolher. Eu acho isso injusto. Não posso ter minhas escolhas, sabendo que independente do que eu escolher isso vai acontecer.

Ignoto deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. – Eu passei pelo mesmo. Fui pai de alguém que nasceria, independente da minha escolha. Isso foi na minha primeira encarnação, antes de ser Ignoto Peverell.

\- Primeira? – Questionou Harry.

\- Oh, eu não te contei? – Questionou Ignoto. – Quando morremos, temos acesso ao conhecimento de nossas vidas passadas. Eu já voltei algumas vezes a vida. Bom, minha última encarnação foi Ignoto, então mantive esse nome, já que você é meu último descendente.

Harry pareceu chocado.

\- E essa pessoa que nasceu...ela...- Harry parecia apreensivo. – Era normal?

Ignoto deu um sorriso. – Essa pessoa foi Merlin.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O Merlin?! Está falando do mesmo Merlin de “ pelas barbas de Merlin”?

\- Esse mesmo. – Disse Ignoto. – Eu não era um bom homem...nem fui um bom pai...mas meu filho se tornou bem diferente de mim. Melhor do que eu seria. Tenho orgulho dele.

Harry estava mais chocado ainda.

\- Talvez, esse seu filho, possa te tornar alguém melhor do que o meu. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Você aceitou sem problemas na época? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não de primeira, mas...como nada mudaria, independesse do que eu escolhesse, eu fiquei com a mãe dele. Pensei que iria ruim, mas foi bem diferente. Aceitar foi melhor. Fui mais feliz assim.

Harry pareceu pensativo. Logo eles escutam passos na escada. Ariana estava descendo as escadas. Ela olhou para Harry de olhos arregalados, logo sorrindo com pequenas lagrimas se formando no canto dos olhos. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou Harry, lhe afagando os cabelos.

\- Meu filho! – Disse ela entre lagrimas.

Harry parecia chocado, mas a abraçou de volta.

Ela segurou o rosto de Harry, lhe fazendo um carinho. – Você é tão lindo...estou tão feliz de te ver...você tem comido direito? Parece tão magrinho...

\- Ah, Ariana...- Disse Ignoto. – Você ainda não se recuperou.

\- Estou ótima agora. – Disse ela sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também. – Você realmente está bem? O que Grindelwald fez a você...

\- Ele queria te encontrar...- Disse Ariana. – Disse que você possuía uma coisa chamada sangue preto...não sei o que significa, mas ele queria muito.

\- Sabe como ele soube do sangue? Sabe como ele sabia de você e como te encontrar? – Questionou Harry.

\- Não, mas eu ouvi ele falando algo sobre o oraculo negro. – Disse Ariana pensativa. - Disse que este lhe devia algo e...

\- Harry. – Disse Ignoto. – Precisamos conversar. Agora.

A expressão de Ignoto era séria. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

\- Não se preocupe Ariana. – Disse Ignoto. – Harry ficara para o almoço. Pode ir descansar.

Ignoto arrastou Harry até o quintal da casa.

\- O que foi? – Questionou Harry.

\- O oraculo negro...- Disse Ignoto. – Ele saberia dessas coisas...sangue preto e os que a morte não levou. É claro, como não pensei nisso.

\- Quem é o oraculo negro? – Questionou Harry.

\- Alguém que só se pode ser contatado por poupar a vida de alguém que tende a ser grande em vida...- Disse Ignoto. – Então foi assim que Grindelwald soube...

\- Quem é o oraculo negro?- Questionou Harry, ao ver a preocupação nos olhos de Ignoto. – Você não me disse e...

\- Você o conhece por outro nome. – Disse Ignoto, olhando para o horizonte. – Mas todos nós o conhecemos.

Harry o encarou sem entender.

Ignoto olhou para Harry, lhe colocando a mão no ombro. – Se existe a morte, tem que existir a vida.

\- A vida? – Questionou Harry.

\- Sim, ela também tem uma personificação. – Disse Ignoto. – Eu já a vi algumas vezes. As vezes fútil e cruel, outras gentil e acolhedora. Depende muito de como a encaramos e lidamos com ela.

\- Espera...Vida e morte são inimigas? – Questionou Harry.- Parando para ver desse jeito...

\- Não... São gêmeas. – Disse Ignoto. – Uma sempre dá presentes a outra. A vida cria, a morte leva, depois devolve para ser recriado. Por isso que todo fim é sempre um novo começo. As estações, o ciclo do dia. Tudo tem haver com elas, incluindo o próprio tempo.

Harry pensou um pouco.

\- Agora as coisas fazem sentido. – Disse Ignoto. – Escute Harry...A vida talvez te encontre. Eu a encontrei quando renasci, então ela provavelmente vai te procurar um dia.

\- Mas eu não morri. – Disse Harry.

\- Não, mas ao ficar nesse corpo, você tomou a vida de outra pessoa. – disse Ignoto.

Harry ficou sem chão. Ele nunca parou para pensar nisso.

\- Escute. – Disse Ignoto. – Vamos entrar. Deixe para pensar nessas coisas depois. Vou fazer o almoço. Você logo terá que retornar para a escola, então fique tranquilo.

Apesar disso, Harry não ficou. Ele estava com a cabeça a milhão. Ficou pensando em todas as coisas que desconhecia em sua vida. O almoço foi tranquilo. Ariana fazia perguntas típicas de uma mãe no fim do dia, perguntando sobre a escola e como foi a semana, mas não queria que Harry fosse embora. Harry teve que explicar como funcionava em Hogwarts. Eles só se veriam em junho, mas poderiam mandar cartas um para o outro. Logo que Harry de despediu, aparatou novamente para a mansão Riddle. Tom estava sentado na cama de Harry o esperando. Harry o encarou por um momento, mas Tom nada disse.

\- O que faz aqui Tom?- Questionou Harry.

\- Você demorou. – Disse Tom. – Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry.- Precisei dar uma volta.

\- Entendo. – Disse Tom.- Amanha vamos voltar para Hogwarts. Os Avery já foram embora. Achei estranho Alphard não querer te esperar voltar para de dar tchau, mas aceitei.

\- Nós terminamos. – Disse Harry. – Talvez ele ainda esteja chateado.

Tom piscou surpreso. – Terminaram?

\- Sim. – Disse Harry. – Agora tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas para voltar para a escola.

\- Espere...- Disse Tom. - Preciso falar com você.

\- Então fale. – Disse Harry.

\- Agora que terminou com Alphard...o que pretende fazer? – Questionou Tom.

\- Continuar vivendo. – Disse Harry. – Ainda tenho que pensar em outras coisas, mas deixo isso para depois.

\- Por curiosidade...qual foi o motivo do término? – Questionou Tom.

Harry ficou em silencio por um momento. Ele se lembrou das coisas que Ignoto havia dito. Já que nada mudaria, então porque negar? – Eu terminei porque percebi que realmente não gostava dele daquele jeito. Foi isso. Não queria continuar mentindo para ele, e para mim mesmo, por isso terminei.

Tom pareceu pensativo por um momento, mas logo se aproximou de Harry. – E quanto a mim?

\- O que tem você? – Questionou Harry.

\- Eu terei uma chance agora? – Questionou Tom.

Harry se aproximou de Tom. O mesmo arregalou os olhos vendo Harry aproximar seus rostos. Os narizes roçando, enquanto os olhos verdes de Harry encaravam os castanhos de Tom. – Se quiser uma chance...venha pegar.

Tom nem pensou muito antes de fechar os olhos e beijar Harry. O mesmo estremeceu. Beijar Tom sempre fazia isso com Harry, que entendeu que era Tom que o seu corpo queria. Harry colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Tom, enquanto este fazia o mesmo com sua cintura. Tom o beijava faminto, dando leves mordidas nos lábios de Harry, o fazendo querer mais. Tom finalizou o beijo com um selinho demorado, logo partindo para o pescoço de Harry, que sentiu seu interior molhar com a sensação. Tom logo colocou uma de suas mãos por baixo da camisa de Harry, a levantando. Tom se ajoelhou e começou a beijar o abdomem exposto de Harry.

\- O que está fazendo? – Questionou Harry.

\- Adivinhe. – Disse Tom dando um sorriso, logo abrindo o zíper da calça de Harry.

\--

Quando chegaram em sua mansão, Alphard subiu as escadas furioso. Lesath não entendeu o que se passou com seu filho. Alphard apenas disse que eles deveriam ir embora, mal se despedindo dos Riddle e logo arrastando Lesath para ele aparatar. Lesath sabia que seja lá o que for, seu filho precisava de um tempo. Alphard chegou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama. Ele encarou o teto. Seu interior fervia de ódio. Quando viu Harry pela primeira vez no beco diagonal, achou que ele era só mais um nascido trouxa, mas ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes diretamente, Alphard soube que o queria, independentemente de o que ele fosse. Sua mãe foi outra. Porque abandonou ele? Pensando um pouco, se lembrou do colar que deu a Harry. Ele tinha um pequeno feitiço de detecção nele, ligado a uma pulseira que Alphard tinha. Seria possível ver Harry e o que ele estava fazendo. Ao ativar o feitiço, Alphard se viu no quarto de Harry, onde ele e Tom estavam conversando. Antes que pudesse perceber, os dois se beijaram. O interior de Alphard ferveu com mais ódio, principalmente ao ver como Harry estava gostando do beijo. Rompeu o feitiço e se levantou da cama.

A vida já tinha tirado sua mãe de si. Não queria perder Harry também.

\- A vida é tão injusta comigo...- Disse Alphard para si mesmo.

\- Não sou não. – Disse uma voz atrás de si.

Alphard se virou, observando uma mulher sentada em sua cama. Ela era loira, com intensos olhos cinzas.

\- Você é rico, é bonito e poderoso. – Disse ela.- Isso é injusto para você?

\- Quem é você? – Questionou Alphard.

Ela deu um risinho. – Eu sou a vida, e vim conversar.

Alphard arqueou a sobrancelha, como se ela falasse absurdos.

\- Eu sei, você não acredita. – Disse ela dando os ombros. – Mas eu vim conversar.

\- E sobre o que seria? – Questionou Alphard cruzando os braços.

\- Sobre uma proposta. – Disse ela. – A vida tem que ter um equilíbrio. Se te dou algo, eu tiro algo, e se te tiro algo, tenho que te dar algo.

Alphard continuou sem entender.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas logo deu outro sorriso. – Então...para ter o Harry, o que está disposto a perder?

\--

Tom abriu o zíper de Harry, mas logo alguém bate na porta. Era Tom sr. Harry se arrumou e abriu a porta. O mesmo só queria saber se Harry já havia voltado, e que Tom tinha que abrir seus presentes. Enquanto Tom Sr. e Tom desceram as escadas, Harry foi arrumar as coisas para ir para a escola no dia seguinte.

\- Acho que cheguei atrasada. – Disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Logo que Harry se virou, viu uma garotinha loira o encarando.

\- Quem é você? – Questionou Harry.

\- Até você? – Disse ela emburrada. – Eu sou a vida.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – O oraculo negro.

\- Não gosto desse termo. – Disse ela dando os ombros. – Eu vim conversar.

\- E sobre o que seria. – Tive uma conversa com o Alphard a alguns momentos atrás...bom, agora é com você, mas vai ser diferente, afinal...eu já tirei tanto de você, não é?

Harry fechou os punhos.

\- Bom...eu te devo muito, por isso vim aqui te propor algo...- Disse ela. – Em troca, esqueça Astarion. Eu vou o apagar do meu livro. Te mandarei de volta para o seu tempo, com todos que você ama vivos. Te darei uma vida melhor, com suas escolhas.

Harry pareceu pensativo. – E em troca?

Ela sorriu e deu alguns pulinhos de emoção. Andando até Harry lhe fazendo um movimento com a mão, que seria para ele se abaixar.

Harry se abaixou e ficou na altura dela.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. – Te dou tudo isso, em troca de uma coisa.

Harry a encarou sério. – E o que seria?

Ela sorriu.- Tenha o Klaus.

Continua...


	21. Como quase enlouquecer um Potter – Parte 1

Harry arregalou os olhos em choque. – O Klaus?

-É. – Disse ela. – Só isso. O Klaus nasce e você tem uma vida feliz.

\- Você não perde tempo. – Disse outra voz no quarto.

Quando Harry se virou, viu a morte flutuando a seu lado.

\- Não mesmo. – Disse a Vida. – Eu já esperei demais. Te dei o seu, e agora ele me dará o meu.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Questionou Harry.

\- É bem simples menino. – Disse a Vida. – A morte não pode gerar vida. É preciso criar ela. Eu crio vida. De tempos em tempos eu permito que Ignoto viva de novo, já que ele é amigo de minha irmã, mas ai ela pediu uma nova vida para você, eu disse que tudo bem, mas você teria que me dar algo também.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- A vida tem alguém precioso também Harry. – Disse a Morte. – Mas ela só pode ver ele quando eu liberto sua alma para viver de novo. Por isso ela está tão emburrada. Em resumo, eu tenho o controle sobre as almas, e a vida, sobre seus corpos e destino. A vida só poderá ver aquele que é precioso para ela, se eu libertar a alma dele do mundo dos mortos, para que ele viva de novo.

\- E por que tem que ser eu? – Questionou Harry revoltado. – Porque tudo eu?

\- E por que você é perfeito. – Disse a Vida.- Todas as qualidades que meu precioso Klaus sempre teve. Você e Alphard são perfeitos para isso e...

\- Não. – disse Harry. – Eu sinto muito vida. Eu já fui usado demais em uma vida. Essa minha segunda vida parece seguir o mesmo rumo. Ser usado e sem escolhas. Você me tirou muito mais do que me deu.

A vida ficou em silencio por um momento. Ela sabia que não podia negar isso. Cruzou os braços e se sentou na cama, parecendo pensar.

\- Sabia que Alphard estava disposto a abrir mão da alma dele, por você? - Questionou a vida. – Ele disse que mataria Tom por você.

\- O que? – Questionou Harry de olhos arregalados.

\- Isso mesmo. – Disse a Vida.

Harry fechou os punhos com força. Um ódio subiu pelo seu sangue. – Maldito seja...

\- Ele até te deu um colar com um feitiço de rastreamento. – Disse a Vida. – Com o objetivo de te observar de longe. Que obsessão...

Harry arrancou o colar de seu pescoço. Ele não sabia disso.

\- Eu acho que isso já deu. – Disse a Vida. – Você tem razão. De fato, eu tirei mais de você, do que eu te dei...então...tenho que fazer uma grande compensação.

A morte e Harry olharam sem entender. A vida andou de um lado para o outro, logo olhando para Harry. - Então tá certo. Não precisa ter o Klaus. Asterion não vai nascer. Vou te dar uma nova vida. Um novo destino.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- Em seu novo futuro, sua nova vida, seus pais vão estar vivos. Lord Voldemort nunca existiu. Tudo o que você passou, não mais vai ter acontecido. Vou manter suas amizades e você vai ter suas próprias escolhas.

Harry piscou confuso.

\- O que vai acontecer com as pessoas desse tempo? – Questionou a Morte.

A vida deu os ombros. – Eu tive uma ideia. Adorei muitas das coisas que aqui aconteceram e...bom, vou manter elas nesse seu futuro. Harry poderá fazer as escolhas dele. É claro... vou ter que tirar uma só coisa dele....algo que de fato ele não iria usar.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - Questionou Harry.

A vida sorriu e olhou para a morte. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. – Boa sorte no seu novo eu.

Tudo ficou escuro. Harry se sentiu girar e girar, até que finalmente se sentiu chocar contra algo. Quando abriu seus olhos, percebeu que estava deitado em uma cama em um quarto desconhecido. Parecia um quarto de hospital. Ele piscou confuso e se levantou da cama. A porta do quarto subitamente se abriu. Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele podia enxergar perfeitamente. Bem na sua frente, Lilian Potter o olhava sorrindo.

\- Querido! Ela acordou. – Disse Lilian correndo até Harry, lhe dando um abraço.

Harry estava chocado, mas a abraçou. Ele não estava acreditando. Sentiu um desconforto em seu peito, o que ele não entendeu até Liliam se afastar e ele observar seu tórax. Se levantou em choque. Seu tórax agora tinha um volume. Ele levantou a camisa que tinha e se sentiu em pânico. Ele tinha seios.

\- O que?! – Berrou Harry em choque.

\- Filha...fica calma. – Disse Liliam.

\- Filha? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

Ele foi até um grande espelho, no canto do quarto. Seus olhos se encheram de terror ao observar que de fato havia se tornado uma garota.

\- Mas o que? – Questionou Harry se olhando.

\- Meu amor...-Disse Liliam. – Eu te pedi para não jogar quadribol com seu padrinho. Você levou um balaço na cabeça. Não tente bancar um homem e...

O choque no rosto de Harry fez Lilian perceber que tinha algo errado. James entrou no quarto, junto com Sirius.

Sirius foi até Harry e lhe deu um abraço. – Minha querida! Me desculpe! Se eu não tivesse insistido para que você jogasse, você não teria se machucado.

James fez um carinho na cabeça de Harry. – Ela é valente Almofadinhas. Ela é uma Potter afinal.

\- Querido...- Disse Lilian. – Tem algo errado com ela.

\- O que? – Questionou James olhando para Harry. – Ela parece muito bem.

\- Pontas, Lilian tem razão. – Disse Sirius. – Ela levou um balaço na cabeça. Ficou uma semana desacordada. É bem obvio que ela não vai estar tão bem assim.

Uma quarta pessoa entra no quarto. Harry arregalou os olhos. Era Ignoto.

\- Ah, Dr. Peverell. – Disse Lilian. – Nossa menina acordou, mas ela não parece tão bem.

Ignoto deu um sorriso falho. – Eu imagino. Será que eu poderia ficar um momento a sós com Holly?

Harry piscou confuso. Lilian concordou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto junto com James e Sirius.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Ignoto passou feitiços por todo o quarto e encarou Harry.

\- Manda. – Disse Ignoto.

Harry gritou tudo que é xingamento, querendo quebrar todas as coisas, enquanto Ignoto permaneceu parado observando.

\- Mas que porra é isso? - Questionou Harry.

\- Quando eu me dei conta, também estava aqui. – Disse Ignoto. – Mas a morte me contou o que aconteceu. Em resumo...lá vamos nós de novo.

\- Sabe o que está acontecendo aqui? –Questionou Harry, se sentando na cama. – Qual é a minha nova vida? – Bufou.

\- Estamos em 1994. – Disse Ignoto. – Eu sei que você voltou no tempo em 1998, mas a vida quis te compensar...bom...você é Holly Lilian Potter. Holly é curioso, sabia? Significa azevinho. O mesmo material que sua varinha é feita. Curioso, não?

Harry permanecia sério.

Ignoto suspirou. – Bom você é uma garota comum, filha de James e Lilian Potter. Estuda em Hogwarts, na casa grifinória. Vai iniciar seu quinto ano. Tem quinze anos. Joga quadribol, na posição de apanhadora da grifinória. É amiga de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley e... bom na verdade sua vida é praticamente igual a sua anterior, mas você não viveu com os Dursleys. Não se tornou a garota-que sobreviveu. Voldemort nunca existiu. Você cresceu com seus pais e seu padrinho.

\- Porque sou uma garota? – Questionou Harry.- A vida disse que me tiraria algo que eu nunca usaria.

\- Acho que ela tirou sua “masculinidade”. – Disse Ignoto. – Você permaneceu com suas características anteriores, e que se parar no espelho para ver...vai perceber que fora o cabelo comprido, seu gogo que não mais esta ai, bem como seus traços mais robustos, e o fato de não mais ter um pênis, o resto não mudou nada.

Harry se levantou da cama e parou para se olhar novamente, de fato era verdade.

\- Eu enxergo perfeitamente. – Disse Harry.

\- Sim...Mais um presente da vida. – Disse Ignoto.

\- Nunca fui uma garota antes. – Disse Harry se olhando. – Como isso funciona?

Ignoto quis rir, mas se manteve sério. – Eu não sei, mas sei como resolver o problema. Você levou um balaço na cabeça. Pelo que percebi, em sua nova vida, você sempre agiu como uma menina que queria ser mais do que isso. Sua mãe lhe mimou, mas você sempre detestou isso. Vou dizer que essa pancada na sua cabeça, lhe fez se esquecer da coisa que mais te preocupava...ou seja, ser uma garota. Vai ter que aprender a ser menina.

Harry revirou os olhos. – Primeiro aprendi a ser um sangue preto e agora...

\- Você ainda é um sangue preto. – Disse Ignoto. – E como antes, não conte a ninguém. Se alguém descobrir...

\- Quer saber, chega. – Disse Harry.- Cadê a morte? Eu quero que ela me leve. To cansado.

Ignoto deu um suspiro. – CansadA. Tem que se acostumar com isso. A morte e a vida vão ficar ausentes por um tempo. Vai ter que viver assim.

Harry queria dar um golpe de kung fu em Ignoto.

\- Mais uma coisa...ser mulher vai mexer muito com você...afinal...hormônios femininos são...perigosos. – Ignoto disse fazendo uma expressão preocupada, logo arregalando os olhos. – Mas ser mulher tem suas vantagens também.

Harry se sentou na cama e encarou Ignoto. – Eu achava que eu iria enlouquecer o Tom. Essa seria a minha vingança, mas agora percebo que no fim sou eu que ficarei louco.

Ignoto mordeu os lábios. –Tem algo que a vida fez com algumas pessoas daquele tempo...acho melhor você saber e...

Batidas na porta interrompem a conversa. Ignoto tirou todos os feitiços e disse para entrarem. Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, trazendo algumas poções.

\- As poções que pediu, Dr. Peverell. – Disse ela.

\- Obrigado Camile. – Disse Ignoto.

Logo que ela saiu, Ignoto se virou para Harry. – Beba essas poções. Vão te ajudar a se recuperar. Vou ter que falar com seus pais sobre sua atual situação.

Ignoto saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho. No corredor Lilian, James e Sirius aguardavam. Logo que Ignoto apareceu, Lilian foi a primeira a ir até ele.

\- Como ela está doutor? – Questionou Lilian aflita.

\- Acho melhor a senhora se sentar. – Disse Ignoto

Lilian prontamente o fez.

\- Bom, Holly está bem de saúde...mas ela sofreu um trauma na cabeça. – disse Ignoto. – Algo que magia não vai ajudar.

Lilian colocou a mão no peito aflita, mas nada se comparava a expressão de horror na cara de Sirius.

\- Fiquem calmos. Ela não vai morrer nem nada desse tipo. – Disse Ignoto. – Sua filha perdeu pequenos fragmentos de memória. Talvez de locais, acontecimentos e pessoas. Mas o geral continua lá. Ela não lembra do acidente, por exemplo, mas lembra de quem são vocês.

Lilian suspirou aliviada.

-Tem outra coisa...sua filha sempre teve um problema com ser uma menina? – Questionou Ignoto.

\- Oh, sim. – Disse Lilian. – Ela sempre foi muito como o pai dela. Imprudente, aventureira, curiosa...sempre se machucando. Pelo menos não puxou a arrogância da juventude de James, sempre mais quietinha como eu. Detesta a maioria das coisas de menina...nem um namoradinho conseguiu.

James bateu na própria cara. – Ela já disse que não tem interesse em ninguém.

\- Bom... acontece que sua filha nesse momento...está como se fosse um menino. – Disse Ignoto.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

\- Como assim? – Questionou Lilian.

\- Bom, ela acha que se chama Harry, e que foi um garoto por 15 anos. – Disse Ignoto. – Ela se esqueceu de tudo que a respeito de ser uma garota.

Lilian pareceu chocada. – Então... vou ter que ensinar tudo de novo a ela?

\- Acredito que sim. – Disse Ignoto. – Ela provavelmente nem se lembra sobre o que é menstruar.

Lilian concordou com a cabeça. Ignoto deu alta para Holly naquele dia. Eles usaram a lareira da sala de Ignoto para irem para Godric’s Hollow. A casa que Harry se lembrava totalmente destruída, estava inteira e decorada com faixas de boas vindas. Harry sorriu. Se sentia feliz. Lilian levou Harry até seu quarto, que para sua surpresa não parecia nem um pouco feminino. Haviam posters de times de quadribol pelo quarto, com bandeiras da grifinória por toda a parte. Haviam algumas fotos espalhadas pelo quarto. Harry se viu com Hermione e Ron em algumas delas. Em outras, se via com seus pais e seu padrinho. Em todas, Harry parecia feliz.

\- Querida...- Disse Lilian. – Você se lembra do seu quarto?

\- Não. – Disse Harry. - Mas me sinto feliz aqui.

Um piar chamou sua atenção no canto do quarto. Era Edwirges. Harry foi até ela, abrindo a gaiola.

\- Oi amiga. – Disse Harry fazendo um carinho na coruja. – Senti sua falta.

Edwirges deu bicadinhas carinhosas nos dedos de Harry.

\- Se lembra dela? – Questionou Lilian. –

\- Claro! - Disse Harry. – Tem como não lembrar dela?

Lilian pareceu aliviada. – Vou te deixar sozinha por um tempo. Vou fazer o jantar. Amanha você e Sirius vão a Londres comprar seus materiais.

Harry sorriu. – Ok, obrigada, mãe.

O jantar em família foi maravilhoso para Harry. Ele acordou empolgado na manhã seguinte. Sua nova vida recomeçara. Ele é claro, não se esqueceu de nada do que passou. Uma parte em si, lamentava por Tom, mas Ele deve ter tido uma outra vida. Lilian insistiu a Harry para usar roupas mais femininas, mas Harry disse que se sentia confortável em uma calça e blusa folgada. Sirius levou Harry em sua moto enfeitiçada, o que Harry não reclamou, afinal, adorava aquela moto também. Ao chegar no beco, percebeu que nada mudou. Sirius foi no caldeirão furado, e Harry rumou para o beco diagonal. Pegando a lista de materiais, foi de loja em loja, pegando o que precisava. Demoraria duas horas até seu uniforme ficar pronto, então Harry decidiu pegar alguns petiscos para Edwirges. Ao entrar na loja, Harry viu o atendente com um garoto de uns 11 anos. O mesmo parecia empolgado.

\- Bem vinda. – Disse o atendente a Harry. – Só vou terminar de atender esse rapazinho e ja lhe atendo.

\- Obrigada. – Disse Harry se sentando em uma cadeira no canto.

\- Temos várias corujas jovem. Tem alguma preferência de espécie? – Questionou o atendente.

\- Eu quero uma blakiston, como a do meu irmão. – Disse o rapaz.

Naquele momento Harry encarou o garoto, logo arregalando os olhos. O mesmo parecia uma versão mais jovem de Alphard, mas tinha olhos castanho escuro.

\- Ah, mas essa coruja não se tem em lojas meu rapaz. – Disse o atendente. – Elas são raras. Seu irmão teve muita sorte de ter uma blakiston.

O garoto deu os ombros. – Eu só quero, pois meu pai disse que eu devo ser como o meu irmão...por mim, poderia ser uma corujinha dessas brancas. Elas são bonitinhas.

Harry riu por um momento. O garoto olhou para Harry, arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- O que é tão engraçado moça? – Questionou ele.

Harry piscou confuso por um momento, logo suspirando. – Eu acho que você deveria ser você. Ser uma cópia é muito chato. Tem que ser original. O importante de uma coruja não é sua espécie, e sim se você e ela terem um vínculo de amizade.

– A coruja do meu irmão e ele não se dão bem. Na verdade, aquela coruja odeia todo mundo. – Disse o garoto.

Harry riu.- Eu conheci uma blakiston assim, mas no fim ela era um doce.

\- Hunf. – Bufou o garoto. – Duvido muito.

Não demorou muito até ouvirem um piar alto. Uma coruja enorme entrou na loja, aterrissando no balcão. O garoto e o atendente foram para o lado. Harry arregalou os olhos na hora. Era Delph? A coruja encarou feio a todos, mas virou a cabeça de lado ao olhar para Harry. Harry sentiu um certo reconhecimento. Será que era ela? Será que ela se lembrava dele? Harry foi em direção a coruja, que permaneceu quieta olhando o mesmo. O garoto e o atendente não soltaram nem um som. Harry ficou frente a frente com a coruja, que continuava o encarando confusa.

\- Oi. – Disse Harry. – Não sei se aqui eles têm isca de peixe, mas podemos ver.

A coruja se endireitou, enquanto o atendente e o garoto arregalaram os olhos. Harry começou a fazer um carinho na coruja, que apreciou o gesto.

\- Impossível. – Disse o garoto. – A Delph não deixa ninguém fazer carinho nela. Como fez isso?

\- Eu só fiz. – Disse Harry. – Ela é muito especial, não é mesmo Delph?

A coruja se eriçou toda, parecendo lisonjeada.

\- Olha o que temos aqui? – Disse uma voz conhecida atrás de Harry. – É a primeira vez que vejo alguém conseguir dar comida e fazer carinho na minha coruja.

Harry congelou no lugar. Aquela frase e aquela voz, pareciam um deja vu.

\- Irmão! - Disse o garoto. – Está vendo aquilo? Viu o que aquela moça conseguiu fazer?

\- Sim, incrível né? Posso saber o nome de tal heroína?- Questionou.

Harry permaneceu congelado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

\- Sr. Avery! – Disse o atendente. - Trouxe sua coruja para alguma consulta?

\- Na verdade não. – Disse ele. – Eu vim ver como meu irmãozinho estava indo. Deixei a Delph esticar as asas.

\- Entendo. – Disse o atendente. - Bom, seu irmão quer uma coruja das neves, já que não temos uma blakiston.

\- Eu acho que não tem problema. – Disse ele. – Vamos levar uma branca então.

\- Oba. – Disse o rapaz.

Harry permanecia parado. Ele estava de costas e não tinha coragem de se virar.

\- Moça? – Questionou o garoto. – Qual o seu nome? Quero poder contar ao papai sobre quem conseguiu esse feito.

Harry olhou para o garotinho. O mesmo o encarava com os olhos brilhando, mas logo ergueu um olhou, pois, uma outra figura estava atrás dele. Harry arregalou os olhos, era Alphard.

\- Espera...você é a Potter, né? – Questionou Alphard. – A apanhadora da Grifinória?

Harry engoliu a seco, mas concordou com a cabeça, logo olhando para a coruja.

\- Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Harry se virando para ir embora, mas Alphard se pôs na frente dele.

\- Sabe... minha coruja não é legal para todo mundo. Na verdade, você é a primeira que eu vejo ela deixar fazer carinho.

\- Certo. – Disse Harry passando pelo lado de Alphard.

Alphard novamente se pôs na frente de Harry. – Eu sei que não nos conhecemos bem, afinal Sonserina e grifinória tem meio que um ódio mutuo, mas acho que podemos nos apresentar, não? Sou Alphard Avery, e aquele é meu irmão, Heinard. Você é Holly, né? Holly Potter.

Harry permaneceu em silencio, o olhando friamente.

\- Você dever ser mais bonita quando sorri. – Disse Alphard sorrindo. – Não precisa me olhar tão friamente.

\- Saia da frente, Avery. – Disse Holly. – Se não, vou passar por cima de você.

Alphard ficou em silencio por um momento, mas logo sorriu. – Calma. Não precisa ser tão amarga.

Harry foi passar, mas sentiu seu corpo ser puxado. Alphard o havia puxado pela cintura.

\- Você é bem bonita, Potter. - Disse Alphard. – Porque parece que eu nunca te vi antes?

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o pescoço de Alphard. – Me solta.

Alphard olhou para a varinha, e logo para Holly, lhe dando um sorriso. – Não se pode usar magia fora da escola.

Harry bufou, guardando a varinha. – Tem razão.

Alphard apertou um pouco a cintura de Holly. – Viu. Te impedi de ter problemas.

\- Não. – Disse Harry. - Magia está em tudo, Avery.

Alphard piscou confuso. – O que?

\- E no meu caso, magia vem da porrada. – Disse Harry metendo um soco na cara de Alphard.

Alphard caiu no chão, mas antes de Holly continuar batendo nele, Heinard se jogou entre eles.

\- Moça, não faça isso. – Berrou ele. – Deixa meu irmão em paz.

\- Que confusão é essa? – Questionou outra voz conhecida.

Entrando na loja, era Lesath. O mesmo encarou a cena de olhos arregalados. O canto da boca de seu filho mais velho sangrando, com Heinard em cima dele e uma garota prestes a meter um soco em alguém.

\- Ah...Sr. Avery! – Disse o atendente. – É só um mal-entendido.

\- Mal-entendido? – Questionou Holly irônica. – Ele me agarra, eu peço para ele me soltar, o que ele não o faz, e o senhor acha que esse assedio foi um mal-entendido?

Lesath pareceu chocado.

\- Isso é verdade Alphard? – Questionou Lesath.

Alphard lambeu o canto da boca. – Sim.

Holly o encarou. – Ao menos admite.

Heinard se senta ao lado do irmão, lhe fazendo um carinho nas costas.

\- Peço perdão pela atitude do meu filho. – Disse Lesath. – Ele não é muito bom com relação a garotas e...

\- E ela é uma garota? – Questionou Alphard, ainda limpando o sangue da boca. - Me bateu forte como um homem.

Lesath o olhou sério. – Peça desculpas, Alphard.

\- Não quero que seu filho peça desculpas. – Disse Holly. – O princípio básico de pedir desculpas é realmente se sentir culpado.

Holly foi até a porta, mas parou ao ouvir um piar alto. Era Delph. Holly voltou e fez um carinho na cabeça da mesma, fazendo Lesath arregalar os olhos.

\- Tchau Delph, e quanto a você, Avery. – Disse Harry, apontando para o mesmo. – Se mexer comigo de novo, eu juro que vou enfiar o meu punho na sua garganta.

Holly saiu de lá pisando duro. Alphard, Heinard e Lesath estavam boquiabertos.

\- Quem era essa garota? – Questionou Lesath.

\- Holly Potter. – Disse Alphard se levantando do chão.

\- Ahhh, Potter? – Lesath pareceu voltar a si. – Uma grifinória. Faz sentido essa coragem dela.

\- O que você fez foi errado irmão. – Disse Heinard. – Não se deve tratar uma garota assim.

\- Seu irmão tem razão. – Disse Lesath. – Tem que tratar elas bem, mesmo elas sendo mestiç...mesmo elas sendo brutas.

Heinard olhou para o chão por um momento. – Acho que eu não deveria ir a Hogwarts.

Alphard o olhou. - Mais por que?

\- Sou mestiço. Sou uma desonra para a família Avery. – Disse Heinard.

Lesath quis bater no próprio rosto. – Me desculpe filho. – Disse o abraçando. – É algo que não é fácil de tirar do palavrado. Cresci assim, e ensinei a seu irmão isso, mas tudo mudou quando conheci o seu pai. Mesmo ele sendo um trouxa, eu o amo. Sangue não quer dizer nada, ok?

Heinard tinha pequenas lagrimas no rosto, mas as limpou concordando com a cabeça.

Holly pegou seu uniforme e suas compras, logo indo para o caldeirão furado. Para sua surpresa, viu Sirius conversando com alguém.

\- Holly está melhor. – Disse Sirius. – Disseram que ela perdeu fragmentos de memória, mas que vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. – Disse o outro homem. – Mérope ficou muito preocupada com o estado de Lilian. Ela e Tom ficaram em nossa residência por umas semanas.

Holly arregalou os olhos, deixando tudo cair. Conversando com Sirius estava Tom Riddle Sr. O mesmo olhou para Holly, devido ao barulho das coisas que caíram.

\- Ah, Holly! – Disse Tom Sr., se levantando. – Tudo bem? Sabe quem eu sou?

\- Sim. – Disse Holly. – Você é Tom Riddle Sr.

Tom Sr. abriu um grande sorriso. – Isso mesmo.

\- Você é um trouxa. – Disse Holly. – O que faz aqui?

Tom Sr. pareceu ofendido por um momento, mas logo sorriu de volta. – Meu filho está comprando as coisas dele, para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

\- O Tom? – Questionou Holly, meio apreensiva.

\- Não. – Disse Tom Sr. – Ele comprou as coisas dele semana passada.

Holly arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Ah, claro...- Você estava desacordada quando contei para todos. – Disse Tom Sr. – Eu me casei de novo, com um bruxo. Nós temos um filho juntos. Ele é quatro anos mais novo que o Tom. Eu não sabia, até Lesath ter me contado que o carregou e o criou escondido.

Holly arregalou os olhos. - Lesath?

\- Sim, Lesath Avery. – Disse Tom Sr. – O pai do meu filho, Heinard.

Continua...


End file.
